Finding Courage
by CWolf2
Summary: Now that both worlds are reunited, the real work has just begun. Raine is working with her fellow half-elves when an accident forces her and Kratos to cross paths once again. New ch30
1. Default Chapter

Finding Courage

Yellow light spilled across the cobblestone street and a feminine shadow carrying a staff stepped out into the night. Shutting the door quietly as to not waken her companions the woman set off down the street. There was something about Meltokio that always made Raine Sage uneasy; no matter how hard she tried she could never sleep peacefully behind the city's walls.

Despite the down fall of the Pope and his influence it wasn't enough to erase generations of racial bias. Not everything could be summed up in a nice little neat package, no matter how optimistic you were.

'_Even I find it difficult to forgive and forget,'_ Rain thought wryly. Of course Meltokio was a godsend compared to Sybak. When Rain first witnessed the half-elven scholars trapped in those dungeons forced to provide brain power for undeserving humans, it took every once of strength she had not to unleash her infamous righteous furry. Her lips turned into a vicious sneer that marred her otherwise pretty features.

'_Genis must be rubbing off on me…sometimes I hate humans too,'_ she thought bitterly making her way around the closed shops.

It was so much simpler when they had first started out on the world regeneration journey in Sylverant. Collette was to undo the seals; Kratos was just another hired sword, and Lloyd and Genis were just tagging along.

"Ah, to be blissfully ignorant again," she tiredly chuckled to herself, her voice echoing down the empty streets.

Somehow her wondering had brought her to the park area were a few lonely benches sat under the ex-sphere powered streetlamps. Her feet guided her into the center where her view of the full moon was unobstructed by the towering buildings.

She breathed deeply of the city air letting her eyes drift shut into meditation. When Raine opened her eyes the moon had set considerable and it was then she noticed that her back and feet ached. However she wasn't ready to go back yet and opted to take the strain from her lower back by leaning casually against at stone wall. Sometimes it felt so good to clear her mind of all thought. Though she loath to admit it, occasionally it was tiresome being the voice of reason among such a passionate group of youngsters; Regal not included. A little quiet time to herself and some fresh air was just what Raine needed.

She was about to slip into another bout of peaceful meditation when the heavy cadence of booted feet sprung her into high alert. Slipping her hands out of her pockets Raine positioned herself so she could grab her staff in a hurry. It wasn't worth acting suspicious and drawing her weapon; so she forced her thundering heart to calm.

"I did not come for a confrontation," cautioned a deep almost soothing voice.

The seraphim Kratos Aurion slowly stepped out of the shadows beneath the carefully manicured park trees. Slightly relaxing her stance somewhat Raine made sure to keep out of sword range. The knowledge that he was Lloyd's father did nothing to ignite any sort of trust for the man.

"Then what do you want?" Raine asked cautiously.

"If you're so inclined I would like to hear of Lloyd's progress," Kratos shifted his weight and crossed his arms as if everything seemed so natural.

"I'll bet," the half-elf woman replied cynically.

"I know you find it difficult to trust me. But be assured that my purpose is not hostile. I just want to…checkup on him. If possible I would appreciate your opinion of his wellbeing and progress as well," he explained without missing a beat.

Ktatos had spotted Raine soon after he arrived in the city. Over the course of their adventure Kratos had come to respect Raine's aptitude regarding certain situations. Her opinions and assessments could be blunt at times but they were always well thought-out, while hitting the heart of the matter.

"I think its best if you talk to Lloyd yourself. Especially if you want to form any bonds of trust," Raine said evenly.

Kratos, for the first time looked tired and on edge. "That's not what I asked you."

"Tell me…" Rained leaned her staff along the wall and took an almost inquisitive stance, "Is it that hard to see him?"

"That is not your concern. And I'd advise cease your inquiry and see to mine," Kratos' words were laced with a warning that almost made Raine cease her interrogation.

Almost.

"So in concern for your own son you refuse to see him and seek an outside party to inform you about him?"

Raine was met with a heavy silence. If the shadows hadn't obscured his face, she would have seen the corners of his mouth deepen into a strained frown.

"You're scared…." She said cocking her head casually, the moonlight played idly with her silver strands making them shine faintly.

"Excuse me?" Kratos' voice was low and quiet.

"Obviously somewhere deep down you're plagued with guilt and you're scared of what Lloyd may think of you."

Kratos shot her a look out the corner of his eyes, "Don't presume you know anything about me."

But Raine continued her train of thought with tenacity only she was capable of. "Well, then you're running," her dark blue eyes stared directly into the seraphim's.

"Explain yourself," Kratos urged lowly.

"It just proves that you lack faith in Lloyd's judgment. Maybe he won't forgive you, maybe he will. It's that uncertainty that you fear." She was on a roll and nothing was to stop Proffessor Raine Sage, not even a painfully tense atmosphere. "Not that it's your fault. But fear of the truth no matter how painful is quite common."

"You make it sound so easy," Kratos' voice was barely a whisper, but then a little louder, "Such words coming from someone just as guilty as I."

"I always pride myself on honesty. I hide nothing," Raines eyes narrowed suspiciously, yet her voice still held and firm tone

"This…"

To the half-elf's surprise Kratos stepped in front of her, so closely that Raine was forced to lift her head to meet his gaze. His usually stoic features were irate; a spark of fear and uncertainty ignited in Raine's chest. Without warning Kratos brought both hands to the side of her face; holding her none-to-gently in place. Then ever so slowly his hands slid upwards all the while catching strands of her silver hair between his fingers. Kratos didn't stop until he exposed the pointed tips of her ears.

Kratos absently traced the pointed shape with his finger making Raine shudder deeply. Her eyes were wide while her mouth hung open in utter shock; for once Raine was at a loss for words.

"Don't be so quick to diagnose others when you refuse to look into yourself," Kratos said holding Riane firmly by the hair; forcing her to look up at him.

"I...It...It's out of necessity. For my safety and the safety of my brother," she argued, though it sounded weak even in here ears.

"Don't even try! Not even Lloyd and Collette knew what you were at first. Tell me Raine, where was your faith then?"

Raine's usual confidence abandoned her as she stuttered, "I…I ..I…"

"That's what I thought," Kratos stated slowly easing away from the bewildered woman.

Raine breathed heavily and slid down to the ground, her fist clenched and unclenched at her sides. She barely even trusted her legs to obey her, this was the first time in a very long time that someone had so blatantly approached and touched her. Raine fought the urge not to tremble.

This encounter she would definitely keep to herself.

TBC


	2. 2

Chapter2

Late in the night the silence surrounding Dirk's home was only disturbed by the groaning of the house's wooden planks in the wind. Patches of the flawless star-studded night sky starkly contrasted with the thick roiling dark clouds, which signified the approach of Iselia's rainy season.

Hunched over a small bench with only a small porch-lamp to provide her with the necessary lighting, Raine furiously scribbled down notes in volume no. 20 of her extensive journal collection. Everyone had turned in for the night while the half-elf professor decided to polish up the log of both Syverant and Tethe'Alla's monsters for Nova.

Not only was this a chance to further her knowledge of the two worlds but it was also Raine's way of relaxing. The end was fast a approaching, and though she didn't fear for her own life, she did fear for her brother's well being.

Ever since she was eight years and suddenly stranded in the wilderness with her newborn baby brother, Raine had fought tooth and nail to ensure his happiness and safety. The betrayal and overall confrontation with Mithos had really worn down the poor kid's spirit.

Sighing, Raine looked up into the sky catching a glimpse of the crescent moon as dark clouds continued to roll by. The crisp forest breeze rustled the scholar's hair causing a few silver locks to fall in her eyes. It didn't matter though the crisp air felt wonderful compared to a stuffy full house.

Unfortunately a barrage of icy rain drops put an end to the woman's activities. Raine threw her body over her notes, desperate not to let the water ruin the inked writings. As soon as she collected her things Raine pulled open the door to Dirk's wooden house and rushed in.

…………………………………………………………………………..

From his meditative position in the corner the mahogany eyes of Kratos Aurion snapped open at the unexpected intrusion. He could hear the beating of the sudden down pour on the planked roof and window panes, as the door burst open ushering a semi-wet figure in a large orange coat. Kratos watched as she carefully spread papers along wooden table near the center of the room.

His sharp eyes continued to watch her through darkness as the half-elf took off her outer coat and laid it on the back of a chair. Using her sense of touch Raine ran elegant fingers along every near available surface, searching, no doubt for a source of light. She took a couple tentative steps forward before her fingers traced the contours of a glass lamp with a feather light touch.

The sudden illumination caused his pupils to dilate, but Kratos remained unfazed; his eyes catching every move she made. So far she hadn't noticed him and after pulling up a chair, started scribbling furiously on her spread out pieces of paper.

Their last encounter still remained fresh in his mind. She had accused him of being cowardly. He was angered that she, one who had lacked 4000 years of life, would rip into his most guarded insecurities.

In a rare moment of pure anger, Kratos pushed back accusing her of cowardice as well. He did not know why he felt that he needed to defend himself against her brash appraisal of him. Somehow Raine had wounded his already fragile pride, so he struck low in response bringing up the subject of her heritage.

But that volatile exchange served as a catalyst to confront Lloyd about his past and the tragic death of his mother. When he told Lloyd it had been one of the most liberating experiences of Kratos' long life.

Now healing at Dirk's house, Kratos had ample time to think about what the professor had told him those many nights ago. To sum it all up she was absolutely right, he did fear Lloyd's rejection and the truth. Now he owed her an apology for his brash actions.

However some unseen force keeping him rooted to the spot was impeding the progression of his resolution. So waiting for the right opportunity to approach her Kratos settled on just watching the half-elf for the time being. He observed the way her layered sliver strands swayed with the movement of her head, the way her deep blue eyes scrutinized over her work, and the way her slender shoulders hunched over the wood table. As she was in life Riane was tenacious when it came to her research. She had one of the most brilliant minds Kratos had ever come across in the past century. She was quite lovely too…

Pulling the characteristics of an Egg Bear from the top of her head Raine jotted down each detail, from the color of its fur to the length of its claws. The lamp was happily flickering away encompassing her in a warm orange glow when suddenly her writing hand stopped mid-word. There was an awareness tingling on the edge of her consciousness. It made the small hairs on the back of her neck rise and her skin crawl. Someone was there with her; watching. _'Who would be up at this late hour?'_

Slowly Raine lifted her eyes from her work. Moving cautiously as to not startle her spectator, the professor straightened and scanned the deepest darkest corners of the room. The chair she sat in screeched across the sanded floor surface as she rose to her feet with the lamp in hand.

Casting the lamplight into the shadows Raine met the ancient seraphim eye to eye. "Forgive me. I didn't know you were here," she said quietly, systematically stacking each of documentations.

"How are your wounds?" Raine asked trying to make polite conversation.

"I'll live," Kratos replied crossing his arms over his ribcage. He could feel her eyes scan him from head to toe as if verifying his words for her self.

"You should be resting, if you want to heal."

Kratos shrugged himself from the shadowy corner and stepped further into the globe of illumination from Raine's lamp. "I'll keep that in mind," he replied. She of all people should have remembered that he didn't need much rest.

"Well, considering what you sacrificed for us I just wanted to ensure that you were alright," Raine said, somewhat agitated that he disregarded her advice.

Kratos approached the seated half elf with a hint of caution in his stride. "I want to…apologize," he stated. This caused Raine to look up at him and blink.

"Excuse me?"

"That night in Meltokio," he replied. Kratos could make the faint hint of pink staining her cheeks, clearly telling him that she absolutely remembered the scene they shared.

"Oh yes…um," Raine began fidgeting with her papers. "T-There's no need. I know that I can be a bit insensitive at times and--"

"No, what you said was true. However I had no right to…invade your personal space as I did. I was a bit irate that evening, and I have no excuse for my actions." Kratos explained.

"Well then," Raine said in a soft tone. "I think we both acted without thinking that night and I'll accept your apology if you'll accept mine."

"Agreed," Kratos answered with a small smile.

Raine's return smile turned thoughtful as she placed her chin atop her hands and said, "I'm actually quite glad for you both. Lloyd seems much more at ease now that he knows the truth."

Kratos looked a bit shocked that she knew of his meeting with Lloyd, but then again his son was never good at keeping things to himself.

Raine continued, "I remember one of his dreams was to face the man who killed his mother, and find out the truth. You gave him closure as well as yourself. That's more than facing your fear. That's love."

"Even the strongest fall pray to fear it seems," Kratos whispered wryly.

"But not impossible to overcome," Raine finished.

TBC


	3. 3

Chapter 3

The going was tough but they've finally done it!

Raine stood with Mark, a leading half-elf researcher from Syback, overlooking a large excavation site less than a mile from the ruined Tower of Salvation. Other half-elves were out in the open unearthing valuable artifacts and taking notes on their findings.

This was the first step to bringing her fellow half-elves into social acceptance and out of forced servitude.

After months of gathering every half-elf scholar and scientist from Tethe'alla, Raine sought to entice them from their underground workplaces. Even a few humans joined their ranks, such as Linar and his sister Aisha. Though Aisha wasn't much of a history buff like her brother she jumped at the chance when he and Harley joined Raine's excursion to explore the new world.

It was no small task getting the other timid brainiacs to leave the twisted security of their dank underground prisons though. They've spent most of their lives in servitude to the human faculty at the Syback Royal academy. When she brought up the idea of breaking tradition and offered them freedom, their response was severely lacking.

Raine recalled the whole event with an exasperated sigh….

"_What can be better than traveling the world in search of knowledge?!" Raine's eyes had long since gone wide and starry as she addressed her nervous brethren. _

"_But…We'll get arrested for being out in the open! We'll all be killed!!" one half-elf woman voiced._

"_They'll enslave us again," another scared half-elf stated. _

_Rain suddenly felt old for her 21 years of life. She looked around the crowd of about forty half-elf intellectuals._

"_Yes, there will be complications. I can't promise you that there won't be, but it's time to take a chance" Raine stated. "If we want to share this world with the humans as equals we **have** to make our presence known, and what better way than traveling the world?!" _

"…………………………"

"_We have to demand recognition! We can't wait around for the humans, even elves to change their minds. We're a part of this world too!"_

"………………………………………_." _

_The rounds of silence certainly did nothing for her confidence. Raine couldn't afford to loose them now! She racked her brain for something inspiring to say, a challenging task if she ever had one. _

_Rain stood up as tall as she could and struck her staff on the hard stone floor. "So what are you going to do spend the rest of your lives as enslaved brain fuel for the entire intellectual world? Where you get no recognition, no credit; stripped of your pride as a living thinking being?!"_

"_Um, yes?" one of the men hazarded._

"_It's safer that way!" another shouted._

"_Better than being dead." The gathering of half-elves broke out into a loud unanimous murmur of dissent._

"_**That was a rhetorical question**," Raine thundered, immediately silencing the crowd._

_It had gotten ugly soon after and Rain snapped. An hour later she had proven to the forty-some-odd scholars that she was a hell of a lot scarier that an angry human mob. It was mild mannered Mark who came to the rescue and calmed the raging professor. Needless to say they worked something out and the entire group was packed and ready to go in two days. _

……………

Shading her eyes from the sun took the time to look over her minions…_er_ colleagues. There was definitely a light in their eyes that wasn't there before. Like her, this group of half-elves loved knowledge and learning, and giving them a sense of freedom had lifted the burden from their souls. It gave Raine a sense of pride and possessiveness over the group. _'Heh, mine."_

"I don't like the looks of those clouds," Mark adjusted his glasses looking up to see dark clouds approaching from the west.

Startled out of her thoughts Raine lifted her chin upwards. "You're right. Tell everyone to start covering up for the day, and to be quick about it," she said as the winds began picked up.

Mark trotted down the dusty ridged shouting orders to the others. Soon the entire camp was scrambling to save their hard work before the ground was saturated by the rain.

They were lucky and made camp just as a few raindrops fell to the earth. After making sure everyone was secure Raine finally pushed past the flaps of her tent. The scholar shook a few droplets of moister from her silver tresses as she dropped her packs, which happened to feel oddly lighter than she was used to.

"One…two…three...Oh no!" Raine groaned. Her journals! They were still back at the site.

'_Raine, Raine Raine,'_ she chided herself.

The half-elf stormed out of her tent. Her white boots stuck and squished into the softening dirt as she grumbled to herself attracting a few curious onlookers.

"Raine? Where are you going?" Mark trotted out into the now steady rain.

The tiny rain drops sounded like hundreds of tiny snare-drums as they ascended the numerous tents of the half-elf encampment. Raine took another glance at the darkening storm clouds. "I need to retrieve my journals from the site. So keep an eye on things for while I'm gone, ok?" Mark made to protest but Raine was already running down the slickening path.

Five minutes later…

Not only was it pouring but the winds were picked up in velocity. The roaring gusts grew deafening and Raine struggled to move forward with their growing intensity. Fat droplets of water had long since plastered her clothing to her body, but she moved on.

Her babies…._um_ journals needed her!

Upon reaching the site Raine quickly found her pack lying on a pile of unearthed bedrock. And the second she grabbed the brown leather strap a loud clap of thunder had Raine throwing her hands over her head in fright. Lighting flashed bathing the entire area in a blinding white and purple light.

The thunderclap announced the storm's true arrival. Sheets of rain poured down and fierce winds howled. Some of the surrounding trees looked about ready to snap in half.

_Shelter!_ She needed shelter and fast. Lifting her hand Raine struggled to peer through the pouring sheets of water. Like a beacon the destroyed Tower of Salvation and the Great Tree stood tall and proud.

"_Perfect."_

Hugging her pack to her chest (in order to save her precious work), Raine ran as fast as her body would allow against the strong winds; stumbling and slipping in the mud. Thunder and lighting continued to crash. It was nearly enough to send the normally cool mannered Raine into a panic.

Dwarfed by the Great Tree as she ran past Raine tried the cave Yuan had led her and her companions to on their journey, but water rushed into the dark opening like a small river. So Raine was forced to settle for the crumbling tower's base. She took the mana infused steps two at a time, intent on getting out of the downpour.

Drenched Raine rushed in the ancient tower holding her precious notes close to her body. Water dripped down her chin and hair onto the surprisingly dry floor. Raine looked up at the dark roiling sky in wonder. _'That's…odd, there's no visible ceiling or covering…'_

It was dark save for a few dieing mana-created lights that cast a green and blue glow over the stone floor. Now instead of the dimensional abyss with the bodies of the dead chosen lay a large crater that seemed fathomless. Not trusting her eyes Raine stayed close to the center.

The thunder and rain continued outside as Raine brought her breathing back under control. Noticing the large puddle forming beneath her Raine laid her pack against the crumbled raised stone dais and then proceeded to disrobe. She stripped down to her under garments, and proceeded to wring her clothing out to the best of her ability.

'_I could form another oasis in the Triet desert with all this water,'_ frowning as she wrung yet another waterfall from her pants. She shivered as goose-bumps sprang across her damn body, the wet bra and panties didn't help either; even pulling her damp clothes did little to stave off the chill.

"**Crack-Boom!!"**

Raine instantly dove for the ground covering her head as stony debris sprayed in all directions. She was momentarily blinded, not to mention stunned from the ferocity and the nearness of that lighting strike.

Slowly she lifted her head from her arms; pieces of rock fell from her hair and shoulders. Trembling Raine pushed herself into a seated position, her ears still ringing from the thunderclap. From the terrible sound Raine figured it must have ripped the sky asunder.

"Ah, so bright! Why!" Raines shielded her eyes with her arm. Surely the lightening flash was over. However the glow persisted and Raine decided that it wasn't her eyes and in fact something (whatever it was), was admitting a strong white glow.

Mana seemed to seep into every corner of the ruined tower; it made Raine's elven blood sing with its power. The surge of pure mana felt familiar somehow, something Raine had grown accustomed to during the journey with her comrades.

"Fascinating!! It feel similar to a summon spirit!" she breathed; fear was replaced with curiosity.

There in the center of the floor was an orb of warm glowing white light. Raine was mesmerized as the glow and the warmth grew in strength. Soon the warmth became and noticeable heat and Raine started to worry.

Raine watched in horror as white light spilled out of the orb confines enveloping everything in sight including the professor herself. If felt like something was pulling at her stomach, but from the inside! Raine screamed and the light disappeared

And Raine along with it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sitting large room that resembled an observatory Kratos over looked the ancient elven city of Derris-Karhlan. He was beginning to rethink the wisdom of his decision to live out his days in self-imposed exile, even if he successfully destroyed over a millennia's worth of ex-spheres. But that didn't do anything for the fact that he was completely bored out of his mind on this big ball of mana.

He sat blankly looking over the grim landscape when thick white beam penetrated the swirling depths of the mauve sky like cannon fire. The light flashed rapidly off the angle's deep auburn eyes as dissipated, just as fast as it appeared. Kratos went over to a long control panel typing furiously to pinpoint the location of where the beam struck.

"What **was** that?!"  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Uuugghhh….. aah!!"

Raine lay face down on a hard flat surface littered with crumbling stone. A trembling hand dragged across jagged rock; cutting the delicate underside of her palm in the process. This was **_not_** the floor of the tower that much Raine was sure off.

It felt like someone had taken her apart then put the pieces back together again; it was very disorienting. It took Raine a good ten shaky attempts to pull her self into a seated position. Brightly colored spots plagued her vision and Raine blinked rapidly to cure the temporary affliction.

"What on earth?" Raine looked around through a haze of bleary vision. Why was she on a pile of broken stone? What happened to the storm? Where was she?!

Raine turned her gaze to the sky, dark shades of purple and red swirled with a smoky black. She knew this place all too well.

"Derris-Karlhan?! No…"

The portal in the ruined tower must have still been active, or maybe Origin left trace amounts of his power. Just thinking about it gave the scholar a splitting head ache. Raine sighed heavily, "Of all the things that could have happened."

Lightheaded and completely disoriented Raine awkwardly rose to her feet on the uneven stone. She took a few calming deep breathes. _'Panic kills, stay calm,'_ Raine chanted feeling the tremors of fear in her chest.

Here she was stranded with out a weapon and without anyone knowing her whereabouts. It was frightening but this certainly wasn't the first time this happened. At least she was an adult now.

A distant howl sent shivers up Raine's spine. At that moment she knew she couldn't stay here. She needed to find a place that was safe so she could strategize her next move.

Scrambling down the huge pile of stone wasn't easy and Raine's wet coat was proving to be quite the hindrance. **"Gahh!**" Raine nearly fell when her coattail snagged on a jutting piece of stone. With righteous fury Raine grabbed her coat and yanked as hard as she could. The sound of ripping cloth echoed across the deserted land. It was later echoed with an enraged feminine voice.

"Damnit!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kratos' blue gossamer-like wings carried him low over the desolate landscape. It took a while but he finally happened across a large fallen wall, only to find nothing of great interest.

'_Odd…the search console said that whatever **it** was landed was here.'_

So far his search came up with nothing, but his intuition told him not to give up the hunt. He landed on a winding path when his eyes caught a speck of bright orange among the otherwise drab background. Kratos trotted over and picked up the cloth.

"It couldn't be…"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"AAHH….AAH….CH--!" The half-elf stifled the sneeze. The last thing she needed was to alert any of the local monsters.

Raine groaned and wiped her runny nose. With nothing to use as a handkerchief she was forced to use her wet coat sleeve, which was not only disgusting but left her nose cold and raw. She was able to heal all of her minor cuts with a quick healing spell, but this on coming cold was something else entirely.

'_That's it! As soon I a figure out how to get back I'm dropping everything to create an anti-viral cure spell!'_ she silently fumed.

The anger fueled her forward, yet it also helped ease the fear. Here she was on a comet made of pure mana with god-knows-what else. And she was cold too, freezing in fact. If she didn't warm up soon hypothermia would surely set in. Raine held herself tightly trying stave off her shivering.

She didn't want to die. She really didn't.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"How far could she have gone?" Kratos' wings brought him higher into the sky so he could get a better view. He had been combing the area for nearly an hour, but to no avail. Swooping low Kratos turned around for another pass.

'_If I were an opinionated brainy professor where would I go?'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Somewhere off in the distance Raines trudged on navigating a treacherous path of fallen architecture. The large structures cast dark shadows making it difficult to see. And the amount of effort it took for her body to keep itself warm and functioning was physically exhausting.

"RRrrrrrr" A low growl resounded off the desolate landscape, causing the silver haired scholar to stop in her tracks.

'_What was that?!'_ she thought frantically peering into the shadows. Despite being cold sweat beaded at her temples.

A scrapping and scuffling sounds played in her ears. Raine trotted over to a crumbled pillar where steel rods stuck out randomly from their concrete confines. Grabbing hold of one metal rod Raine pulled with all her might just to free it. She could hear the "tap" "tap" of claws on a hard surface; her heart tripled in pace.

"Erruggh!" Raine pulled every which way as desperation seeped into her actions.

The clanking noises on the street suddenly grew louder and faster. In one last desperate attempt Raine liberated the steel rod and spun around to face her attacker. Through the darkness red glowing eyes peered back at her; heavy snarling breathes steadily grew into a roar. Raine positioned her body, ready to fight for her life.

"EEEEEeeeeeeeeee!" An unearthly shriek nearly brought Raine to her knees. The ground rumbled after a heavy "**thud**" and all was quiet.

"What are you doing here?" Kratos growled as he seemingly materialized from the deep shadows flicking dark red blood from his sword. Raine placed a hand over her thundering heart and leaned heavily on her improvised weaponry; weak and mute with relief.

Kratos cocked his head to the side; she was a fright. Damp ripped clothing clung to her body, clumps of semi-dried hair hung haphazardly in her face, and her nose was alarmingly red. Other than that she looked relatively healthy. Kratos felt relief flood his conscience and walked over to the sliver haired woman.

"Come, it's too dangerous to stay here. I'll take you someplace safer." Kratos approached the professor, now noticing how hard she was shivering and the blue pallor to her lips. He quickly lifted her with one arm beneath her legs and the other at her back, Kratos launched himself into the air.

TBC


	4. 4

Chapter 4

When Kratos touched down atop a formidable stone citadel Raine shivered so violently with in his grasp holding onto her became difficult. The former Cruxis angel half guided, half dragged the woman through a heavy iron door. His fingers dug into her waist to keep Raine from falling and Kratos wondered if he should just carry her the rest of the way in.

And better yet why was she wet?

He brought the trembling professor down a spiraling staircase dotted with luminescent bluish mana filled orbs. Finally they came to a iron-banded door set deeply within the dark stone wall.

Kratos ushered Raine in to a room furnished with a sitting area complete with a dark red upholstered couch and a table; off to the side stood a bed with an equally deep red quilt. Kratos left her shivering in the center of the room while he grabbed the quilt and rummaged through a large dresser.

"Get out of those, quickly," Kratos deposited a pile of dry clothing on the couch. When Raine struggled to shrug off her wet torn coat Kratos instinctively helped ease the wet cloth from her shoulders.

He took in her blue lips and chatting teeth with great concern; he never seen her so helpless before. All she could do was hold herself and shiver, nearly to the point of quaking. Raine's hair was a matted mess atop her head, her blue eyes dilated with hints of shock. Her helplessness struck something odd yet very familiar within Kratos.

Her coat fell the floor with a wet slap thanks to Kratos' assistance. Raine then tried to work loose the collar to her white shirt, but stiff cold fingers made the task utterly impossible. It was Kratos who came to the rescue once again and unfastened her shirt at the neck.

This was going entirely too slow for the seraph. Without further thought Kratos grabbed the hem of her shirt and unceremoniously peeled the wet fabric from her body. To his displeasure her pale skin was quite damp. Like undressing a doll Kratos worked methodically and efficiently; pausing only for a second when he pulled off her undergarments.

"Th-Th-thanks," Raine chattered.

Kratos looked into her eyes. Some of the blankness had faded away; a good sign.

"Don't thank me yet," Kratos cautioned. "You're body's still fighting the chill." Kratos then urged Raine to lift her leg so she could step into the pants he found for her. The shirt soon followed and Kratos then had her seated on the couch and wrapped securely in the red quilt.

Her lack of response or comment was particularly concerning._ 'She must be in a bad way,'_ Kratos thought and stood to start a quick fire with the help of some magitechnology. He then went to a small cupboard near the door fishing out some supplies and some stored water, with in minutes Kratos handed the shivering half-elf a steaming cup of tea.

With shaky hands Raine reached for the blessedly hot mug and drank greedily, caring little that the hot liquid burned her mouth and throat. The brew was pungent and miraculously cleared all Raine's congestion. Kratos dared not leave her now and waited patiently for some of the color to come back into her cheeks.

"Are you feeling better?" Kratos finally asked when Raine set took the cup from he lips.

"Yes, much better. Thank you," she sighed gratefully as her body melted under the new warmth. Settling down into the plush cover, Raine was not ready for Kratos' next words.

His voice was flat yet demanding when he said," What are you doing here?"

Raine's spine went ramrod straight and she shot the seraphim an offended look. _'So much for pleasantries,'_ Raine groused. She then stonily replied, "I assure you, it was **not** intentional."

"Then…"

"How?" Raine finished the man's question; deep indigo eyes flashed briefly and suddenly her fatigue melted away.

Half an hour and about three different theories later Kratos was at the end of his patience. It was odd how such a brilliant woman could be so self-unaware. Even better, she hadn't shown any signs of wanting to stop either.

"…So that could mean that every time a summon spirit releases large amounts of mana a portion of its residual power…"

Kratos briefly closed his eyes; she really was a piece of work.

"…I don't even know how I triggered it, perhaps the lightening …. Theoretically--"

"Enough!" Kratos exclaimed forcefully. Raine jerked back as if struck then shot Kratos an oh-no-you-didn't look. Hastily he amended, "So you're saying that this was an accident."

The look she sent him could have melted glaciers. However Raine sullenly replied, "Basically…yes, but the real question is how to get back home."

"So it would seem," Kratos agreed crossing his arms thoughtfully; the gears in his head turning.

The seraphim's lengthy silence was beginning to make Raine feel uneasy. She tried to read his body language, but failed miserably. With all honesty the man could be as forthcoming as a brick wall when he wanted to be.

"There isn't," he finally said.

Raine cocked her head to the side. "Excuse me? There isn't what?" she asked with rising misgivings.

"No way back. It's a one way ticket as far as I know," Kratos stood up wanting to give her some time to let it all sink in.

"Wait! What do you mean? Transport-portals work both ways!"

Kratos shook his head, "I'm afraid the distance between Derris-Kharlan and the reunited world is too great, and growing as we speak. The probability of you returning home is slim to none."

Kratos looked away from the half-elf's suddenly ashen face. In the two hours they had been together he had never seen such a wealth of emotions on the normally detached scholar.

"Your body needs rest. Sleep for now and we can talk later," Kratos said softly and turned to leave.

Raine was silent watching the angel's retreating form. True to Kratos' word Raine's body was on the verge of collapse; even her soul felt the burden. Weak and heavy Raine climbed into the cool sheets of the bed. She felt numb and Raine suspected that her chilled body had little to do with the feeling.

'_It can't be. I can't. I can't be stuck here,'_ she thought dejectedly. _'I still have **so** much to do. Genis…'_

Tears stung the corners of her eyes; she just felt so utterly helpless it made her ill. She hadn't had that feeling since she was nine years old; thrust into a strange land with nothing but her baby brother and her wits.

Soon her body won out over her troubled mind and Raine was sound asleep in moments.

…………………

Kratos aimlessly wondered the halls, his white and leather strapped boots scuffing along the old stone floor, lost in thought. He felt anxious, he felt jittery, he felt…excitement? No, he couldn't! Though, the thought of not being alone anymore was more thrilling than he would have liked to admit. Kratos didn't want to find pleasure in her predicament, but he did. It was…disturbing to say the least.

A frown crossed his handsome features. _'This is bad…'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours after he left Raine to rest Kratos found her wondering the halls in the borrowed clothing. The pants were baggy but too short for her legs and the shirtsleeves hung well past her wrists. Her hair was most definitely combed with her fingers giving Kratos a glimpse of a single pointed half-elf ear.

"It's not plausible," was what she said as she walked up to Kratos in the blue lit hallway. "There is **always** a way. I will get home."

Kratos took his time with the response before meeting her eyes and asking, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, very--" Raine lowered her eyes to her empty stomach then abruptly looked up. "Wait…"

"Come with me then," Kratos presented his back and disappeared into the flickering blue shadows. He could hear the half-elf's quick steps to catch up with him.

As they walked together Kratos repeatedly told himself that he was in no way stalling the situation. Not at all…

……………………………………………………………………………………

"This room is an addition?" Raine asked craning her neck to take in the metal paneled walls and intricate magitech storage units. The room reminded her of the ranches and the Renegade base. Raine had long since forgiven his disregard of her statement earlier, but only because her mind and body were weak from lack of food.

While Raine silently took note of her new surroundings with scholarly interest, Kratos was busy rummaging through one of the storage units.

"Yes, before we finished Welgaia this served as headquarters," he answered pulling out a box. He then handed Raine a couple of packets made of a shiny silvery material. She peeled open a packet revealing a grainy dark-brown bar and promptly frowned.

"This food was meant for the angel security squads, it's not meant to be enjoyed but for nourishment," Kratos informed her.

Raine tentatively took a bite and moved the grainy substance around her tongue. "You're not kidding," she said swallowing the tasteless mass.

"Now enough with the evasiveness," Raine caught and held Kratos' auburn eyes. "You're telling me there is no way for me to return home?" Her voice betrayed none of the trepidation or fear Raine felt.

The seraph briefly broke eye contact before explaining, "Not impossible, but very unlikely. Yes, there are transport portals and yes, most are still functional. But the likelihood of you finding a power source large enough to bridge the gap between the planets is very small."

"What are you talking about? Not enough power," Raine argued, stomping her foot to prove her point. "We're standing on a giant hunk of mana."

"It doesn't work that way," Kratos narrowed his eyes; he didn't particularly like her tone. "You need tangible matter for the generator-core. It's not like you can easily plug into Derris-Kharlan's mana."

"Fine then. I still don't see what the problem is," Raine's voice was on the verge of rising.

"Let me put it this way," Kratos said, his patience strained. "The eternal sword was used to send me and Derris-Kharlan into space. There's nothing with that kind of power here."

"So tell me. Are you 100 sure that you're right," Raine eyed the seraph levelly. "Beyond the shadow of a doubt, that there's absolutely nothing that can serve as a power source?"

A lesser man would have been sweating buckets under such scrutiny. But for a battle hardened former Cruxis member the effect of such a gaze was more vexing than anything else. Kratos audibly sighed, she was proving to be difficult.

"There's a chance that you could find an answer in..." Kratos trailed off, wanting to choose his next move carefully.

Raine crossed her arms, her stance was commanding despite her rumpled appearance. "Find an answer where?" she urged.

"Come with me it's easier if I show you," he said gesturing for Raine to follow.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Raine stood motionless, frozen in time. Kratos too shared her predicament, not because they entered a vast ancient library, but he was completely at a loss about what to do with his half-elf companion.

He had been ready for her to turn fanatical, maniacal even, but catatonic? Kratos at least wished she'd at least show any signs of breathing.

"Raine?" he asked gently, not knowing if the sound of his voice would trigger an adverse reaction.

"This… Is…"

Raine's tight fist came up to her neck. Her eyes wider than Kratos had ever seen.

"This…**_Marvelous!!_**"

Ignoring the outburst Kratos said, "I believe you'll find information on machinery and generators over on the left side near the door." Kratos gestured over the stark shadows cast by the formidable bookshelves. "I'm going to run a scan on the working transporters, so I'll be leaving. Will you…be ok?"

"Yes, yes!" Raine nodded vigorously. "You go!" She cast her eyes around in pure rapture, "I'll stay here!"

There was something truly unwholesome about that spark in her eyes. Kratos had little choice than to take his leave, wondering if it was ok to leave Raine by herself. But he couldn't worry about that now with any luck, in this fanatical-mode, Raine wouldn't notice the discrepancy in protocol.

………………

When Kratos returned he found her, rather a table burdened with books and scrolls. As he approached his sharp ears could detect strange ramblings from the scholar's direction.

"…**fascinating**…**fascinating**…"

"Have you made any progress?"

The only indication that Raine was taken by surprise was the slight flinch in her shoulders. Looking up from her work she rubbed her eyes and replied, "I'm afraid not. To tell you the truth I don't really know what I'm looking for. A power source is just too general of a topic."

"Perhaps if you examined the generator."

Raine slapped her forehead. "Of course! That should have been the first thing I examined," she then added quietly, "What's wrong with me?"

Down a stone spiral staircase and two corridors later they arrived in a large room dominated by magitech machinery.

"We used this room often for massive transport," Kratos explained leading a glassy eyed Raine into the room. Noting the slight tremor of her shoulders, Kratos could see the strain as Raine desperately tried to control herself.

"This…" Kratos pushed a few buttons on a waist high consol. With a metallic hiss a small metal pillar-like object rose from the floor. "…Is the generator." Atop of the metal pillar was an elegant red crystal cylinder with gold tips at either end.

Kratos' sensitive ears twitched at Raine's sudden intake of breath. Before he could even blink she was on her knees before the pillar, trembling hands reaching out to touch the cylinder.

With a voice dripping with rapture Raine said, "It's…it's a cramal cage! I never thought I'd ever see one. There is mention of objects that could harness the power of summon spirits before the Great War, but…"

She stroked the ruby colored crystal lovingly, caressing the tips before running graceful fingers down the smooth red crystal. The sight made Kratos uncomfortable in the most _interesting_ of ways.

"Perfect!" Raine exclaimed fanatically. Seeing the cramal cage was just what she needed to give her some momentum in her research. However, a firm hand covered her wrist shattered Raine's blissful haze. Startled she looked up to see Kratos, whose eyes were glued to where he grabbed her wrist.

"I think it would be best to leave the cage here," he said quietly.

"Ah…oh!" Much to her embarrassment Raine found her hand wrapped firmly around ruby cylinder. She let go albeit reluctantly.

'_You little finks!'_ Raine shot glared at her hands.

Suddenly aware of the strange look she was receiving Raine jumped to her feet and paced. "This is good," she said mid-stride. She pulled out a little note pad, warped from being water logged, and began jotting down notes.

"Now I can really get started."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The great library had succumbed to thousands of years of wear and tear, thin cracks that resembled spidery veins raced up giant stone columns that supported the lofty ceiling. The elaborate gothic windows, tall and proud also sported cracks and breaks, while showing the ominous purple and mauve clouds roiling outside.

Professor Sage however paid no such notice to her surroundings. Slender silvery eyebrows were creased with concentration as she sat before three different opened books. It was the second day of chasing down clues and leads, or what she thought was the second day. It was really difficult to keep track of time in this place.

What could have been a rewarding experience was wasted on her however. As much as she loved research the gravity of the situation weighed heavily on her shoulders. The thought of never seeing Genis again was terrifying. As much as she thought he still needed her, she needed him just as much. It was strange how much peace of mind stemmed from her little brother.

Sighing heavily, Raine immersed herself in the text, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes that were watching her every move.

This was becoming a **really** bad habit. Kratos had admitted that fact to himself sometime ago. But when one spends over a year with only the company of their own thoughts, having another living being for company was too much of a temptation. Who'd have thought Kratos would derive such enjoyment from the act of voyeurism.

'_I've become quite pathetic,'_ Kratos thought wryly, without a hint of remorse.

The heavy pages of a large book fell to a close stirring up a fine cloud of dust that tickle Raine's nose. She sneezed scattering the light particles that reflected the golden glow of the warm lamplight; conveniently produced by Kratos. Raine sat up, her stiff joints popping as she arched in a languid stretch.

"How long have I been here," she yawned blinking back tears.

"Nearly six hours," a deep voice came from no where and everywhere at once in the cavernous library.

Raine turned quickly and promptly winced when one of her vertebra popped loudly. Soon Kratos' faint silhouette emerged from the deep shadows.

"What?" Raine asked hoping he didn't just witness her clumsy act.

Kratos met her eyes briefly and placed a package and flask of water on the long table where she sat. "Six hours. Here I've brought you some food and water."

Long hours and taut nerves had certainly taken their toll on the professor. Her normally clear blue eyes were riddled with red veins while her shoulders slumped with fatigue.

"Oh…thank you," Raine said, gratitude displayed in her slight smile. She accepted more tasteless nutrient bars and some water in a flask.

In the distance a pane of glass crashed noisily to the ground. "The atmosphere can get quite volition here," she commented, nervously looking up to see if any sharp pieces a glass were headed towards her person.

Kratos shrugged then folded his arms comfortably under his chest; given the condition of the old windows it was a common occurrence.

"Wild magic," Kratos answered matter-of-factly. "A result of mana tampering. "

Raine's fatigue melted away, she always loved an opportunity to share newly gained knowledge. "Now that you mention it, I came upon the most interesting passage today. I had no idea that the elves were responsible for the development of magi-technology."

"Yes, the very theory of magitechnology was born here," Kratos answered in his usually measured tone.

Raine chewed thoughtfully and said, "So it is safe to theorize that magitechnology poisoned Derris-Kharlan?"

Kratos shrugged, "that I don't know. When Cruxis was finally formed this place was perpetually deserted."

"Hm," Raine mused absently taking a sip of water. "That could have been a possible theory to the elves' migration to our planet in the first place, and maybe even hint at their current nature revering existence." She made a mental note to take books with her for further study. Little was actually known about the origins of elves.

Kratos motioned his head in agreement. "I think that theory also preludes to the fact that magitechnology was a curse to this world and ours." There was an edge to his voice, "A plague that shouldn't have been created in the first place."

Raine's blue eyes hardened at the statement. "Advancement of sentient beings is inevitable," she argued. "Even if magitechnology was never created there would have been something else to take its place."

Kratos was silent. She had a point, but it didn't explain all the lives destroyed. He could have grown up in that small rural village, grown old and raised a family. Not live for over four thousand years to inflict countless horrors upon others.

Kratos recalled his fondness for the many displaced half-elves; his youth and naivety saving him from the seeds of hatred. Over the years he learned the elves had an affinity with the natural world and that trait was passed to their half blood cousins. Martel was particularly sensitive to the cries of the planet and the dangerous fluctuations of mana. The mounting racism, the war and the deteriorating planet had brought them together. It had been so long ago but the memories were still vivid.

"Were you born during the Ancient War or before?" Raines inquired her interest more than piqued.

"I was born during the war, yes. But at that time it had been in progress for so long many forgot what they were fighting for." The eagerness in the professor's expression told Kratos that it was best to continued.

"As you know it was the golden age of magitechnology. Sylverant and Tethe'Alla were not separate planets but two prosperous kingdoms. Once the new technology came to be the two kingdoms were soon locked in a race of advancement. Soon after came the development of weapons giving rise to both jealousy and fear among the two lands. It was then that the depletion of mana was finally recognized. Unfortunately it did not serve as a wakeup call to both kingdoms, instead they began pointing fingers claiming that each was stealing precious mana from the land. Soon war had erupted over the entire planet," Kratos paused to take a breath.

He then briefly summarized how he had me his three half-elf companions, on the run from a mob of angry humans. Raine sat, enraptured with every word. This was a once and a life time opportunity to get a history lesson from one who had experienced that history.

"…Yuan was convinced that because of the war the half-elf population came to be. The numerous battles sent human refugees into the reclusive elf settlements. When those of mixed blood began to become a race unto themselves, they were looked upon with mistrust." Kratos stopped silently soaking up his audience's attention; her excitement was oddly infections. Kratos could feel his pulse accelerate as he regaled his tale.

"As I understand it the humans hated half-elves because they hadn't declared their allegiance to either side. It was fairly recent that the prejudice stemmed from the humans' jealously over the half-elf lifespan." Kratos added quickly.

"Interesting," Raine said thoughtfully. "What of the elves?"

"As for the full blooded elves their mistrust came from fear of conflict. They wanted nothing to do with the war, humans, or half-elves; even when mana levels became dangerously low. This ultimately left half-elves tragically stuck in the middle."

Raine was silent for a while, "It's a pity that something wonderful like technological advancement can bring out the worst in people. Greed and ignorance…" Raine mused aloud, "Are two of the greatest sins in my opinion."

"It's not the fault of the technology itself, but of those who wield it," Raine added a little more passionately than necessary.

"So what are you trying to say?" Kratos inquired, "That humans have a predisposition towards evil?"

Raine's slender eyebrows arched, "I didn't say that. I'm not saying all humans, but it's hard to dispute the evidence."

"So you wouldn't fall prey to the lure of scientific advancement? Do everything in your power to further your knowledge?" Kratos paused when those intelligent blue eyes hardened.

"What?"

Raine's lips settled into a grim line. "You certainly are talkative."

"Forgive me," Kratos resisted the urge grin, it seemed he got under the professor's skin. "It's been a while since I've heard the voice of another let alone talked to anyone."

Raine's annoyance melted away into concern and curiosity. "There are no other Cruxis angels here?"

"Most either fled or perished with the Tower of Salvation. As for the soulless dolls, when Mithos died there was little reason to exist. So they just stopped…" Kratos trailed off.

'_Is that why I asked Lloyd to send me into space?'_ Kratos asked himself. Surely he hadn't sunk **that** low.

Raine lowered her eyes saying, "I see…" His existence sounded dreadful, so utterly lonely. She had no right to question his decision to reside here, but it felt wrong to her.

And on the spot Raine silently vowed to remedy that.

TBC


	5. 5

Chapter 5

Observation kept him alive during the war. It was crucial skill to learn as warrior; to size up and gauge an opponent's strength and weaknesses. Of course now thousands of years of honed skills only served for the sole purpose of entertainment.

No, no that made him sound like a dirty old man; this was more a….**_learning_** **_opportunity._**

And Kratos had undoubtedly learned much anylyzing the half-elf's poise and postures.

She was focused and with that trait Kratos could surmise why some thought her to be on the cold side. Then there was the air of authority and severity she wore so well, surely that explain why some found her intimidating.

Through his interpretation, what Kratos found was a young woman with a deceptively large heart and pragmatic personality; **very** pragmatic. To the point that she either sometimes hurt feelings or effectively "sucked-the-wind-out-of-your-sails".

However also he noted the way Raine exuded confidence. She carried herself proud and tall as if she were one who had been forced to endure over a long period of time (which wasn't surprising considering her heritage).

An admirable trait.

'_Now I'm rambling,'_ Kratos thought wryly brining up his hand to cover his eyes. How many times had he quietly sought out the studious professor? Kratos didn't care to answer that particular question.

While chastising himself a smooth yet somnolent alto carried over the cavernous library.

"Come now, I can't be **that** interesting. Or…are you afraid I may try and steal something," she said without even batting an eyelash.

Oh well, not use in denying it or getting upset. Kratos descended from the corner most bookshelf that was deeply hidden in the shadows.

He struggled in his search for words that where appropriate for the situation before saying, "Did I disturb you?"

"Not really. I only noticed you a couple hours ago." Raine didn't further elaborate making it difficult for the seraph to gauge her reaction.

The silence persisted and Raine reached over for the next tome from a pile of books that resembled a small fortress. Kratos wasn't too keen on leaving just yet and searched for something to say. That was when he noticed her hands.

"Your ex-sphere. You removed it?"

Raine unconsciously rubbed the back of her hand where the ex-sphere used to reside. "Yes, once the two worlds were united we decided that it's too cruel to continue using the ex-spheres.

"You don't miss the enhanced physical abilities?" Kratos questioned, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. He'd been around too long to know it wasn't easy for anyone to give up power.

Raine pulled her indigo eyes from the old faded words to the standing seraph; her gaze calculating.

"Ex-spheres only bring out something that's already there, and in the case of humans, it allows them to use magic. However on the subject of dormant abilities diligence and training work just as well as any ex-sphere. Take Regal for instance, his abilities stem from his strict training and meditation and he had no trouble keeping up with the rest of us,"" Raine methodically explained. It was almost as if she weren't talking to the man who played a huge part in ex-sphere production.

"…And further more, yes, perhaps my reflexes are slower, but magic has never been a problem thanks to my elven blood," she finished in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What of the Chosen?"

Raine's face turned grim, "That's a different matter. Cruxis crystals are impossible to remove. Collette tried and grew terribly ill for her efforts."

Kratos' mind immediately drifted to his son and the Angelus project. "Then, Lloyd?"

Raine hesitated before answering. "That's quite the mystery actually," she said cautiously. The professor's eyes drifted to Kratos' tightly clenched fist when she quickly placated, "But don't worry he's just fine."

"What happened?" Kratos' words were slow and measured.

Raine was never good at softening her words, so she was rather blunt when she said, "His ex-sphere disintegrated."

Auburn eyes went wide. "Disintegrated?!" he asked incredulously.

Despite Kratos' harried reaction a thoughtful look crossed Raine's face. "Well, broke apart would be a better term. Altessa said that wielding the Eternal Sword to germinate the Great Seed overtaxed the ex-sphere. He's lucky the act of sprouting the seed and wielding the Eternal Sword didn't rip his body to shreds."

The silence told Raine that those weren't the words Kratos wanted to hear. "It gave us all a good scare," she admitted quickly. "Both Altessa and I gave him a thorough examination. Trust me when I say, we found nothing wrong with him," Raine said reassuringly.

"Perhaps that is best" Kratos said quietly. "…So how is he now?"

In a voice that was weary and strained Raine sighed, "Now it's another **_grand_ **adventure. Lloyd and Genis have embarked on a journey to…rid the world of ex-spheres."

"And you let them go?" Kratos' expression was dubious.

Raine frowned at the memory, "They were quite adamant about it. Even after I warned them of the possible dangers they would face."

Unease welled up in the pit of Kratos' stomach like ice. "That could be particularly troublesome in former Tethe'allan cities. People tend to act irrationally when their comforts are put in danger."

"You're telling me. Just thinking about gives me headache," Raine added pinching the bridge of her nose

"Tch" Kratos suddenly felt every bit of his 4,000 years. His mind's eye kept feeding him images of the boys being chased down by an angry mob.

"Hm, my sentiments exactly," Raine sympathized leaning back wearily in the stiff hard wood chair. "I jus pray that some of Lloyd's infallible idealism well get the boys through their quest."

Yawning, Raine scrawled some notes a piece of parchment cracked with age. "Have you found a substitute for the power of the Eternal Sword?" he inquired quickly scanning the scholar's immaculate handwriting.

"Ever hear of mana producing stone? Their called source-stones, it says that they provide Derris-Kharlan with magic."

Kratos frowned, "Yes, abundant but nearly inaccessible. If your plan is to obtain one of these stones, I have to point out that even Cruxis was unable to do so."

"That's hard to believe. According to my research, they're distributed throughout the planet's crust."

"Hm, that may be so but the best all we could do was extract dust. Source-stones do not hold form very well and usually disperse into dust, hence why Cruxis used Derris-Kharlan as a source for mana," Kratos' said candidly.

Raine covered her face with both hands massaging her temples. "I didn't even think of that," Raine breathed, chagrined.

Kratos assessed her slumped shoulders and the dark circles under her eyes. It was then he wanted to kick himself for not noticing it sooner. "You've been going non-stop for nearly 36 hours. You need rest," he ambitioned. Just because he could stay awake unaffected for days at a time didn't mean the professor could.

"Not yet…" Raine's voice strained with exhaustion but held a steely undertone. "But could you get me some water, please?"

Thanks to his _observations_ Kratos knew arguing with the woman was futile, so he had no other choice to comply to her request. "Very well."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Not an hour passed since Kratos left the determined scholar. It took him a while to aerate the water, trying to eliminate the sour stale taste. When he walked into the library he was greeted with the sight of Professor Sage dozing on an open book serving as her cushion. It was as if she just collapsed in the middle of her research. She slept soundly with her back rhythmically rising and falling.

Kratos approached, but did not awaken her. Instead he found himself looking at her putting each nuance to memory; he just couldn't seem to stop himself. He traced the smooth panes of the side of her face and followed the graceful line of her chin. She was quite pretty now that he thought about it. She had a grace that seemed to be genetically encoded into females of elven blood. However his sleeping guest possessed a mixture of both delicate beauty and strength that was uniquely, Raine.

His eyes fell on another shared elf characteristic that she and her brother had tried to so desperately hide. Peaking through the soft silver strands of hair was the pointed tip of her ear. Too short to be that of a true elf but distinctively pointed as to not be mistaken for a human. A fleeting urge to trace the contours of her ear washed over Kratos. Even after four thousand years his closet fascination had not abated in the least.

Gently Kratos rounded the table till he stood directly behind Raine's chair. Bracing one hand on the table he used the other to gently shake her shoulder.

Raines eyes scrunched at the unwelcome intrusion. She was hovering in the blissful state between dreams when her body started moving on its own. Her eyes blinked rapidly as a half-gloved hand entered her field of vision.

Raine shot up and self-consciously wiped the corner of her mouth. She always hated getting caught napping, it was weakness reserved for the young. Raine shielded her face from the angel in embarrassment.

"I…must have dozed off," Raine fumbled, blinking away the fog that clung to her mind. _'How long was I out?'_ she wondered, having yet to meet Kratos' stoic visage.

Kratos smiled inwardly; her self ire was…endearing. "Here," he handed her a flask of water.

Fully embarrassed Raine hurriedly gulped down the contents of the flask, too incoherent to notice some of the water dribble down her chin. She then mumbled something about heading off to bed, before gathering an arm full of books and stiffly, yet swiftly disappearing through the large door.

It was then Kratos indulged himself in a slight chuckle.

……

Long after Raine retired, Kratos returned to the wondering the halls. It was almost a curse that his body required so little sleep. When the hours grew quiet and long all the seraph had were his tumultuous thoughts for company. Turning a gradual corner he was shaken by a sudden realization. He had grown to look forward to seeing her and interacting with her, offering him a piece of mind he hadn't experienced in years. Dare he say it, even think it? Was he scratching at the surface of a friendship with Professor Sage?

No, not Professor Sage, but Raine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Why am I here?'_ It was a question Kratos repeated like a mantra.

With the soft light of an old lamp the chilly stone corridors danced with deep purple shadows as the two companions traveled deeper into an old mine shaft. Raine followed closely behind Kratos trusting his sharp eyes and senses to navigate them through the winding tunnels.

Kratos was not pleased in the least. Here he was leading the way down and old abandoned mine, looking for a monster that could possible kill one or both of them. Hell, it might not even exist! But the professor had put up a good argument reciting one of those Dwarven vows Lloyd was so found of.

When she told him her inspiration stemmed from an ancient fable Kratos thought he must have been dreaming because, Raine Sage did not chase after fairytales! Or so he thought.

"Damn!"

Kratos turned around curiously to see the reason for Raine's expletive.

"What is it?"

"Ugh! My senses are all jumbled," Raine complained. She raked her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry; it's just that the mana is coming from all directions. It's …hard to pinpoint anything, let alone feel a source-stone," she said through her teeth.

The strain frustration in her voice was clear to his sensitive ears. Up to this point Kratos had admitantly taken her plight rather lightly. Raine had a lot riding on this lead; her very future and the future of those she love depended on it. Guilt burned his chest, because whole time all Kratos could think about was how nice it was to just talk with another living soul in that desolate citadel.

Banishing his selfish thoughts Kratos focused all his senses in locating any elevated mana frequencies. He could do that much for her.

"Perhaps we should try another vein?" Raine suggested. Her tone was calm though inside her nerves grated against each other like sandpaper.

"Hush!" Kratos suddenly commanded.

Raine froze immediately. She watched his broad shoulders tense and instinctively her eyes darted erratically trying to penetrate the inky shadows that surrounded them.

"It's coming… fast," Kratos warned bringing half-gloved hand to his blade.

It was then Raine felt a miniscule rumbling at the soles of her feet. The vibrations soon intensified as did a sound that resembled galloping horse.

"Let me handle this," Kratos said herding Raine to a corner with his free arm. "These tunnels, though large, still require close quarter combat." Before Raine could protest he added, "A spell will more than likely cause a cave-in."

A low rasping roar resonated lowly down the wide stone walls and suddenly Raine found herself thrown to the ground so hard the wind was knocked from her lungs. Incidentally the lamp she held crashed to the floor sending scattered light particles across the mineral rich floor. As the dieing mana embers faded Raine got a horrifying glimpse of a wickedly clawed foot.

"Stay down!" Kratos commanded. His leather strapped boots danced into the rapidly fading light.

The next second darkness obscured Raine's senses like viscous black ink. She kept to the floor as the sounds of battle intensified. Whatever-it-was, sounded pretty large. Its raspy growls were oddly hushed as if its vocal chords were dried out husks. However the screech of its clawed feet set the half-elf's teeth on edge.

Evidently Kratos' angelic body had no trouble with the utter darkness. His sword sliced through the air occasionally clashing against the monster's claws with a metallic crash. His boots scuffed along the mineral rich floor in a dangerous dance.

Raine tried to make herself as small a target as possible covering her head with her hands. A loud crash mad the half-elf wince. She gasped and struggled when something curiously strong hauled her off the ground.

"Stop it!" a voice hissed harshly.

Kratos?

The seraph in his haste started running, dragging the frightened professor with him. It didn't take long for Raine to hear the heavy rumbling of their pursuer.

Confused, Raine shouted frantically, "What's wrong?!"

"We need magic!" Kratos back shouted over the mounting clamor. As they ran the tunnel grew lighter and lighter revealing a bright beacon of light that indicated the mine's main entrance.

Once out under the roiling purple clouds Raine was able to see the creature. It was truly awful. A cracked leather hide covered large bulbous growths that plagued the lizard-like creature. Even its dark bones poked out through tears in his skin.

Raine was pushed unceremoniously behind a pile of waste ore as a wickedly curved talon crashed into the ground between her and Kratos.

Kratos ran out into the open engaging the creature in battle. Compared to him the creature was slow, but powerful; making it easy to evade but hard to take down.

"Raine!" he gritted shoving off one of the creatures claws with his blade. He leapt back then shouted, "Buy me some time!"

He didn't have to articulate any further Raine out from the large pile of ruble to gain the creature's notice. As she ran she gathered enough mana for a spell she could cast quickly and repeatedly. A second later the monster sounded a loud eerie hollow shriek as a large spinning ball of light formed over its head. It barely had time to blink when the second Photon spell hit with deadly accuracy.

"Keep it up!" Kratos shouted using the distraction to run a few paces and gather mana for his own spell. Blue translucent wings sprung from his back' his body pulsated with colorful light.

So focused on her casting, Raine barely heard Kratos shout the final incantation of Judgment. Soon giant sheaths of light penetrated the dark whirling clouds and mercilessly pummeled the ground like lightning bolts. A baleful shriek soon followed and the monster fell to the ground with a heavy **'thud'**.

Slight fatigue from continual casting sent tremors down the professor's spine and into her legs, Raine hobbled over to the fallen body. Perhaps more than twice the size of a large ox the grotesque creature resembled an odd cross between a gator and a horse.

"There's hardly any blood?" Raine knelt beside the creature noticing the faint traces of thick black liquid. "I've never seen a ghoul like this before. **_Is_** it a ghoul?"

"It must be, but the mana signature is different from normal apparitions." Kratos approached from behind the kneeling scholar.

"Odd…" Kratos poked at the creature's flank with his sword. "Earlier my blade could scarcely penetrate its hide, but now it sluices off the bones…like stewed meat."

Raine wrinkled her nose and said dryly, "that was awfully poetic of you."

Kratos made a noncommittal sound in response.

"The source-stones must be powerful to reanimate on a cellular level," Raine surmised digging into the body with bare hands; ignoring the repulsive wet sounds and the black ichor. She pulled at a peeking bone and with it came large chunk of flesh, she wrinkled her nose at the musty stank rising from the monster's body.

"I think I found-- Ahh!" Raine quickly snatched away her singed fingertips. Now exposed, heat from the stone burned away the heavy dead flesh of the monster, revealing a surprisingly unremarkable rock of a light grey-purplish color.

It was broken, shattered by Kratos' powerful spell. However a palm sized chunk of rock remained intact. The half-elf guessed that breaking the stone caused an imbalance of mana in the monster's body, effectively killing it.

"So this is it." Despite the heat Raine leaned down close. "It is! **Fascinating**!" she breathed in awe.

"So it would seem," Kratos replied trying to ignore her fanaticism. The magic emitted from the small stone was enough to make even his angelic body tingle. "Let's store it in this." Kratos quickly snatched the stone and placed it in small device similar to the one they used to store the rehairdes.

He almost didn't want to say it but the words came tumbling out. "I guess your fairytales proved useful?"

Raine smiled, the look somewhere between elation and smugness. "There's always a hint of truth in any myth or legend," she said sagely.

"Apparently so," Kratos agreed.

"Finally!" Raine exclaimed, a genuine smile gracing her lips. "Now it's only a matter of time before we can return home."

Kratos looked away.

'_We?'_

**TBC **


	6. 6

Chapter 6

Step, step, turn. Step, step, turn.

White boots beat against the stone tiles, and frankly it was driving Kratos mad. If she would only remain still be he could…

"Raine, I—"

"Not now. Time is of the essence we can't afford to waste precious minutes." Blue eyes widened stopping mid-stride atop the glyph inscribed transport-portal, "What if we passed the maximum functioning distance already!?"

"I don't think—"

"We'll have to find more power…" Raking slender fingers through her hair Raine thoughtfully chewed on her bottom lip. "But how? It was pure luck that we even have a source-stone to begin with!" Brows scrunched in concentration Raine resumed her inspection walking into the red glow of the crystal cramal cage.

Kratos stood statuesque surrounded by whirring magitech machines, watching the pacing professor through the auburn hair that fell over his eyes.

In a voice saturated with exasperation Raine bent her head in defeat. "I just don't get it!"

Despite Raine's anxiety Kratos' voice remained calm and unaffected when he said, "Raine, listen to me. Let's recheck the circuitry. I doubt the problem is with the controls or the cramal cage," he suggested pointing to the finger-length crevice that ran a trail from the generator to the circular transportational warp-point.

The half-elf stopped her insistent pacing, frustration emitted from her tense posture. "Tch. I guess it's unavoidable. Let's split up. I'll start near the door and you at the generator," Raine was already down on her knees when she finished, "We'll meet in the middle.

…………

The process, in Raine's opinion was painfully tedious.

'_But it's efficient.'_ She kept reminding herself wincing as she came down on a particularly sensitive pressure point on her knee cap. Trawling around on one's hands and knees wasn't only silly but a pain; literally. Raine was sure she'd have bruises the size of saucers on her knees. But alas it was the only way she could inspect each inch of metal tubing.

Time seemed to slow for this dreadfully monotonous process and soon Raine had enough. Grimacing she shifted her weight to sit on her rear. The blood agonizingly rushed back to her deprived kneecaps and her back cracked loudly with the shift in position.

Raine glanced at Kratos who remained standing, periodically bending over to get a closer look. She never envied his enhanced sight like she did now.

Resting lazily, Raine watched the slow measured approach of Kratos' booted feet. She briefly wondered if his dignified and graceful stride were the results of a long life span or if he was simply born with it. He even pulled off the leather-strapped Cruxis outfit like he was born to wear it.

Her eyes followed him all the way to the door. "Don't bother I already checked that area," Raine assured him. She was a little put out when Kratos started rechecking her side anyway, as if he hadn't heard her.

"Found it," he said without any enthusiasm.

Startled and a bit miffed Raine hurried over. "I don't see anything," she said squinting into the shadowy crevice.

Kratos bent a little and pointed to a slight discoloration in the metallic connection. "It may be hard to see but the metal has corroded."

It all happened in the blink of an eye.

Before Kratos could protest Raine's scholarly and inquisitive nature had her fingers gently nudging a thick silvery tube that served as connection from the generator to the portal.

A loud crack, like a great oak splitting in the wind, reverberated off the old stone walls. Light blue currents of electricity crawled over the floor and up the walls like jittery spiders. The enormous resulting spark sent both Kratos and Raine flying from the aftershocks. The seraphim slid on the balls of his feet against the gigantic surge weathering the onslaught far better than his silver haired companion.

Poor Raine was thrown into a large flickering machine, her head meeting the sharp metal edge with a sickening **thwack!**

Kratos was at her side in a second as the blue sparks faded, and were soon replaced by the steady light created by the mana lamps. Raine gasped and heaved trying to fill her lungs with air. Supporting her shoulders Kratos eased the half-elf against his side frowning at the shiny red smear that graced the machine's corner. Her head lolled her shoulders as gentle fingers clad in leather half-gloves rested on the cut above her temple.

A pale green glow enveloped the half-elf's body. Kratos gently fit Raine into the crook of his shoulder as she slowly regained her senses; her features relaxed from their pained grimace. Of course his treacherous mind drifted to the fact how nice and warm she felt leaning against his body.

Raine shifted peeling open her eyes. "Ugh….I…I think…." Raine winced as she tried to focus on Kratos' blurry features. "I should have disconnected the cramal cage first." She rolled her eyes upward and expelled a puff of air, "What an utter lack of forethought!"

Kratos was comforted in her quick gathering of wits and a bit charmed at the slight flush of embarrassment that stained her cheeks.

"Erm...my strengths lie more in the theory and knowledge than the hands-on mechanics," Raine grudgingly admitted. "If you'll assist me, please."

Kratos' heartbeat faltered as he helped Raine to her feet. "Of course."

After another healing spell and properly disconnecting the cramal cage, Raine was able to fully inspect long liquid silver line that served as a mana conductor. Sure enough the thick metal tube all but crumbled at a touch.

"Something corrosive must have leaked into the crevice," Kratos said brushing away the flaky metal pieces.

"So is it easily fixed?"

Kratos nodded. "Yes, it's just a matter of cutting away the degraded metal and welding in a new piece. I'll fetch the proper tools immediately."

…………

It was a proverbial light show with flashing lights and flying sparks as Kratos expertly welded in a new metal piece to the broken connection. Raine had busied herself sketching the cramal cage and the palm sized stone that made it glow so brilliantly.

"Finished," Kratos stood with welder in hand. "Now you may activate the portal."

Raine pushed a series of buttons on the console, and the little dais holding the red crystal cage sunk into the floor with a hushed hiss. Both waited with baited breath.

A massive white light swallowed both forms and Raine threw her arm over her eyes to shield against the light's brilliance. Then just as quickly the light faded. The glyphs on the transportation-portal danced with light blue sparks that were fed by mana from the source-stone.

Kratos approached a waist high machine and pressed in the coordinates to the ruined Salvation Tower. "That should do it. You can leave anytime."

It took everything in her power to refrain from jumping up and down like a giddy schoolgirl. Raine hadn't even notice Kratos' slip of the tongue as she set a quick pace to a predetermined destination.

With obvious contained excitement Raine hastily turned Kratos and said, "Let's hurry and get ready. We'll meet back here in an hour."

Watching her retreating form, Kratos briefly wondered what Raine needed to accomplish that could possibly take an hour. That's when he noticed the missing containment unit atop a metal storage bin.

The corner of Kratos lips quirked into a half smile. _'Ask a stupid question…'_

He put away his tools then made his way to the library.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He found her pretty deep in the stacks, spotting a quickly moving orange figure in the distance. It was then he noticed the state of the once packed bookshelves. Some shelves were as hollow as an empty kitchen cupboard while others varied in degrees of fullness. Still, she'd barely been in there an hour and Raine had taken a good number of books into custody.

Raine was busy flipping through the pages of an old tome when a deep voice sent a shock up her spine.

"You've been busy," Kratos remarked candidly.

The book snapped shut and Raine placed it back on the shelf. Before answering she paused to take a look at her handiwork. "Not as busy as I would have liked to have been," she joked.

Eyes roaming Kratos said, "I'm surprised you just didn't try to take the entire room itself."

He was met with silence and with raised inquisitive eyebrows quickly turned his attention back to Raine. Kratos was quick to note the shifting of her eyes and a faint pink tinged her cheeks. "Don't tell me…"

"Well not the room of course. I would have compromised the structure of this entire citadel and more than likely bring it down over our heads….But I did try to fit all the bookshelves," Raine shrugged, "Long story short, even this storage unit has its limits."

"That's a bit…much," Kratos commented.

"Well when we leave, Derris-Kharlan will just keep floating into space, it would be a sin and a shame to lose such indispensable knowledge." Raien placed the small square unit in the pocket of her torn orange coat eyeing the next shelf predatorily.

Despite her matter-of-fact tone Kratos could detect the aura of excitement on her. However, the whole subject of this **_'we'_** business had to stop. Kratos' heart beat heavily against his rib cage when he said, "I won't be going with you."

"We should leave fairly soon. There's not telling where we'll end up if the distance keeps grow--" Raine balked. The air suddenly grew heavy with tension.

"Excuse me?" Raine asked, her voice incensed. "What do you mean **_not_** **_going_**?!" Her tone suggested that mental facilities were less than adequate.

Kratos fought the urge look away from her acerbic blue glare. "I don't know if Lloyd shared this with you but I'm here of my own volition. I've come here to atone for Cruxis' sins." Kratos could practically feel a creepy chill emit from professor.

"Oh?" Raine's pale eyebrows rose, "I wasn't expecting such a pathetic excuse."

"Let me see if I understand," Raine said slowly. "You'd rather rot here on this desolate rock than have a chance to be with your son?" She exhaled sharply, "Of all the selfish, despicable, cowardly--"

Kratos' eyes grew hard. "Perhaps you should listen rather than make judgments," Kratos snapped, his voice low and rough. "You have no idea what I have done. My hands are drenched with blood."

"Now aren't you quite the martyr. The dutiful sacrifice," Raine's eyes narrowed mockingly. "You're not the only one with blood on your hands. However, unlike you the rest of us get up and face the life that was given us."

In a voice soft with warning, "What are you implying?" _'How dare she presume to know my mind.'_

Raine didn't answer; instead she eyed Kratos critically and a bit sadly. "You've come here to die, haven't you?"

The only indication that Kratos was stunned was the tightening of his lips into a thin line. He said nothing, he didn't trust himself to speak.

Raine's face twisted as if she tasted something bitter. "Don't expect me to plead and beg with you. Fools don't deserve pity. Do as you wish." Turning heel, Raine marched down another isle the brilliance of her bright orange coat swallowed by the dull gray shadows.

……………………

Muted light streamed from the soaring windowpanes, dust particles twinkling like stars. Raine had long since left the library, no doubt searching the castle for more valuable knowledge. Her words echoed in Kratos' mind.

Perhaps he **was** selfish; though her reaction was considerable stronger than he would have ever imagined. Kratos couldn't remember the last time that anyone had reprimand him like that.

'_I must have… offended her.'_

Kratos remained where he was listening to the outside winds batter the ancient windowpanes, and allowed himself to be swallowed up in his thoughts. His decision, was it that despicable? Kratos couldn't help but reflect and assess his life.

His mind drifted over the last 1,000 years.

He was never good at keeping up the lone wolf image. Sure he could pretend to be that aloof stoic warrior that people tended to idolize, but he'd always fall back on his weakness. Sooner or later he would be driven to ease the void in his soul.

Kratos **_hated_** to be alone.

It was the death of Martel offset the slow alienation between him and his dear companions. What proceeded were mind numbingly lonely years. Over the course of centuries Kratos would always seek out a remedy to ease his desolate affliction.

Kratos took a big breath and slowly let it out through parted lips. But this time the situation was different. This time his solitude would be absolute. He was about to be cut off indefinitely.

Coming to his senses a determined looked on his face Kratos whispered, "I have to find her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kratos found her staring at the pulsing light of the warp-point, a large book clutched to her chest. To Kratos she almost looked indecisive. With a hollow click he shut the centuries old iron-banded door announcing his presence.

Raine flinched and spun around surprised to see Kratos, but all evidence of shock was quickly replaced a scholarly calculating mask. Raine met his unexpected appearance with indifference issuing a terse nod in acknowledgment to his presence.

Mana ran like quick silver through the inscribed glyphs as Raine slowly made her procession to the beckoning glow of the warp-point; the line of her shoulders ridged with a weariness to her gait.

"Be safe," Kratos' low voice carried over the hum of machinery. Raine hesitated in her step before turning to face him.

Clutching a lone book that didn't fit into the palm sized storage unit Raine softly replied, "Goodbye then. I'll tell Lloyd and the others that you are well."

There was something unspoken between them a moment of indecision on both parts; Raine, on whether to say more, and Kratos struggled with something more conflicting.

To the silver haired half-elf's utter shock Kratos closed the distance between them and pulled her into a fierce oxygen depleting hug, crushing the book she held between their two bodies.

This was his last chance to feel the warmth of another, willing or not Kratos gave into the selfish behavior; he put everything to memory from her slender build and even the musty smell of old books that still clung to her hair. He finally pulled away running his fingers along her orange sleeve as if to imprint more of her on his memory.

Nose turned up in indignant offense; cheeks stained a brilliant red, indigo eyes flashing. Flustered-Raine was one of the best facets of Raine Sage, Kratos had seen yet.

He let the silence drag on so the professor could gather her wits about her; it didn't take long. Kratos could see the logical part of Raine's mind try to make sense of his brash action and soon the cool scholarly mask was in place; though her cheeks remained a healthy shade of red. He didn't blamer though, his heart was pounding away a mile a minute. Kratos didn't know how much his heart could take from this entire ordeal; he was liable to go into cardiac arrest.

"Ahem, well…goodbye," Raine muttered, seemingly having trouble meeting the seraph's eyes.

Kratos only nodded in her direction, finding no use for words. As she stepped up into the shimmering circle a radiant pale light enveloped Raine's body and an ethereal wind playfully tugged at her silvery locks. Soon her slender form became transparent and then she was gone.

Closing his eyes Kratos took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

'_Alone again.'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raine landed disoriented and shocked, her mind still reeling from the sudden warp and emotional confliction. However, the smell of fresh air and the feel of the sun spilling through the cracked and crumbling walls weakened her knees with relief.

"I'm home," she whispered softly letting the sun rays warm her cheeks; how she missed the sun.

"Sir! I found her!"

Startled Raine nearly tripped over her white boots. Whirling around to see an armored soldier pointing at her from the dilapidated stairway. He was soon followed by five more of his companions.

"What?!" Raine mouthed in rising apprehension as the armed group converged on her position.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kratos hadn't a moment of peace since Raine left. The questions never stopped!

How long had it been? Had she seen Lloyd yet? Did she tell him about his foolish father?

It felt like a battering-ram to his skull. He could no longer find peace in his decision; no solace in the oppressive silence. The anxiety was ripping him apart; an unpleasant burning in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help but feel a loss, like something important slipped through his fingers. Was this really an adequate way to atone for his sins?

This **_was_** suicide. Perhaps Raine was right, he was a coward.

Every day the burning anxiety sent restless energy to his feet, urging Kratos to pace around the lonely citadel like a zombie. It didn't take long for his feet to bring him to a certain room, where he made his final farewell to a comrade-in-arms turned friend.

Each day after that, he would stop by once or twice to stare at the warp-point. Sometimes he would just listlessly watch the shimmering glyphs as the flickering lights from the magitech machinery cast deep shadows over his profile. And some days he toyed with the notion of throwing all caution to the wind and stepping through.

Today however, his monotonous routine was disturbed. When he entered the room Kratos was treated to the sound of a heavily rattling cramal cage in the confines of the mana generator. The noise reminded him of an overheated kettle ready to explode over a hot stove, which wasn't far from the truth. Raising the metallic dais, instead of the steady red glow of the crystal cramal cage, currents of purple electricity writhed and twisted in the air around it.

Heart in his throat Kratos whispered to himself, "Too far…it's too far. The generator won't take much more strain."

Standing up to his full height Kratos turned to the transportation-portal; his auburn eyes fierce and intense. Then, as if guided by some unforeseen force he moved. One foot after another drew him closer and closer the pale pulsating glow. His heart raced and blood roared in his ears.

Before he knew it Kratos planted his booted feet on the raised platform and watched Derris-Kharlan vanish before his eyes. So he wasn't there when the cramal cage exploded into a million sparkling red shards in a cloud of oily black smoke.

TBC

A/N: I want to thank those of you who read this story for your patience. I've tweeked the story and hopefully it reads better than before. So from hear on the material is new. Again thank you for reading.


	7. 7

Chapter 7

"Huh-huh…huh-huh…huh … I can't believe it." Kratos panted hunched over and gripping his knees.

The disoriented angel pushed off his knees to stand upright, and immediately experienced the worst case of vertigo he'd felt since the first flight in his angelic body.

Dragging his hand through his hair Kratos squinted through the strong sunlight that poured into the tower then back at the portal he just stepped through.

'_Well, I guess that solves that..._' It was strange. For such a life changing ordeal Kratos felt oddly calm.

Rubble crumbled somewhere off to Kratos' left. Looking over his high collar Kratos stiffened with the instant realization that he was completely surrounded. In a flash his blade was out reflecting the glow of the bright noon sun; blinding any of the armored soldiers that dared look.

'_Desians? Renegades? _What on earth was going on?

"Well, well, well. What have we here? First a half-elf now an angel?" called an all too familiar flippant voice.

"Yuan?" Kratos slightly relaxed his battle stance. "What are you doing here?" The man in question walked between two soldiers holding spears at the ready.

Yuan lips quirked into the semblance of a smile, well, as close to as Yuan was capable of getting, anyway. "It's good to see you too, Kratos." Yuan waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "At ease," he said to his soldiers. Men and women armed recruits put away their weapons and filed out of the dilapidated tower.

Kratos sheathed his sword with practiced ease before a wild fluctuation in mana commanded his immediate attention. As Yuan stepped up to the cracked causeway the portal flickered then died, like a short-circuited machine.

Yuan met Kratos with apathetic blue eyes. "It looks like you just made it my friend. Actually we were about to disable the thing after locating the Sage woman. We don't want any otherworldly surprises coming through that gate."

Kratos carefully stepped down to meet Yuan on the walkway. "I wasn't expecting to find you here, of all places. I didn't think your faction was still operational since Mithos' death."

Yuan shrugged offhandedly then crossed his arms, "Some things can't be helped. You didn't expect one of the strongest contingents of half-elves to just fall off the map once the world was reunited? In fact we've even grown."

"Grown?" Kratos inclined his head inquisitively then replied, "Hm, some of those weapons did seem familiar. Desains."

Yuan nonchalantly glanced around at the few armored soldiers patrolling the area. "Nothing gets past you I see, but yes, somehow I've seemed to have adopted Cruxis' remaining Desians."

Eyebrows rose disbelievingly, "Adopted?"

Brushing some long blue hairs from his eyes Yuan replied, "Absorbed, combined whatever you liked to call it. An acquaintance of mine call it "half-elf unity"; a necessary step towards empowerment and acceptance. A noble idea, but there are more than a-few-bumps-on-the-road, per say."

Acquaintance? Other than the departed Botta, who would Yuan possibly associate with?

"Unfortunately I've discovered you need kid-gloves when dealing with this generation of Desians. Frankly they require more delicate handling than I have patience for. A combination of horrific experiences at the hands of humans and tactical Cruxis grooming, makes some operations…difficult."

"Hm, I could imagine," Kratos commented. "So are you still called Renagades?"

Yuan frowned thoughtfully, "If you so desire, but the mission is considerable different. The Renegades have evolved, my friend."

"We're a type of law enforcement if you will, traveling the world saving half-elves and half-elf sympathizers from crisis. Certainly more heroic than being a mere thorn in Cruxis' side," Yuan drawled.

Yuan then leaned in pointing at Kratos accusingly. "And speaking of law enforcement I've dealt with your son and that little horror he calls a friend more times than I care to count. Actually I think he's been in the middle of all of every incident in the past 11 months."

"Lloyd? Where--"

"No, I don't know where your boy is." The blue haired seraph interrupted. "No doubt stirring up more trouble, though. If you want you could just hang around the base till the next incident. Trust me there's always something with those boys, especially with the mouth on that Sage brat."

"What do you mean?"

"Traveling the world destroying ex-spheres, Use your imagination," Yuan answered snidely.

Kratos suddenly felt a sever case of heartburn on the horizon. _'Lloyd…'_

"How long do you think that would take? For an incident to arise?" Kratos asked looking skeptical.

"Let's see the last one was about a month ago. And there's been about 18 months since you've been gone. Hm, maybe another month or two."

"Yuan," Kratos chastised inclining his head to his cynical half-elf.

"Or, you could seek out the Sage brat's sister. As I understand it they try to meet up regularly. She'd probably know where they are."

"Raine?"

"Who else?"

Head lowered and eye brows creased in concentration. "Raine has her…research group?"

"More than that," Yuan informed haughtily. "It's a very clever integration and tolerance campaign, if I do say so myself, though she going to have her work cut out for her."

At Kratos' lack of response Yuan continued.

"You didn't expect racism to disappear over night did you? We've have all sorts of fun in this new reunited world. To tell you the truth the only thing separating the land and complete chaos is a very very **_thin_** thread. With the patriarchy of Tethe'alla is trying to absorb the Sylverant territories and the Sylvarant lands trying to gain a power base it's a nightmare. And the rising tensions do nothing for the half-elf population. Hated and feared we just can't catch a break. You'd think that with 4,000 years of life we'd have done something to ease the burden. Something."

Kratos wasn't sure how to answer it was hard enough keeping up with all this new information

"You'd think that with Cruxis manipulating both worlds we would have done something about the racism, not fuel it."

"But, it was that fear the kept us such a dominating force," Kratos reminded his old comrade.

"We were manipulative bastards weren't we?" Yuan agreed thoughtfully. He then cast his eyes to the clear blue sky. "When I meet Martel in the afterlife she'll probably shave my head, or worse…"

Kratos hid a grin behind an indifferent mask. "Yuan."

"What?"

The grin became suddenly became harder to hide. "I haven't seen you this talkative in centuries."

Suddenly feeling defensive Yuan replied, "So?"

"It's good to see you too my friend," Kratos allowed the nostalgic grin to slip over his face.

Yuan was silent, a plethora of emotions flashed across his face; shock and annoyance being the most poignant ones. He wasn't **that** excited. Yuan opted to shut his mouth and glare at his old comrade.

"About Raine? Where can I find her?" Kratos urged picking up on their earlier topic.

"Ah yes I almost forgot about your legendary single mindedness," Yuan easily slipped back into his sarcastic mode. "Actually, I'm headed to Triet myself before going back to the base. I have to talk to Ms. Sage anyway. We'll go together. You can still fly, right? You didn't do anything stupid like try and remove your Cruxis crystal?"

The auburn haired seraph didn't answer. Instead, blue gossamer wings sprung forth and lifted Kratos' body effortlessly into the air.

"You there," Yuan barked and a random archer. "Secure the area I'm headed back to base," Yuan said before summoning his own translucent wings.

Yuan led the way through the gaping hole that was the Tower of Salvation with Kratos close behind. The sky was crystal blue with barely a cloud in the sky, and the bright sun warmed his back. It felt wonderful, and for the first time in a long while Kratos felt good to be alive.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The strong sun beat down on the Triet ruins. The black decrepit structures seemed to bow to the intense heat as numerous pairs of feet trudged through the hot golden sands.

Linar took off his glasses and wiped the sweat from the bridge of his peeling nose. His boyish face and sun-burned cheeks were alight with enthusiasm. "…It's overwhelming! With all this new information, we'll have to revisit some of the old sites. Can we go back to Asgard?"

Mark trotted up to the other side of the silver haired scholar struggling to keep pace in the loose sand. Both men flittered around the professor vying for her attention like teacher's pets. Mark spoke up, "The structure of each temple is much deeper than originally anticipated."

"I don't know about heading back to Asargd, Linar," Raine uttered distractedly. She was multitasking reading a journal, while walking and caring on a conversation. "With the new layout of the planet it maybe some months before we get back that way."

The growing murmur of excited murmurs slowed Raine's progress. Lifting her eyes she saw more than half of her crew gathered near the entrance of the temple grounds.

"What is it now?" Raine stood on her toes trying to get a good look over the numerous half-elf heads. The last thing they needed was anymore "excitement".

Yuan? So far only the blue haired Renegade leader was able to inspire such frenzy in her…colleagues. Somehow his apathetic sarcastic attitude had a lot of the female scholars seeing hearts. As for the males it was the aura of power and influence the angel possessed that inspired awe.

Alerted to their leader's presence the group of starry eyed half-elves parted, giving Raine a full view of the main attraction, or should she say attraction**_s_**. Everything in her arms fell to the ground with a soft crunch.

In her dazed stupor snippets filtered past Raine's ears.

"...A seraph?"

"...Like Lord Yuan?"

"...That's Lord Kratos..."

"Yeah…I'd seen him come to the lab…"

"…royal academy and the palace too…"

"…heard he even gave the king orders..."

"Raine? Raine?" Mark tried.

Mark and Linar were already at her feet picking up loose pieces of paper and brushing off the fine grains of sand. The two former Cruxis members effortlessly made their way through the crowd, unaffected by the ogling.

Raine couldn't tear her eyes away from Kratos. She wasn't even aware that she was just standing in the warm sand slack jawed and wide eyed. If it wasn't for Mark placing a journal in her empty hands Raine would have further humiliated herself.

Without even looking in the worried half-elf's direction, "Ah…thank you Mark."

"Kratos. Yuan." Raine voiced when the pair came within earshot. She thanked the stars that she was able to sound calmer than she felt.

Yuan caught shell-shocked half-elf's eyes, "Raine, a word if you will." The flustered researcher was quick to comply, glad for the distraction.

"Yes, of course." With a slight nod of her head Mark and Linar made themselves busy nearby and Kratos kept a respectful distance.

Ignoring the lingering glances, Yuan cut right to the chase and said, "About the guard I gave you, I need them. There's trouble in Exire."

"Trouble?" Raine inquired.

With an intent and serious face Yuan replied, "The floating city has begun its descent. I'll need all my troops on standby, so I can only spare a few men"

Raine scrutinized a vague point over Yuan's shoulder deep in thought. After a brief pause she finally said, "How many?"

"Three," Yuan replied curtly.

"Three! You mean you're taking **_everyone_**?!" Raine gripped her journals in an obvious attempt to mask her alarm and anger.

Yuan somehow managed to look bored and annoyed all at once. "Not everyone, Zane, Armand and Silvia are some of my best combatants."

A heavy silence ensued.

It was a stand-off; Yuan looked down his nose at a slightly shorter Professor Sage, who met the steely challenge. To Kratos it looked as if this wasn't the first time this had happened and the seraph figured age and experience would win this little battle of wills.

Raine exhaled slowly looking away the seraph's blue eyes. "Ok, I suppose that's better than nothing."

"Hmph. I guess that's as close to a 'thank you' I'll ever get out of you." Before she could form a response Yuan turned heel and headed towards a gathering of about ten Renegade soldiers.

"He always has to get the last word," Raine muttered watching the group disappear over the darkening sand dunes.

"That's his personality, he's always been a bit…snarky. That just means he respects you."

Raine, jumped and a spark of awareness shot straight up her spine. She nearly forgot that Kratos was so nearby. "Kratos, it's good to see you again."

It was faint, just barely noticeable but Kratos could detect a bit of uncertainty in the half-elf's voice. Using her averted eyes to his advantage Kraots took her in at a glance. She suffered less sunburn than her compatriots; Kratos guessed it was do to her healing abilities, though. Her hair was a bit longer and tied in a sweaty and spiky tail at the base of her neck. With the style her ears were no longer hidden peeking through sweat darkened silver locks. It was hard for Kratos not to stare. Dare he say it? She looked rather charming with her hair tied back and her long sleeve shirt rolled up over her arms.

"It's good to be back," Kratos finally replied. "Ah…Yuan told me about your program."

He looked around at the now dispersed half-elf brainiacs. It seemed that years of being cooped up in basements and dudgeons had ill prepared them for extreme elements. Most suffered sunburn and trudged along wearily under the scorching desert sun. Kratos even noted some humans, and by the dress they were of Sylverant origins, among the crowd.

"What did he say?" Raine asked cautiously. She didn't think she couldn't bear to hear anything negative about her precious research-group; even it came from the mouth of an old sarcastic blue haired head ache.

"Just that it was a clever combination of goals," Kratos answered easily.

Raine smiled at the rare compliment she would never receive directly from the source. "I believe if we as a race are to be accepted, I think it's important to gain some self-worth and self-sufficiency. I put together this operation partly to give my kin a sense of empowerment, but mostly importantly to travel the world promoting acceptance. We Half-elves can't exist ostracized from society forever," she said with conviction.

At that moment two human children and boy and a girl waddled awkwardly by carrying jugs of water. "I see you've diversified," Kratos commented.

"Yes, we have. That's May and Alduin, Noah's children." Raine waved her appreciation to the children's hard work, getting bright grins in return. "I asked Noah and his family to join us not long after we set out, his knowledge on the planet's biology has proven indispensable, not to mention their knowledge of a nomadic lifestyle. I admit it was a bit difficult at first since Sarah was a little leery of surrounding her children with strangers. But I was pleased with their quick acceptance of my half-elf researchers. I suspect at nomadic lifestyle also helps keep an open mind."

"It certainly helps," Kratos agreed. "And Linar, the boy Lloyd dubbed as one of your fans? I thought I saw him a short while ago." Kratos looked over his shoulder to the young man, who honestly looked more like a tall 13 year-old than his 17 years; especially with his sunburned (rosy) cheeks.

Raine nodded vigorously, her eyes alight. "You did. His sister Aisha is here too, so is their friend Harley. When we visited Asgard they volunteered to join us. Which was a godsend in away since they have more know-how on outdoor living, than my current wards….um colleagues."

Raine stood perpendicular to Kratos overlooking the camp; her journals clutched against her body. The setting sun turned the sands red-gold and the scurrying research glowed in the softening rays. "I'm very proud actually. To see intellectual stimulation, to see light in those once dull eyes. It is truly inspirational."

"I see." Kratos nodded pretending not to have noticed her earlier slip of the tongue.

"Come, walk with me while we talk," Raine set a path towards one of the out corners, were a black stone pillar half sunk in the golden sand.

Kratos dutifully followed, fully aware of the dozens of eyes following his and Raine's actions, and the fact that she held her journals as if they were a life line. _'Is she nervous?'_

Once out of earshot, Raine uttered, "I'm sorry," through barely parted lips.

Struck dumb Kratos had not idea how to respond. His jaw tried to work itself free but it was no use.

Taking his silence as a negative Raine explained lowering her eyes as if the action were difficult. "I said some things…that were completely uncalled for. I had not right to attack your character the way I did."

"No, think nothing of it. There was a hint of truth to your words," Kratos said quietly.

Raine shifted awkwardly, she really wasn't used to this, apologizing. "Still, I was running high on emotion and I should've have had more self control. No…that sounds like an excuse." Raine took a quick breath, "I called you a fool without warrant, please accept my apology."

The hint of shame and embarrassment were stark contrast to the unaffected professor he spoke to only moments before. Kratos couldn't help but feel honored that he was the only one Raine seemed comfortable with to show the full range of her emotions. It somehow gave him a fluttering feeling in his gut.

"I accept." He watched her visibly brighten as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Kratos felt another flutter.

"Raine! Raine!" Mark struggled awkwardly through shifting sands beneath his feet once again.

Conversation interrupted Kratos and Raine looked curiously the approaching half-elf.

"Is-is everything alright?" the gangly half-elf edged his way towards Raine, eyeing Kratos warily. He couldn't take watching from a distance anymore. His dull navy-blue hair stuck to his temples and forehead, but it wasn't the scorching sun the caused him to break out into a cold sweat. He remembered Kratos and his tie with the human headmaster and high ranking Syback Royal Academy officials, and Mark didn't trust the Cruxis member at all.

"Everything is fine Mark," Raine placated her half-elf colleague. "Actually I was just about to call you. I want you to call a halt for the day. Have Linar and Harley get everyone in the temple and I want you to round up everyone out here. We're headed to town."

Mark's face paled under the sunburn; his eyes wide, "Are you c-certain, perhaps it's better to have the humans to go instead?"

"Absolutely not!" Raine articulated firmly. "We can't just keep camping out in the open. Most of you have no survival skills and I'm tired to taking care of everyone. We all need baths, a bed and more supplies. Now when your done go tell Sarah and Aisha to go on ahead and announce our presence to the Triet leaders. We don't want another Izlood. Got it?"

Mark pushed his rounded glassed up the bridge of his nose and his shoulders slumped. "Yes…" He dutifully if sullenly trotted away to do Raine's bidding.

Kratos took in the whole scene quietly before stating. "It seems you have your hands full."

Raine sighed, but more from a long day than anything else. "To tell you the truth it's similar to my former classes at Iselia; their like children in some ways."

"What happened in Izlood?"

"Let's just say the citizens became a little defensive when I brought 37 half-elves into the town. It appears that half-elves, regardless if they're noncombatants, threaten most human sensibilities; especially those amassing in groups upwards of two," Raine sneered.

"That's to be expected, because change is never easy," Kratos said, though he was sure his words were far from supportive.

"Human nature." Raine finished, in a voice dripping with cynicism. It was hard to stay positive and not stray towards bitter. Childhood memories prevented much optimism. It was times like these when Raine missed Lloyd and Collette, the poster children of optimism, the most.

"But even you know it's possible for people to change. My son may be idealistic, but his faith was rather infectious. I'm sure acceptance will come in time," Kratos placated as the cooling desert air rustled his hair.

A humorless chuckle escaped Raine's lips, "Acceptance? At this point I'll just take _tolerance_."

They settled into silence watching the camp pack up and scurry about. The sun decent quickened changing the sand dunes to a deep red against a cool darkening teal sky. Despite the calming scenery Raine's mind raced going through all the possible outcomes once the group reached town.

Kratos' deep voice drifted into her ear. "I wanted to ask about Lloyd."

"Ah yes, I thought you'd ask." Raine said knowingly tilting her head to look Kratos. "Just stick around for a bit. We planned to meet in this area not to long ago, he and Genis should be here within a week or two."

Kratos fought the urge to shift uncomfortably when the half-elf's indigo eyes took on a scrutinizing look.

Raine's eyes critically and shamelessly raked over Kratos' body, the wheels in her impressive brain turning. He had a strong confident stance giving off the aura of a competent warrior; one that people thought twice before messing with. Yes, idea had formed. _'Just perfect.'_

"In the mean time I have the perfect task for a 'Mercenary' like yourself." Raine smirked.

TBC

A/N: Well that's it for now. I hope everything makes sense, if it doesn't feel free to yell at me. My goal, my dream is to have a chapter out a least every week and a half (I'm crossing my fingers). Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.


	8. 8

Chapter 8

An icy wind rustled the fringe of Kratos' auburn bangs, the night brought a chill that competed equally with the day's blistering heat. But the lack of searing winds and crisp clear sky made for a rather scenic star-studded venture to Triet. While Kratos remained otherwise unaffected, most others were bundled up in heavy coats, huddling close together to stave off the cold.

Currently the angel brought up the rear of a rather diverse caravan. Not far away from him a headscarf wearing half-elf led a pack of land dragons carrying supplies, and in front a group of Tethe'allan half-elves tried and failed to sneak covert glances at the group's new addition.

Kratos was growing weary, if not annoyed at the sluggish pace. He surmised that if he were traveling with a smaller, more savvy group they'd have been in town by now. Kratos looked at the stars and briefly wondered how Raine faired at the head of the convoy.

"_**I'd like to hire you."**_ Those words were uttered only hours before. Kratos was sure the irony wasn't lost on Raine either judging by the impish quality to her blue eyes.

The thing that surprised him was that she actually paid him. It didn't occur to him until later, the reality of the situation. Without Cruxis he was basically homeless and unemployed. He'd have to think of a livelihood at some point. Even if his recognition was high among Tethe'allan humans, Kratos could only live off of favors and/or intimidation for so long. The thought of aimlessly wondering the globe wasn't all that appealing, and he didn't want to impose on Dirk either. Had Raine figured that out all before? Was this her way of looking out for him?

Before Kratos could over analyze Raine's request, a guttural animalistic moan caught his attention, as did the unique order of a reptilian herd animal. Kratos looked up to see the young half-elf wearing a headscarf over his red hair, sitting stride a dun colored land-dragon. What was his name? _'Henry? Harold?'_

"Hello there," the half-elf greeted with a welcoming smile. "You look about as bored as I feel. The name's Harley by the way."

Kratos replied with noncommittal sound; not quite sure if Harley was worth the effort to talk to.

"You're one of Raine's friends, the ones who helped out Aisha. …er um…sorry, but what's your name again?" Harley rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Kratos."

"Oh yeah. Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to our little tour troupe," Harley gestured to slowly moving line. "Those Tethe'allan guys have been running at the mouth since you showed up. Word is you're not the average human."

"I suppose," Kratos answered, not forwarding anymore information.

The half-elf took the hint and didn't press the issue any further. Harley looked back to check on the line of tethered two-legged dragons. All five little round heads bobbed up and down in practiced rhythm.

"I hope we get into town soon," Harley stood up in the saddle to stretch his legs. "Three months of cots and sleeping bags does a real number on your joints."

Three months? Had it been that long? Come to think of it Raine mentioned nothing of Harley, Linar, or Noah for that matter. Kratos slightly shook his head.

"So did Raine travel to Asgard, then?" Kratos inquired. It didn't add up. If he remembered the geography of the original planet correctly, Asgard was now completely out of the way of not only Salvation Tower, but the Triet desert as well. There's no way she could have traversed so much distance with such a slow moving group.

"No," Harley shook his head. "You heard how she disappeared and all, right?"

"I'm aware of it," Kratos said in a very unaffected manner.

"Well, it was Aisha who caught wind of it, when she bumped into Lloyd and Genis at the new Palmacosta port. Long story short we all headed to join the rescue and that's how we met up with this bunch," Harley waved his arm in the general direction of the Tethe'allan half-elves.

In the distance a warm orange glow rose over the dunes. They were close. Kratos' mind raced the calculate the possible negative reactions the town would have to the presence of so many half-elves in the middle of the night.

Harley continued on gazing off straight ahead,"...So we ended staying along for the ride after Raine suddenly _popped_ out of thin air, though we all stayed for our own reasons. Linar went nuts at the chance to join the professor and Aisha wanted to protect her clumsy little brother and see the world too, I guess. As for me, Raine really hooked me with this acceptance thing. Life's kinda hard when no one wants you to exist. It's much cooler to do something about it than sit on my ass, if you know what I mean."

"I see." Kratos commented, his eyes scanning the terrain. The pale moonlight coupled with the midnight blue sky had blanketed sands in a dusky light blue while sparse vegetation turned black in the shadows.

"What about you?" Harley shot back.

"A favor for a friend." Kratos replied finding it pleasantly easy to talk to the young half-elf. "Raine hired me till the Renegade leader could spare more protection."

"I figured as much, I guess the sword isn't just for show, huh? Actually, I think I lost a couple of years off my life when that Yuan guy hauled off all the security."

'_Izlood...'_ Kratos was still sketchy on the details. This incident everyone referred to was still a mystery to him. Even though he just got here, Kratos didn't appreciate being kept in the dark.

"After Izlood," Harley said darkly, "Raine marched us ragged to some huge metal dome in the desert. When we got there were tents for us to rest in, but no one of us were allowed in, only Raine. We didn't stay long, the whole thing was real hush-hush, and most of us had no idea what the hell was going on. The next day when we left, Raine came out with some blue haired guy and about 20 armored half-elves. Needless to say we hadn't had another _**incident**_ since."

That made sense to Kratos. The Renegade base was just through the Ossa trail.

Harley continued, "You might have guessed but most of us couldn't shoo away a fly. I like to think I can handle my own, though. You don't live long as a half-elf out in the world without learning how to defend yourself," the redhead finished somberly.

"Hopefully you won't have to use your survival skills," Kratos said. "The three remaining soldiers I met seemed very competent," he recalled briefly meeting the Renegade soldiers.

As the tail end of the caravan crested a steep dune Triet stood serene and calm under the full pale moon. Street lamps gave the desert town a soft welcoming glow that made the oasis irresistible to weary travelers.

"Whoaa." Harley pulled back on the reigns as the procession slowed to a halt. "Here we are. I've never been to Triet, but it's never looked so good."

Situated at the top of the sandy hill Kratos' keen eyes caught Raine's sliver top break away from the traveling group and approach four awaiting humans at the city sandstone gates. By the dress, Kratos made out two Trietians, and both Aisha and Sarah from the caravan.

This was curious. Had they been denied entry? This was definitely worth checking out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The chilly desert night air crept beneath Raine's collar; she fought the urge to shiver. The last thing she needed was to show any weakness before these suspicious and disdainful human eyes, even if the cause was merely weather related.

"…That's right 40. We would like to stop in your town for small amount of time," Raine used her most cultured and polite voice despite the bone deep weariness that plagued her.

The town Mayor, an old man with weathered skin and white mustache, stared gravely with deep-set dark eyes. At his side was a young woman with brown skin and a long braid that ran over her shoulder. Both looked skeptical, the town didn't want any more trouble, first the Desains then the aggressive Tethe'allans.

Raine continued going through the same routine she practiced in many settlements, "I assure you we can pay handsomely, and this…" Raine pulled a document from her inner pocket.

The young woman took it and briefly skimmed its contents. "Father, it's from Governor Neil." The old man took the letter and read its contents.

Neil had survived the Palmacosta disaster and now served as a unifying leader for Sylverant lands. Raine had taken pains to get the support of as many influential backers as she could before setting off on her journey.

'_Always one step ahead.' _Raine gave herself a mental pat on the back.

The old man's wrinkled face scrunched together as he gave a grunt of approval. "You…may enter, but at the first sign of trouble you're out!" he said strongly with a violent gesture of his weathered hand.

"But, first, a brief word if you will," the young woman stepped forward and caught Raine's sleeve. Raine briefly met the woman's eyes then slowly nodded her in understanding.

"Sarah, please go organize everyone into the hotel rooms. Aisha I want you to help Noah and Harley secure the supplies."

Aisha, for all the world looked ready to protest, but Sarah's gentle hand stilled the indigo haired woman's tongue. Soon they were gone, albeit reluctantly, and Raine turned to the town face the town leaders on her own.

"Yes?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kratos settled for leaning against an old planked wall while the two Renegade males sat at the table of their shared hotel room. They had barely talked since helping to settle in the males of the expedition group, whom resided in two large rooms next to theirs.

Zane and Armand, as Raine had introduced them earlier. Both half-elf males wore sturdy loose pants and weathered beige shirts. They looked unassuming enough to the untrained eye; though the bow and sword in the corner of the room spoke of their combat experience. Kratos even sported a pair of dark pants and comfortably worn brown tunic-like top, courtesy of Noah.

Both Renegades looked at him with varying degrees of respect, fear, awe and a hint of suspicion. A look Kratos was used to, so he no problem ignoring them.

There was a knock on the door announced the arrival of Silvia and Raine. Raine had pulled off her orange overcoat to reveal a startlingly clean white top she tended to favor. Silvia who at second glanced had a strong resemblance to the dark haired Zane sported a similar drab and unassuming ensemble to her male counterparts.

"We've already had introductions, so let's get straight to business," Raine announced in a business like manner. "As you all know there were a string of executions by Desians a little more than a year ago…"

She addressed them all as a commanding officer. For some reason it set Kratos' teeth on edge.

"I'm sure the wounds are still raw, and I'm positive that trouble makers will use it as an excuse to stir things up." Raine wore a authoritative mask, her indigo eyes intense. "That's why I want you to watch for anything slightly suspicious. I want your judgment to be meticulous and discriminating to a fault."

"So you want trouble to disappear or just make sure trouble doesn't begin," Armand had a mischievous leer in his green eyes.

Raine held up her hand, "Be subtle, please. The town is fully aware of our tentative residential situation. I don't want any frightened people running to the Mayor."

While Raine took the opportunity to pace a short distance and gather her thoughts, Kratos allowed his mind to wonder. If Raine had been born a thousand years earlier she'd have made a devastatingly effective Cruxis member. That confidence and intellect…

"…and please, keep an eye on the scholars, they have yet to develop any street-smarts, so to speak."

Kratos refocused his attention when Raine's smooth alto wondering if he missed anything important. _'Spacing out again,'_ he chided himself. _'I've been doing that a lot lately…'_

"That's news," Silvia snorted with a toss of her dark head. The Renegade was about tall as Raine and sported long violet hair that was tied in tie knot at the base of her skull; her almond eye shared an uncanny resemblance to Zane's as well.

'_Siblings?'_

"Armand, I know most of your unit was taken away, but if you could schedule regular patrols the first couple of nights," Raine directed her eyes towards the Renegade lieutenant.

The seemingly laid back half-elf straightened in his chair and gave a sharp salute in response.

It really irked him that she had hardly acknowledged him the entire time. Kratos suddenly pushed himself from the wall. All three Renegades tensed, and Raine cast him a curious glance.

"I will take the night watches," he said meeting everyone's gaze.

"I know you require little rest, Kratos," Raine said measuredly as if she were merely humoring him. "But for now I want you to share the responsibility with Armand. Most of the scholars don't know you, yet. I think it would be best for you to just observe for the first night."

Armand slumped forward in an ill attempt to hide his smile, and Silvia's almond shaped eyes grew wide; her male doppelganger, Zane only twitched an eyebrow. They couldn't believe what she said to a Cruxis angel; one of the Four Seraphim no less!

Kratos couldn't believe it himself. In two sentences she not only put him in his place, but completely disregarded his statement.

Knock! Knock!

Someone rapped sharply on the door. Soon a brunette hotel attendant nervously poked his head into the room. His dark eyes skirted the warriors quickly before settling on Raine.

"Professor Sage, a quick word please," he said.

Raine nodded, and then turned to back to the Renegades. "Armand please work out the details. Goodnight everyone." With that she left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kratos stepped out onto the hotel balcony. He looked up at the moon and judged that it wasn't far past midnight. He still smarted from Raine's attitude (or lack there or), which bothered him… Why get mad at Raine for being Raine? Lloyd had long ago informed him of the professor's too cool, sometimes frigid personality. It was laughable that she had so much power over his moods.

Lieutenant Armand had already taken Kratos around to let the other half-elves get accustomed to Kratos' presence. Now Kratos roamed as he pleased, telling (more like commanding) that he would take the entire night watch alone. Needless to say it wasn't difficult to get his way. Not that Armand appeared to be frightened of him; the lieutenant was just the kind of guy who favored the path of least resistance.

Effortlessly hopping from the second floor to the dusty ground, Kratos headed straight to the stables. He wasn't tailing Raine per say, Kratos did have a concern he wanted to address privately with her.

'_There she is.' _

She took smart sharp steps down the deserted town street. Her quick pace portrayed a desire not to be bothered; her hands thrust into her pockets to stave off the cold. Delicate fog huffed from her mouth, it was clear she had no idea what was just ahead of her.

"I can't believe you agreed to such conditions. Residing in the Deputy Mayor's house?" Kratos' deep voice carried through the chilly night air. He stood squarely in the street in a position that wasn't quite blocking Raine's path, but halted her progress none-the-less.

Raine stiffened and her eyes momentarily widened with apprehension. "Kratos," she said visibly relaxing. "So you heard, hm?" Raine put a hand to her forehead and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Kratos' auburn eyes hardened. "So you've agreed to become a bargaining chip if anything goes wrong, I presume."

Raine shrugged, pretending not to notice his look of disapproval; he was damn good at those too. "In so many words, yes."

"It's foolish. You're not even armed." Kratos said stepping up to her.

"Well, then why do you think I hired you in the first place?" she shot back readily.

Kratos was silent. Did Raine just mock him? Or as Yuan liked to call it, "being fresh".

Kratos' lips formed a grim line before answering, "It seems the arrangement was made in their favor. You didn't even put up a defense."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not sure you quite understand _**our**_ situation. We can't go anywhere with out looks of fear and loathing. You of all people should know how deeply the half-elf prejudice runs. There are times where I have to swallow my pride in order to further this mission," Raine retorted.

"Swallow your pride? Is your pride so much more important than you life? I doubt the future of this mission when you're dead before the next sunrise."

Raine flinched. "Have a little more faith in me than that," she said softly with her eyes shifting to the road.

Some of Kratos' anger floated away with the cool nightly breeze. How was it, that he put his foot in his mouth almost every time he spoke to the silver haired professor?

She then hurriedly brushed past Kratos, issuing a final, "**Goodnight**."

With a sigh Kratos went back to the Inn.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So Kratos wasn't exactly enjoying his tenure with the half-elf expedition (a.k.a acceptance) mission. He generally hovered around the planes of discomfort and anxiousness. One of the reasons being that he had yet to make amends for the comments he made to Raine three nights ago. Actually, he's hadn't even spoken to her since then. This added irritation to his set list of feelings.

Today he sought to distance himself from his source of irritation by perching high above the temple site on a nearly sheer rock cliff that surrounded the desert. At the higher altitude the winds were doubled in velocity and strong gusts tugged furiously at his hair and barrowed brown tunic.

It was easy to pick out individuals from such a distance. For example, Silvia and Zane set-up post at the temple entrance while Armand waded in and out of the busy research clusters. Raine wasn't hard to find either, not because her silver crown stood out among the others, but the constant crowd the always threatened to swallow the woman whole.

Kratos' irritation flared.

It was like an impregnable buffer zone. One that Kratos always found himself outside of. It wasn't as if he expected special treatment, but he did fancy the notion that they were friends.

And as a friend Kratos was feeling somewhat neglected.

"Hey up there!" a distant voice called out.

Shaken from his thoughts Kratos peered down at the temple grounds. There a red cheeked Harley waved away. Some of Kratos irritation melted away as he made short work of jumping from one dark sienna rock formation to the next. He didn't think it necessary to use his wings.

Harley had become somewhat of a friend over the past couple of days. He had a kind easy going manner and was easy to talk to. More surprising was the young man's ability to read others. Harley had proven a valuable source of information especially when it came to the inner workings and hierarchy of this expedition group.

Harley took a seat on a fallen pillar made of black stone. As Kratos landed effortlessly on the sand he said, "You looked lonely up there."

"It's peaceful," Kratos stated leaning casually against a half sunken rock formation.

"Hm," Harley tilted his head in appreciation, stretching out his legs to half bury his sandaled feet in the sand.

Suddenly a flurry of activity burst from the underground temple stairs. Both men glimpsed a silver head in all the chaos as it swiftly swept by.

"And the storm blows in…" Harley said following the spectacle with his eyes. He saw his friend Linar, struggle to keep pace with all the shouting and pushing and flying papers and shook his head.

Kratos frowned, it's been like this for days, and he'd barely seen hide or hair of Raine. "Is it always like this?" he inquired, trying to mask his annoyance.

"Actually I haven't seen it this lively since we joined. This is the first temple we've come across, though. Linar told me they were on to something big. I don't know what," Harley shrugged, "He's impossible to understand when he gets all excited."

There was a shout followed by an outraged cry. A female half-elf in a brown cloak to protect herself from the sun reached and grabbed for something Mark apparently took from her hands. Meanwhile with glasses askew and more accusing looks thrown his way, Mark looked like he was fighting a battle rather than assisting an expedition.

Harley leaned forward, his interest more than piqued, "Uh oh, he's doing it again."

"What?" Kratos asked also taking more interest in the chaotic scene. He could literally see the veins throbbing off the irate expedition leader as she tried to address one or more conversational threads at the same time. His sensitive ears could even hear the exasperation in Raine's voice; Kratos had a sudden urge to draw his sword.

"He's at it again, that Mark guy."

Kratos couldn't fathom what the scholar was doing besides inciting the already turbulent group. Some of the half-elves looked ready to come to blows. Kratos doubted the stifling desert heat was helping the hot tempers of the crowd.

"Mark…" If Kratos recalled, that was the researcher in the Syback basement along with the Pope's half-elf daughter Kate.

"Yeah, now Linar has competition as Raine's number one fan," Harley shook his head sympathetically and cast his eyes back to the disturbance. "In a nut shell, sometimes Mark gets this notion that he's the only one privileged enough to be in Raine's presence. He's made himself somewhat of a second in command around here too. Don't get me wrong, I hear he's brilliant. Only, sometimes he acts more like a love-sick puppy than an assistant."

Kratos' eyes grew hard. _'She's near her breaking point.'_

This wasn't good at all. Raine may have had vast amounts patience, but Kratos knew she was far from a saint.

"Excuse me." Kratos pushed himself off the black stone, leaving behind an incredibly curious Harley.

TBC


	9. 9

Chapter 9

Mark had always considered himself a pretty capable guy, one worthy enough to stand beside one, Raine Sage. Unfortunately the navy haired half-elf now found his 'capable' self gripped in the throes of a crisis.

…literally

A molten auburn gaze bore straight through his scholarly skull, as a vice-like grip trapped his arm in an impossibly (painfully) tight grip. The poor half-elf's heart skipped three beats. Sweat beading at his temples Mark slowly turned to meet that steely auburn gaze and swallowed, hard.

"Drop it."

That voice so low and soft, was meant for Mark's half-elven ears alone.

The aforementioned female researcher snatched her documents away the second Mark's fingers loosened, and clutched them protectively to her chest. She looked to her savior with wary confusion. It was the swordsman, a result of the famed cruxis crystals; the very reason she was forced to slave away in a dank roach infested basement for the last ten years. Bowing nervously she darted away through the throng her compatriots earning curious stares in her wake.

Nearly a dozen pairs of eyes comically and simultaneously shifted to the source of their colleague's flight. Unease spread through the crowd like a ripple in a pond. The new addition of the swordsman and Mark's current predicament was enough to have the academics suddenly remember a "previous engagement".

Wind tossed the light sands into tiny funnels where the excited crowd once stood. Kratos pointedly made eye contact with the dark haired Mark before letting go of the captured arm. Mark rubbed his abused appendage and adjusted his spectacles, standing tall and not at all ready to leave Raine's side. Lord Kratos of Cruxis be damned! He was not leaving Professor Sage alone with that…**thing**!

Awkward silence ensued.

For a while Raine could only stare, completely dumbfounded. However 30 seconds into the tense standoff, she fought the urge to roll her eyes. Was this what Zelos referred to a "pissing contest"? As crude a statement that was it fit the situation perfectly. _'Men...' _

"Mark, why don't you take a break for now," Raine finally intervened.

Struggling with indecision Mark slunk away like a kicked puppy mumbling a quick, "okay", before shooting an acerbic glare at Kratos.

Kratos regarded the retreating figure blandly then bluntly stated, "He's infatuated with you."

"Mark?" Raine inclined her head up to look Kratos in the eye; a little surprised at the topic. "Infatuation…is perhaps too strong a word. A little crush maybe," she waved dismissively. "Completely harmless."

Kratos merely lifted a single brow in response, "That just now was harmless?"

"Regardless," Raine continued shaking her head. "I think your actions were a little much. Did you think?"

"It suited my purpose just fine," Kratos retorted crossing his arms. "Besides, I've been meaning to talk to you since three nights ago, and it's been near impossible to get a hold of you. You seem very…popular," he forced out.

"I'm sorry, as you can see today has been a bit--" indigo eyes grew curious. "…Popular? Hm. That's a way of putting, I guess," Raine shrugged. "I **am** the expedition leader so I suppose most would want to get my attention--"

"Its because you mother them too much." The words flew out of his mouth without thought, and Kratos found that he didn't feel apologetic in the least. "Look at them, their whole existence is dependant on your acknowledgment of them."

"Excuse me?!" Raine exclaimed. "That's taking it a little far don't you think."

"No." Kratos replied flatly. "They dare not do anything without your approval. I thought your goal was to introduce the idea of empowerment and self-sufficiency--"

"And that hasn't changed," she replied lowly. "What do you expect!?" Raine countered a little too sharply. "You of all people should know what they're coming out of.; forced to endure subhuman living conditions, in some cases starved to speed up their work, and hardly ever allowed to walk about in the sun!"

Raine took a cooling breath. "I'm merely guiding them."

'_More like herding sheep.'_ Kratos thought to himself.

Kratos tactfully bit the inside of his cheek. This really wasn't what he had in mind for a conversation, nor was it a way to go about apologizing; which was his original intention.

Raine's indignant blue eyes took on a cool calculating look. "Oh I see," her voice was lilting and teasing. "Feeling lonely? Ignored? Perhaps you wish for me to take you under my wing too."

Kratos didn't answer for awhile, until finally he commented unperturbedly, "You've certainly been cultivating a sense of humor."

Raine smirked and gave him a sidelong glance. "And I see you've become a lot more sensitive."

Kratos pinched the bridge of his nose. What was he? 13 again? "Tch. It appears as if we have regressed," Kratos said slowly.

"No, not at all," Raine grinned, the impish look to her eyes dissipating. "It's healthy to engage in amusements every now and again, they say play does stimulate the brain."

'_Leave it Raine to make it sound so clinical.'_ Kratos thought somewhat relaxing his posture.

He dully noted a couple of half-elf scholars approach the red-haired Harley and point accusing fingers in his direction. The Asgard resident only laughed and shrugged saying it was out of his hands; Kratos inwardly smiled. Suddenly he couldn't fathom living a life of desolation on the lonely comet anymore.

When it didn't appear that Kratos was going to say anything further, Raine took advantage of the silence and sunk down onto the large black stone dais that housed the temple's subterranean staircase. Balancing on her palms she leaned back and closed her eyes against the strong sunrays. The alleviating pressure from her lower spine was heaven-sent and the blood rushing back to the soles of her feet gave her a tingly sensation. It felt good.

'_Old habits die hard,' _the seraph conceded finding his gaze inadvertently glued to the relaxing professor.

He watched the sun beat down upon Raine's face and shoulders. Her skin lacked the red sun burn that marked nearly the entire camp besides Noah's family; instead the tone reminded him of a soft light peach. Come to think of it pale skin, pale hair….

"How do you fare so well in this sun?" Kratos said unabashedly dropping his gaze down the pale column of her throat.

Raine briefly cracked open one blue eye and said, "I cheat."

Kratos didn't think she'd elaborate when her eyes drifted shut. However in a soft steady tone Raine continued, "The trick is to cast a weak version of a heal spell at strict regulated intervals. It takes a while to get used, but I guess you could say during our journey my ability to manipulate mana has increased."

"Yes, you're quite talented. Very few healers advance enough to cast light magic."

At this, Raine's eyes shot open as a heated flush crept up her neck and into her cheeks; giving her face a hue similar shade to her sunburned colleagues. The compliment, she had to admit, was _**extremely**_ flattering; especially coming from Kratos.

Raine mumbled a small "thank you" and quickly straightened her posture, because academics, namely professors **did not** blush like school girls…ever.

Kratos cracked the barest hint of a smile. There was something rousing about making the infallible Raine Sage squirm. _'Perhaps amusements are healthy.'_

The growing hum of voices caught Kratos' attention. His eye shifted up and no more than two meters away the half-elf scholars seemed to be regrouping. Half a dozen pair of eyes shifted from their esteemed leader to the former Cruxis seraph by her side.

Raine tilted her head to the rising murmur and exhaled deeply, it looked like her small break was coming to and end. Eyes lidded against the strong sun and looked up at Kratos.

"Oh stop it. You know you make them nervous," she chided angel who mimicked a rather intimidating statue at the moment.

"They can learn to deal with it," Kratos responded lowly. Then in a lighter tone, "Think of it as an empowerment exercise." This earned him a small smile from Raine.

Sure enough a few brave souls broke from the herd. Stiffly, a male and female half-elf pair approached Raine, careful to give Kratos a wide berth.

Raine stat up and dug a notebook from the pack the rested by her feet; took a deep breath to prepared herself. "Ok, Marla, go ahead and report."

"Professor Sage, Right!" The woman jumped straightening her spine. "With the data from the Mizuhoan reports and the calculation of temperature readings, we conclude the Triet Desert's influential range has increased by 500 square acres. As we speak areas once covered in forest are quickly drying out. However, we've also noted a slow down in the motion of the sand dunes."

"Nice work, keep gathering data on temperature and wind patterns." Raine shifted her attention. "Henry?"

"Ms. Sage…We've found more intact remnants of the Ifrit's shrine. We believe we've found more evidence of mana-actuation in some of the glyph inscriptions. We've even located some magi-tech machines," scratching his head he continued, "but none seem to be functional.

"Fascinating!" Raine scribbled into her note book, marking a space for new entries; oblivious to goofy grin on Henry's face.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! Henry, get either Noah or Aisha to accompany your team back into the shrine. I'll be with you shortly."

The silver haired scholar scooped up her belongings and mounted the deeply cracked stone dais, where she once sat. The aches and pains melted away with the promise of new knowledge.

"Well, are you coming?" she said over her shoulder to Kratos. "I'm sure I can you some of that ancient knowledge of yours."

He was more than happy to oblige.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sun blazed at its peek when everyone sought shelter under the surrounding tarps. It was break time and the camp was filled with the sounds of chatter and the constant scribble of charcoal on paper. Raine was in a deep conversation with Noah and Sarah going through detailed drawings of the reptilian desert in habitants.

Soon a dark haired archer drifted through crowded shelters with purpose, earning curious looks from his fellow half-elves.

Like a ghost Zane drifted by and whispered something in Raine's ear; her eyes narrowed dangerously. Raine stood abruptly raised her voice for all the camp to hear. "Everyone inside the temple. Please follow procedure like we've practiced before. Squad leaders call your squads and take roll once you are safely inside."

Harley raised his hands and shouted powerfully to his assigned squad. Aisha, Sarah and Noah did like wise. In a rushed yet methodic fashion the entire camp filed down the underground cave stairs, including half a dozen land dragons.

Overseeing the progress, Raine felt the cool metal of her staff nudge her hand. "Thank you Sergeant."

Zane bowed and silently led the professor away to the source of all the turmoil.

Kratos was already outside the temple grounds standing brazenly at the top of a small dune. The seraphim nonchalantly pulled on a brand new pair of leather fingerless gloves (complete with steel covered backing), courtesy of the Triet arms dealer.

Lieutenant Armand was the first to reach Kratos' side, with Raine and the quiet archer Zane close behind. The seraphim spoke with eyes trained forward. "There are 25 of them. 2 spear bearers and the rest have various short swords. They appear to be bandits but…"

"Bandits don't announce their presence so blatantly." The almond eyed half-elf pointed out.

"I know," Armand murmured. "Professor, please stay back."

"Of course." Raine slid down the dune quickly as Silvia jogged her way up. Once at the bottom Raine held her staff ready for battle if necessary. "Hold your positions."

"We should start picking them off now." Armand stated with deadly calm; a far cry from his usual light hearted self. "Zane, how many can you take out before they reach us?"

Zane apathetically regarded the approaching figures. "Five."

"No! Only until we see intent. We can't give the humans the chance to think that we're hostile." Raine insisted tightening her hold on her staff.

'_They look pretty serious to me,'_ Kratos thought. He'd have to have a word with Raine about her logic later.

One human, of a thick stocky build, breached the hill with spear in hand; he didn't have time to yell before he was struck down by thick purple bolt of electricity. Raine flinched at the sudden move.

"I saw intent," Silvia said icily. Beside her Zane cracked the smallest hint of a smile.

A moment later more invaders crested the dune and saw their charred comrade. They hollered angrily and blindly charged forward. Kratos rushed ahead and with a powerful downward strike sent two short swords flying from the hands of their masters.

The other three Renegades soon joined him effortlessly cutting down any unlucky enough to cross their path. Silvia proved a master of both spear combat and quick lightening spells, while Armand's fast efficient movements with his sword quickly subdued any competition. Every now and then a scream sounded as an accurate arrow lodged itself either in the throat, heart or in some cases right through the eye.

It was pitifully easy and Kratos didn't even think it necessary to waste energy in fighting with fight with killing intent. Besides with the Renegade's body count rising, Kratos wanted some left alive for questioning.

"Kratos!" the angel spun around at the voice that sent his heart racing. He looked up behind the attacking faction to see a brilliant flash of red slide down the dune with twin swords drawn. A second later frigid air stung Kratos' sweat slicked cheek and out the corner of his eyes icicles the size of arrows rained down on the rear of the attacking brigand. Another head sporting a silvery top crested the dunes, following, albeit a little clumsier, in Lloyd's wake.

Raine stayed behind only offering support magic. Since the Renegades were under strict orders keep her from harm's way, she figured it useless to make their job anymore difficult by taking silly risks.

Another arrow was sent flying spearing a hooded thug through the throat, who dared step too close to the precious expedition leader.

"!!Gaah!!"

Fat drops of blood splattered across the golden sand.

Kratos whirled around, sword horizontal to the ground. Raine, crouched in a defensive position with her staff held out gritting her teeth through the pain. In her left bicep protruded the handle of a simple throwing dagger.

"Raine!!" Genis' cried both horrified and livid.

Kratos instantly zeroed in on the source of the attack, it was from one of the men Kratos had incapacitated. Well he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

Sword held out to his side he slid down the dune and ruthlessly lodged his blade through the man's heart. Two other attackers rushed his unprotected back; Kratos glared over his shoulder and quickly pivoted swinging his blade in a vicious arc. One man had his entire chest cavity exposed to daylight while the other one tried desperately to clutch at his own guts. They fell over with a wet _**"slop"**_.

It was over.

Genis pushed past Kratos tripping over himself to get to his sister's side, despite her efforts to shoo him away from worrying over her raw wound.

"Kratos?" Lloyd looked as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Lloyd…" There was an unmistakable joy at seeing his son alive and healthy. "It's…good to see you."

It was an odd reunion among a golden desert littered with dead bodies.

"I h-had no idea!" Putting his hand behind his head the young swordsman struggled to find words. "I-I don't know why you came back, but I'm really glad you did."

"Actually, I've been waiting for you. Raine said that you would eventually head this way," Kratos gestured awkwardly surprised to feel his hands shaking. _'Why am I so nervous?'_

"Oh yeah, we're going to hang out here for a while then head to Iselia to rest a bit and visit dad and Collette. You should come with us."

Zane wondered by and pulled back a stitched hood from one of the fallen, "These aren't desert bandits," he said flatly.

Father and son halted their conversation and brought their attention to the soft spoken Renegade.

"I assumed as much," Silvia muttered wiping blood from her cheek. "No, tattoo then, huh?"

The silent soldier shook his dark head; long dark bangs fell into his eyes.

"They can at least try to be original," Armand complained. "Humans have no imagination. Er…no offense Lord Kratos…kid." He finished quickly.

Kratos pinned the lieutenant with his gaze. "I take it this is the first time this has happened."

Armand responded with a shake of his head, "No, Ms. Sage is really making herself some enemies as of late. At least that's what the rumors say. A lot of people don't want half-elves to gain rights as citizens of this world."

"Yeah, they either want us enslaved or dead," Silvia sneered. "We're not sure who is responsible, but it's not hard to figure the threat is of the human persuasion. This is the 2nd attempt Raine's life since she reappeared at the tower. We know this area well and how the sand-gangs work. **This**," she pointed to the pale sunburned skin. "…**Person** isn't even a native to this region."

"It's never been good for us, but I have a feeling it'll get worse before it gets better," Armand raked his fingers through his sweaty scalp.

"Yeah, it's been really hard. Not just with the half-elves but the whole world it seems," Lloyd's shoulder slumped.

"You should have known that was to be expected. Taking two worlds that have been forced apart for nearly 4000 years and suddenly joining again? High tensions are inevitable. Its human nature," Kratos interjected.

"Yeah I guess," Lloyd sulked grudgingly accepting Kratos' wisdom.

"Raaaaine! You can't just keep pretending nothing's happening!!" The chatting group of combatants quickly turned their attention the squabbling Sage siblings.

"Please, just go home for now. I don't want you to disappear again!" the younger Sage shouted, tears welling up behind his blue eyes.

Resolute blue eyes regarded the young half-elf mage. "I understand, but I can't. I must not allow myself to be intimidated. Don't you understand Genis? That's what they want, for me to get scared and give up!"

"But they're not going to stop till your dead!" Genis yelled.

Raine flinched at her brother's oddly familiar choice of words. It was either that or the dagger still painfully embedded in her upper arm. The pain was getting increasingly hard to ignore. "Genis," she snapped. "Stop fussing and help me clean this!" She swayed a little on her feet.

"Um…what should I do?" the young mage asked nearly beside himself with worry.

"Never mind, just get me some bandages and water."

'_That must have scrapped some nerves, at least it's not near the artery,'_ Raine winced. Taking a deep breath and steeling her face Raine grabbed the dagger hilt and pulled, fast; much to the shock of those around her. She choked back a sob and found her self quickly surrounded.

Through a haze of pain Raine took note of the expressions around her, and the fact that her brother had nearly passed out on his feet.

"Professor! You're bleeding really fast. Just heal yourself!" Lloyd cried.

"Must we go through this again?" Raine said in a very teacherly manner, though sweat trickled from her brow. "Battle healing spells only go so far. Proper healing techniques…will ensure a complete and safe recovery." Raine winced, "Further more-"

Feeling lightheaded; she swayed but was caught by steady gentle hands.

"Professor, let me help." Silvia quickly interceded, among all the incredulous stares, and guided Raine to sit on a nearby water barrel.

While Raine was attended to, Armand picked up the bloody dagger, now coated with sticky dark blood and sand. "Hm, Ozette craftsmanship, like the arrow Aisha pulled out of the professor from Izlood."

Kratos' jaw tensed, _'arrow?' _ He glanced at Raine from the corner of his eye and filed that information away for later.

"That means they were probably shadowed since Izlood." Zane stated quietly.

Kratos nodded," It's likely."

"I can't believe a group of witless Neanderthals like that slipped under my watch. Even with my full platoon. Damn!" Armand shot a mordant glare to the littered corpses.

Kratos sheathed his blade in one smooth motion. "Hurry and gather everyone up. We're going back to town," he ordered

Raine's head shot up from observing (scrutinizing) Silvia's first aid skills on her arm, as the said Renegade froze in her actions. Everyone else looked as if they heard wrong.

Kratos didn't even bat an eyelash. "Lieutenant scout ahead and make sure we have a safe route to Triet; the rest of you space yourselves out between the caravan. Genis travel at the head with Raine, Lloyd you'll bring up the rear with me. Let's move."

"No, we're **not**." Raine growled from the barrel rising before Silvia could secure the last bandage. "It'll take a least an hour to pack up."

"Ms. Sage, Ma'm, please hold still," distress seeped into her dark almond eyes.

Was he crazy? There's no way Raine was going to let her most precious…er…the valuable materials be left behind to weather both human and natural threats all alone!

Kratos gazed out into the desert then glanced over his shoulder at Raine.

"Take what you can carry. We're leaving now."

TBC


	10. 10

Chapter 10

The sun dipped gently behind the far west wall signifying the approach of twilight. Kratos eyed the large building at the town's center and frowned thoughtfully.

'_She had ample time to think… … she's probably mad.'_

Gossamer wings seemingly made of light sprung from the angel's back and he resolutely hoisted his body into the sky.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Somewhere in the desert town of Triet a heavy oak door slammed shut with resounding 'boom', and in its wake stood a very bewildered Raine Sage. Eyes wide, hair mussed and falling out of her low ponytail, she blinked as if trying to figure out what had just happened.

'_What?!' _she mouthed disbelievingly.

The last two minutes replayed in her mind's eye; her hands clawed their way into tightly balled fists.

'_The audacity!'_

On the spot Raine vowed to find out who was responsible for this! Messy auburn hair and sharp eyes came to mind.

Once they arrived in town Kratos had used the panic and confusion to successfully usher Raine back to her quarters at the Mayor's mansion. He had left without so much a word, and that had been over two hours ago.

However, at the time it didn't bother the professor because blood loss from her wound had Raine passed-out at the foot of her bed in no time. When she woke the rays of the setting sun cast deep orange hues across the stone tiled flooring. She had bolted up with a disquieting sense of urgency and anxiety. From there everything went down hill.

'_Where IS everyone!? And what's with Silvia?'_ The spear-bearer had all but hurled the professor bodily back into her room.

'_We'll have words about that…later,'_ Raine seethed.

Raine raked her fingers through her hair pulling dirty silver strands every which way; fighting her temper so hard she was trembling.

'_Insubordinate miscreants! How dare they disregard me!? Who do they think is running this mission anyway?' _ Oh, she just felt like ripping something to shreds!

Panting as she leaned heavily against the door; Raine's heart hammered against her ribcage. Taking a deep breath Raine's head fell limply to the side.

She jumped.

Startled, the professor balked when she happened to glance at herself in the mirror. Hair-tie haphazardly hanging off over her left shoulder, damp silver strands stuck out every which way, and sweat glistened over her flushed face. But what truly mortified Raine was the wild eyed individual that stared back at her. They were the eyes of a mad woman (in more ways than one).

Taking in a deep breath Raine exhaled long and slow. The process had to be repeated a number of times before the professor was able to gain some semblance of normalcy.

'_Think, think Raine…'_ She massaged her temples. There was no use in blowing an artery over the situation; though she did feeling like knocking some heads together…**Hard**.

'…Ok. _There's no way I can overpower Silvia, anything short of death is useless on her, and a spell in the Mayor's residence would break the deal we struck…'_

She pushed off the door and paced a short distance to a large queen-sized bed.

'…_Yelling and screaming at the walls isn't any good either…'_

She needed something else to get her mind off the maddening situation. Raine suddenly winced when a dull ache made itself known. It seemed that balling her hands into such tight fists had caused her wound to reopen. Sighing at her own thoughtlessness, gentle fingers prodded the fresh gash on her arm through the bandages, _'…Ok, I can heal this. Yes, that's it!'_

Brows furrowed in concentration Raine felt a liquid heat sensation as mana traveled through her veins and actively mended layers of muscle. She had already attended to scrape against the bone on their way back to Triet.

A white glow briefly overtook the soft rays from the setting sun and slowly fading with the spell's completion. Raine took a long relieved breath.

It was a new method of healing she was devising as a personal pet project.

During her journey Raine had discovered how unrefined the healing arts were. The old healing practice, which included directing a healing spell at the entire body, was, in Raine's opinion insufficient. It was almost as bad gambling.

Now the ever knowledge seeking professor sought more precision in her healing art. This, she concluded would give her the ability to pinpoint and enhance the healing process.

It had proven to be a more trying method than she had anticipated, for Raine still needed to learn more of the intricate mysteries around the hunks of flesh that made up the body. Harder still was the concentration and focus it took to manipulate mana through skin, muscle and nerve tissue alike.

Raine smiled to herself. It was a never ending quest of knowledge that continued to make her giddy.

Mood improved and satisfied with her arm Raine went to the full length mirror which lay juxtapose to a highly polished vanity of imported white birch. It was really a nice room deep red and gold drapery decorated the large bay-window that led to a balcony and jeweled lamps dotted the walls.

'_I may be forced to stay here but, I'm hardly and unwilling captive,'_ a small playful smile smiled back at the professor from the gold framed mirror.

Turning around, Raine undid the clasp to her black pants. Bringing the material over her hip Raine tugged her shirt tight around her waist. Then revealing pale peach skin Raine shifted her weight and jutted her hip to the side to get a better look.

"Hm, it may scar," she murmured analytically looking over the back of her hip. An elevated line of scar tissue shiny and paler than the rest of her skin was a testament to a poorly aimed arrow.

Straining her eyes and neck to look over her shoulder Raine lightly fingered the scar. If she had her ex-sphere there wouldn't had been any physical scaring, but it was a small price to pay for moral justification.

Still facing the mirror, Raine's gaze slowly fell onto a pair of eyes that stared right back at her, only they were not blue, but brown.

"GAgh!" Raine spun around. Instinctively her body reached towards her staff which leaned against the wall. Had it not been for her unfastened trousers that fell around her thighs, her initial grab for a weapon wouldn't have turned into a windmill-like flail that sent professor crashing down on her backside with jarring "THUD".

'_I knew I should have knocked,'_ Kratos winced at the professor's sudden impact. But he had to say it was a _**spectacular**_ performance on her part. Pants twisted around her thighs, shirt pulled up enough to get a glimpse of pale lavender panties, and wearing the most side-splitting look of astonishment he's ever witnessed in his 4,000 years.

Some deity must have been watching over him, for when Kratos spoke his voice was steady and measured; without a trace of amusement, "Are you alright?"

Raine only gaped at him like a fish out of water (an angry one at that).

Kratos stiffened; it rose up fast and without warning like a tsunami. Containing the sudden explosion of mirth that wanted to burst forth was something akin to pure agony; something, something had to give.

And it did.

He choked and unapologetically snorted into his hand; the corners of his mouth twitching uncontrollably; eyes glistening with added moisture.

With any luck she'll think that he's choking. Kratos blinked rapidly trying to regain his generally immaculate composure.

Raine narrowed her eyes. Either he was afflicted with sand induced lung-fever and/or he suffered from some sort of nerve damage, Raine could have sworn he had just laughed at her

'_Salvage the pride, salvage the pride, Raine.' _She chanted lifting her hips and giving her trousers a sharp tug upwards. It was a sin and shame the floor didn't swallow her up whole.

Despite the fact that he regained his composer nearly the second he lost it, Raine was quick to spot the flicker of jollity dance in his auburn eyes.

'_So much for dignity,'_ she groaned, feeling the blood creep up her neck and into her cheeks.

Raine pushed herself off the floor and brushed herself off for good measure. Glancing at Kratos again, she noted the twinkle in his eyes hadn't diminished at all.

Narrowing her blue eyes, cheeks still red Raine hissed in a dangerously quiet voice, "Are you quite done?"

"For-Forgive me," Kratos faltered, his lips tugging at the barest hint of a grin.

"Hm," Raine replied, her eyes clearly saying 'I'm-not-amused.'

"I did not mean to frighten you," Kratos placated. Though it was at Raine's expense, it had been ages since Kratos had found someone…funny. His body still hummed with mirth, a long forgotten yet wholly wonderful sensation.

"Oh? Then I guess entering through the door, like a normal person would have sent me into hysterics?" Raine said flatly though her cheeks still held a healthy blush of embarrassment.

"It was," Kratos cleared his throat, allowing seriousness settled back into the atmosphere. "A safety precaution, that is all."

'_**Safety precaution?'**_

Did she hear that right?

So all the events up until now were a…safety precaution!? The torrent of frustration Raine had kept at bay finally burst through the dams of her practiced calm.

"Safety? Is that why I've been stuck in here?" Raine asked pointedly.

She was fighting a losing battle for control, Kratos was certain. Something akin to a boiling teakettle, he mused.

Ever so subtly her voice grew steadily in strength, all her thoughts finding voice in a muddled and rushed fashion. "How come I haven't been informed of our current situation? Why haven't I seen anyone besides Silvia? And speaking of Silvia she won't even talk to me and has all but barricaded my door! And tell me this… how I'm supposed to lead this expedition and protect my colleagues if I'm being kept from my **responsibilities**?!" Raine was shouting now. "**And where's my brother?!**"

It all came out rather suddenly leaving Raine heaving and hunched over.

Kratos weathered the onslaught like he did everything else, solid and unmoving; which gave Raine the tremendous urge to throttle something.

She gasped meeting Kratos' unfazed eyes, as if struck with a realization. She fidgeted with her hands and took an unsteady breath. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, I've-I've been a bit on edge lately," Raine apologized quietly.

Opting it best not to comment, Kratos only nodded in understanding. What was he to do anyway, scold her? Besides Raine was embarrassed enough as it was. He may have been vague and secretive, but sadistic he was not.

"Ah…You were saying?" Raine urged, crossing her arms over her body as if to hold in her turbulent emotions.

"According to the local authorities there have been a number of suspicious persons to appear in town. It seems a few "pale foreigners" as they said, arrived only days behind us."

Though she did want the valuable information Kratos presented there was another more pressing issue that niggled at the edge of Raine's mind. She just couldn't stop herself when she suddenly asked, "Stop me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing you have taken up the reins of command?"

Their eyes met and locked briefly before Kratos cast his gaze aside and answered, "Yes."

"Then…"

Ignoring her speculative stare, Kratos cleared his throat again, "as I was saying. This particular group has become a growing cause of concern due to their….obvious xenophobic tendencies."

Mid-breath in objecting to Kratos' avoidance of the authority subject, Raine raised an eyebrow. "Xenophobic?"

"Keeping tight knit groups, hostilities towards locals, and so on," Kraots explained.

Raine thoughtfully inclined her head and said, "Hm, not very subtle are they?"

Kratos shook his head in response. "No."

"To think these blundering fools actually staged a raid. To be honest this is more embarrassing than frightening." She murmured more to herself than for Kratos' benefit.

Raine restlessly shifted her weight, a precursor to pacing if Kratos ever saw one.

Chin on fist, Raine paced a short distance before sullenly admitting, "I let the furious pace of the research distract me from my duties, I--"

"It was lack of foresight on all our parts," Kratos agreed.

"No, no it's my fault, we were here over a week before you're untimely appearance," Raine shook her head.

A lengthy pause followed. He could see it in her posture, that thinking pose, eyes hooded, body tensing.

All was not right with Raine.

"So," she said suddenly. "I guess the question now is what you plan to do about this situation. You've effectively tied my hands." Raine held up her hands in an exasperated gesture.

"Please, don't take-" Kratos tried.

"Don't interrupt," Raine snapped. "My entire expedition is not doubt in a state of utter disarray. I want you to understand the amount of responsibilities you've usurped."

'_Usurped?'_ That was an interesting word choice of word. _'And all this time I thought I_ _was "protecting" her,'_ came a small mocking voice from the depths of Kratos' mind.

"…What about my assistants-_ahem_-colleagues, our supplies, not to mention the carnage back at the site? Are you positive that the situation is under control?"

She just couldn't leave it alone could she? "I think I can handle it." Kratos said without much inflection, but his eyes shone with a hint of intensity as if an extra reminder of whom she was talking to.

Straightening her spine, Raine fixed him with a steady gaze of her own.

No doubt she was feeling a sting to her pride due to the switch in authorative roles. The pinched look to her usual cool features and the glint to her blue eyes spoke volumes. Kratos pegged it as Raine's equivalent to throwing a fit.

'_She __**is**__ quite young.' _

It was cute, though Kratos was sure she wouldn't appreciate being associated with a word undignified as"cute".

Kratos grinned.

"Something wrong?" asked a particularly cantankerous alto

The small grin instantly melted from Kratos' face, "ah…no." He'd been caught finding amusement at her expense twice in less than ten minutes. The least he could do was get her up-to-date on the current situation, because if he learned anything about Raine, it was that she hated not knowing.

"I took care of the bodies personally, worry not they'll never be found," he assured her.

Flying back to the site took less than an hour. Disposing of the bodies went fairly well except for the corpses that were reduced to pieces. It was then Kratos regretted disemboweling that one man and not offering orders of restraint to the Renegades. It was a slightly messy affair, one that forced the seraph to use a shovel to clean up. Now the bodies were nothing more than bubbling pools of grease floating at the top of a lava pit.

"As for your colleagues, they are safe, and all instructed to keep to their rooms. I have Zane on constant patrol."

Hands moving to her hips Raine asked, "Ok, and Silvia's outside my door. What about Armand?"

"Armand is currently following some leads at the central tavern "they've" been known to frequent. For the meantime we would like it if you stayed put for now." Not to mention make life a whole lot less complicated, he wanted to add.

Raine inclined her head in resignation, pinching the bridge of her nose as if to ward off a headache. Without a word she sank down on the bottom corner of her bed. "Well then, tell everyone I defer all decisions to you for the time being, _not like you_ _needed me to tell you that,'_ she added silently.

Kratos felt another tug at the edges of his mouth, as if enjoying a private joke.

"I'll be leaving then."

"Fine, fine,' Raine waved away absently, not bothering to watch him as he lifted up from the third story porch.

He may have taken up command of her little operation, but knowing it was Kratos was somewhat…comforting. _'In a self-defeating, very, very odd way,' _Raine sighed.

Rising from her bed Raine closed the deep red curtains with a sharp tug watching Kratos' silhouette disappear over the next building.

Raine distractedly wondered out loud, "I wonder if he's spoken to Lloyd yet."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

True to Raine's word Lloyd looked very well indeed. No sign of bodily decay or crystallization, in fact Kratos would go as far as to say Lloyd had even gained a few inches. Not only that, but his son was beginning to lose the softness of youth from around his face.

'…_he may overtake me in height…' _Kratos thought proudly, heart warming.

A disquieting feeling had the seraph shift his focus to Raine's little brother, Genis. Now Genis, he'd grown some too (not as much as Lloyd though), just entering the stage that was littered with awkwardness and embarrassing moments. '_What was he, 14 now? Looks like a late bloomer.' _

At the moment the younger Sage sent him a stare that reminded Kratos very much of the one he received only fifteen minutes ago from the other Sage. The similarity was frightening.

Of course Kratos had all the time in the world to assess the boys, because it didn't seem like anyone was inclined to say anything right now. Silence surrounded them like a cloak, heavy and suffocating. Kratos felt his resolve melt away under the boys' gaze.

Uncomfortable (Kraots twitched), wasn't quite a strong enough adjective to describe the current situation. No, it was down right foot-in-the-mouth, cat-got-your-tongue **awkward**.

The silence persisted like the stench of a dead fish left out in the hot sun. Of course right now Kratos preferred the dead fish to the blank stares he was currently receiving.

Then again Kratos wasn't fairing so well himself, not with this paralysis of the tongue. And as a result this gave him ample time to reflect, think and/or have a mental meltdown.

'_I suppose this is my fault. Instead of building relationship I ran away on a giant drifting comet. …So many mistakes, one right after another….'_ Kratos lamented._ 'I wonder if he resents me …'_

"So, you helped Raine get back, huh? So…uh, how?" Genis asked, struggling not to roll his eyes at the two tongue-tied humans. The young sorcerer was worn-out and he had no desire to follow Lloyd's tactic of staring at Kratos all evening long.

"Yeah, I wanna know too. When we asked the Professor all she said was that you helped her warp back home." Lloyd chimed in, recovering from his own paralysis.

Kratos raised his brow, _'She did, did she? It was certainly a bit more eventful than that.'_

Visibly relaxing Kratos began his tale, "Ok. I'm still not quite sure how she ended up on Derris-Kharlan, but…….."

**TBC**


	11. 11

A/N: I know I'm slow, but bear with me on this story. I've found it's really hard to write for a character who is an intellectual, because let's face it, I am no intellectual. If you see a glaring in-your-face errors feel free to contact me, other than that thank you for reading my story.

**Chapter 11**

Standing before his audience, Kratos finished giving the boys a Spartan account of Raine's impromptu time in Derris-Kharlan.

"Wow, leave it to the professor to always find away," Lloyd said enthusiastically. "Hey are there those source-rock thingies on this planet? That would be great! You hear that Genis?"

'_And leave it to Lloyd to be easily impressed,'_ Genis thought sourly. Of course Raine would find away, she was **his sister**! She could turn lead into gold if she wanted it bad enough!

Lloyd continued to his lively chat, asking Kratos all sorts of questions. Questions, that in Genis' opinion, were completely inane. Unfortunately this only added fuel to the fire on the young sorcerer's already frayed nerves.

"…Hey, does that mean we can still get to Derris-Kharlan? How'd you find the professor in the first place? The place is pretty big from what I remember. Hey, what happened to your clothes? Did the professor make you change?" Lloyd then looked speculative, "You don't what your sword back, do you?"

If he rolled his eyes one more time, Genis was worried they'd roll right on out of his head.

All Genis knew was that he hadn't seen hide or hair of Raine, who was injured and apparently in danger again, since they reached town. If he didn't see his sister soon Genis didn't know how much longer he could stay conscious, he was loosing badly to fatigue as it was. This was largely due to the mad chase Lloyd led him on once the red clad swordsman spotted the raiding party attacking Raine's encampment.

Weariness aside, the questions persisted. How was she? Was she feverish from the wound? Was she shaken and frightened? Raine may look unaffected most the time, but his sister worried and hurt just like everyone else.

"…She didn't give one of her lectures did she? Genis said the professor can't help it sometimes…"

At the sound of his name the silver haired youth developed a sudden nervous tick.

Kratos kind of smirked wryly before answering"…Not so much lecture than talking aloud to organize her thoughts. I found that she is…ah-driven in her pursuits…"

"I know what you mean," Lloyd said jovially. "I guess that's where Genis got it from."

'_**Tick'**_

Though the atmosphere around the two seemed to have lightened on the familiar subject of Raine, Genis's mood wasn't so easily lifted.

'_They're talking as if everything's fine and hunky-dory.' _ Well it wasn't; a least not in Genis' eyes. Had Lloyd already forgotten the spent the last hour and half turning half the town upside down looking for her!?

Finally the young mage couldn't take it anymore.

"Raine?! Raine?! Where the hell is she?!!" Genis waved his arms radically.

Both Kratos and Lloyd turned to the huffing half-elf, both freezing at his sudden and violent outburst. Those Sage eyes darkened to a near shade of violet, with a look that suggested if he didn't get answers something might explode.

Which in Genis's case that was a very real possibility.

Quick to catch on to his best friend's mood Lloyd joined it, "Yeah where is she anyway? Me and Genis looked all over the hotel for her."

Kratos took breath; he knew this would come up eventually. "Rest assured she's fine and well, but I ask you to be patient. For the time being and for her safety no one is allowed to see her."

Genis stood up so fast his chair clattered to the drab grey floor. "What do you mean **allowed**!? I'm her brother!"

'_Just like his sister,'_ the Kratos noted, not for the first time.

Eyes unyielding Kratos replied, "And as her brother it wouldn't make sense to put Raine in any unnecessary danger would it? What would happen if you saw her and those brigands followed you right to her? What then?"

"Well-I, never mind," Genis mumbled lowering his chin.

The boys looked crestfallen and Kratos suddenly felt like a villain. It certainly wouldn't be the first time either.

"I'm going out to chase down some leads, you both are welcome to come along," he added sending a pointed look to Raine's little brother. He wanted to do the footwork alone, but as is stood he didn't think the idea would bode well with them.

"I'll go!" Lloyd jumped up; always eager to lend a hand. He wasn't quite sure how he could help, but he hoped it included running the rest of those thugs out of town would suffice as "helping".

"I just wanted to see Raine," Genis grumbled, folding his arms. As much as he would love to fry some bandit butts, Genis was much too exhausted to go snooping around town. "I'll stay here."

"Don't worry Genis we'll get this taken care of tonight, then we can see the professor tomorrow morning," Lloyd assured his sulking friend.

Genis sighed and agreed with a tired, "yeah…" With that he watched Lloyd leave with the tight lipped Kratos then slipped into bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Subtle orange and crimson hues highlighted the sandstone streets and buildings as the sun sunk behind the dunes. Kratos and Lloyd walked side by side, their posture speaking clearly of tense relations.

Wracking his brain for something to say Kratos' eyes fell on the space where Lloyd's ex-sphere once resided. "Your hand, how is it?"

"Ahh, its fine. The professor said it was overwhelmed, you know with Origin and the Great Seed and all. It's…for the better anyway." Lloyd replied uncomfortably, absently scratching the back of his hand.

Needless to say, it was a little overwhelming to be with Kratos again. He had been prepared never to have seen the man (his father) again.

Come to think of it they hadn't had that many conversations during the journey either. Generally their interactions centered on Kratos finding faults in Lloyd's swordsmanship and ideology, which usually left the young man mad and confused. Even after Lloyd found out that Kratos was his father it was still hard to full grasp that fact.

'_To bad Genis isn't here…'_ He felt a lot more at ease with his best friend around. This one on one with Kratos left the young swordsman feeling clueless.

It wasn't hard for Kratos to tell that Lloyd was deep in thought. As Raine had explained, in rather blunt assessment, up on Derris-Karhlan, 'There's a lot of effort going on behind those eyes, its best to ride it out lest a fuse short-circuit.'

Kratos' jaw worked for a second before saying, "So tell me what you've been up to. Raine told me you and Genis are on a quest?"

Lloyd visibly animated, his brown eyes alight. "Yeah, to destroy all ex-spheres!"

"Sounds like quite a task. Over the last few millennia, millions have been manufactured you know," Kratos commented.

"I know. We've got help though. Regal's company helped us find a lot so far." Lloyd said pulling out a neatly written list from his inner pocket.

"Regal even has plans to stop using them in Altamira, though for the time being the theme park and the casino are closed," Lloyd explained talking quickly.

Ah, the Lezareno company, if Kratos remembered right.

"It sounds as of you've been very thorough," Kratos commented. "I suspect it's dangerous though."

Rubbing the back of his head Lloyd looked troubled and annoyed. "Yeah, you wouldn't believe how crazy people get when we try to collect the ex-spheres."

Looking out the corner of his eye at Lloyd, Kratos muttered a pained "I bet."

"It can get a little hairy, but it's nothing me and Genis can't handle. We always get the job done."

With a raised brow Kratos questioned, "Always?"

Lloyd chuckled uncomfortable averting his gaze to the swirls of yellow sand at his feet. What he didn't want to say is that in some (rare) cases there was some stealing involved. But no one had to know about that, at least that's what Genis said.

As they talked night slowly descended, changing the sky from a dusky red to shades of blue and violet. Kratos pointed to swaying sign, too worn with age to make out any tangible lettering. "We're here."

Warm light spilled across the sandy street as did the smell of alcohol and musty sweat.

"So what's in here?" Lloyd looked around the tavern as they entered.

Being so early in the evening only a few patrons dotted the tables and the bar. Most of the clientele appeared to be workers or shopkeepers, enjoying a drink after a hard day's work.

"Evidently the ones who ambushed us were known to frequent this place."

"Oh, ok. So we just wait?" Lloyd asked looking antsy.

"Yes…"

Two hours and a nearly untouched pitcher of ale later, Lloyd pressed his forehead to his folded arms in defeat. _'This is sooo boring.'_ Lloyd could hardly remember what they were waiting for.

"Oh! What's taking so long?" came Lloyd's muffled voice. He then partially lifted his face to see if Kratos was even paying attention.

Kratos cast covert eyes over the tavern, noting the rise in clientele and the light hearted mood the locals shared. Looking over at his son Kratos finally graced the young man with his attention.

"It hasn't been that long, Lloyd. Patience is a virtue, remember that."

Lloyd sulked and cushioned his head on an upturned palm. He didn't think Kratos would turn preachy again.

45 minutes later Lloyd got up to find their wayward waitress who seemed to have disappeared into thin air. The seraph watched him go with little surprise.

Sitting still just wasn't Lloyd's style.

Another ten minutes later Lloyd was happily tearing into a meat pie (a specialty of the house) as a passerby suddenly planted himself at their table. Mouth full and wide eyed, Lloyd made a gurgled sound before Kratos waved away the young man's protests.

Kratos inclined his head to the new arrival; a man wearing the loose light-colored clothes favored my most males in the Triet region. Over his head was a think blue headband that came down over the tops of his ears. Now Lloyd could never have been accused of being the quickest of people, but one thing he never did was forget a face.

Swallowing his food, Lloyd struggled to recall a name.

Kratos inclined his head, "Armand."

"You feel it?" the Renegade gestured broadly around the room.

Sporting a large question mark Lloyd asked, "feel what?"

Armand shifted his attention to the human teen. "The atmosphere, the mood."

"Uh…what should I be feeling," Lloyd asked furrowing his brow.

'_Was this kid for real?' _Armand thought exasperatedly.

"…Too jovial for suspicious outsiders to be loitering about," Kratos spoke, covertly taking another sweep of the warmly lit tavern.

"What?"

"They're gone kid," Armand replied, exasperated. "Either the rest skipped town, or we killed them all. Though I'm thinking it's more the former."

"Aw man," Lloyd voiced from across the table, his shoulders slumping.

Kratos couldn't agree more.

"Is that certain?" the seraph asked.

The green eyed Renegade nodded sharply. "Affirmative. I've asked around and nobody's seen them since late this morning."

"I see… Still, that doesn't mean the threat is over. As it stands I believe it's time we moved on," Kratos said with conviction. "Once in Iselia we can regroup and strategize our next move."

It was a logical next move. Iselia was a pretty small town; even better, three of its four sides faced the ocean, an ideal place to weed out any would-be threats.

"Lord Kratos," Amrand began hesitantly as if troubled. "You're plan, though well thought out is…ah…well there's a problem…"

The look in Kratos' eyes clearly said, "explain".

"Yeah, the Professor's not going to like it," Lloyd finished with the same wary expression as the seasoned soldier.

Suddenly feeling the need to defend himself Kratos calmly stated, "Raine is a logical woman. I'm sure she'll choose the appropriate course of action."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**2:00pm Triet Temple dig site…the following day. Time of arrival 7:30am. **

Kratos was at the end of his rope. Getting Raine to take heed of his advice was like trying empty a lake with a drinking cup.

…Insanely tedious.

"Raine, it's about time we moved on," Kratos reminded her for the sixteenth time that day.

"We'll move on when I'm ready. In the mean time why don't you make use of some of that ancient knowledge and help the excavation team down below," Raine waved away impatiently.

She was busy reading through a stack of reports; tired of his persistent nagging. Besides according to Kratos those hooligans were nowhere in sight, providing the perfect environment for her minions-er-colleagues to get some work done.

Kratos bristled, "I don't think you quite understand the position you've gotten yourself into." He couldn't remember the last time he felt so frustrated.

"Right now you're being reckless and irresponsible. It is clear that your little escapade has become a threat to someone, and they seem to be intent on stopping it along with your life," he warned.

Raine paused from her reading, and ever so slowly everyone with in the area began to inch away, they've had enough scares already.

Raine gently set down the document in her hands and stood to meet Kratos levelly. "Of course I'm aware of the situation. Why do you think I'm doing this and not some ostentatious political move?! The planet has been through enough big changes to begin with, and I like to think that I'm not arrogant enough to assume I can change everything with the wave of my hand!"

Raine's voice grew quiet so that only Kratos would overhear, mindful of the stares she was receiving. "These small steps are designed to not make waves in an already fragile social structure. I thought I told you this first step is to show the world that half-elves are peaceful and productive as well as give my brethren a sense of belonging and empowerment. So I'm not going to let some ignorant bigot ruin my goals."

Kratos' muscles tensed and relaxed struggling to hold his tongue.

"So to answer your earlier question, yes, I know exactly what I'm doing. I would appreciate it if you didn't question me ever again," she said frostily.

It was hard to keep his cool with the sun beating down on his head and Raine being so…difficult. "If you insist on behaving recklessly it makes my job harder and your current lifespan an uncertainty," Kratos finally spoke, with equal iciness lacing his voice.

"If you're in such a hurry why don't help and stop nagging," Genis interject as he waddled by carrying a large jug of water with both arms.

Kratos looked down quickly as the young Sage pushed his way between himself and Raine. He was out numbered, two Sages against him just wasn't fair.

Just then a large group poured out of the temple entrance. The group of scholars looked bedraggled from the oppressive heat found near Ifrit's former stratum, and were quick to zero in on Genis and his sloshing cargo. This thankfully forced the young half-elf's attention elsewhere. Brining up the rear was Lloyd, equally sweaty, but not nearly as affected by the heat.

"Hey Professor! Where do you want this?" Lloyd held up what looked like a vase except metallic grooves that ran parallel along its surface.

"Be careful!" Raine admonished. "Take it to the far left tent," she pointed gathering up her things.

She turned to Kratos with a thoughtful stare, her fingers lightly stroking her chin.

"What is it?" the seraph asked cautiously.

"I'm just thinking that this is the perfect opportunity for you dig up some of those past memories of yours. Who knows, if you offer your assistance perhaps we'll pack up camp even sooner," Raine finished looking over her shoulder as she headed to the far tent.

Kratos' lips pressed together in a thin line then answered, "Fine…"

………………………

It was still unbearably hot despite the shade offered by they tent. It didn't help that it was packed with ten sweaty bodies, either; a rather oppressive atmosphere for an angel with sensitive senses. Of course Raine didn't seem to mind she was already planted on her knees examining a metal device littered with markings that looked like brail engravings.

Raine looked up as Kratos edged his way through the curious researchers. "Are you…familiar with this?" she asked holding up the object.

"Actually," Kratos got to one knee to take a closer look. "Yes, I am."

At this statement the entire room seemed to lean in towards the seraph, giving power to the already oppressive odor of sweaty bodies.

Kratos studied the object silently, trying to gather up memories thousands of years old.

"When the planet was split into two there was instability between the two worlds. This was a result of separating the summons spirits of opposite polarities. To fix that we implemented these machines to form links between summon spirits of opposite polarities between the two newly created planets."

"That makes sense so even though the summons spirits were separated the links provided each planet with missing factor it needed to maintain equilibrium," Raine surmised.

"Yes," Kratos said impressed at Raine's quick deduction.

"How does it work?" asked a voice from the tightly packed bodies.

"There is a glyph inscribed here," Kratos pressed the side of the device and with a click a flat metal plate, etched with an intricate symbol popped out, followed by a few hushed "oohs" and "ahhs".

"Fascinating…Go on," Raine urged, her eyes shone with unnatural intensity.

"As far as I know this glyph keeps a containment spell active, like a perpetual cast."

There was much pushing and bumping to get a look at the intricate etching on the flat metal. Its surface was as lustrous as liquid mercury and the etched symbol, a series of lines and loops, appeared burnt onto the surface.

"Ultimately the metal disk is most vital part, but the outer structure serves to insulate and regulate the output of mana. Unfortunately that's as far as my recollection goes." Kratos explained. He was surprised the casting device remained intact after the two worlds went out of alignment from Sheena's pact making.

"That's ok. It was…fascinating!" Raine breathed.

"…So perhaps the process of Mana Actuation helped to keep the great power of the summon spirits contained to certain area…" she mused thoughtfully.

"Are you certain professor?" asked a woman with short brown hair. She bent closer to Raine and Kratos along with her half-elf co-workers. This was followed by a low hum of curious murmurs.

"Mana…Actuation?" Kratos frowned thoughtfully, he'd never heard of such a thing.

"Actuate, as in stressing on the transmission of power so as to work or set into motion," Raine said in her lecture voice. "When a spell it's activated it continues to draw mana throughout its duration. I-we believe that this particular transmission of energy uses less mana than a completed spell, with a large output of pure energy."

"Hm, I suppose the device may use a similar process to this Mana Actuation, as you call it," Kratos said thoughtfully. "However how are you going to utilize this force without the mana consuming effects of a **completed** spell?"

"That problem requires a bit more study," the professor admitted distractedly. She curiously turned the device in her hands. "Did Cruxis create this technology?" Raine soon asked.

Kratos shook his head. "No, it's more a combination of magi-technology and ancient elven theories of magic, which Yuan and Mithos learned to utilize.

"If we could only harness this process it would solve the world's energy crisis, especially since the Great Tree is a thousand years from reaching full maturity." Raine balled her hands into fist as a familiar giddy feeling bubbled into her chest.

"Of course we still need to confirm the hypothesis that this energy output is in fact greater than drawing raw mana as magi-technology did thousands of years early. Either way it is better than using massive amounts of ex-spheres to produce energy."

"What about Yuan? He should know, shouldn't he?" Raine asked, eager hands gripped the clip board she'd scribbled on during Kratos' brief explanation. She was so close she could feel it. Ignorance on the issue was physically painful. Raine wanted, no, needed to clear this mystery.

"You'll have to ask him," Kratos shrugged. "However, Exire's descent, as you know is taking his full attention, even the base is on minimum staff."

"Oh…that's right," Raine said vacantly, feeling as if her world went morbidly dark. Then just as quickly Raine perked up, clapping sand from her hands and said, "Well then let's get out of this desert shall we?"

Everyone with in earshot brightened and looks of utter relief rippled through the gathered intellectuals. The promise of temperate climate was like a godsend.

Raine turned to the young swordsman in red, who was currently fighting to stay conscious in the back corner. "Ok, Lloyd, tell everyone to pack up and get ready to move on. I want to reach the House of Guidance by night fall."

"All right!!" Lloyd pumped his fist into the air then rushed off, bumping into Genis on his way out.

Kratos rubbed his face with a splayed hand, _'Finally!'_

TBC


	12. 12

Chapter 12

The vast golden desert melted away into lush green forests and flowering fields. After a restful evening at the House of Guidance, Raine guided her ever obedient flock to the small village of Iselia.

Kratos had shed the civilian clothes in favor of the white and mauve outfit from his former Cruxis days. The light cotton clothes might as well have been made of paper for all the protection they allotted. He may have stuck out more in his white chap-like pants and leather strapping over fitted body suit, but Kratos preferred the sturdy material. It offered a familiar comfort.

Once again Kratos dutifully brought up the rear mindful of any danger that might lurk in the dense forest. The Renegades had taken strategic post around the caravan that consisted of a half dozen terrain dragons, a wagon and a number of half-elves trudging along on foot. Lloyd was supposed to be part of the guard as well, but he was too busy running errands for Raine; with faithful Genis struggling to keep up. Luckily there weren't many monsters about, though Kratos suspect the creatures were wary of attacking such a large group.

No, what worried Kratos was the human element. From what he had heard, there have been announcements regarding half-elf citizenship. According to Raine it was a lot of flapping gums at this point, but she confirmed the new edict was passed before she stumbled onto Derris-Kharlan. Now what worried Kratos was how over a millennium of blind, groundless hatred could possibly drive certain individuals to commit heinous acts.

Now, for the group that had attacked... Was it a random incident committed by a gang of hoodlums? Or was there a large more sinister centralized reason, Raine was being targeted for. The questions plagued Kratos' mind and he had no solution to either problem. Frankly, it'd be a lot easier if it was some grand scheme by some evil megalomaniac.

'_I wish.'_ Kratos thought with a wry twist to his lips.

The second Harley stood up in his saddle scanning the crowd; Kratos had the distinct feeling that he was being targeted. And lo-and-behold the redhead circled his dragon around and trotted parallel to Kratos.

"Harley," Kratos greeted. The resident Asgard half-elf offered a friendly wave.

The young man stretched his legs in the worn saddle and said, "Traveling the world's pretty cool, but it'll be too soon if I ever see that sand pit again,"

"Yes," the seraph agreed. Though the harsh conditions hadn't affected Kratos as badly, he also felt a sense of relief; even angels were not impervious to the might of the sun. Security reasons had also driven him to leave Triet as soon as possible. In his opinion the desert made the group extremely vulnerable. Not only did they have to brave harsh conditions, but bandits and bigotry alike. At least in Iselia prejudice wasn't as much an issue.

"…Say Kratos," Harley began, nervously adjusting his white bandana. "…A bunch of us were wondering. Could you…well…maybe asked Raine if we could get a few extra days to relax? Preferably and entire week? Most of us aren't used to travel and after that stint in the desert, need some recuperation time. If you know what I mean."

"I could," Kratos replied absently, then graced Harley with a skeptical look. "But why not ask her yourselves?"

Harley scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "Well…it was unanimously decided that you're probably only one who can handle her," the redhead blurted out.

'_Handle? Her?'_ Kratos frowned as if tasting something sour. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, bad choice of words," Harley put up his hand placating. "Let's put it this way everyone else is either A) intimidated B) have romantic interest C) suffer from hero worship, or D) all of the above. Hell, Linar and Mark would throw themselves head first into a mud puddle before they allowed their precious professor to get dirty, let alone ask anything of her."

At Kratos' silence, Harley nervously felt the need to continue.

"You should know she has kinda _**unique**_ personality, though she's a great gal, don't get me wrong. But with you…with you it seems she tries to be on her best behavior."

Kratos looked dubious. "Best behavior?" He recalled their frequent differences of opinion. That was her best behavior?

"Yeah the fact that you can get your point across without loosing your nerve, says a lot. I mean she respects you so, I-we- think she'll take a suggestion from you to heart," Harley grinned hopefully.

Kratos simply replied, "I see."

Harley slumped in his saddle; he wasn't expecting such an ambiguous response.

"_**Please**_, I've got saddle sores in places I can't even name!" Harley implored leaning over the saddle and causing his dragon to rear and snort in annoyance.

Kratos casually looked around, indeed most of the Tethe'allan scholars looked dead on their feet. He even caught a glimpse of a group who looked a bit too focused on his conversation with Harley.

Kratos' shoulders rose and fell, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks man. Oh, and you know what? She didn't have any intention on leaving the other day, at least that's what Linar said. Whatever you said to her got us out of that desert ahead of schedule. So don't sell yourself short, she really does respect you." Harley rode off, to apparently share the news.

"Hm, best behavior…" Kratos mumbled, walking on.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Walking through the main gate, Raine felt a sense of relief wash over her. The sun was high and a cool refreshing breeze tossed her hair and the tails of her orange coat. She inhaled deeply the deep rich churned earth from the fields. _'Home.' _

"Alright! Listen up!" Raine yelled holding her arms up to get everyone's attention. However, her group of scholars seemed more interested in exchanging curious glances with the gathering town residents.

"Everyone is to stay put for now! Please **do not** wander around. I repeat, stay put till I come back!"

Raine's lips pressed into a grim line, miffed. Not one person acknowledged her. Even Kratos was deep into a conversation with Linar and Harley. She toyed with the idea of just leaving everyone to their own devices.

In a huff Raine started down the packed dirt road that led to Frank's house, mumbling curses about short attention spans.

The stroll through the streets was a calming affair. Raine was reminded how good it felt to be home. She smiled a waved at familiar faces as she passed the fields.

"Professor! Professor!"

Raine stopped in her tracks as a young woman with a bright blonde braid bouncing over a set of paint stained coveralls, bound up to her.

"Professor! I'm so glad you back!" Collette tackled Raine, wrapping her arms around the professor's middle and quite literally squeezing the life out of her.

Raine wheezed, before offering a shaky smile. Upon release, Raine staggered back trying to re-inflate her lungs. _'Phew! It seems Collette still has to acclimate to her enhanced physical capabilities.' _

"Guess what!" Collette bounced on the balls of her feet. "We've finished your house! You have to see it! You just have to!!" The blonde grabbed hold of Raine's arms shaking them up and down.

Raine brightened, "You have? Then-"

"Hey! Collette!" Lloyd jogged up the dirt road with Genis panting and wheezing behind him.

"Lloyd! Genis!" Collette instantly let go of Raine's hand and literally fell into the boys.

"**Whoa!**"

Raine smiled wryly. She watched the after math with Lloyd peeling Collette off of a swirly eyed Genis. She left the scene as Collette began to apologize profusely to her little brother. Now it was time to see the new Mayor, Frank, and tell him about her small troop.

Raine took her time ambling down the old streets. They had certainly worked hard since she'd been gone. Most of the houses were new and freshly painted, and seemed to practically sparkle in the sun. To her surprise there were some add-ons as well. Tucker's store/home had become two buildings with a bright sign advertising fresh produce. There were even newly cleared plots for expansion.

'_I'd like to see more. It'll be a pity when we move on the day after tomorrow.' _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**-Pong!-Pong!-Pong!-**_

A bell rung wildly with the confines of its tower, a sense of panic and urgency swept over the entire village. The civilian guard ran to protect the gates as dark shadows passed under the sun.

The remnants of Raine's group scattered for cover, and in their wake stood Kratos; eyes trained on the sky.

Instead of panic or alarm, Kratos cast a derisive look as one of the shadows touched down behind the village guard (much to their alarm). Kratos didn't bat and eyelash; he knew that silhouette anywhere.

Yuan brazenly ignored the shouts of warning as his dark cape fluttered around his heels; behind him several rheaird s landed, piloted by Renegades in full armor.

Kratos stepped forward as if to speak, but was beaten to the punch.

"How did I know you were here, you ask?" Yuan asked as if bored. "It wasn't much, considering where you came from; Sage was bound to stop by this place sooner or later."

"No," Kratos said, his face equally deadpan. "I want a reason why you're here?"

'_Hmph.'_ Kratos was never any fun. Yuan shot his fellow seraph an impatient glance. "If you must know, I've come for my soldiers."

"What?!" Kratos hissed. "We had an attack not two days ago, you can't take them now! It's impossible."

"Oh, it's very possible. Those are my soldier."

"You know that's not what I meant," Kratos felt his lips curl back from his teeth. "An armed group attacked us over 48 hours ago. I don't think it is wise to cut back on security."

Yuan chewed on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. He wasn't expecting such a strong response from Kratos. _'…interesting…'_

"Listen, how many people are in this little…" Yuan gestured dismissively, "…Caravan, 30? 40?" His eyes narrowed, "Exire's inhabitants number near a **thousand**. You do the math."

Kratos had trouble forming an argument, but was saved by the sound of running boots.

Raine ran up the empty road with Frank, Collette's father, at her heels. "What's going on?" She motioned for Frank to stay put before approaching the two angels. She pulled up to Kratos' side.

"He's come to collect his Renegades," Kratos said flatly.

Worry creased Raine's brow and she turned to Yuan. "Is the situation bad? Was anybody hurt?"

"First of all, no one was hurt. The power of Maxell gently lowered the city to the ground. As for the situation, you have no idea," Yuan answered dryly. "The entire city landed in the mountains behind Meltokio."

"Oh no…" Raine's eyes widened. Next to the rebuilding Ozette, Meltokio was the worst place for a half-elf to be. "Has everyone been accounted for?"

"No, in fact we suspect some had wondered off before we could even get a proper headcount," Yuan answered.

Needless to say, Kratos was disappointed as he watched the exchange. He was hoping for a stronger reaction from Riane; specifically anger, or at least an objection. _**Not**_ understanding. Kratos felt irritation bubble up in his throat; she could at least pretend she was worried for her own safety!

"…Regardless, I'm not about to wait for trouble to start. That's why I need all my men to handle the situation as quickly as possible."

"Yes, yes. Of course. I'll call Armand right away," she left in search of the Lieutenant.

Kratos made a motion to stop her, but stopped at the words, "Don't even think about it."

"Surely you can spare the three," Kratos reasoned. This was ridiculous, twice in lest than two week?

"Ok, then I'll let the civilians of Exire roam into Meltokio where a most of the nobles are half-elf hating inbreeds, who happen to have a militia or two on their pay roll," the blue haired Renegade gestured as if explaining to a child.

"I'm half tempted to ask your assistance, but I can't leave our little activist high and dry, can I?" Yuan said facetiously.

Lloyd and Genis were suddenly dragged across the plaza by a determined Collette. The two seraphs watched with comedic fascination.

"…. maybe your boy would lend his assistance. Then again, this matter requires a delicacy and restraint that he fails to possess," Yuan smirked. "My, my, he _**does**_ take after you."

"………….."

A growled, "Yuan!"

"What? Did I say something wrong?" came a sarcastic reply.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As it turned out, and much to Raine's chagrin, she found her barrowed Renegades hiding out in the newly built café, by the school house. It was a quaint establishment with freshly polished chestnut tables, complete with a bar for after-hours.

The band of three was good at blending in with other humans, but in a small town like Iselia strangers always raised a few eyebrows, so finding them hand taken her too long.

Both Sivlia and Zane avoided her gaze, but Armand met Raine's disapproving look with a brazen smile.

"So this is why I didn't find you at the town gates. Hiding out, are we?"

If possible Armand's smile grew wider. "You can't blame a guy for trying. We just can't stand the thought of being away from you, Professor."

Oh, so they already knew the commotion at the gate was their commander. Now the only question remained, was this the Lieutenant's idea or were Silvia and Zane not as innocent as they appeared?

Silvia cast an I-don't-believe-this-guy look to her superior. "_**Sir**_, I think it's time we report back to the commander."

"And perhaps I should go call your commander. Maybe he'd like to join you," Raine threatened.

The green eyed Lieutenant pushed his drink aside and sighed, "Ok, ok. It's not like I want to get fried by a lightening bolt…again."

Raine crossed her arms under her chest. "Well?"

Zane and Silvia studied their superior while he mulled over an apparently tough decision.

"Alright. Let's go kids," Armand pushed his chair back then slapped down a handful of coins in the center of the table.

The Renegades filed out, Silvia and Zane keeping their eyes lowered as if embarrassed to follow their lieutenant. Raine hid a small smile. It had only little over a week, but Riane couldn't help but feel attached to the three Renegades.

Upon reaching the rheairds, the Lieutenant paced ahead of Raine earning a sharp salute from the Renegades manning the reinards.

Raine lifted a brow at Armand's shift in demeanor. He went from laid back wise guy to hardened leader / warrior in a blink of an eye. _'I'll never get use to him. No in-between. That man's either set on off or high.'_

She watched him receive a report with a sharp look of concentration. Raine decided she was going to miss him, even if he did wink at her their first meeting. At the tap on the shoulder Raine met the dark eyes of Silvia.

"I-I wanted to tell you how honored I am to have had the opportunity to work with you, Professor Sage."

Almost as an after thought, Silvia suddenly grabbed both Raine's hands and held them fast. "I feel grateful that someone like you has taken up our cause… And I am proud to have had the chance to protect my brethren." The spear-bearer looked a little flustered and breathless. It was clear that the dark haired woman wasn't used to offering words of gratitude.

Touched, Raine smiled warmly. "I hope not to disappoint your expectations." Raine looked around, "Where's Zane?"

"Frankly he's probably moping right now. Between you and me he doesn't want to leave." At Raine's dubious look, the spear-bearer replied with a smirk, "Trust me a sister knows."

Raine chuckled at that.

"Well tell him it's been a pleasure, and if you're ever get some free time feel free to stop by, wherever in the world that may be," Raine said seriously.

"Of course professor Sage," Slivia saluted and approached the rheaird.

Before Raine could even form a thought she found her body yanked hard into a considerably strong hug. The only indication that Raine was surprised was by the slight widening of her eyes. Edging her arms between their bodies, Raine straightened her elbows.

"Honestly Lieutenant," she admonished.

"I bet that little whelp's spitting nails by now." Armand waved to where Zane had mounted a rheaird behind his sister. He smiled down at Raine, though his hands still grasped her around the waist. "All in good fun professor. All in good fun."

'_All in good fun,_' Raine thought cynically. She suspected Armand got away with half of the mess he pulled because he was so damn handsome. At least that's the excuse Raine gave the lieutenant for herself.

"It has been and honor and great, great pleasure to serve you Miss Sage. Next time you talk to the commander ask for me by name, and I am ever at your service," Armand dropped his hands and bowed low.

"Ah, thank you Lieutenant." Raine smiled warily.

Armand wiped the playful grin off his face and saluted somberly before mounting the rheaid. Raine could only shake her head.

………………………………………

Meanwhile….

Mouth set grimly Kratos watched Armand mount a rheaird. "Your lieutenant is severely lacking in protocol."

Yuan shrugged. "No harm, his skills and leadership are indispensable. He's only 86, a child really."

Kratos didn't care how young the swordsman was. That was **no** excuse!

The blue haired seraph fixed Kratos with a pointed glance and smirked knowingly. Kratos narrowed his eyes in turn, he didn't trust that smug know-it-all look on the half-elf's face.

"This _**is**_ interesting. So tell me, what has Sage done to gain your attention, hm?" Yuan leaned forward. "Let me warn you a woman like the professor is _way_ out of your comfort zone."

"Where are you going with this? Kratos asked lowly, hands balled into fists beneath his folded arms. Yuan favored Kratos with an eye roll that rivaled any spoiled teen.

"What I'm saying is that pity and affection are synonymous with you," the Renegade commander replied flippantly.

"Yuan…" Kratos warned dangerously.

"So I repeat what misfortune has befallen the professor that she incurred you interest? Victimhood has always been more your taste. Especially considering your track record over the past…say…as long as I've know you," Yuan replied with a sardonic twist of his lips.

"……." Kratos' body went completely rigid. _'The nerve!'_

Sensing danger, Yuan deemed this the perfect time to leave.

"I'd love to stick around and see what pans out, but I must be going." Yuan turned heel. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't expect a woman like that to just fall hapless into your arms."

"Now I know you've completely lost your mind," Kratos said dispassionately, though if his fists became any tighter he'd shatter his own bones.

Yuan only sent him measuring look in response. Translucent wings sprung from Yuan's back and he effortlessly hoisted his body into the air. Soon the rhearids followed suit on a trek southward.

Kratos let himself relax somewhat as Yuan and his soldiers disappeared in the vast blue sky. Ridicule of his habits aside, when did Yuan become such expert on Raine Sage?

Uncurling his fingers, Kratos could see where his fingerless-gloves bit into his skin and burst at the seams. _'Ridiculous!'_

Examine his now ripped gloves Kratos was a more than a little surprised when Raine rushed by his shoulder.

"Yuan!" she called, but the seraph and the rhearids were well out of range.

"Damn!" she panted.

Kratos cleared his throat. "Is everything alright?"

Raine Looked over her shoulder, cheeks pleasantly flushed. Kratos too felt a bit flustered. He had to insistently remind himself that her flushed cheeks were **not** a blush, but a side effect from running. Kratos swallowed hard.

"I don't suppose you can catch him?" Raine asked taking one last deep breath. She wiped the sweat from her brow. "I was meaning to ask him about the—Kratos are you listening?"

The seraph shook himself. He blamed his lack of concentration on Yuan. "Yes?"

Raine put her hands on her hips, "Never mind, I just forgot to ask Yuan about the device we excavated from the Triet site." Her eyes took on a clinical look, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Kratos answered a little too quickly. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go see Lloyd."

Raine watched, bemused as he walked off in a general direction.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night, the crickets sung in chorus and the western shore brought a biting chill on the breeze.

Half the half-elves bedded down in the school house, while others were had taken up residence with Genis in their house, and Noah's family opted to stay with their wagon. This left Mark (Raine's self imposed assistant), and Kratos to take up at Collette's house.

Over hot tea and lamplights, Raine went over her plans for the immediate future. Linar, Aisha and Noah were among those included in the meeting.

"…So then we'll take another boat to the new port northeast of the old Lezerano mine. It will be a great place to restock supplies, and give us the opportunity to take a brief detour to Other Worldly Gate."

"Professor, are you certain? A boat" Linar questioned, a look of sympathy on his boyish face.

"Why wouldn't I be? And how else are we suppose to traverse the globe?" Raine unconsciously wiped away a bead of sweat at her temple. "There's no other way other than by sea," she finished hoping no one noticed the slight tremble in her voice.

Kratos observed that most gazes were cast down as if to avoid Raine. Great, another mystery for him to figure out; Kratos made a mental note to ask Harley about that tomorrow.

"We will leave in a week." Kratos announced. His abrupt participation had more than a few heads snap in his direction.

Raine's features were an odd cocktail of confusion and relief when she said, "R-right we'll set off in a week."

Kratos masked his surprise with nod. '_That was surprisingly easy'_, though the seraph suspected it was Raine's hydrophobia rather than her "respect" for him that swayed her decision.

Oh well.

TBC


	13. 13

Chapter 13

Soft orange sunrays warmed the swirling grey fog that blanketed the village. Few inhabitants were up as such an hour, only the shopkeeper and a handful of field hands appeared to brave the dawn.

Through the wisps of dissipating mist emerged new signs of life in the form of a man and woman. The woman donning a staff and bright orange coat, took quick smart steps towards an unknown destination. By her side was a rather imposing figure of a man in light colored garb with leather strapping connected the top and the pants; a styled white cape flapped at his calves and a sword at his side.

Curiously the pair was not alone on the silent streets, despite the ungodly hour. It seemed the morning was to become more eventful than originally thought.

Kratos glanced over his shoulder once again, his lips pinched with irritation. He looked down his shoulder to his silent companion, but she just faced forward; efficiency set in her pretty features.

Either Raine was completely oblivious (which Kratos highly doubted), or purposely ignoring it. Whatever the reason even a blind and deaf man would have noticed the growing numbers that trailed them through the serene Iselia streets.

'_32, 33, and 34, that's all of them.'_ Kratos counted silently. For the "cream of the half-elf intellectual crop", they all have the combined mentality of a flock of sheep.

The angel didn't know what was more irritating, the fact that they even tried to sneak about or that lost puppy persona each seemed to exude. Kratos frowned at the mental image. Puppies were in fact cute, full grown adults, were not.

Kratos' jaw tightened. This dependency was getting dangerous. Coddling this bunch would serve no purpose other than wearing Raine down to the bone. With fatigue always came _mistakes_, mistakes that could well be fatal. If only the Asgard trio hadn't gone on ahead to the new southwestern port. Harley and Aisha were good at working with this bunch of sycophant leeches.

Needless to say, Kratos wasn't very fond of this group of scholars. It was a sentiment that only seemed to increase with each passing day. Well, no use in "what ifs" and "could have been(s)". Though ideally if it was just he and Raine traveling the world, life _could have been_ a lot better.

They reached the western gate; here the mist was thick and palpable. Cool moisture kissed the skin and shadows grew thicker further away from the rising sun. Through the murky early morning the old Iselia Forest emerged from the mist like a phantom, dark and haunting.

For all pretenses and purposes, Raine looked content to idly walk the dirt-pack road fishing in the sea of knowledge that was her mind.

Or so it seemed.

Suddenly and without warning (causing her ever stoic angel escort to falter) Raine whirled on her assembled flock, blue eyes alight with impatience.

"What is it?" she hissed in a dangerous tone, zeroing in on the ringleader, Mark. "What could you all **possibly** want now?"

Despite how disciplined she appeared, there were certain hours of the day that one shouldn't mess with this woman, lest light shine in places where it shouldn't.

Kratos could practically see the sweat rolling down the man's temples. The half-elf scholar was liable to sweat the spectacles right off his face under Raine's steely gaze.

"Well, Raine…uh…I mean, Professor Sage." Mark approached, albeit with compromised confidence. He took a quick glance at Kratos and stopped. "Well, you see we're not quite sure what we are supposed to be doing now and…."

"Doing? Doing!? You're not supposed to be **doing** anything! Hence the term 'break', as per you requested." Raine stated, glancing over at her horde of mixed-bloods. Then to Kratos who had originally carried the message. The seraph weathered the look like water off a duck's back, making it clear he wasn't invovled.

"…we don't **do** anything?" Mark cautioned glancing back to his colleagues, who only offered blank stares in return. "So…**what can** we do?"

Raine's jaw fell.

Kratos stifled a sound in the back of his throat, but had done a far better job at hiding his emotions than Raine. '_The speechless look, now that's a new one on me.'_

It was tragic that slave-like conditions were forced upon this group and paradigms like vacation and leisure were foreign to them. But asking one Raine Sage **how** to relaxwas just too much.

"…N-Nothing," Raine eventually replied, bringing her fingertips to her forehead.

"…simply _amazing_…" she muttered softly. To this day Raine as never encountered idiot savants in such large numbers. _'Could it be the placebo affect?'_

"So, how do you propose to handle this situation?"

Raine jumped, she had forgotten that Kratos was there (or so close for that matter). _'Right in my ear too.'_ Raine fought the urge to rub her ear, which still thrummed from the warmth of his breath. Suddenly it was a bit harder to think.

Raine stepped away rubbing her temples. How come everything had to be so distracting? Frankly, her morning errands didn't include a soul that was present. The party that was **supposed** to have been present was late, but it didn't (in the least) include clueless scientists and certainly not stone faced Cruxis angels!

'_So think, Raine how am I going to lighten the load, per say?' _

She paced, seemingly unaware of the apt attention everyone paid her, as if the secret to life was about to be revealed. The crisp morning air helped clear her head and an idea quickly took shape. Raine smirked slyly and said to no one in particular, "A good leader is well practiced in the art of delegation."

To Kratos' credit he only looked mildly taken aback as Raine turned heel and marched straight back into town.

A strange silence hung in the air. Someone coughed. The scholarly contingent briefly looked to the impassive Kratos for guidance, but quickly banished the idea. There was something in the set of his broad shoulders the sever line of his lips that made the man even more unapproachable than he already was.

They were like lost children in a marketplace; forlornly looking in the direction they last saw their mother.

"Don't," Kratos warned in a voice that left no room for argument.

34 pairs of feet stopped dead in their tracks, as Kratos then eyed each and every scholar into submission. He didn't know what got under his skin more, the fact that they still tried to follow Raine around like faithful hounds, or that he was thinking the exact same thing.

……………………………

Hardly ten minutes later, Raine marched around the bend with a struggling Genis held tightly in her fist. The younger half-elf's blue shirt was bunched and wrinkled and boots unlaced, as if dragged out of bed, which wasn't that unlikely of a scenario.

Despite digging his heels into the road, Raine made steady progress. Both of the Sage siblings' faces were pinched with undisclosed fury.

"….But I'm supposed to meet up with Lloyd!" Genis stated, clearly upset. "Let go, Raine!!"

A cheerful Collette flew on outstretched red and pink gossamer wings, seemingly oblivious to the hot-blooded siblings.

"Hey, Genis. I'll help too! It'll be fun we could go on a picnic, to the beach or-" Collette beamed.

"Oh, no you don't. We're going to have another look at that Cruxis Crystal, like I told you yesterday." Raine berated, yanking her little brother by the arm.

"Aww, but I've been feeling better for months now," Collette argued as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"Collette," Raine said in a clipped tone (the morning's been hard on her). "Remember, please remember what I said." Raine leaned ahead, causing Genis to lurch forward; he muttered an aggravated "hey!"

"Uh…that I couldn't travel until you…ahhh gave me another check-up!" Collette beamed at her recollection ability, but her smile didn't last long. "But professor, I had a check up before you left last year! And I feel fine!" she emphasized by giving her wings an extra flap.

"Look, Collette you suddenly dropping dead, would not be conducive to your journey. That would make it very difficult for Lloyd and Genis to collect ex-spheres. We can not afford to take unnecessary risks, understand?"

Genis shot his sister an incredulous look. Did she have to be so curt?!

Collette's white clad shoulders slumped. "Yes, professor." Like her current mood, the angel's body dropped in altitude. Leave it to the professor to suck the wind out of anyone's sails.

Fortunately Collette was an optimist through and through. It didn't take long for her to perk up once she spotted the gathering at the western gate. She lifted higher into the air waving broadly. "Oh, it's Kratos! Hello!" she called loudly, alerting the seraph, not to mention everyone on the block, to her presence.

Kratos merely inclined his head in greeting. Actually he heard the commotion all the way from the Sage household due to his enhanced senses and the loud and lively quarreling siblings.

A few choice words on Genis' end had driven the normally collected Raine into an exasperated fury. This resulted in events turning rather physical. _'Whoever said intellectuals were ever boring, never met these two.'_

"I don't wa--" Genis' eyes were as big as dinner plates when he was suddenly yanked up by the collar and met eyes as blue and angry as his own.

"Look here!" the elder Sage hissed. "You **will** stay in the village and you **will** look after them in my absence. Understand?"

Raine's "flock" tried and failed not to gawk at the spectacle, but morbid curiosity won out. Kratos, however expressed no shame in openly observing the pair, watching the siblings interact was just plain fun.

Genis 'Harumphed' moodily, crossing his arms.

"I repeat! Do you understand?" Raine said through her teeth, now mindful that they attracted an audience.

With a characteristic roll of his eyes of one his age, Geins murmured, "Fine."

"Ok everyone!" Raine raised her voice. "You all know my brother, Genis. As of today he will be taking care of you. All questions and/or requests will be directed, to Genis for the rest of the day."

The younger Sage flinched when his sister clasped onto his shoulder with a warning shake; a blue pallor washed over his face.

"Don't worry Genis when I'm done me and Lloyd will come back to help, ok?" Collette piped up brightly.

"Lloyd and **I**," Raine corrected, reaching up into the air and grabbing hold of Collette's white boot. "Now come with me, Collette. You're already late."

"But I couldn't find my boots, remember? You left without me--" the girl tried to explain while bobbing up and down in the air, trying to shake off Raine's hold.

Raine gave another yank on the formerly illusive boots. "Collette," she warned.

"Yes, professor," came the glum reply.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rising sun burned away the last of the mist clinging to the forest, revealing dark emerald green shadows and dew kissed foliage. Collette skimmed the tree tops in an attempt to get her two escorts to go faster, while Kratos stuck to Raine's side despite her attempts to get him to take a "break" as well.

Kratos had countered that he also wished to speak to Dirk, and who was Raine to stop him? She replied with a noncommittal sound and stalked off ahead, or at least tried to. It was hard trying to outpace an angel.

It wasn't completely a lie; Kratos did have a few questions for the dwarf. The other reason, which he would never divulge to Raine was simply, security. He was starting to question this woman's sense of self-preservation. Apparently she had none, a least that's what Kratos deduced. And frankly her nonchalance, about the Triet raid was actually serving to make Kratos mad. To simply put it, if Raine wasn't going to take her well being seriously, then Kratos was.

Why take on such a burden? Kratos wasn't about to delude himself any longer. He was fond of her, **very** fond of Raine Sage. Though unlike the nonsense Yuan sprouted the other day it had nothing to do with pity. Clear evidence that with Yuan's longevity, he was losing his mind.

All in all it was quite pleasant walk once they really got over the first leg. With the rising sun rose their spirits. Raine was happy to point out the new flora that sprouted, now that mana was steadily increasing all over the planet. Sharing knowledge was a pleasure that Kratos couldn't seem to help but indulge her in, providing an open ear whenever she desired.

Pleasant indeed, until Lloyd came crashing through the brush atop Nioshe's back at full throttle.

There was an excited squeal and a flash of sparkling red as Collette zoomed by the two adults; rustling the twin white flaps of Kratos' cape and nearly tearing Raine's orange coat from her body.

"Lloyd, Lloyd!" Collette flew down to enthusiastically greet her friend, by bowling both Lloyd and poor Noishe over.

"Geez Collette, I just saw you yesterday," the brown haired teen stood and dusted himself off. "Hi, Kratos, Professor," Lloyd picked a leafy twig from his hair, then started looking around. "Hey, where's Genis?"

"Come on! Come on.! The sooner we get done the sooner we can help." Collette said eager grabbing hold of Lloyd's red clad hands.

"Help with what? **Whoa!!**"

Collette had the young swordsman under the arms and was already above the leafy treetops heading towards Dirks, which lay just over the hill. Kratos and Raine could only watch in exasperated wonder.

"Shall we follow their lead?"

Raine jumped at the low rumbling voice, which was once again **right** in her ear. The pseudo-mercenary's insistence on being "there" always "THERE" was well on its way to scraping against Raine's nerves. Now how does one tell someone who responds casually to the pronoun 'Lord' to give them some space?

"Raine, if you are ready we can clear the hill in time to intercept them."

"Excuse me?" she responded intelligently, her musings interrupted.

Looking over the swaying treetops, where Collette and Lloyd had zoomed over, Raine bit the inside of her lip with trepidation.

"You mean _carry_ me?" she asked slowly. "It would be a lot faster I… ah suppose," she shrugged trying to seem unaffected, but feeling distressed none the less. She was never a huge fan of being carried, unless the situation was **absolutely** necessary, it made her feel uncomfortably vulnerable.

But then again if she were to stubbornly insist on walking, that wouldn't be very efficient, and truthfully not that smart either. _'I can be an adult about this. There's no_ _use in having irrational hang-ups now,'_ she chided herself.

So feeling excruciatingly awkward, Raine, took a step forward and asked, "Shall I, ah…climb up?"

"Here," Kraots scooped the professor, one arm under her knees the other supporting her back, Raine made a muffled sound when her feet ceased touching the ground. Consequently Kratos instinctively held her tighter, issuing forth another unintelligible sound from the professor.

"Sorry," he mumbled bending his knees and leaping powerfully into the air, his blue wings instantly catching the wind currents. Raine's posture was stiff, which made her a bit unwieldy in his arms. If he remembered correctly she was much more compliant when she was half frozen on Derris-Kharlan.

"Not so stiff."

Raine heard over the ripping winds, she blink watery wind-whipped eyes at her literal carrier.

Raine's body tensed even more. "What?"

"It's hard to hold onto you, relax," then he added looking straight ahead, "Please."

At first Kratos thought she hadn't heard him, but then he felt her take a deep breath before melding more comfortably in the fold of his arms. Kratos briefly regarded Raine from the corners of his eyes, yet stayed silent for the rest of their short trip.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A crackling fire and a steaming pot of tea graced the cozy kitchen. Raine and the stout bearded Dirk talked in quiet tones over an impatient and seated Collette.

"…Well after fix'n the knick on the key crest, there not be anything else I can do. She's a strong lass, Collette. No Cruxis Crystal's gonna bring this little one down," Dirk added in his warm accented voice.

"Does that mean I'm ok to go?" Collette asked eager to leave. Not only did she want to help Genis, but she had to get ready for their journey.

"Thank you, Dirk," Raine smiled thoughtfully, a clear indication that she was about to unleash whatever was on her mind. "You know, in retrospect I should have expected such a strong primordial reaction from Collette's crystal..."

The flood gates were open. Dirk and Collette were helpless in the wake of the torrent known as Raine. Let the deluge of knowledge begin…

The self-made scholar continued. "Unlike most parasite host relationships, the parasite will co-exist with the host only causing minor alterations in natural functions--which of course is beneficial to the parasite as a sustained source of nourishment.--But usually a parasite can be removed without too much damage to the host.--However, in this case the parasite seemed to give an ultimatum, threatening the hosts' life, effectively ending my attempted removal.--Which leads me to believe that Collette's Cruxis Crystal is sentient."

"Aye…Aye," Dirk interrupted loudly, interrupting Raine's tirade. "Well biological functions be out of my area of expertise…" the dwarf replied unsteadily. It's been a while since he'd been treated to one of Raine's complex litanies. "I'm think'n Altessa's' right, as long as we not be try'in to remove the Cruxis Crystals, all'll be well."

Raine's silver eyebrows rose, "He was here again, Altessa? Collette why didn't you tell me."

"Sorry, I forgot." Collette apologized quickly. "Well if you're done then--"

"What did he want?" Raine cut in.

Dirk rocked back on his heels. "Aye, wanted to take another look at Lloyd, he did."

"Oh, anything to report? " Raine queried.

"Na, Nothin' ta worry 'bout," Dirk shrugged.

"**Professor!!**"

Both adults jumped.

"Yes, Collette?" Raine pinned her former pupil with a reprimanding stare.

"Are we done? Can I go? I'm sure Genis really needs the help," the blonde issued, raring to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Yes, you may," Raine said distractedly turning her attention back to Dirk.

Without some much as thank you, the tiny angel disappeared with only a swinging front door in her wake.

Dirk smiled warmly, "It warms me heart to see that girl so energetic. Especially considering we almost lost her."

Raine nodded solemnly. Recalling the day after Lloyd germinated the Great Seed. They had made a unanimous decision to destroy their ex-spheres. Removing the regular ex-spheres was painful enough, even with the dampening affect of the key-crests. However, when Raine had attempted to remove Collette's fully matured Cruxis Crystal, not only did the crystal enact a self-preservation spell that nearly blew Raine across the room, but left Collette in a convulsing heap on the floor. It had taken everything within Raine and Altessa to heal Collette. In fact the unicorn horn was nothing but a pile of glowing dust by the time Raine was able to stabilize to poor girl.

"Yes, I pray that we don't have to go through that again."

'**CRASH!!!' **

'**CLATTER!!'**

Somewhere in the distance came Nioshe's startled bark, followed by a low _**'swoosh'**_ of air.

Seconds later, sunlight flooded the foyer and in strode Kratos looking slightly pale. So much for breaking the ice in his father-son bonding attempt.

'_That girl's going to kill him,'_ the seraph thought glancing out the window only to see a disappearing red streak.

"I take it Lloyd and Collette had taken off," Raine stated.

"Yes," Kratos replied still looking rather pale. "More like careening toward the village."

Dirk gwaffed heartily. "Take heart, Kratos. The boy had survived Collette for over ten years now. He'll be fine."

Not looking all that convinced Kratos replied, "I suppose so…"

"Oh! Before I forget, Dirk." Raine cut in. "Do you mind if I take some more fulghum root with me?"

"Aye, help yer self lass. I gots' three new batches in the grove out back."

"I'll be right back, then. Thank you." Raine turned hell with a girlish bounce to her step.

The rare root, up until now, has only been observed in old elven writings. Fulghum root used to be a staple not only in the dwarven diet, but also as a medicinal agent. But since the land of Sylverant was on the decline the root was thought to be extinct, that was, until the Great Seed was germinated. Raine couldn't wait to unlock more of the medical possibilities within that root. It was…_MARVALOUS!_

Raine was happily half way out the door when she turned to Kratos and said, "Feel free to head back before me. I may be awhile."

This basically translated to, _"Leave"._

"….."

No, that wasn't an option. Kratos wasn't about to let Raine traverse the forest alone, even if the amount of monsters has declined. It was the monsters of the human variety that worried him most.

Dirk smiled knowingly, that Raine always had new fans popping out of the woodwork. "Why don't you pour yer'self some tea, and let me take a look at that blade."

"Ah, thank you," Kratos unsheathed his sword and handed it, blade down, to the stout dwarf.

Dirk whistled low and long, "She's an ol' make, I see. Where'd you unearth this relic from the past?"

"It's old keepsake from Derris-Karhlan." Kratos replied sitting down to his tea.

The laugh lines around Dirk's eyes crinkled with merriment, it was an honor to work on such an antique. It was enough to make any dwarf green with envy. "With any luck, she'll be even stronger than the Flamberge!"

Sagely setting the blade down for a more thorough inspection, Dirk casually said, "Lloyd told me ye was back. Couldn't stop talkin' about how he found you n' the professor facin' off against a bunch o' hooligans."

"It was easily dealt with, especially with Lloyd's assistance." Kratos eyes grew distance, "By the way, I wanted to ask about Lloyd's ex-sphere."

"Ahh, I thought as much," Dirk looked thoughtful. "The boy's no worse for wear, strong as a big ol' ox and as fast as he wants ta be. About the ex-sphere…the memento… There weren't much of a soul in there, at least that's what Altessa tol' me. I never seen the likes before, that crystal. I believe the soul be laid to rest with the passing of Lloyd's mother. So don't go frett'n too much."

Kratos was wondering if that was a good or bad thing. He couldn't quite tell from the dwarf's voice. In truth he wasn't quite sure how he felt. All his past relationships never ended well, but the last one, the one that bore him a child, was by far the most tragic.

The Angelous project was a brutal affair. Countless test subjects lost their souls and flesh to that voracious stone. The engineered crystal was an insatiable parasite devouring anything it was attached to. The prep procedures were grueling; Anna had gone through many so her body could endure the volatile crystal. At that time he was overseeing the project and…

Kratos looked into his cooling amber colored tea. "How did Lloyd feel…about it?" he hazarded.

"Hm. As his father, I say the boy's at peace now. The crystal's passing gave him some good closure," Dirk reassured.

"Hm…So he doesn't…" words failed Kratos.

Dirk pursed his lips thought fully and stroked his beard. "Lloyd, still be a bit confused about ye, but he be trust'n and respect'n ye just fine."

Kratos felt somnolent, as years of mental anguish surged to the surface. "He's almost grown now, I doubt we'll get any…closer than what we are."

"I wouldn't say that," Dirk admonished. "That's boy's 'eart rivals the size of any dwarf. J'est give it some time. Don't have to be today, tomorrow, er even next year."

"Yes, I suppose," Kratos replied looking at the amber ripples in his mug.

Front door suddenly slammed open, as if kicked. "Oh, you're still here?" asked a familiar alto.

Standing in the doorway, the sun at her back was Raine, arms full of gnarled roots. It wasn't until she stepped inside that Kratos noticed that from head to toe Raine was smeared with patches of dark earth.

"Oi, girl. What ye do? Tear up me whole yard?!"

"Well, you said _**help yourself**_." Raine raised a disdainful brow; she did not appreciate being, _girl_. "So am I to assume you lied?"

Dirk gasped in affront, was she insinuating that he broke one of the sacred Dwarven Vows?! That's it, the gloves were off! "You don't say that to a dwarf, young lady…"

Kratos took a sip of cooled tea and watched the scene unfold, his heart strangely at ease. Yes, leaving Derris-Kharlan was the best decision he's made in the past century.

**TBC**


	14. 14

**A/N**: I have to say these last two chapters have little to do with the main plot. Their just some fun little fillers that have been going through my head for a while now.

Chapter 14

Night had fallen, and Iselia was bathed in the blue silvery light of the moon. The hour was late and most had succumbed to exhaustion, besides, tomorrow was another busy day of restoration. So few wondered around at this hour, save for a teenaged boy whose hair nearly matched the silvery moon

Genis yawned broadly, watching his breath fog and dissipate into the chilly night; he shivered. He couldn't get home soon enough, which thanks to Genis' tenacity was now for Sage use only. Home was a sacred place for Genis, considering most of his youth was for the most part nomadic.

Silver hair hung in uneven layers past his shoulders, smelling strongly of fish, lemon and thyme leaves. His blue top now sported a sizable stain, making him look more like a battle field surgeon, than a cooking instructor.

Genis fingered the crusted stain turning slightly red under the starry sky. He didn't mind so much, besides, it was all courtesy of one of his eager pupils; a pretty half-elf about three years his senior by the name of Miranda. Did he mention she was cute? The heat rushing to his cheeks far outmatched the scalding stew running down his shirt and pant leg; at least he didn't go around in those kiddy shorts anymore. He could only imagine how bad that would have looked.

But he grudgingly admitted the day had turned out to be fun, especially when Lloyd and Collette go there to help break the ice. Thanks to Lloyd's fishing lessons and Collette's innate ability to get people to gravitate to her, they had a blast on the western coast.

The young mage mounted the stairs to his yard. "Home… Finally." Trudging through the wet grass the only thing on Genis' mind was bed and bath, and not particularly in that order.

Settling sleeping arrangements after vacating his home had been hell. Though after yesterday's "incident" all that headache was worth it; Genis recalled the incident with a scowl. Long story short, Genis caught two of the Raine's male cohorts, ankle deep in her undergarments while rifling through her dresser. Genis had the house cleared of all seven occupants half an hour later. With any luck Raine wouldn't be the wiser at the cause of the current arrangements.

Genis fished out his house keys and looked up at his new house with a smile. Home never looked so beautiful, standing there silent and welcoming in the moonlight. It was perfectly cheesy.

Literally…_cheesy_, since Collette had convinced Frank and the other villagers to pain their house a perfect cheddar yellow.

The door swung opened washing his travel worn shoes in warm lamplight. Genis froze. It wasn't the fact that the door opened by itself that caused the young half-elf concern. What concerned (more like terrified) him was what stood on the other side of the door; his sister with **those** eyes. Those fanatical, greedy, hungry…

'_Uh-oh.'_ Genis thought, two seconds later he was chocking.

"**Wha…Ack**!" For the second time that day he was hauled up by his collar, and then yanked into the house.

"Raine, stop doing that!!" Genis rubbed the back of his neck, surely there'd be a red spot there tomorrow. He tried to glare, but that was hard when you're leaning back on you heels to avoid a hovering menace. A hovering menace in the form of your big sister.

"Geins, Finally, you're back!" Her smile made Genis swallow nervously, that was not the smile of a sane individual.

"Let me congratulate you on a wonderful job today, the stew was fantastic," Raine went on disappearing into a well-lit living room. "…Truly remarkable…"

Genis followed his sister with suspicious eyes. It was clear that she'd been waiting for him, and Genis was positive he didn't want to know the reason why. He shrugged and bent down to slip out of his shoes.

"**Whoa!" **

Out of nowhere, Raine popped up in front of him, nearly knocking poor Genis off his feet.

"By the way, I want to make this," Raine shoved an old cracked leather tome under her brother's nose.

Uncovering his head, from the perceived blow that never came, Genis cracked open one eye. There in ancient tongue read: flour, eggs, milk, honey…

"A recipe," Genis deadpanned (for self-preservation reasons his emotions took a brief sabbatical). Upon further inspection, he realized he was looking at a very, very old cookbook.

Genis' head shot up, his response was immediate. "No."

"How could you say, no?" Raine asked advancing on her little brother. "These are recipes steeped in history and knowledge. Think of it as a rare glimpse into our planet's history."

Genis frowned, he didn't want a history lesson, he wanted to take a damn bath. Genis' mind worked furiously. Could he turn around and walk out the door? Or maybe put his foot down and tell Raine what he really felt about her cooking attempts?

'_No, that would mean instant death.' _

However something in Genis (not his self-preservation instincts that was for sure) made him square his feet and straighten his spine.

"**No, not again**!! You remember the last time you tried to bake right?" Geins pointed an accusing finger at his sister.

"The last time we made a cake. You're point?" Raine raised a challenging brow.

The young half-elf sputtered at the blatant exaggeration of the truth.

"Baking in the _**science**_ of culinary arts, how hard can this be?" Raine shrugged scanning the open book in her arms.

Genis scrunched his face. The musty smell of the old stale leather wasn't the only thing that made his stomach curdle. The young teen weighed his limited options. On one hand it would be nice to finally spend time with his constantly moving sister, on the other hand he was playing a dangerous game with his sanity.

"Ok," Genis grudgingly nodded his head. "Let me take a look."

Raine nodded, but her enthusiasm was palpable, it made poor Genis cringe.

"Ok…I think it's doable, though we'd be missing some things…. What's a e-ewl berry and what the hell is fulghum root?"

"Ewl berries are extinct but that's ok we can replace those with blueberries, it's a garnish anyway. And don't worry about the fulghum root, we have plenty." Raine waved her arm, presenting a pile of dirty twisted roots that resembled a cross between a potato and carrot.

"Alrightl, let's get started!" Raine said rolling up her sleeves.

"**But,"** Genis gave his sister the evil eye, "promise you'll do what I say ok? And don't sneak in any extras."

Raine raised an eyebrow, "I agree, though I have no idea what you're referring to."

No amount of mental preparation was going to help. Genis took a calming breath, _'Here goes nothing.' _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kratos balanced atop the seaside cathedral; the cool ocean breeze rustling his spiky hair. It felt good up there too. To think, in the very building beneath his feet began events that nearly brought the world to an end. That aside, it was an excellent scouting post. Kratos could see for miles in the clear moonlit night.

Acrid smoke tickled his nose as a westward gust stirred up the remains of the evenings cooking fires. Kratos casually inspected the site with a glance to make sure no embers ignited any nearby shrubbery.

The small seaside cookout was nice. Kratos' taste buds still hummed pleasantly from the spicy fish stew Genis had concocted. The seraph turned back to his surveillance this time facing north when something caught his eye. There, like small billowing mushroom caps outlined starkly against the moon, was smoke. A lot of smoke, too much to have come from remains of the cookout.

"Fire," Kratos concluded gravely, he was airborne within seconds. His frantic search for the fire's origins nearly resulted in heart failure.

"Damn!" Kratos flew into the village to where smoke poured out windows of none other than the Sage household. It was strange, one would have thought the entire town would have been here with buckets of water.

Strange…

Kratos was about to tear the door from its hinges, but before he could even touch the knob the door slammed open reveling a coughing and sputtering half-elf teenager.

"I've had it!!" the young half-elf shouted back into the house. Genis coughed some more and inhaled some of the fresh air.

Kratos blinked.

It was then Genis finally noticed the stare of an uncharacteristically dubious Kratos.

"Is something wrong?" Kratos asked dumbly. He was just thankful that the house wasn't consumed in a roaring blaze.

"Is something wrong? Ha!" Genis then angrily pointed back into the house with an accusing finger. "Maybe you can do something about **that**."

With that the younger Sage stomped off into the night.

"Genis?!"

Raine's disembodied voice sounded from the depths of the smoky house.

"Genis?"

Emerging through the billowing smoke appeared Raine's silver crown. Kratos' lips thinned with dismay, for the amount of smoke present there wasn't a hint of urgency or panic in her voice.

Raine leaned out the door, waving at the smoke as if it were only a minor annoyance, "Genis, I'm nearly ready with the second batch-" Raine started, "Kratos?"

Kratos allowed himself in as Raine contemplated his presence. Leaving her at the threshold he sought out the source of the smoke. _'The kitchen?'_

Now he's heard of Raine's cooking talents or lack there of, but Kratos had never paid it much mind. But this was, this was… Let's just say he was heavily dismayed.

Deep in his gut he felt with unfathomable certainty that he should leave. But as Raine walked back into the kitchen with an expectant look on her face and a large mixing bowl in her arms, Kratos knew he wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't sure who he was trying to protect, Raine? Or the innocent bystander that would fall victim to whatever it was in that bowl, because Kratos could have sworn he saw something move inside of it.

Aside from the acrid scent of smoke, there was an underlying stench; pungent yet sickeningly sweet.

"Raine," Kratos queried in a quiet and pacifying voice. "What is that?"

"Pie filling," Raine answered matter-of-factly, while stirring the contents of her bowl.

Not only that but it sounded as bad as it looked. With each wet smack Kratos fought the urge gag.

"If you're here to help, take the first pie out of the oven, it should have gone out by now," Raine inclined her head to the counter.

Gone out? Kratos wasn't sure if he was hearing right. Hell, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear right.

Kratos looked towards the oven, where smoke escaped around the edges.

Raine "tsked", stirring some more. "If only the sugar hadn't ignited."

Kratos pretended he hadn't heard that. Instead he looked around, dirty dishes were piled in the sink and baking instruments lay haphazardly over every available surface. What had the siblings been up to?

"What are you making, again?" Kratos found himself asking.

Raine briefly felt insulted. What did he mean, _'what are you making?'_

"A pie," Raine bit out.

Kratos finally mustered the courage to look down into the bowl she held. Brown…purple…green? The muscles in his throat flexed. He let a slow breath out of his mouth, having long since closed off his olfactory system. Whatever was in that bowl wasn't suitable fore children. Scratch that, it wasn't suitable for adults either.

"Yes, made from the once rare fulghum root," her mixing turned vigorous, why did she have to explain herself?

"Yes, fulghum, I am familiar with it," Krots swallowed. He knew the root well. During the Great War, the root was over harvested for its special properties.

"Then you know of the healing properties," Raine said enthusiastically, momentarily forgetting her ire. "Just think a pie with healing properties! Actually the name translates to, miracle pie!!" she murmured more to herself, then added with a fanatical edge to her voice. "No more slimy gels, but a delicious confection!"

Her sudden movements jostled the…gelatinous mass in the bowl, resulting in an obscene wet noise that ignited Kratos' gagging muscles yet again.

She looked so happy, amid the smoke and stench. Kratos could almost ignore that fanatical gleam in her sparkling blue eyes.

Wearing his neutral mask, Kratos stepped forward. "So tell me what went in it."

Arms folded tight, fingers balled into white knuckle fists. He kept his features cleverly hidden beneath his unruly auburn hair.

Raine systematically smashed something in a bowl, blissfully unaware of the sharp gaze that measured her movements. He silently came to a conclusion.

There was a fine line between genius and insanity, Raine had crossed it by leaps and bounds.

"Hm, I don't get it," Raine mumbled to herself moving around the kitchen.

While her back was turned, Kratos unfolded from against the wall and peered into the bowl. Coagulated blood, that's what it looked like, _the same color too_.

"Riane, what else did you put in it this time?" Kratos asked pinching the bridge of his nose to stave the pressure behind his eyes.

This was their third attempt, by the second Kratos had opted to take a break. He had helped her mash the root and make the filling, but somewhere in process she added something. _Something,_ which greatly compromised the pie's constitution. Kratos frowned thoughtfully waiting for an explanation.

Raine replied with out a hint of apology in her voice. "Just some additives to make the pie more nutritious and…interesting."

'_**Intersecting**__? That must be why I smell curry powder and chili flakes?'_ It took a moment for his mind to catch-up curry p-powder?! Only the gods knew what else she slipped in there. Enough was enough, he couldn't abide this waste of food any longer! IF she wanted to bake, they were going to do things **his** way.

To Raine's utter horror Kratos took the bowl from her hands and poured the contents down the sink. He did it slowly as if challenging her to offer resistance; not that she could have even if she wanted to.

"You still wish to bake, do you not?" Kratos said, eyeing her through the fringe of his bangs. He didn't wait for her response.

Too stunned to react properly Raine just stood there as the angel milled around her kitchen gathering different ingredients, he cleared a space on the counter.

"Eggs. Flour. Butter. Milk…"Kratos all but slammed the ingredients down; Raine flinched. That pragmatic side of her told her that fighting back would not have been conducive to her goals.

An hour later, an unusually harried Raine took out a batch of (slightly carcinogenic) biscuits.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gulls cried and a tangy ocean breeze fluttered the sails of half a dozen ships docked in the shiny new harbor. Sailors watched in stunned fascination/ horror as a petite blonde hauled their combined weight in water barrels merrily up the ramp to their cargo ship that sported the word HARMONY in gold letters.

"Collette when your done help Genis with the food supplies!" There was a cherry "ok, professor" in reply.

The sailors exchanged glances.

"Excuse me."

One of the sailors spit a toothpick down at a pair of white boots. The men, leaning on barrels only shifted their eyes to the disturbance. A woman wore an annoyed pinched look on that pretty little face of hers; not like they gave a damn. It was a half-elf.

She stood up straighter. The sailor, reclining against the barrel could have sworn the temperature fallen a couple of degrees.

"Excuse me," she began again. "You are the first mate, are you not?"

There was a definite chill to that tone. The sailor in question, a barrel chest-ed man with a perpetual scowl grunted in response.

"I have half a dozen animals congregated on your ship's deck, I was told you were the one who would help get them settled," she said politely.

"Aye, in a bit though." The first mate made a show of reclining further into pile of nets.

One of his buddies chuckled a bit. The woman's face remained neutral.

"Look," the tone of voice could have frozen hell itself. "I have half dozen nervous, very large reptiles aboard your precious Harmony. They're not accustomed to large ships and open seas, and it wouldn't take much to cause complete panic."

The threat was clear as day. Now the group of sailor's actually looked into a pair eyes so cold it made their teeth chatter. The first mate glared openly. "What the hell you tryn' to say?"

The pretty mouth went from cool and neutral to twisted and cruel. "All I am saying is that I doubt your ship's proprietor would be pleased to hear that his vessel was ravaged by a bunch of fear stricken herd animals."

There was a moment of heavy silence before the petulant scowl turned to angry sneer. "Simon!" he barked at a young man passing by with a coil of heavy rope. "See to the lady's animals."

Those blue eyes chilled them to the bone as the white-haired woman mouthed a quiet thank you then sauntered off.

One man with horrible five o'clock shadow and a scar down his cheek muttered, "Frosty bitch." His companions grunted in response.

Kratos' impartial expression turned sour as he walked past leading the last dun-colored reptilian beast. The terrain dragon snorted as to agree with the man leading it. Kratos handed the beast over to Noah's daughter, who coaxed the nervous animal up the ramp, before shooting the scarred man a glare that ensured he kept any future comments himself.

Aside from the comment just uttered, the week had been restful and quite productive. Kratos was now elevated from an elusive concept of estranged father to trusted comrade in arms in Lloyd's book. According to Dirk, the former Cruxis general should give himself a medal and a pat on the back. He settled for a mental back pat.

And true to his premonition, Raine hadn't the slightest idea when it came to "vacations". After the impromptu cookout, she had set up some personal alchemic study with that infernal root and shut herself away for the rest of the week. And her cohorts, much to Kratos' pleasure, had fully embraced the notion of vacation and spent 85 percent of their time pretty much sleeping away the ravages of intense travel. With Raine occupied and her fellow half-elves in a veritable coma, Kratos hadn't had much to worry about.

It was nice.

…………………

At the sound of crashing waves Raine flinched squeezing her eyes shut. Hands tightened on her staff, she breathed deeply of the cool night air. There was snickering to her right, but that was easily ignored, however it was the sound of approaching boots that vexed her.

Raine didn't have to look over her shoulder to know that _**he**_ was there. She wondered how long he'd been watching her pathetic display, better yet, **WHY** was he watching her.

"As much as I appreciate your presence, wouldn't you rather be somewhere else?" The surface beneath her feet rocked and Raine swallowed hard. Forcing her eyes to open she glanced at Kratos in the flickering torchlight.

"No."

Raine's brow shot up with a slight twist of her head. No? No??

'_Of course not.'_ Raine thought mockingly. _'Because I have nothing better to do that stand there and make people uncomfortable.'_

Waves swelled and broke adding to the symphony of the ocean. "It's cold; perhaps you should go back below deck," his eyebrow was raised as if sharing some private joke.

Raine's teeth clenched. Was it too much to ask? For a woman to get some air in peace? Honestly, after spending nearly thirteen hours in the cramped bunks (note, that it had nothing to do with her fear of water), Raine was more than ready to face her fear in favor of her peace of mind.

"I-I'm fine," Raine straightened and squared her shoulders.

There was a hushed "suit yourself" then a rush of cold air teased her hair. She glanced around.

He was gone.

**...……**

High above the crow's-nest and balanced effortlessly atop the wooden pole, Kratos glared over the horizon with sharp bright eyes. Yesterday he had his suspicious, but tonight he confirmed it.

Someone was following them.

At a distance no human could ever hope to see over without the aid of a telescope, was a moderate sized fishing vessel. Not only did this vessel lack a number of essential tools of the trade, but they were off season to boot (according to the grapevine at the Southeast Harbor).

Eyes cast down to the deck; he quickly caught sight of Raine's silver crown. She didn't stray far from the central mast he stood on, and kept a death grip on one of the thick ropes.

This was bothersome. Tomorrow morning they were to split up and he was to accompany Lloyd on his journey. At least that's what everyone else assumed; Kratos included. Damn.

Kratos exhaled slowly as he watched Raine inch her way back bellow deck, sending more acerbic looks at the chuckling night watchmen.

A hand came up over his eyes. If he had it bad before, he had it **real** bad now.

Letting his body sway in time with the ship Kratos made a decision.

………………………………………**Morning……….**.

This harbor, unlike the last was still under heavy construction. Mounds of lumber were piled high, while workmen milled around under the new morning sun.

"Kratos, where's you stuff? We're heading off soon," Collette shouldered her pack effortlessly as Genis struggled with his. The young sorcerer heaved his luggage overboard to an awaiting sailor who caught with a muffled grunt.

Kratos turned from the rail, to regard the blonde teen; his movements careful and measured. "I won't be going with you."

That turned a few heads. Even the gulls ceased their shrill cries.

A pen bounced and rolled on the wooden planks, Raine's head still bowed over her journal. And boots skidded to an abrupt halt, after all but exploding from the bunks below. Lloyd's brown eyes were spectacularly wide.

"But, I thought--" Lloyd faltered.

He turned to his son, heart heavy. "I wish to stay with the professor," Kratos stated as if that explained it all.

Truthfully he didn't want to let on to their stalkers, not before he had the chance to investigate. No use on causing a panic.

Kratos nearly cringed as the mental image of white-coat scholars running amuck while Raine was battered and bloody struggling to restore order. Unfortunately these mental images were becoming a common occurrence.

Lloyd began to question. "But--"

Kratos cut him off, "I believe it is necessary."

Whatever Raine was thinking she kept to herself, not that he could ever fathom the woman's thought process. Though incidentally it was a blessing for Kratos, because he doubted he could handle any probing questions at the moment.

The ship whistle sounded shrilly, though the decks inhabitants seemed unaffected. All save for the crew, who were busily preparing to set sail and keep on schedule.

Kratos had to hand to Lloyd, the boy did stupefied rather well.

"Just let him be his ambiguous self and get down here Lloyd!" Genis groused loudly.

Leave it to Genis plow through this sensitive moment, Raine frowned. When did he become so tactless, surely he didn't learn it from her?

"Well, ok. I guess…if it's really important, it's fine," Lloyd rubbed the back of his head in confusion. He gathered his stuff and stiffly climbed over the side of the deck to the small boat that had been prepared for their departure. "Uh… then, see ya."

"Bye, bye," Collette added and waved cheerfully, following Lloyd to the impatiently waiting Genis.

"Are you really ok with this?"

Collette's voice drifted into Kratos' ears as the small dingy made for shore.

Lloyd's drifting voice soon followed, "…Yeah, he has his reasons… I trust him."

Kratos' heat skipped a beat.

'_He trusts me…'_ He felt suddenly lighter, as if he could become airborne without the aid of wings.

"Well, then…" Kratos stiffened as Raine leaned over the railing to wave at her little brother. "You're staying." His mind was so wrapped up he hadn't even been aware of her approach.

It was a simple statement. Kratos could detected no anger or spite to the words. So he replied with a simple, "Yes."

Raine deliberately turned away from the choppy waters, and fixed Kratos with a measuring gaze.

"This won't be as interesting as gallivanting with my brother and Lloyd," Raine said slowly. "In fact, for someone of your…" she gestured vaguely, "experience, I'd imagine it'd be down right boring."

"I doubt that," Kratos replied with an equally flat tone.

Raine's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she chewed the inside of her lip. "You're not obligated to stay, you know."

"I'm aware of that," Kratos leveled her with an even gaze. He wasn't sure what her angle was, though Kratos suspected it had something to do with Raine's impressive reserves of pride.

He let her read it in his unguarded eyes, as a testament to his conviction.

"Alright," Raine said quietly, her shoulders drooped from the release of tension. "Your presence is very much appreciated," she added civilly, if a little bit stiffly.

Raine's eyes fell to her companions milling around the deck admiring the open ocean. A nearly hysterical chuckle bubbled in her chest at the thought of bringing her group of repressed half-elves into contact with dense human populations. To say she was worried was an understatement.

Whatever Kratos' reasons for staying, she was thankful. And that was as far as she was willing to look into it.

TBC


	15. 15

**A/N:** First I have to apologize. The minor TOS character I've been calling Noah for the past 10 chapters is actually called **Nova**. Sorry, 'bout that, but for consistency reasons I'm just going to keep calling him Noah. Well I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading!

Chapter 15

Patience wasn't only a virtue, it was **his** virtue. Or at least that's what Kratos used to pride himself on. That morning a dense fog rolled off the strangely calm ocean waters, perfect for reconnaissance on suspicious fishing boats. He was about to do some investigating on this new possibly lethal threat when he was accosted by Raine (and her eager harem), about a brief history lesson about the Other Worldly Gate. Now, to Kratos' chagrin, it was noon and blustery winds had long since made short work of the thick fog.

"…So it's safe to assume the columns act as an antenna?" A young man, cheeks pink, looked to his exultant leader's silver crown; though he was currently addressing Kratos. He was rewarded with a thoughtful nod from Raine, he cheeks quickly flared to red. 

"Yes, Professor Sage had already pointed out the glyphic channels that allow mana to flow through a predestined path." Another male half-elf with in bad need of a hair cut countered loudly, sending his own imploring look towards the _**magnificent**_ Professor Sage.

Then a female with thick bottle-bottom glasses spoke up. Kratos remembered Lynn well, after having to go search for her two mornings ago after she wondered off the campgrounds in search of a glass of water. Without those thick glasses, (in which Kratos was sure she could see the back side of a mountain) he was certain she was legally blind. "So, like Professor Sage concluded this could be a site for some sort of mana gathering and diffusion." Lynn looked in Raine's vicinity but unfortunately was off (looking at some distant point beyond the choppy seas), but the gesture was just like her cohorts'. 

Someone else piped up, "Don't forget the Professor…"

For sanity reasons he stopped listening. The muscle in Kratos' jaw jumped. This brown-nosing-game was, unfortunately, nothing new. _'These sycophantic, codependent…'_

Meanwhile Riane looked on with confused curiosity. _'Oh, my,_' she had a serious case of déjà vu of a similar playground incident during her schoolteacher days. She suddenly had trouble visioning her faction standing defiant and united amidst human bigotry, and instead a crystal clear image of them trying to one-up-each-other while led away by soldiers popped into her mind. 

"Ahem," Raine cleared her throat, with a no-nonsense teacherly air. "Mr. Aurion has been kind enough to divulge a wealth of knowledge few have access to. It would be in our best interest to let him finish."

A gust of wind howled through the abashed silence.

'_Order restored.'_ Raine smirked internally, whether child or adult, it worked every time. 

"Kratos?" She urged him to continue. 

"Yes. As the columns pull in mana, they feed it into a focal-point made of highly conductive spell-infused minerals." Kratos repeated the last phrase he uttered before the interruption. "Once gathered the platform's program is initiated. The program uses the sheer power of the gathered mana to rip a portal into time and space. Think of it as a shut for rubbish." He paused a second, in case anyone felt like interrupting him again, then continued, "Where unstable mana is thrown out." 

"Are you saying," Mark stepped forward with scholarly bravado, dispelled by the fact the wind slapped his coat collar in his face. "Th-that this site funnels mana from one planet to into the other? Wouldn't that be dangerous to the adjacent planet?"

"Not exactly," Kratos said. "As you know mana spirits, or summon spirits as they are known, had been separated when the world was divided. And between them the sprits had a system of checks and balances that created a natural equilibrium. However when separated, the mana grows wild and unstable. The Other Worldly Gate uses that mana to open a hole in time and space so that the volatile streams of mana form both planets could meet and stabilize in a in a safe manner. The stabilized mana then can pass through to the next world." 

It was all very FASCINATING but this damnable wind made it hard to take notes. Raine slapped the pages down then proceeded to wipe long windblown strands of silver hair from her eyes. Clamping the journal between her knees, Raine tore out her hair tie and fashioned her misbehaving locks into an intricate (hopefully) wind resistant bun. 

Why she ever let grow in the first place escaped her till she noticed the halt of voices and Kratos looking at her with a raised brow. It seemed Raine's actions prompted a break in the dialogue. 

Why? Who knew? Disturbing? Quite. 

Raine cleared her throat and made a show of opening her journal again. 

Luckily Kratos caught on quick. "Any questions?" he asked.

"Surely such concentrated mana hadn't gone unnoticed. Especially considering the amount of energy consumed by Meltokio and Syback, such a source would be highly coveted." Mark said scratching the bridge of his nose thoughtfully.

"We wouldn't allow that to happen," Kratos said simply, not bothering to elaborate. He had no wish to explain Cruxis politics; it could potentially open new wounds.

"You mean Cruxis?" Someone asked cautiously.

Kratos answered with a very frank, "Yes."

One of the young ones, quite shy, if he recalled correctly she was the one profusely apologizing to Genis during their stay in Iselia. "But how? I-I thought the Other Worldly Gate served only as a gateway between the two worlds?" 

"It was." Kratos realized that his growingly terse replies upset the apprehensive scholars as they in turn annoyed Raine. At her pointed look, Kratos felt the urge to elaborate. "Since the mana flows could travel between the two planets, we capitalized the process by setting up a transportation spell that allowed people to access safely." 

"But wouldn't that be dangerous? Using unstable mana to open a portal in the fabric of time and space? Really it seems highly irresponsible solution to simple magical backlash." 

This arrogant fellow, with the dark green hair; Lan-Langdon-something-or-other had recently taken to challenging Mark at gaining the post of Raine's personal assistant. Probably the oldest among the half-elves (Raine included). He flaunted that fact as if he were owed something. And his romantic interests in her were probably of the most transparent of the group, which dubbed him the most annoying one of the bunch in Kratos' book. 

"True, but the very planet was on the verge of collapse from the Great War. One risk far out weighed the other." Kratos deadpanned. How dare this kid mock such important process! The decision wasn't an option at the time. Martel gave her life so both planets could continue to exist! 

Suddenly Kratos didn't feel like talking anymore.

The hopeless sycophant started again shoving messy green bangs from his glasses. "But-" 

"So when does this exchange happen? As I understood it the Other Worldly Gate was on a cycle of the moon." Raine's strong alto silenced Langdon and served as a balm to Kratos' frayed nerves. 

Kratos tilted his spiky head to the side, letting the wind tug and pull the white tails of his cape. If he'd known he'd have been quizzed on the regular basis he would have made four thousand years worth of notes. They seemed to think, that he was a walking encyclopedia, when in actuality he was just _**old**_. 

"I believe it had something to do with the alignment of the moon and one or two outlying planets. But don't quote me on that," Kratos resigned, "I'm not too sure, unfortunately."

"Do you know of any records that were kept?" Raine questioned.

Kratos looked at her dubiously. "Yes, but unfortunately they were destroyed." 

"Destroyed!" Raine straightened quickly; looking like she wanted to maim something. The destruction of knowledge was evil!

"Yes, with the destruction Welgaia." Despite Kratos' impassive features there was a teasing hint to his voice, while the other scholars gave their leader a wide berth. 

"Oh…" Raine had the decency to look slightly abashed. Yes, Welgaia the place **she** helped destroy. '_oops'_

"But the knowledge of mana flows predates Cruxis by over two thousand years at the very least." Kratos congratulated himself when he saw Raine visibly brighten, that fanatical zeal briefly flashing in her now sky blue eyes. Perhaps her peons were on to something, Kratos surmised taking note of Raine's somewhat disquieting dreamy grin.

This was followed by a handful of thoughtful "hmm(s)". 

Giddiness bubbled in Raine's chest like a carbonated drink. Yes! It made sense. It was erroneous to think the world began with only the Great War and the Golden Age of Magi-Technology as some biased records suggested. Other texts hinted the planet was hundreds of thousands if not millions of years old. What Raine would give for the chance to study, that! Oh, the endless possibilities were truly FASCINATING!

A minuscule avalanche announced the harried arrival of Linar who struggled up a steep rocky path, promptly diverting everyone's attention. Once he reached the top, Linar's hands grasped his knees in an attempt to keep his exhausted body upright.

"P-Professor, --pant-- Professor Sage! --pant-- --pant--" Young Linar gasped. He mopped the sweat from his brow before continuing, "Noah is about ready to leave," the human panted. "His family wants to say goodbye." 

"Oh, yes. Thank you Linar," Raine eyed the young man clinically.

"--pant-- your wel- --pant-- welco- --pant-- --pant--"

**THUD**

Poor Linar went down.

Her journal clapped shut and in a very business-like voice announced "Aisha, your brother needs water, and keep him moving so his muscles don't cramp. Everyone else start collecting your samples. Remember we're checking for mana levels, soil degradation, and water quality." 

Sliding off a broken piece of architecture Raine trotted off nimbly, down the rocky path.

As sad as it was to see a fellow zoological enthusiast go, Raine empathized with Sarah and Noah's decision. This was not the ideal environment to drag a family into; the social climate was a bit too hot concerning half-elves. Raine also knew for a fact that the last raid had frightened Sarah far more than the mother let on. She'd miss them though; their assistance had been indispensable to getting her movement, well…mobile. 

The wagon lay beside an old road on the edge of an old forest, a little distance from small landmass that housed the Other Worldly Gate. Kratos settled on standing just where the beach melted into grassy hills. The seraph kept his distance this time around, instead of his usual escort. Ever since they'd parted ways with Lloyd, Kratos found himself on the receiving end of speculative blue eyes. It was as if Raine was trying to deduce his actions over the past week. 

Kratos himself thought his actions and ambiguity were trying. But it would not have been in his best interest for Raine to find out that he was in-

"Ah! Ms. Sage! It has been a pleasure!" The wind carried Noah's big lively voice, diverting Kratos' attention.

"Yes, I look forward to reading the published draft of our findings. And I'll be waiting to read your dissertation on the egg bear and how it shares class characteristics of both mammalia and aves! Though there are distinct similarities between birds and-"

Seeing as how Kratos had no interest whatsoever in the subject he took the opportunity to glance back at the small cape, just to make sure none of Raine's flock wondered off the steep cliff.

Kratos started. "What the?"

Gone! Gone? Where the hell did they go? 

The ancient portal lay desolate and alone. Only a few pieces of notebook paper floating on the wind attested the scholar's hasty retreat. The thought of explaining this mass disappearance to Raine of all people twisted his stomach.

Kratos jogged over a small grassy hill, thinking that their fishing-boat-stalkers had finally decided to make their move. The term 'lambs to the slaughter' rang alarmingly loud in his mind. A quick sweep of the shoreline revealed the tightly huddled group; thankfully unharmed. 

Kratos slowed his hurried pace. Now what in the world would make over 30 Raine devotees stray from their leader's decree? 

Sharp eyes scanned the gathering of bodies. They all seemed to focus intently on something in the center. He squinted, trying to see through the huddle. A brief shift told all. It wasn't something, it was someone. 

Now on the outskirts of the gathered scholars, Kratos caught sight of long silver hair; his heart did a funny gigue in his ribcage. 

Kratos whipped his head around only to see Raine very much imbedded in a heated discussion with the zoologist. Before he knew it, Kratos was pushing through curious bodies to get to the center

Aisha and Harley supported a silver haired woman kneeling on the wet sandy beach. Her clothes were torn and dirty, face grimy and bedraggled. But it was the hair that Kratos couldn't take his eyes from, it was filthy and wet, yet still held onto a brilliant luster. Just like R… 

The woman suddenly shook her head and muttered unintelligibly, the wet strands parted revealing long tapered ears. 

'_An elf!'_

"What is this?" Kratos finally found his voice, the gathered half-elves felt inclined to give him space at the seriousness of his tone. He couldn't believe it! Before him knelt an elvan version of Raine. 

"Kratos!"

Aisha looked about ready to drop to her knees in relief. Linar and Harley looked equally grateful to his presence as they tried to help the confused woman to her feet once again. 

"What's going on? Who is this?" Kratos' voice sounded hollow in his ears, as his mind tried to make sense of it all.

"Sir?" The elf woman spoke. "They won't- They won't listen!" 

There was something off about the situation, and not just the obvious. Kratos said nothing as the woman tore away from a stunned Harley and Linar, stumbling then clutching his arm for support. 

"They won't listen!" she said again half sobbing. "It's my, baby. She's…tired and cold! Please, you have to help us!" 

Kratos's drifted to the "baby", a filthy smelly doll held up to his face. Kratos looked to Harley pointedly, only to get a lost wide eyed shrug in response. 

"I dunno, Carl spotted her down on the beach," the red head pointed tall and gangly half-elf scholar. "Found her sitting in the sand rocking that thing," Harley gestured vaguely, "back and forth like it was real or something." 

Harley then made a looping motion with his fingers and Kratos nodded. Yes, reality and this woman did not coincide. 

A tug on his cape brought Kratos back to the task at hand. "Please, we've been traveling for days. They left me here! They left **us** here!" She swooned, silver hair falling in her eyes and Linar rushed forward to help Kratos steady the elf on her feet. 

"Please, I am pregnant--" Linar let out a very undignified yelp and dropped the woman's arm like she were made of thorns. 

"No, you are **not**!" said a voice thick with pent-up vehemence.

"Ah, Professor!" Linar exclaimed, ready for Professor Sage to work her miracles and solve this tense situation.

Raine elbowed her way through the stunned crowd. She was angry, yes, but Kratos detected hesitation like she was cautious, or even frightened? 

"What is she doing here?" Raine clipped. 

No one answered. 

No one could answer. 

The elf followed everyone's gaze. She shakily got to her feet, bowing her head deferentially as if recognizing Raine's authority.

"You are in charge, yes? Please me and my child," she held the filthy doll out imploringly, reaching out to Raine in hopes of arousing sympathy within the other woman.

Raine jerked back as if burned. "Do not touch me!" her voice was quiet and dangerous, righteous indignation crackling around her like an electric current.

Raine acted as if greatly affronted, cheeks flushed with angry wide eyes, her stiff posture threatened violence. Only a thin thread held her together. 

They were out in the open, but it was as if invisible walls were closing in all at once trying to crush her. The world was suddenly and quite rudely ripped from beneath Raine's feet. 

"But you don't understand! My child!" the elf woman made another desperate grab for Raine latching onto her bare hand. "Please you must help-" 

There was a heartbreaking sob, and icy fingers clenched at Kratos' gut. The sound had not originated from the hysterical elf, but Raine. 

A loud echoing –**smack-** had the same effect as a thunder clap. The elf cried out pitifully before falling to the ground; the doll falling face down into the wet sand. No one dared move, and there were a few who had forgotten to even breathe. 

Raine stood, her chest rising and falling unevenly; a half closed fist was still held in the air. The woman lay unmoving. Some feared that she was dead until she started to tremble. Broken sobs were carried on the winds, seemingly coming from everywhere at once.

The silver haired elf lifted her tear streaked face blindly searching for the fallen doll. "Raine! My Raine!" The woman howled desperately.

Hands shaking like fall leaves clutched the doll, as if it were a child of flesh and blood. Kratos felt sick, every time the woman murmured "Raine", and kissed that filthy rag's head.

Raine's teeth ground against each other and her fingernails carved bloody half-moons in her palm. She gathered her waning dignity, turned heel and marched away without a word. 

"Please someone…" the elf woman mewled pitifully, an angry bruise was forming on her left cheek. 

Kratos gently lifted her to her feet. "Here." Even though he was merely a spectator, the entire confrontation left him feeling numb. 

The silver haired elf looked up, and Kratos took note of her blue eyes. Just like Raine's only lacking the intelligence and unfettered strength, in fact they were _empty_. 

"Thank you. You're too kind," she sniffed hugging the doll tightly to her breasts as tears ran dirty tracks down her smudged cheeks. 

"Look what she did!" she screamed shrilly. "Look what she did to my baby! Why!" she broke into sobs again, burying her wet face into Kratos' arm. "Why?" 

Kratos looked in the direction Raine took off into then down at the woman in his arms, the resemblance continued to throw him off balance. He disengaged the clinging elf and held her firmly by the elbow, suddenly upset and frustrated. 

"Aisha get her cleaned up and fed," Kratos ordered, and then turned to the crowd of stupefied observers. "There's nothing more to see, go back to your tasks," he uttered lowly. 

Kratos didn't even bother to see if his orders were heeded before taking off. He wanted, no, needed to find Raine.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nestled away in the darkness Raine tried vainly to relax her constricted throat muscles, it was hard enough to breathe without that particular affliction. She swallowed back hot scratchy lumps that settled in her stomach like molten lead, and took a shuddering breath. Raine bared her teeth, she was so angry she could hardly see straight! 

But she didn't cry. No more tears not for herself and certainly not for that woman! Raine wondered further away from the sunlight in a cave she blindly sought out for solitude. Her head pounded and any type of light hurt her eyes.

She set her forehead against the time-worn stone; it was smooth and blessedly cool against her skin. It felt like an eternity for her breathing to regain some sort of normalcy, which left Raine's body feeling drained and exhausted. 

A trickle of awareness pricked at the back of her neck, Raine groaned tiredly

"Go away." She said thickly, not even bothering to look to the cave's asymmetrical opening.

The sounded of booted feet bounced off the cave walls, drawing nearer with each dreaded second. Raine did not want to see anyone. Let alone let anyone see her; not like this 

"If you are willing, I will listen," the seraph offered.

If possible Kratos was even closer now, the deep timbre of his voiced was all encompassing in the small cave. 

Raine almost laughed; of course he'd say something like that. Explain? What good would that do? So what if her mother left her and her brother alone in the wilderness of a distant world with only a flask of water and moldy travel ration. What did it matter that she was barely nine years old when she was forced to play mother to an infant who still depended on a mother's milk. Or as a result Genis' immune system was weak! I didn't matter, even if she told Kratos nothing could change what had already happened! 

Raine didn't want pity. Nor was her sense of self dependant on sympathy and attention from others. But that didn't quell the part of Raine that wanted curl up somewhere dark and let the unpleasantness pass over. 

"I'm f-fine," Raine croaked. "Leave, now," she then bit out, "Please."

"You should know the answer to that now. And incase you've forgotten, the answer is, no. I will not leave."

"Heh, since I imposed upon your privacy on Kharlan, I guess this is what I get," Raine said rancorously.

A reprimand was on the tip of Kratos' tongue when Raine suddenly slapped her hand over her eyes.

Kratos stepped forward. "Raine?"

"I can't believe I acted in such a manner. I'm sure everyone is privy to my business now," she said, eyes closed as if willing the memory to fade.

"Yes, I guess that would be a draw back to surrounding yourself with intellectuals able to make connections. But," Kratos scanned Raine from head to toe. "The semblance is uncanny."

"Semblance? Semblance you say?" Raine eyed him out the corner of her eyes. 

Before he could even find the voice to protest, Raine grabbed a small dagger, to which Kratos had no idea she kept then ran the blade parallel between her scalp and sloppy silver bun. A slivery mass fell to the wet cave floor as uneven spiky tendrils dances above Raine's shoulders; looking very much the same the day Kratos had first met her.

"I-I hate her," Raine spoke flatly; even her eyes were bereft of emotion. "With every fiber of my being," she added with growing intensity. 

Her words were soft and held an air of finality to them. Kratos waited for her to elaborate. The anxiety rolled off Raine in waves, he could hear it in her rapid pulse.

"I tried to forgive her, even after hearing her reasons for…for…"

'_For what?'_ Kratos mentally urged. He looked down at Raine's tense form. Kratos very much wanted to understand. Clearly the elf was Raine's mother; it was an easy deduction. And even though not a tear had been shed, it was evident that Raine had suffered a soul rendering blow. The fact that she could hardly keep a thread of conversation going without jumping topics was a testament to her disrupted mental state.

"But Meltokio lies hundreds of miles away, over mountains for goodness sakes!" Raine stepped forward than back with jerky movements, then her palm came down hard on the algae slick cave wall. "Such irresponsibility! Who leaves an eight year old and an infant in the wilderness?" 

Gasping, Raine instantly clapped her mouth shut. She looked to Kratos, whose auburn eyes went a fraction wider.

'_Oh…'_ And then the mystery surrounding Riane began to unravel. 

Raine pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes squeezed shut. "I-I'm sorry. As you can see I'm not myself right now." 

"You survived. I am glad."

"What?" His voice was so quiet, Raine was sure that she misheard him.

"You survived," he stated again. "For that I am grateful."

His gaze pierced Raine with such sincerity she felt oddly intimidated and looked away.

"I don't…" Raine faltered looking at the incoming tide try to take the mound of silver hair to the sea. "I want neither your pity nor sympathy."

"I don't pity you. If it makes you feel better you can look at it as admiration."

At this Raine's head snapped up. It sounded as if he were trying to make light of the situation, but that steadfast sincerity held firm.

Then he did something that practically sent her upside-down world spinning. Raine suddenly found herself in an awkward embrace; her body froze on the spot.

Well, this wasn't exactly what Kratos had in mind (not that he was thinking all that clearly to begin with), he hadn't quite expected Raine to shift at the last moment. Her shoulder and elbow dug into chest and her body twisted away at an odd angle. It didn't help that she went as rigid as a statue either. 

"This is not pity." Kratos looked down curiously at the pressure on his chest. One of her hands pushed in a futile battle to disengage their bodies. She looked… frightened?

Kratos reluctantly let her go and Raine stumbled back into the cool cave wall.

"Ah, thank you," Raine muttered without meeting his eyes; blood pounding in her ears. His liberties with her personal space have just reached new, startling, horizons.

"Listen, I need a favor. I have communication equipment in my tent. Use it to contact the Renegades, you of all people should know how it works. After that, get that woman out of here!" Raine finished fervently. 

"Now if you'll excuse me. I need some time alone." Raine beat a hasty retreat. Keeping her back to the cave wall and eyeing Kratos cautiously, as if he spring again to do that hugging thing, again. 

The echo of quick boot falls faded. Kratos waited for his hands to stop shaking before going about his newly given task.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The night sky was clear and awash with stars by the time Kratos returned. Flying low, he found Raine sitting on the ledge on a spot of patchy course grass staring at the dark waves below. 

Raine was looking at something out in the distance, before turning her head as the angel landed softy.

"She's gone." Kratos reassured her. More tension drained from Raine's shoulder and she almost seemed to sag. 

"That was fast. I didn't expect to see you for a couple of days." Raine spoke turning around to stare out at the ocean again. Only his enhances hearing allowed him to distinguish Raine's voice from the crashing waves below. 

"I ran into a group of Renegades escorting the Exire elder over that forest. They were already in search of your mother."

"Don't call her that!" Raine whipped around so suddenly, Kratos feared she was about to topple over the side.

"The Exire elder said that -ah- Virginia often spirited off in the direction of the Gate. So it was only a matter of time before they found her." 

Kratos heard a small "not soon enough" from Raine's direction. 

"How did she get here…?" Raine's attention was then caught by something to her left. "Oh, there it is again."

Kratos turned his attention west, to see a small vessel peek in and out of the jagged cliffs.

"It's odd…" Raine tilted her head thoughtfully. "These seas aren't known for their fishing, and according to the data gathered." Raine sighed unhappily leafing through a worn folder. "This entire area, including the ocean bed can only support course vegetation."

Raine worried away at her bottom lip. "Call me paranoid, but is that the same-"

"…Same boat that left with us at Iselia's new port, yes." Kratos finished her sentence,

"I doubt your meticulous self would have missed this. So when were you going to tell me? " Raine asked moodily, she felt the beginnings of another migraine. 

"After I had a chance to investigate, but I had to put my plans on hold to give a lecture to some students," Kratos said flatly. 

Raine grouses and eyed the seraph. He rarely copped and attitude, but when he did it was subtle. You could never tell by his tone, the man was the epicenter of stoicism. However, his choice of words boarded on down right cheeky, if you took the time to pay attention. 

"Are you insinuating something?" Raine asked tightlipped. 

"I won't insinuate anything, but I will tell you this…. Your break neck pace gallivanting around the world has left you distracted to the point of obliviousness." 

"Excuse me," Raine said through her teeth.

Unaffected Kratos said, "Let me finish."

Raine's jaw worked, but she held her peace for the moment.

"The only combatants are me and to a degree you. I don't have to inform you how dangerous that is."

Raine's eyes went hard. If he were trying to offend her, it was working. She suddenly wondered what happened to Mr. Empathy in the cave.

Despite his relaxed stance beneath his folded arms Kratos' fist were balled tight, he said tightly. "Ninety-eight percent of the time your attention is divided, which is danger in itself. Frankly I'm surprised you're running this entire operation in such a slipshod manner." _Phew_ Kratos unleashed a bit more than he'd planned. 

Blue eyes narrowed,_'Slipshod?'_

"Feel better?" Rain asked sourly then she angled a sharp glance at her ever present, self appointed, escort. 

"No," Kratos stated bluntly. It felt like someone was picking at his last never with a dirty jagged fingernail. Half the time Kratos wasn't sure she was totally aware of his presence, it was…irksome (all he wished to do was help her). Then her startling rejection of his embrace, Raine acted almost as if he had struck her. That certainly left a raw spot on his ego. Oh yes, and the potential endangerment of their lives in the form of suspicious fishing boats. 

Raine's lips thinned. "Why thank you for your candid opinion Kratos."

The angel shrugged his broad shoulders. "I just think you've taken more than you can handle."

"Two things, Kratos," Raine held out two fingers. "One, mobility. In order to get this group moving, I had to do something within their comfort zone, otherwise I'd be a one woman movement for half-elves. Two," Raine pulled back another finger. "Appearance. I can't just show up in Meltokio with 40 half-elves without a bunch of xenophobic human's yelling war. I can tell you this, the Tethe 'allan patriarchy has no interest in the independence of half-elves. Our repression is just too profitable. However, if word gets out of our movement; peaceful and unthreatening I believe we'll run into less hostility. And on the topic of research, there is nothing wrong with my process, considering I'm surrounded by some of the brightest minds in the world." 

By the end Raine's was a little breathless, but she hoped she relayed her message. Her fingers splayed across her forehead, _'This is ridiculous. I can't afford to get so worked up.' _

Deciding that a distraction was needed, Raine systematically began laying out the papers from her folder; each weighted with a rock or piece of broken architecture. She cleared her mind of distractions (namely Kratos) and forced herself to focus on the scrawled writings. Unfortunately her detached calm belied a tornado of conflicting emotions. 

Kratos was about to write it off as something as close to a tantrum Raine was capable of, until he noticed them. 

Tears.

Each droplet reflected the moonlight making tap-tap noises as they struck the papers below. 

She laughed, small and bitter, with a hint of underlying hysteria. "Not plausible…it's not plausible. Siphons mana from…surrounding environment…acute depletion…unsustainable…"

Raine dropped, cross-legged on the ground. She pulled out her journal and cross referenced the today's findings. Her eyes moved rapidly trying to read what before her with difficulty. She blinked, trying to dispel the strange blurriness that recently afflicted her. Raine sat up straight, hands balled in her lap. She hadn't noticed the growing tearstains on the documents. 

The day's events have been piling up. And Raine thought she'd done a pretty good job at not having a cataclysmic mental breakdown. But this? This!

Mana actuation, the process of putting magic into action, potentially unlocking a large source of energy…was debunked. It was laughable to think she actually believed it!

The tears wouldn't stop and fell down her chin in hot itchy wet rivulets. Raine's head throbbed and the pressure behind her eyes phased out her already blurry vision. Was all this planned? It was nearly too perfectly disastrous to have been true. 

Before she knew it, Raine was supported awkwardly on her hands and knees, gasping and hiccupping. She wanted to stop! Why couldn't she stop? Warmth enveloped her and the rocks cutting into her palms were gone. It seemed like a good time to pass out, and Raine happily obliged.

TBC


	16. 16

Chapter 16

A scholar known for her brains and fortitude whimpered like a kicked pup into small travel sized pillow. Raine had yet to even open her sleep crusted eyes and already her blearily mind was set upon by abject agony. The throbbing aches were baffling, and Raine's sleep sodden mind had trouble formulating the, _what's_ and _whys_.

"Raine?"

A voice reverberated painfully in her tender skull. Something blunt and rough lightly grazed the side of her cheek. Raine screwed her face and tried to retreat back into her blankets.

"Raine."

This time there was a shake of her shoulder, tugging her body this way and that. The normally enduring scholar gritted her teeth with a grimace. Raine's body lamented the aches and pains along her hips and back. But the aches were nothing compared to her excruciatingly pounding head.

If her eyes weren't sealed shut with grime, Raine would have looked to Presea and beseechingly implored the woodsman (woman) to kindly dislodge the axe from her cranium.

"Raine?"

Damn, that low resonating (utterly too loud) voice for impeding her quest to find peaceful oblivion.

"Mph," she grunted, thoughts of bloody murder flashing in her active subconscious.

"Raine?"

"G'way," the usually articulate scholar said. At this stage Raine's vocabulary was hardly even monosyllabic. The struggle for full lucidity was a battle Raine wasn't sure she was willing to engage. As far as she was concerned the where, what, why and how could wait for later; preferably sometime next week.

Raine started to drift off a gain, so when the voice sounded again the words were sparse and disjointed.

"….Raine…. up….please …"

Nope. Definitely not. Raine had no desire to be awake.

This time the voice was more forceful. "**Raine**."

The poor half-elf flinched as her name bounced a few times between her sensitive ears. The repetition of her name forced Raine into an unwanted state of awareness. Soon the cogs and wheels of her mind unwillingly began to whirl and turn, despite her rare bout of willful ignorance.

That deep voice murmured again, and Raine found herself pulled unwillingly by the arms into an upright position. Head lolling, the new position incited pressure points on her neck and shoulders to send electric shocks spiraling down her spine.

White hot spots of anger dotted her mind at the sheer audacity of it all. By now, in the back of her mind Raine knew that this _interloper_ was Kratos. Not even her brother had the guts to handle her in such a way.

Raine peeled her eyes open (a process slightly more painful than she would have liked) to reveal something she deep down already knew.

Kratos' auburn eyes were clinical, yet Raine could detect a hint of worry and an even smaller hint of annoyance. Raine blinked shifting the seraphim into sharper focus.

Then he did something strange, something she couldn't recall ever seeing him do…was he…grinning?

"Welcome back."

This was a sight; Raine's body being held up at a 45 degree angle, arms out and head just barely being able to keep from falling back; mouth hanging open in shock.

Blue eyes darted around the familiar confines of her large tent. A gentle tug had her hunched forward; sitting-up precociously under her own power.

Blood rushed from one extreme to the other making the professor even dizzier than before. Without so much as a fight, Raine let gravity take its course and let her self fall back into the soft awaiting warmth of her blankets. Or at least she tried too.

Instead of blankets, Raine's back hit battle hardened torso, and arms like steel bands secured themselves around her middle. Kratos' buckles and snaps bit into her back and his breath tickled the hairs on the back of Raine's head; she grew rigid.

After an eternity of silence (inner contemplation) Raine mustered a resigned, "What happened?"

"You've been a sleep," Kratos supplied smoothing down Raine's messy bed hair. The gesture was alarmingly familiar.

"I know that much," Raine groused irritably. "What happened?" her sleep sullied voice croaked.

"After a bout of intense stress you fainted," Kratos said carefully, gauging the irritated expressions on the half-elf's face. From his vantage point, he could see the tops of Raine's pale eyebrows furrow. "And since then you've been asleep for close to 36 hours."

'_36 hours?_' Raine found that hard to believe. _'What could have possibly…'_

And then she remembered. Raine inwardly groaned and sunk into despondently into Kratos' chest. Flashes of Virginia's face assaulted her mind.

"Are you ok?" Kratos' voice was laced with concern at Raine uncharacteristic response.

Kratos' hand lifted, this time grazing the skin of her pointed ear-tip to relocate a wayward silver strand that dangerously close to Raine's right eye. The motion appeared to be without much though, almost a reflex, yet still was enough to make Raine flinch.

This did not go unnoticed by Kratos. As much as the reaction pained him, he couldn't seem to help himself. She was so pliant right now, and the opportunist in him couldn't resist.

"Raine?" he tried again. "How are you feeling?"

"Mm…" Raine shifted awkwardly. "…Rung out," she stated honestly. As it was the former Cruxis angel was giving her far too many things to think about considering her already overloaded brain. Raine challenged anyone _not_ to feel haggard.

Kratos stroked the top of Raine's head again, absently noting the rough knifing job her silver locks had been victim of. Some silver strands were rough as if they had been torn, while others were shorn cleanly by the sharp blade. It gave Raine a kind of wild unkempt look, similar to those mad scientists common in fictional novels. It was a look that Kratos found strangely endearing, though Raine might regret it when she found her self faced with a mirror.

Kratos absently made another pass; this time threading his fingers through her hair in what he hoped was a soothing motion. Meanwhile Raine's heart started an irregularly palpitation.

Kratos lifted a roughly shorn silver mass between his middle and index fingers, "We'll have to even this out eventually."

"That's enough," Raine pushed away, this time sitting forward without Kratos' aid.

Kratos mumbled an apology; more frustrated than actually repentant, but let the self-taught scholar edge away from him. He was surprised he was able to press is luck this far in the first place.

Raine pinched the bridge of her nose, the movements exacerbating her pounding headache. Her empty stomach roiled angrily making her swallow back something thick and hot in her throat. As it was the professor's internal systems were in turmoil thanks to her rapid heartbeat.

"I…do not wish to be coddled…and stop treating me like an invalid," Raine said through clenched teeth.

"You've experienced…trauma," Kratos began to explain, eyes roaming her hallow face to the rigid set of her shoulders. "I suggest-"

Raine "hrmphed" cynically, cutting him off. "Trauma…more like-like a temper tantrum," Raine finished thoroughly displeased and embarrassed with herself.

Kratos sighed and stood, seeing as how his proximity continued to discomfort Raine. "You should know psychological stress can be as damaging as any physical distress." Kratos moved to the dull tent flap and pulled it back slightly. A soft morning breeze flowed in as did the soft gray light of the pre-dawn.

Raine inhaled deeply the crisp fresh air before replying irritably, "So in so many words you think I suffered a mental break down."

"I believe so, yes," Kratos stated bluntly, remembering that this woman didn't need soft words. "First there is the mental strain due to that self-imposed, break-neck paced 'mission' of yours. Then we have to consider your shock after meeting with your…ah…Virginia. That night I had observed acute signs of mental distress. Soon after an…" Kratos coughed uncomfortably; he didn't feel that Raine would appreciate any mention of her early hysterics, "…episode, you lost consciousness."

Kratos eyed her levelly as if daring her to refute the evidence.

Raine lowered her head and smiled bitterly. "To think I let that selfishly **insane** woman get to me."

Kratos stepped forward and placed his warm palm on the half-elf's shoulders. For some reason it pained him to see Raine with so much loathing in her eyes.

"Listen Raine, as a parent…" Kratos's became unfocused. "Sometimes, we make…mistakes. Grave mistakes," he said solemnly, recalling his own experience with Lloyd. "And all we can hope is that our children forgive us some-"

A tenacious grip on the hand offering comfort startled the seraph. Raine's head was lowered, but he did glimpse a hint of steely sapphire through uneven silver locks.

Her voice was strained with an unnerving kind of intensity when she quietly uttered, "Now you listen to me! Never, ever compare yourself to that…woman. You hear me?!"

Eyebrows raised, Kratos' jaw worked unable to form words. He was struck dumb by the strength of her grip and fury in her voice.

"Though I shudder at the thought of using ignorance as an excuse," Raine spat. "**You** didn't make a conscious decision to leave your children to die out in some wilderness on the nation of some asinine folktale simply because you were distraught!"

Raine grit her teeth worrying away at the tough fabric of Kratos' clothing with her fingers. She didn't care what delusions that woman had had!! A pang of searing heat full of regret shot straight through her heart as she recalled the few occasions Genis nearly died due to her 9 year-old ineptitude.

Raine didn't think she could ever find it within herself to forgive… that woman; the emotional and physical scars had long left their mark on Raine's hardened mind.

Kratos saw the pain in her eyes. He could see the years of hardships that she had yet to reveal in those haunted blue depths. However much he wanted her to confide in him or lean on him for support, Kratos knew the un-likeliness of that.

That didn't stop Kratos from wanting to comfort her; sooth some of the deep pains of her psyche. For no other reason than that he felt insatiable urge to help her and be there for her. Strong, intelligent and sometimes abrasive; theses were traits that Kratos was becoming quite fond of, of late.

Unthinkingly he reached out to run his fingers through her hair, a motion he was becoming addicted to this morning. However, he came upon startling resistance for his efforts.

"You forgot one more factor to my stress," Raine said with out looking up at him, her voice haggard and strained; bringing her hand back down to her lap.

"What?" Kratos asked having a notion of where this conversation was going.

Raine glanced at Kratos briefly over her shoulder and felt her disobedient body flush, "You."

"You're continued violation of my personal space is troubling," Raine deadpanned, a clear indication that she was struggling with nerves. "Not to mention highly inappropriate."

Kratos regarded her silently; Raine sat on the cot legs loosely crossed; eyes trained straight ahead. It was then he came to a decision, knowing full well he was going to pay for it later. In all honesty a _smart_ man would have left it at that and left the scene.

"What violation? Have I harmed you in anyway? Molested or touched you inappropriately?" Kratos challenged.

"Not exactly harmed…but-"

"So someone offering a friendly gesture or empathy would be guilty of molestation? Say your brother for instance." He was being unfair, that much Kratos knew, but it was about time they cleared the air around their relationship.

"That was uncalled for," Raine raised a pair of blazing blue eyes. "You're missing the meaning. All I am trying to convey is that this sort of contact often challenges my comfort zone," the professor resented the hesitation in her voice.

"Only wish to convey a little empathy and understanding." That wasn't the entire truth, but Kratos hadn't survived 4,000 years because of a cruxis crystal and dumb luck. He wanted nothing more than to bridge the distance Raine put between them, the distance she reserved for all others except her little brother. But he was also afraid that a straight forward "I love you", would cause a relapse. Her half-elf herd was getting restless enough as it was without their precious leader, Kratos didn't want to chance it.

"Well then next time a simple 'I'm sorry' would suffice', I suppose." Raine then slipped into comforting role of clinical and investigative scholar. "But then again past evidence suggest that your actions when beyond the act of merely implying sympathy."

Leave it to Raine, the seraph fought back a grin. Kratos love it when she got analytical.

"So what do you conclude?" The words slipped out before Kratos could even think about them. However, he wasn't sorry in the least.

"You have…affections…towards me," Raine gestured weakly in his direction.

"Affections?" Kratos gave a derisive snort. "I'm afraid it's a bit more than that."

There was a long drawn out silence. Raine's sallow pallor slowly turned and interesting shade of pink that reached the tip of her pointed ears. "Well aren't you capricious. This is rather sudden isn't it?" she said a bit offended by his derision.

Kratos cut her off, he shifted his legs apart and straightened as if preparing for confrontation. "Is it odd that I find you attractive? Is it strange that I find you intellectually stimulating? I've even grown accustomed of most of your quirks. In fact I've been growing even more fond of you the more I learned about you. I am hardly _**capricious**_ as you put it."

"I think I've figured out some things about you as well. The reason why my attentions scare you so," was Kratos' reply.

Raine grit her teeth a bead of sweat appearing at her temple. Her headache was increasing exponentially. "Like what?" she challenged.

"You aren't used to affectionate touch; that is very, very clear." The angel raised his arm experimentally and watched Raine flinch. That was an understatement. Kratos had observed that at the first sign of any affectionate contact other than her brother and Collette's forceful exuberance, Raine would avoid like the plague.

Raine clenched her fist unable to deny it. Her brow creased with something akin to distress.

"Secondly. If you find a situation where you can not able to logically evaluate or control, you tend become aggravated and defensive. So in short, since you can't understand nor control my feeling for you, you retaliate negatively." Kratos tried to keep his argument clinical and objective, and dared not bring his speculations into Raine's past into the foray. But it was evident her childhood was far from ideal.

Blue eyes narrowed, "You sure have proven yourself to be a busybody."

"No," Kratos sat on the edge of the cot before her. "I'm concerned, because believe it or not I've come to care very much for you."

Raine wanted to shy away from the intensity of his eyes, but she couldn't, it wasn't in her nature. So she held his brown and red gaze unable to come up with any kind of retort or statement.

He leaned forward, never taking his eyes off of the incensed scholar.

Raine felt a pressure on her lips, feather light yet searing hot at the same time. It was over as soon as it had begun. She didn't know if the slight tremor was from fatigue or something to do with the man before her.

Kratos backed away slowly then got to his feet.

"You should get ready. It's only another three hours' walk till we reach the mountain pass to Asgard." With that Raine caught the tail end of Kratos' white cape disappearing between the flaps of Raine's tent.

What?

The part of her brain that still functioned surged to life. Detailed plans of their travel route flashed before the meticulous scholar's eyes; said travel plans had nothing to do with that particular old town.

"Asgard?!"

TBC


	17. 17

**Chapter 17**

It was a dreary day. Not quite raining, but misting enough to make a weary half-elf party uncomfortably damp. Emerald green mountains faded like apparitions in the thick blanket of fog that clung to them and the surrounding valley.

A large caravan consisting of an odd mix of humans, half-elves and reptilian beasts huddled close together outside of a modest wooden cabin. There was a hush over the crowd, for only seconds before the outraged voice of their noble leader echoed across the mountains as clear as day. However, now it was deathly quiet and there was more than one glance thrown to the tightly shut wooden door.

Raine stiffly shook beads of water from her newly cropped hair. Her orange clad shoulders were dark with moisture thanks to the copious amounts of moisture in the atmosphere. She held herself ramrod straight, head high and blue eyes flickering along with the small blaze struggling in the hearth. Everything in her posture screamed of suppressed impatience laced with a healthy dose of pure rage.

Let's face it. Raine had a lot to be angry about, and this pitiful excuse for a man before her wasn't helping matters in the least!

"Let me see ," Raine had her arms crossed irritably, Looking down at a seedy little man with thinning hair and hunched frail shoulders.

"Since the reunification of the planets, Palamacosta no longer exists on this side of the continent. Meaning you have no **jurisdiction** to impose a toll or tax. Which brings me to question, under what right do you have to charge _anyone_ ten thousand pieces to pass?!"

The pathetic lump of human flesh quivered under Raines menacing electric blue glare. "Well, um…. you s-s-see"

"Save it. This is extortion, and under the new world treaty is illegal. Now give me the key to the gate,"

The little man backed away as the scary woman loomed over him. Perspiration made his cotton knit shirt cling to his back, his mouth had gone dry.

"B-But, I-I never…um before…" he stammered uncontrollably. Kratos almost felt sorry for the poor wretch, almost. Who knew how long this greedy little bag of bones had cheated people out of their hard earned money.

"Enough!" Raine's eyes took on a violet hue and dangerous glint. Kratos!" she barked.

Kratos internally flinched, otherwise kept his silent "all seeing" stance; with powerful arms draped across his middle.

"Break his arms." With that Raine stormed out of the cluttered house slamming the door; a look of fear and shock on the faces of her awaiting throng outside.

Kratos' sharp eyes were still glued to the door. He concluded that much of Raine's ire was still directed towards him. Oh, well, he was more than prepared to take the good with the bad; considering he was finally able to eek out a confession earlier that morning.

'_But break his arms?'_ Kratos was a little embarrassed to admit that he wasn't sure if Raine meant it or not. She was like that sometimes, especially when she was irritated. Those icy blue eyes of hers had away of swaying the most stoic of façades, couple that with a domineering personality and stern voice and she was really something else…

Kratos shifted his weight from one foot to another, eliciting a very unmanly squeak from the far side of the cluttered cabin.

Kratos looked down, he'd almost forgotten about the little man. Kratos shrugged lightly then turned his imposing body to the quivering mass in the corner.

Meanwhile Raine's cooperatives parted to give their leader some space. They hovered between concern and fear. None had tried to talk to her since Mark offered a tentative greeting a breakfast, happy to see Professor Sage finally up and about. The glare he got in response could have peeled the paint of a wall. Even the Cruxis angel wisely gave her wide berth during breakfast.

Raine found a large boulder and sat down upon it, not caring that it was damp. The thick silence was cut by the most pitifully terrified sniveling and begging that ever assaulted their pointy ear. Even more disturbing was the soft chuckle coming from their seated leader. The half-elf throng moved as one further down the damp mountain trail.

Back inside, lamplight cast menacing shadows over what had to be (in the checkpoint attendant's opinion) a hired-sword's face. The pathetic little man tried to swallow back the dry lump in his throat. Watery eyes traveled to the sword to the man's hip and imagined how easily those big muscles would use the blade to separate his head from his shoulders. He whimpered pitifully lamenting the fact that he was to die a virgin (at 45 it was a sin and shame).

With out any emotion, the thug spoke, "I'm sorry."

Time froze when the large thug unfolded those boulder-like arms. Terror bubbled in his gut and launched itself up through his larynx.

Outside an ear piercing screamed echoed down the mountain pass and across the green valley. A frightened hush fell over her gathering of half-elves and humans. Raine's head shot up expectantly.

Not five minutes later, Kratos emerged carrying two large crates on his shoulders; a baleful sobbing in his wake. And, much to Raine's pleasure a large iron key attached to a leather thong dangled from his calloused fingers.

"That was quick," Raine commented flatly, curiously eyeing the two crates. "You didn't actually…did you?"

There was a frightening glint of hope in those blue eyes that Kratos chose to ignore.

Your key, and an offering of appeasement, courtesy of the gentleman." With a rare glint of humor in his auburn eyes Kratos set down the crates at Raine's feet. Maybe this would lighten things up between them.

The professor raised a brow at Kratos' choice of words, but all was forgotten the second her sharp blue eyes did a quick scan of the wooden boxes' content and exclaimed…

"FASCIANTING!!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The morning fog gave way to dreary cloud cover and intermittent periods of light rain. The two dark sienna peaks that housed the historically rich town of Asgard were well in view in the damp atmosphere.

Raine trudged along, scowling at her feet. With no one willing to talk to her, even the intrepid Harley steered clear (one of the few who truly understood this half-elf undertaking), so she had plenty of time to review the scene from that morning; over and _**over**_ again.

Awkward awakenings, ambiguous feelings and maddeningly mystifying angels had hardly done much for Raine's mood at this point. Even the crate full of treasures failed to completely put her chaotic mind at ease. In times like these Raine pondered that perhaps ignorance truly was bliss.

It was bad enough her lips still burned and tingled, she was beginning to wonder of the former Cruxis lord infected her with something.

…Speaking of which the mere thought of the whole scenario did leave her a bit feverish…

I wasn't till Kratos shot a curious glance back over his shoulder that Raine realized she was staring.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly schooling her gaze straight ahead.

Raine had to check herself briefly. Walking ahead tall and confident, there wasn't anything in his posture that hinted at the morning's emotionally chaotic scene. That fact that he could look her steadily in the eye and looked so…so…_damn_ unaffected irked the half-elf scholar to no end.

Feeling anxious, Raine fiddled with her newly cropped hair. It was a little shorter than she was used to, but thanks to Aisha's nimble fingers (Upon Kratos' request) it wasn't the nightmare it had been this morning.

"P-Professor!" Mark ran up wiping a few drenched navy locks from his eyes. The man looked ready to jump out if his skin, he exuded so much enthusiasm.

"Yes?" she replied, taking note that her protégé took an uneasy step back. To this exact moment, Mark was the only one of her fellow scholars who dared approach her. What would prompt such a brave act, considering since this morning the rest of the scholars acted as if she was a ticking time-bomb. Needless to say Raine's curiosity was thoroughly piqued.

"W-well, if you don't mind that is…" Mark tripped over his words.

'_Get on with it,'_ Raine wanted to snap, but found a little extra self-control to simply reply, "Go on..."

"L- Logan just spotted a unicorn. He and Miranda are giving chase as we speak!" Mark's normally schooled tenor went hush with excitement.

Raine's eye widened, and just like that her blue funk dissipated. "A unicorn?! Are you certain?!"

Meanwhile only thirty feet ahead Kratos froze. He knew that tone of voice, that zeal, that passion, that (he wanted to shudder), that fanaticism.

"Yes! I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't caught a glimpse of it myself!" Mark quickly soaked up Raine's palpable excitement; his glasses going askew.

Kratos was already airborne weaving through small pockets of deciduous trees. He didn't hold the same enthusiasm. Had they forgotten already? Had he not told them of the potential danger lurking around the corner during Raine's extended sleep?! Well Kratos remembered, he even remembered specifically telling them not to go wondering about, and to stay with the group! If possible, Kratos' opinion of Raine's compatriots dropped even lower.

Kratos landed in front of the green-haired half-elf male and a redheaded female partner in crime. The pair, panting with flushed cheeks, froze as if unsure how to handle the formidable angel the stood before them. His stony impassive features didn't help.

In a low commanding tone Kratos said, "Had I not warn-"

The red-haired female adjusted her dripping poncho nervously, but suddenly her brown eyes lightened. "Professor!"

Kratos didn't have time to turn around as Raine thundered up on land dragon. The contents of the beast's two heavy satchels littering the ground in a long trail behind, and the poor creature's sides heaved from the mad dash.

"Where? Where did you see it? Show me!" Raine insisted rather forcefully sliding off the reptilian biped beast, who grunted gratefully and started to chew on some local vegetation.

The sound of hooves on damp earth caused a sudden hush over the gathering party, which was growing in size. Kratos noted wearily that most of them had started to catch up.

Harley came lumbering along with the rest of the animals, his soaked head-rag in danger of falling off from his rush. _'Oh well, at least everyone's together,'_ Kratos thought as Raine whispered animatedly with her throng.

"Yes," Raine whispered giddily. "I had encountered one before on the Sylverant Chosen's regeneration journey. Because it was the Chosen's quest we were able to actually obtain a horn."

There were a number of hushed "oos" and "ahhs".

Raine put her finger to her lips for quiet before pushing through a dense barrier of foliage. Despite the drab day, encased in emerald greenery the spring stood out like a vibrant jewel. It was unearthly how the blue waters seemed to sparkle and glow, washing astonished faces in pale blue light.

If possible, Raine thought the Unicorn Lake was even more vibrant than before. It was absolutely marvelous! Over half a dozen horned beast grazed on the lush grassy shores, seemingly to sparkle in the oppressive damp air.

Kratos, having found purchase in a stout tree, was equally astounded. Not one, not two, not even three. Eight made up the small heard that ran across the water's surface as if it were glass. He should have expected the program to malfunction with Welgaia and Mithos' downfall, but this recovery was…unexpected. Sure nature always finds away, but this floored Kratos.

One of the more enthusiastic of Raine's herd stepped out just a little to far, a twig went "**SNAP**".

No one dared even breathe as the majestic creatures escaped across the lake's glassy surface to the other side of the shore.

"Dammit, Greg!" Raine hissed, bringing angry fingers through her damp silver hair. There was a hushed "sorry" as the blonde half-elf in question ducked back down into the greenery.

At this point, Kratos leapt from the tree and landed lightly just to Raine's left.

"What do you make of it?" From behind the thick shrubbery the curious group watched two of the beast tred back across the lake to graze in the shallows not far away.

Kratos' eyebrows rose. Other than commands, Raine hadn't said much that was other wise absolutely necessary since this morning.

"I'm afraid even I don't have much information. This wasn't my project," Kratos conceded.

"What _did_ you do?" Raine asked irritably. "They're never _you're_ projects."

"I oversaw inter-human-Cruxis affairs mostly and served as one of the overlords of Cruxis' forces." Kratos said flatly, though her comment actually smarted somewhat.

"What I do know is this. During the war unicorn horns here highly sought after, which explains the beasts' near extinction. But by harnessing technology from the height of the Balcraf dynasty, Cruxis was able to instill a program that would ensure the existence and continued rebirth of the last unicorn and further Cruxis' goal of reviving Martel."

"Hmm, so this rebirth…was it a type of cloning? Or are unicorns by nature, asexual?" Raine asked taking note of the number of unicorns.

"I don't know, but it's possible," Kratos responded. "If I remember correctly, Mithos did mention something about leaving a couple of unicorn cells implanted in the lake at any given time, so perhaps it would be more like a cloning…" he finished weakly. Kratos was never good when it came to biology.

"But you said it was a program, Mr. Aurion?"

Kratos turned to see Mark shuffle a little closer to Raine's side; the half-elf oozed so much admiration for her it was enough to make him gag. At times like this he wished for not only Yuan's apathy and cynicism, but his deep knowledge of technology as well. Kratos hated playing the "lecturer", he only suffered the role because of Raine.

"Yes, it was a type of command encoded into the unicorn's DNA," Kratos said with confidence he lacked, it could have been RNA for all he knew, _something-NA_. "This provided data for the cells to grow and form into another unicorn. However, I'm thinking that with Mithos' death and the destruction of Cruxis' headquarters, Wellgaia, the program malfunction resulting in multiple births. Or perhaps now nature has merely taken its course."

Kratos hadn't dared mention to Raine that to ensure the mystery of the unicorn persisted, he had been ordered to destroy most information on the magical beasts. Aside from the most sketchy and ambiguous documents; Cruxis crystal or not she'd murder him. He was in enough hot water as it was despite this brief reprieve incited by Raine's lust for knowledge.

Raine crouched next to a thick bush, looking at the beasts intently. "In order to approach a unicorn, is it truly a requirement to be virgin or, is it a part of Cruxis' programming?"

Kratos frowned in concentration, "Unicorn lore predates Cruxis, and the Great War by at the very least centuries. So-"

"So what you're saying is that you don't know," Raine shot back with a little more bite than necessary.

Kratos merely shrugged.

"Then again maybe their just skittish animals…" The frustration was clear on the professor's face. "This perhaps stems from the fact that the beast might be asexual and not some lore based on bigoted principles."

"How did you approach unicorns before?" Distracted, Raine threw the question in Kratos's general direction.

"I never did, but, Mithos could…as a boy." Kratos paused and dug deep into his memory. "…. when I was young there were rumors of harvesters made up of young girls and women, and about the nobility keeping them under tight lock and key to preserve their inno-" Kratos corrected himself, "…their chastity. Of course later during the war, men just slaughtered entire herds and harvested the horns from the corpses. So I believe there is some truth to the legends."

The expedition leader tapped her chin with a slim finger, "So, the person's sex might not be an issue here?" Raine's brow furrowed as she mumbled softly, "Virginal maidens…ridiculous chauvinistic myths…"

Raine then turned to face everyone and said, "Ok everyone, to approach a unicorn as legend has it, one must be chaste. In other words are there any virgins in the group, at this point I don't care what sex you are, I'm certain that, that isn't an issue. But the "purity" requirement," she rolled her eyes. "Seems to be somewhat factual."

Suddenly all pairs of devoted eyes darted from Raine, wondering this way and that.

"No one!?"

"Raine," Kratos gestured minutely, feeling the need for discretion, since there were about thirty some-odd blushing faces studying their foot wear.

"You can't…go?" Kratos approached the subject with extreme caution. Upon reflection, Raine hadn't offered to approach the unicorn on their first encounter during Collette's journey as Chosen. Kratos' imagination suddenly went into overdrive.

"If I could do you think we'd even be having this discussion?" Raine seethed, glaring at the numerous bowed blushing heads.

Kratos bit his tongue; the urge to pry into her personal experiences was severe. The angel wanted to know when, where, and more importantly _**who**_. Was it a good experience? Was it bad? Does it have anything to do with Raine's cynicism and aversion to touch? The angel stiffened as something dark overcame him, suddenly Kratos' urge to know became an urge to maim.

Kratos walked away. It was the only smart thing he could think of to do at the moment, only because he didn't trust himself. The angel was about a hundred feet away before he finally turned to witness the craziness that usually ensued between Raine and her extremely knowledgeable yet witless herd.

"What is wrong with all of you?!" Raine seemed to beg, with her arms held wide. "This is probably our biggest find to date, and you _**hesitate**_?!"

"Ok," Raine growled; her patience gone. "I know one of you must be a virgin. Come forth now or I'm going to start sending you one by one until we get some results!!"

There was a startled hush, yet no one moved.

Ten agonizing seconds later, Linar fell face first at Raine's feet. Aisha stared non-to-innocently off at nothing in particular. It was clear from Harley's reaction that Aisha had not only volunteered her little brother but thoroughly embarrassed him as well. What were siblings for, anyway?

"Why thank you Linar," Raine smiled helping the human to his feet, deliberately overlooking his abject mortification. Linar's glasses were mud splattered and his boyish visage was a brilliant shade of vermillion as he muttered a timid, "you're welcome."

Linar shakily ran his fingers through his wet indigo hair. He took his first step towards the two nervous creatures and audibly gulped. They were overwhelming with their impossibly white and lustrous, and powerful bodies. Everything around him appeared to glow with great intensity causing the aspiring intellect discard his glasses and rub his eyes. And the horns… Linar eyes went wide, the horns jutted proudly from their foreheads, seemingly pulsing with untold power.

As curios as Linar was himself, he couldn't help the slight tremor that over took his hands. He took one cautious step then another. The beasts stopped their grazing and looked up at him, as if curious in their own right. In fact, to the young man's delight and trepidation, they began walking towards him. Soon the entire herd to surround Linar, who looked about ready to pass out.

It wasn't until the luminescence of the crystal blue water and the dazzling white fur became too much and Raine had to lower her eyes, before risking damage.

Long agonizing minutes passed; at least to Raine, and the eagerly awaiting scholars. Eventually the crowd of unicorns dispersed, nickering softly as they galloped out of sight across the lake's rippling surface.

Linar staggered back, dazed and splashing unsteadily into knee deep water. Luckily Aisha retrieved him before the young Asgardian staggered any deeper.

A chorus of loud frantic questions erupted, and finally Aisha elbowed way through the masses to get her little brother to Raine's eagerly awaiting side.

"It was amazing Professor Sage," Linar's boyish face looked dreamy and dazed. "They spoke to me and healed me…" The young intellectual's dark blue eyes appeared to sparkle as he held up an unblemished elbow that had earlier in the week found itself too close to hot cooking pots.

"Wait, wait," Raine held of her hand then frantically shouted, "Paper-paper and a writing utensil, quick!" A dozen notepads and twice as many pencils found their way to Raine's feet.

"Now, Linar," Raine primly sat on a moss covered log, completely composed (though her eyes were unusually bright). "What were your observations?"

Kratos leaned his back against a thick trunked tree. He had lost the compulsion to hurry them and along and remind them that danger could have been possibly following their trail.

It was just that for the first time in days, Raine looked happy.

**TBC**


	18. 18

**A/N: I feel I must apologize. Between work, gigs and taking classes (with a side of procrastination), I've been really behind on this story. I've got three other chapters in the works and I hope upon hope to get this done before summer. Thanks for your patience. **

**Chapter 18 **

Atop the deck of a passenger ship, sailors and passengers happily went about their business, content to ignore each other in the process. However, off to the starboard side this unique little harmony encountered some dissonance.

A brawny sailor as thick necked as a full-grown steer, tiptoed daintily around what he concluded to be a particularly ferocious looking bloke. He carried a heavy coil of rope over an impressive shoulder, but the look on his face suggested he'd rather swim with the sharks than be where he was now.

A cold sweat adhered his shirt to his skin. The seaman finally understood why his shipmate was so happy to trade his week's worth of latrine duty, for simply replacing some rope. The bald sailor quickly glanced over at the man leaning over the rail.

If he only knew… that rat bastard…

What made this passenger so menacing had nothing to do with the sword dangling at his hip; hired swords were a dime a dozen this day and age. No, it was the aura of an old vengeful deity that set the sailor's teeth on edge. The bulky man visibly shuddered before seeing to his task as fast as humanly possible, praying that that dangerous gaze out to sea would not turn his way.

Indifferent to the ship-hand's plight, Kratos continued to stare impassively at the churning waves. The calm façade however, was a mere illusion to what havoc that raced through his mind and frayed his ancient nerves. Waves of malice rolled off the stoic seraph as if it were something tangible. Not even the light-hearted and intrepid Harley had dared approach Kratos.

The irony of it all wasn't lost on Kratos at all. He'd lived hundreds of life times survived through war, catastrophe and heartache. One would think such a man would be impervious to something as petty as hurt feelings. However, as infallible as Kratos appeared, it wasn't the case. And it only took one brainy half-elf scholar to make him pout and sulk like a moody teenager.

The salty sea breeze teased Kratos' hair and the seraph half-heartedly pushed back his bangs in order to end their assault on his eyes. A sickly cocktail of humiliation and frustration roiled within his gut. He felt like such a fool.

Kratos would have preferred Raine's flat out rejection rather than this glorious round of utter indifference she'd had thrown his way, time and time again.

Kratos could admit freely that Raine had a heavy burden placed on her shoulders, though he would like to add that most of that burden was self-inflicted. Dealing with a civil movement, and three separate physical and/or psychological attacks was no easy task.

If she'd only let him take this burden from her, and-- Kratos gripped the railing tightly. Why couldn't Raine see that? That he was there to provide for her and to take care of her. He was more than willing.

But did they have an opportunity to discuss this in private? Of course, not!

And why?

Because the second they set foot in the mountainous village of Asgard, Raine was instantaneously whisked away by a mob of star struck villagers. So any chances for a private word with Raine dried up like a lone raindrop in Treit Dessert.

As it turned out, much to Kratos' annoyance, Raine had made herself somewhat of a cultural icon among the town citizens. It was awful. People ran into the streets shouting about the "Maiden's" return and what not….

What Raine called a great public relations opportunity for half-elf kind, Kratos saw as unabashed pandering; specifically when she donned that "revered" Maiden's garb. It was hard to witness Raine play dress-up to a bunch of people who until recently had distrusted and feared the half-elf race.

What made donning that outfit even worse was when Raine audaciously put herself on display at the pseudo Alter of Wind, and danced no less!

Shameless!

The sea bubbled and boiled under Kratos' hot glare.

Well not so much a dance, more like a ceremony; a sacrificial ceremony. The irony was not lost on Kratos, considering what they'd encountered in the least three months of travel.

However, the masses loved it. Harley even had the gall to tinker around in his home workshop and come up with artificial lighting, so Raine could perform both day and night.

And here Kratos thought the half-elf a friend.

Kratos narrowed his eyes a fraction at the memory. It wasn't lost on the seraph how dozens of eyes followed every single graceful movement she made on that alter, both men and women alike. He was certain the human boy Linar was in the process of falling in love with Raine a second time, him and about three-dozen others. It was an excruciating thirty-six hours.

The passenger ship crested a wave then came crashing down. This resulted in a face full of salty spray to the swordsman, which suited Kratos' dismal mood just fine.

Raine had hardly batted an eyelash since that quasi confession that morning before they reached the checkpoint to Asgard. Though she had been rather good at avoiding him lately, Kratos glanced at the staircase that led below deck. Perhaps…dare he hope that he had affected her in some way? Though now Raine treated him like some highly contagious flesh-eating virus.

The line of Kratos' shoulders bunched, his muscles completely rigid.

What was she trying to accomplish!? Aside from trying his very last nerve!

Kratos shifted his stance restlessly. Unbeknownst to the ancient angel, he had garnered a few nervous gazes from both human and half-elves alike.

Staring sightlessly at the churning waters, Kratos figured that she just loved testing his limits. It must be some FASCINATING experiment to her.

The tension suddenly snapped and Kratos sunk down into his folded arms, the dangerous aura he exuded drifting away on the ocean breeze.

It's been a dismal week.

……………………….

Meanwhile, Raine sat hunched over on a rickety stool below deck. She dutifully tried to ignore the rocking of the ship, but failed miserably. Every time the ocean vessel teetered this way or that the half-elf's stomach would drop nauseatingly into her lap.

Tiny pearls of sweat dotted her brow as Raine gallantly tried to focus on the neatly scrawled words across a weatherworn journal.

A small stream of warm orange sunlight poured in from a miniscule round window, and Raine struggled to read from the inefficient light it offered. Millions of dust particles danced in the weak gold rays, appearing as if to sparkle. The scholar sneezed frowning at the visible dust specks. She wondered when was the last time this place saw a broom. Another sneeze, and she concluded, probably never.

Raine growled and shut the loosely bound notepad. She hated boats with a passion that rivaled her love of ancient sites. But it was either shut herself up in this asphyxiating dust box or confront the raging ocean above deck. The mere thought of crashing waves amid a fathomless body of water made Raine shudder deeply.

Of course that was not the only reasons she shut herself down in the bunker. Most of the tension came from the existence of one man, or more precisely a one of the oldest living beings on the planet with a penchant for form fitting clothing. If there was a puzzle Raine could not solve it was the mystery of Kratos Aurion. His actions confused her like nothing else; something Raine could barely stand in the first place.

In Raine's opinion, the only reasonable explanation for Kratos' behavior of late was the association between longevity and brain deteriorate. Honestly, what was he thinking saying something completely out of the blue like that? What was this some sort of schoolyard melodrama? She had not the time or patience to deal with such antics.

Ridiculous!

No more trivialities, she had more pressing issues to worry about. Raine nodded her head resolutely stirring up yet more dust that sent her into a short sneezing fit.

Oh, but was she miserable.

Now, for Mark's short analysis concerning the chemical and magical properties of mandragora secretions; a plant like beast generally found in the Izlood region. Yes, that what she wanted to instill in her brood, self-empowerment. It was time to put an end to an era were humans took credit for half-elf intellectual property.

Unfortunately, Raine never read past the first paragraph.

………………..

Back up on deck the ship's bell announced the arrival of land with unusual fanfare. Kratos was even able to pick out an old seafarer's song from the loud chiming.

Cute.

The seraph didn't so much as bat and eye as he seamlessly sidestepped a mad rush of Raine's eager research team. The scholars crowed around the railing eager to catch the first glimpse of the famed paradise island.

The group of scholars chatted excitedly, pointing out over the turquoise waters. Kratos discretely observed the bookish lot, coming to the random conclusion that more than half of them wore glasses (no doubt a side affect of having spent years cooped up in dim dungeon-esque laboratories).

Then he wondered how Raine would look with a pair of spectacles, _prim, studious an icy yet knowing gaze…strangely…erotic… '…_hmm.'

Not bad, not bad at all.

Kratos frowned and forcefully banished the thoughts from his head; he was frustrated enough as it was. No point in adding fuel to the fire.

A sudden, strangely reverent, hush fell over Raine's excited flock. Curious, Kratos impassively set his gaze across the water to see what had caught everyone's attention.

Atlamira's harbor, emerged over the horizon like something out of an epic poem; larger-than-life and absolutely stunning it its pristine beauty.

Luxury yachts and ships bobbed up and down in the water along immaculately white cobble stone piers. The piers, a work of architectural art themselves, were made up of interlocking arches that allowed the crystal ocean waters to pass through freely. Great potted palms swayed in the ocean breeze as smartly dressed sailors and dock-men went about their routine with an extra spring in their step.

The large ship was quickly docked and anchored, a heavily ornamented stairway was rolled into place. The railing was carved into shiny lacquered spirals each ending with gilded knobs at the base. Certainly Regal Bryant spared no expense in giving his guest the royal treatment.

Kratos was keen to sense Raine's appearance on deck. He turned to see her all but burst through the iron-hinged door, gulping down fresh air as if she'd been submerged the entire three days out at sea. Eyes red rimmed and skin and hair and odd conformity of musty grey, the scholar looked a little worse for wear.

But, like a cat shaking off access water, Raine soon regained her regal composure greeting her excited fellow scholars. However, Kratos would have liked to point out she was the first one down the impressive stairway.

Kratos brought up the rear after seeing to the unloading of supplies, which to his surprise had been efficiently taken care of by the Lezareno Company's diligent staff.

As soon as he touched down the disturbingly immaculate cobblestones a hand slapped down on his well-muscled shoulder. The seraph already knew who it was, he didn't even have to used his ex-sphere enhanced senses to know that only Harley had the nerve to approach in such a manner.

"You, me, poker table tonight," Harley whispered keeping an eye out for Linar. He and the bookish Asgardian may have been best friends, but if Aisha caught him bringing her underage brother to the casino... Harley shivered. Besides with a poker face like Kratos', Harley could fund his tinkering hobby for the next five hundred years. There was no way they'd come away empty handed!

"I'll try," Kratos said distantly, though the promise sounded small even to his ears. He had no intention of loosing sight of Raine, and he doubted she'd wonder anywhere near Altamira's adult playground, she looked ready drop as it was.

"I'll hold you to it," The redheaded half-elf bound off with a cocky salute, before joining the throng of Raine's research team.

"Linar, Logan, Lucia, Miranda …." Raine's authoritative voice carried over the warm gentle breeze, as she calling names from a beat-up roster.

She was in the process of removing a lock of hair from across her nose before Kratos realized he was staring. He cursed inwardly; Raine must have already called his name. Kratos then wondered briefly if she had even noticed his lack of response; somehow he felt a keen sense of disappointment.

And after he had taken pains to add his name her roster the month before. Which under no circumstances was a ploy to get Raine to call his name on a regular basis; absolutely not.

In an attempt to reach the professor's side, Kratos weaved and skirted around a highly stimulated, highly curious half-elf gathering. One of the female scholars nearly bounced of his chest when they collided. Kratos' quick reflexes caught her before she started a domino effect of uncoordinated half-elf bodies. He suddenly found it very hard to believe these were some of the most sought after intellectual elites on the planet. Now they more resembled slack jawed tourists.

Raine stuffed the roster back into her pack, and then took a moment to see the wonder and joy on the faces of her fellow half-elves. The self-made scholar allowed herself a brief spell of smug satisfaction at her handiwork. Allowing them this taste of freedom, to see the world while participating in something safe and familiar such as research. What better way to instill a sense of self and purpose to a dispirited race? To shake off the soul crushing remnants of slavery, she'd go to hell and back to have the world recognize their right to share this planet. Raine balled her fist. Yes, she'd show the world that half-elves were not vile abominations, nor tools to be used! No, they-

"Raine? Raine?"

The half-elf started, self consciously tugging at her dirty orange coat. At some point Kratos had materialized beside her, staring at her with those all seeing eyes of his. Raine took a calming breath of salty sea breeze, mortified that she been so blatantly lost in her own musings.

"Forgive me," Raine murmured under her breath. Luckily Kratos was the only one to notice, or not so lucky. His proximity continued plagued her with a perplexing hyperawareness. A frightening urge to escape seized Raine.

She brushed passed Kratos shoulder muttering quickly, "We should get moving." Raising her hand, Raine beckoned her excited group to follow.

Kratos put on a very good show of not reacting to Raine's hasty retreat. He dutifully kept near her, without raising any suspicions on her part, as they traversed the boardwalk.

Soon, the gathering approached an unlikely pair of individuals standing before an airy sandstone building. An elderly gentleman smiled pleasantly and stood tall despite his advance years. By his side was a particularly striking woman with rose tinted hair, pulled into a spiky tail that sprung from the nape of her neck. Kratos could only liken her to the warrior amazons that were mentioned in the fables of his youth. She was quite beautiful in her quiet yet formidable appearance. Clearly delineated shoulders as seen through her sleeveless blue blouse, revealed a warrior's body; while tight smooth skin and near perfect proportions, spoke of a woman in her prime.

Raine returned the old man's smile, and greeted the pair, " George, Presea."

Regal's attendant gingerly took both Raine's hands in an old wrinkled grasp. "It is a pleasure to see you well, my dear. You nearly gave this old man heart failure when word of you disappearance reached us."

"Yes, Raine," Presea, mustered a small hint of a smile, "It pleases me that you are in good health."

Presea?

Kratos' eyes zeroed in on the tall woman again. The young axe wielder that was on the wrong end of a failed Cruxis-Crystal experiment? She certainly had gone though quite a metamorphosis. At six foot the formerly diminutive girl was more than capable of staring Kratos in the eye.

Towering over Raine, Presea faced the research group and bowed with practiced ease. "Welcome, to Atlamira."

A small gasp snapped Kratos' attention to the one who uttered the sound. Raine's eyes were wide and indignant as she took in the site of the back of Presea's back. The light blue blouse had turned dark where sweat had stuck the material to her skin.

Raine stood on her toes and reached up to take Presea's chin between her fingers, checking the other woman's pupils and skin pallor. "Presea," the professor uttered accusingly as if Presea had withheld information; which in the professor's book was a grievous sin.

Now that Kratos was through being astounded, he did notice and thin sweaty sheen coating the young woman's face and neck.

Raine spoke urgently, "Don't tell me you're still-"

"I am well," Presea reassured prosaically, " I have not experienced any growth pains for the last one hundred and twelve days."

"Hmm," The skepticism had yet to leave Raine's face. The professor's eyes scanned the small crowd of distracted half-elves, taking in the grand harbor. With a quick beckoning nod of her head, Mark was by Raine's side in a heartbeat. Not unlike a very well trained dog, in Kratos' opinion.

Mark bowed in an awkward greeting to the now tall Presea. The dark haired half-elf then adjusted his glasses and took a surprisingly professional glance over of Presea, sharing a few hushed words with Raine as he did so.

"Presea, is this true?" George fished around in his breast pocket till he pulled a thick pair of spectacles. The thick glasses magnified his hazel eyes to an almost comical level. "My dear, you had promised to inform the master or myself whenever you are feeling unwell."

"I assure you I am well," Presea said blandly, although Kratos did note that the normally stoic girl was slowly distancing herself from Raine's scrutiny.

"As you are aware, George I had an appointment with maintenance and toured the underground waterworks," Presea explained prosaically.

"Yes, I suppose it does get quite humid down there," George agreed reluctantly.

"Regardless," Raine cut in, having finished her discussion with Mark, "We will conduct a full examination once we reach Atlamira's resort town."

"Yes, yes, that is sound advice Professor," George nodded pocketing his thick glasses. "All right everyone," the older man clapped his hands together. "If you will follow me we have a short ferry ride up the canal, before we reach the resort proper."

Raine blanched, as a pretty steam powered trolley boat rolled to quiet stop before them. Her team was eager to board, astonished be the luxury provided solely for them.

Kratos looked down at the top of Raine's silvery crown; a pondering look crossed his handsome features. Should he, or shouldn't tell Raine that she'd been steadily backing into him this past minute? Upon feeling the length of her back pressed flush against his chest, Kratos decided to keep his peace.

Raine's mind raced furiously. How was this possible? She just got off a boat! Raine didn't think she could handle another boat ride just yet. She unconsciously shook her head, no.

"Fear not, young Raine," George smiled good-naturedly, having been informed of Raine's phobia some time ago. "Master Bryant has arranged another mode of transport for you."

As the aged gentleman spoke, a simple carriage pulled by a green thick-bodied land dragon drew in front of the large sandstone building. Presea went around and opened the door carrying Raine's belongings.

"Ah… thank you," Raine breathed with relief, leaning back into something surprisingly warm and solid. Her vision quickly focused to reveal Kratos looking back down at her with what she swore were smiling eye.

Without a word, Raine straightened then stiffly followed Presea into the awaiting carriage.

Eyes alight with mirth, Kratos dutifully followed suit and joined Raine and Presea in the adjoining seat.

TBC


	19. 19

**Chapter 19**

The ink had yet to dry as Regal set down his pen with a resolute clunk. Adjusting his reading glasses, courtesy of fifteen years in a dark dank jail cell, he scanned the now official contract he held in his large hands. The document outlined a plan for the ruined city of Palmacosta to receive heavily discounted raw materials from the Lezareno Company, in return Regal's company was granted full access to the costal city's markets.

The deal was easily sealed considering all the trouble Regal had gone through to locate Palmacostan refugees. In fact, Regal had spent the better part of two years gathering information on Sylverant and its inhabitants for this very purpose.

Attributed to Cruxis' manipulation of mana between both worlds, Sylverant was unable to reach levels of growth and development that Tethe'Alla had achieved. This left Sylverant severely lacking compared the technologically advanced and prosperous Tethe'Alla.

This unfortunately drew the world even deeper into the recesses of inequality.

During his search Regal was prepared to face the discrepancies in social norms and economic structures, or at least he thought he was. To say Sylverant was disadvantaged was an understatement. With no centralized government, and hardly any infrastructure, the aristocrat/ businessman had the cultural shock of his life.

It did not take long for others to catch wind of Sylverant's predicament either. Now that the worlds were reunited, the powerful Tethe'Alla sought to assimilate all the Sylverant towns and villages. Considering the current circumstances, Regal had no trouble with this idea of a unified people and planet. What he had a problem with was the blatant exploitation committed by Tethe'Alla's power hungry aristocracy.

The underdeveloped Sylverant territories were vulnerable and ripe for plunder, providing new lands and small taxable communities. It was a fine addition to any Tethe'Allan noble's fortunes and political influence.

Regal shook his thick blue mane in dismay. Neither the House of Bryant nor the Lezareno Company would stoop to such tyranny, Regal made sure of that. The Tethe'Allan aristocrat vowed to forge partnerships as mutual beneficiaries, not hostile takeovers of vulnerable people.

Regal carefully placed the document in an envelope with his company's seal. This new contract with Palmacosta was the first step to correcting the terrible imbalance of power of this new chaotic world.

It was bad enough that wildly fluctuating mana made the very land and climate unpredictable. But add a deep-seated racism, and two completely different societies meeting face to face for the first time in almost five thousand, it was a recipe for disaster. So while Mayor Neal of Palmacosta enjoyed some of Atlamira's hospitality, Regal took part in another type of world reunification

With large powerful hands Regal delicately rubbed his temples. It had been a long day, though satisfying nonetheless. He'd been so busy with paper work that he had yet to start preparations for Raine's arrival tonight. Regal had already received word that her team of scholars had arrived, which meant the carriage was due to arrive with in the next two hours.

Regal smiled to himself. He knew she would opt for the longer and more tedious carriage ride. Raine was nothing if not consistent with her hydrophobia.

Her fear of bodies of water aside, Raine was a remarkably bright woman with an amusing and cynical view of the world. And if anyone were to actually get to know her they'd find Raine an entertaining conversationalist.

Aside from their deepened friendship, Raine had helped Regal in ways that he could not even begin to thank her enough for. Which was also why he had been looking forward to this dinner for the last month. He planned to break the brand of dry white wine the Raine was so fond of. Regal figured after spending the last three months on the road, he'd indulge and pamper the self-made scholar.

Unfolding his large frame from a plush executive's chair Regal padded from his private office and into a kitchen that would turn the Wonder Chef green with envy. Various pots and pans dangled from a ceiling rack like jewels; innumerable cabinets and shelves, stocked with edible goods, lined the stonewalls. A sturdy granite counter top dominated the center, where Regal's staff left out all the ingredients and tools he would need for tonight. The martial artists used his expert eye to assess what was before him.

Among various herbs and vegetables was a tank full of lively crabs, fresh rockfish and an assortment of clams and muscles, all ready for his skilled culinary hands.

'_Perfect',_ all of Raine's favorite foods were properly in order. A deep chuckle resonated in Regal's chest. For a woman who hated the ocean, Raine had a deep passion for seafood. And Regal planned to stop the scholar dead in her tracks with the banquette he was to create.

………………………………………………

Two and a half hours later, Regal had just placed hot fresh baguettes, onto a cooling rack. Pulling off a professional white apron, courtesy of the mysterious and eccentric Wonder Chef, Regal assessed his appearance. Not a stitch was out of place, or smudge to be seen on his rich forest green vest and white dress shirt. The kerchief on his head kept his thick blue mane free of flour. With one quick adjustment of the thick gold ring the secured his long blue braid Regal deemed himself ready to entertain.

The corporate executive did not have to wait long before he heard the distinct sound of his doorbell. A dozen long legged strides later Regal was opening the door, ready to greet his guest with a warm and pleasant smile. However, instead of welcoming Raine, Regal's attention was accosted by another who stood mere inches behind the professor.

Regal glanced down curiously at Raine, then back to the unexpected guest.

Her pretty features twisted into a look of annoyance as she explained, "I hope you don't mind, but I've brought company. Regal you remember, Kratos Aurion, right?"

Regal had heard of the return of Lloyd's biological father, but he had not anticipated meeting the other man ever again. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again." Regal said quickly gaining his composure.

Kraots took the man's offered hand and shook it firmly. "Yes, likewise," he replied.

Clearing his throat Regal said, "I had no idea you traveled together-"

"It's a long story," Rain said dully. "Just a little something I picked up from Kharlan." She looked pointedly Kratos who answered with a neutral look.

The tension was easily ignored by Regal, who swooped Raine up in a bear hug. The professor grunted in surprise, torn between panic and uneasy acceptance of the embrace.

"We were about to arrange your funeral you know," Regal gave the shocked scholar another squeeze.

Raine had nearly forgotten that she had not seen Regal since her disappearance to Kharlan. Aside from Genis, Raine was rather taken aback on how much she was actually missed.

Regal set her down gently, though he held on tightly to both of her hands. "I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you whole and unharmed," the martial artist said sincerely.

Though still flustered, Raine found herself smiling in return, "It's good to be back…"

………………………………..

While Raine exchanged pleasantries with the larger man, Kratos surveyed Regal's luxurious living room. His eyes were soon drawn to a glass display case that housed a pair of thick shackles lying atop a blood-red velvet cushion.

Stepping closer he noticed that the thick cuffs had been cleaved in half. Kratos tilted his head to gain another perspective of the odd showpiece. The cut looked to have been done by a very heavy blade, for the metal looked pinched at the point of impact. A broadsword? _'No'_, Kratos gave his head a slight shake.

An axe.

"…As soon as Presea arrives we can start dinner. Until then can I offer any of you a glass of wine?" Regal told his guest and gestured to two bottles chilling in a small bucket of ice.

"Regal, Presea will not be attending dinner," Raine stated delicately, a little perturbed that the note George had sent out had not reached Regal's desk.

"What do you mean not coming to dinner?" Regal asked, easily popping the cork of a wine bottle between his fingers. At Raine's hesitation, Regal set down the bottle, his face turning stony. "Raine, What is going on?"

Raine cradled her forehead in her right hand with a sight, "We had sent you a letter an hour ago, but-"

"What happened?" Regal reiterated a bit strongly.

"She collapsed," Kratos chimed in, not liking the rich man's tone towards Raine.

The large martial artist's shoulders went rigid. "She what?!"

Raine bit the inside of her lip; she was afraid this would happen. Sometime's Regal's devotion to Presea's wellbeing bordered on fanatical, and often times counter productive. Rain briefly recalled his large anxious form hovering over her the first time she and Mark examined Presea in Syback's hotel. Ultimately Raine had been forced to subdue the worried man with a sleep spell before any work could get done.

"I need to see her," Regal claimed to no one in particular. His mind was reeling too fast to pay attention to anything else.

"Regal listen to me," Raine spoke firmly. "Presea is still acclimating to the drastic changes over the past year. I've told you before that she would suffer from bouts fatigue even after her body stopped growing."

Receiving no response, Raine frowned. For a normally bright man, Regal was being unreasonably obtuse. The professor clearly remembered informing Regal of this fact countless times before. "Look-"

Regal cut in almost pitifully, "How?"

"She grew tired while helping us to our rooms, and soon collapsed." Kratos offered. The seraph figured that Bryant would appreciate clear-cut recount of events; he knew he would in a similar situation.

Regal opened his mouth to comment, but Raine cut in, "Please don't worry. Mark and I conducted a full examination, and Presea is in no danger. I only recommended that she rests more frequently throughout the day."

"Regardless, I need see her," Regal turned to the door; however, Raine deftly put herself in his way.

"I highly recommend that you not," Raine punctuated in a strong voice. She and Regal regarded each other carefully.

Kratos was certain that Regal was about to barrel out of the room, and even more certain that Raine would not prove much of a barrier for the other man's intentions.

Earlier that day, Kratos had been quickly filled in on the situation as he carried a limp Presea into her quarters. It was Mark, who awkwardly briefed Kratos on the events the led to the axe wielder's amazing transformation.

Apparently Presea's lost time had returned with a vengeance. The girl, whom Kratos found out, was actually a twenty-eight year old woman, went through about twelve years of growth in less than a year.

The entire situation confounded the seraph. He'd seen first hand what a malfunctioning Cruxis-Crystal was capable of, and if memory served correct, as did Bryant. So in Kratos' opinion, the younger CEO should have been a little more appreciative of Raine's efforts for diverting yet another possible hellish nightmare.

Raine was clearly holding on tightly to her patience when she said, "Listen, I dosed Presea with a relaxant hardly two hours ago. It would be counter productive to disturb her now. It is critical that she rest."

Regal fought hard to banish memory of finding Presea curled up in agony on her bedroom floor. The girl's usually placid face was twisted in a look of such pain, Regal's heart broke for her right there.

The world's finest physicians had not been able to help Presea, and her affliction had been written off as an incurable mystery. When it seemed nothing could be done, Regal had spent a panicked three weeks seeking out his last hope, Raine Sage.

However, all the resources he spent had been worth it. Within two days, Raine and her companion Mark had not only stabilized Presea, but diagnosed her as well. Mark's knowledge of Presea's Cruxis-Crystal and Raine's exceptional healing ability had saved the young woman's life. Prior to that, Regal had not been sure how long Presea's body would have held out before the painful seizures sent her into shock.

"…." Regal stood still as a statue, trying desperately to clear his head.

"Rest," Regal finally repeated. "Yes, that… is best." He said rolling his shoulders back and taking a deep breath. "I'm-I'm sorry."

"Think nothing of it. I understand that you are worried," Raine assured. "If you would like we can go visit her together after dinner. She should be awake within the next three to four hours."

"Yes, I'd like that," the large man said softly.

There was an awkward silence, as the assembly of adults changed gears. Even Kratos felt uncomfortable enough to shift his weight from foot to foot.

"If you don't mind me saying something smells wonderful," Raine finally said, in a valiant effort to restore the amiable atmosphere.

"That's right," Regal's large palm planted itself on his forehead as if he just now remembered he was supposed to be hosting a dinner. "Forgive me please." He had the courtesy to look sheepish for his momentary loss of composure.

The large martial artist beckoned both Kratos and Raine with a smooth shallow bow and led them into a tasteful dinning room. A modest sized crystal chandelier illuminated a long white clothed table, lined with red cushioned seats.

"Please have a seat," Regal offered Raine a chair, "I hope you like seafood."

"Sounds wonderful," Raine smiled appreciatively, hoping no one heard the rumbling of her stomach. She had not eaten much during their voyage, which was understandable considering the wild ride her stomach took at the mercy of the ship. But Raine's appetite raged to life at the delectable aroma wafting in from the kitchen.

When Regal disappeared into the kitchen, Raine's smile faded and she leveled a flat gaze towards Kratos. "It's somewhat fortunate for you that Presea could not attend. Regal hadn't known he was to cook for four."

"Yes, fortunate," Kratos replied unapologetically.

Raine's brow furrowed incredulously at his lackluster response. It was a growing trend that grated on her nerves since running into Kratos downstairs.

Hardly twenty minutes ago, Raine had just stepped out of her room refreshed and ready for the small dinner party at Regal's loft. The hot shower had done wonders, and she was blissfully coasting waves of small comforts provided by the world-renowned hotel.

While she had waited for the elevator, Raine took a moment to admire her eveningwear (courtesy of the Lezareno Company). The black dress slacks were as comfortable as they were simple and elegant. A pearl-white silk blouse, complete with spiraling embroidery hugged her figure without being too tight. If fact Raine had been so busy deciphering the black spiraling shapes that she failed to notice the arrival of a companion.

Raine still shuddered at the recollection of how Kratos' appearance had rendered her speechless.

The seraph had clearly taken pains to cleanup and change out of his fitted battle clothes. A white and deep mauve trimmed jacket hugged his torso. The high collar and gold clasped were reminiscent of formal military wear Raine had seen in the palace of Meltokio. The white slacks fit perfectly over lean hips and set a straight path down his long legs. A bit on the flashy side, but Raine had to admit he wore the ensemble well.

However the 'coup de gras' lay in the fact that some brave soul had taken it upon themselves to try and tame Kratos' thick unruly locks. It must have been an epic battle for a few stray strands managed to escape the deluge of hair gel that slicked back their brethren, which hung delicately over the seraphs eyes. This caused the professor to wonder what powerful substance was used for such a feat, nothing short of an adhesive that was apparent.

By the time the impressive gears in Raine's mind began to turn again a soft "ding" had announced the arrival of the hotel elevator. Kratos spared her a glance and motioned Raine to enter the lift before him. For reasons better left unexamined, Raine could feel her heart rate accelerate as she mutely complied and entered the small compartment.

The ride up dragged on in a loaded silence. Raine simply couldn't take her eyes off of him, and continued to puzzle over his presence out the corner of her eyes.

Raine had soon found heard herself saying, "I thought you'd be making rounds by now, you can't be too careful in a tourist town like this." Not knowing what initiated the comment, Raine was even more surprised by how sarcastic it sounded.

"Not, yet," Kratos offered brusquely. The elevator stopped and Kratos politely followed behind Raine as she stepped into a long windowed corridor.

"So tell me. What **is** the occasion?" Even though Raine had a sinking suspicion of the truth, but she had wanted hear it from Kratos' mouth. She needed to know; Why he was here, and Why he was dressed like that!

"I thought, I'd accompany you to dinner," Kratos had replied in a tone, Raine would peg as flippant.

"What?" Raine reared as if struck.

"I said-" Kratos began.

"I know what you said before," Raine hissed, schooling her eyes out the large windows, finding no comfort in the sandy beaches and, _ugh_, crashing waves outside.

Raine had given the man a furtive glance. Kratos' face was calm and mildly curious as he peered down at her over his shoulder. With Kratos' near infinite patience, moments like these made the differences in age and life experience so blindingly clear. It irritated Raine to no end how Kratos made her feel so foolish next to his stoic countenance. Raine prided herself on her maturity and level headedness, but next to Kratos sometimes she felt like a child playing grown-up.

Now, seated at the dinning table, Raine studied her silver wear a little too intently. Any well-articulated statement she searched her brain for shriveled up before it could leave her tongue.

At that moment Regal reentered the dinning room carrying a tray laden with savory crab stuffed pastries. The gentle aroma reminded her of a more basic need, and suddenly Raine no longer had the capacity to pay attention to maddeningly infuriating angels.

……………………………………………

Raine used corner of bread to herd a lone piece of crab onto her fork. She marveled how Regal managed to make cream sauces so light and utterly delectable. If she weren't in the presence of company the temptation to lick her plate would have been irresistible. Instead she contented herself with using a perfectly toasted circle of bread to sop up the remaining sauce.

"So how goes the journey?" Regal inquired while pouring himself some more wine.

Raine took a second to finish chewing. "Well in terms of meeting the first hurdle I think we are well on our way to clearing it," Raine replied thoughtfully.

'_First hurdle?'_ From what Kratos observed, they've done nothing more than meander around the countryside and get attacked.

"What hurdle?" the swordsman heard himself asking.

"Well the first leg of this journey has been more of a building up phase in terms of fortitude and self-esteem," Raine explained.

"It's quite insightful. I like to think of it as cultivating a backbone," Regal cut in taking Raine's side. "Think of it this way. How can a marginalized people express want for something they have not experienced?"

"Exactly!" Raine eagerly agreed.

Regal grinned nostalgically, "To tell you the truth, I was worried that you would never get that lot moving. They'd sooner get spooked by their own shadows, than leave those basement labs."

"The disease known as apathy made them immobile," Raine looked down angrily. "Can you blame them, though? All their lives they were at the mercy of those who kept them enslaved. Life was dictated and without options, despair had melded into resigned acceptance and from there a warped sense of complacency." The professor strangled her napkin between both fists, "And this has gone on for countless generations!"

"Sad, but true," Regal thoughtfully brought a hand to his chin. "However that didn't stop you from using some heavy handed strategies to make them mobile," he then emphasized with a cocked eyebrow.

"They just needed the right motivation," shot back boldly.

"Motivation?" Regal chuckled deeply. "I hardly doubt striking fear into their hearts counted as motivation."

Regal recalled that day clearly, when Raine had taken the first few steps towards half-elf acceptance. It had been a trying year since the world reunification and even more so when Presea was struck with her sudden and mysterious condition. At the time Regal had finally managed to track down Raine in the university town of Syback.

A few days later while Presea rested at the local hotel, Regal took it upon himself to accompany Raine in an effort round up her elusive half-elf brethren. He quickly learned that the university had bared Raine from entering the laboratories and was otherwise just making life difficult for the determined professor.

Regal was never one to flaunt his financial muscle, but quickly made an exception for Raine. After a not so subtle threat that Syback University was in danger of losing a benefactor in the Lezerano Company, Raine was soon addressing nearly sixty half-elves in an empty grassy lot behind the large campus.

The group of apprehensive researchers looked on in both fear and bewilderment at being addressed so boldly by a fellow half-elf. Regal had stood back off to the side gauging their gathering's reactions to Raine's speech. When Raine expressed that every half-elf had the right to a life of their own choosing, the entire group looked positively scandalized. The rich executive also noticed a number of nervous glances thrown back at the university.

After issuing such bold words, it became painfully clear that Raine was losing them. A few had even turned to head back to their dank basement laboratories.

Long story short; Raine lost her temper. And in some many words Raine promised a cold lonely, slow death for those who were too cowardly to take charge of their own lives. Needless to say early the next morning more than half of the gathered half-elves were packed and ready to go.

Raine shrugged unapologetically, "Desperate times, desperate measures." She then shrugged, "Besides, they had a misguided sense of security forced upon them, I had to say something."

"I'm not questioning your actions," Regal placated grinning. "I'm just saying you have a way about you that makes people listen."

'_That she does,'_ Kratos thought silently. She could try and prove the oceans were filled with cheese and she'd find an apt pupil in this angel.

"Perhaps," Raine said through a sip of wine. "But I wouldn't have even gotten that far if it weren't for your assistance. I was certain that the Syback Council had no intention of honoring the decree."

"What decree? And how did you get Syback to release the half-elves?" Kratos inquired. He had a feeling this might be a clue to why Raine had been made a target these past months.

"Raine is ruthlessly resourceful," Regal said proudly. "She wields her resources and connections like a weapon. In fact Raine here had the highest religious authority on the planet announce publically that enslavement of any race was a sin in the eyes of the goddess."

Kratos looked slightly puzzled, "Excuse me? Last time I heard the Church of Martel was without a Pope."

"That's right, you departed before the world could fully react to the reunification." Regal grinned as if he were reveling in a private joke. "The new Pope is none other than Zelos Wilder."

Kratos looked at Regal, thinking that the man should stick to running a corporation, because jokes were clearly not his forte.

Raine tilted her head slightly gauging Kratos' reaction. "You don't believe us do you?" she asked.

"No."

"You have to understand, that after four thousand years of hammering a false religion into the fabric of society the Church of Martel still wields unwavering influence over the people of both worlds." Raine explained animatedly.

"Yes," Regal added. "After we took care of…ah…the former pope, the next highest authority of the Church of Martel was Tethe' Alla's Chosen.

Kratos still had trouble grasping the concept. Why would the church allow a debouched, half-elf loving, playboy anywhere near the papacy?

"Past history of his scandalous habits not withstanding. At a time of chaos such as this the world looked to an old faith and traditions, in an effort to grasp some form of stability," Regal explained pointedly.

"And Zelos was rather happy to swing this new influential muscle." Raine smirked, "Actually, I have to hand to him, for all his acting, Zelos is quite eloquent and shrewd when he wants to be."

"Of course that wasn't enough to sway the more…conservative minds. I also had the backing on of the most powerful corporations on the planet." Raine said looking quite pleased with herself.

"You know you will always have my backing and support, Raine." Regal half raised his wine glass in a small toast.

"That's fine and good, but just because, the Pope says something is a sin doesn't exactly make it against the law." Kratos pointed out sourly.

"I know that," Raine crossly met Kratos' eyes. "But it was a first and necessary step."

"I am starting to see why there are so many out for your blood," Kratos answered back.

"Excuse me?" Raine glared wide-eyed at Kratos, incensed.

"I'm just pointing at the fact that after pulling off such a high profile, highly visible stunt like that, it is no wonder someone has put a price on your head." Kratos said darkly.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again," Raine said icily, mortified the Kratos would bring up such a subject in front of Regal.

"What do you mean those after Raine?! Assassins?" Regal asked, clearly upset. This certainly was shaping up to be a night of emotional highs and lows.

"Yes," Kratos said, "Assassins."

"Nothing more than pathetic scare tactics," Raine snorted softly in dismissal.

"You **should** be scared," Kratos countered lowly. "Considering that there has been more than one attempts on your life."

Regal stretched his hand across the table in Raine's direction, looking sincere, "Please, Raine, tell me what happened?"

Raine put down her cloth napkin to keep her hands from fiddling with it. She took a deep calming breath; "Well, a little less than a month after I returned from Kharlan, my group ran into some trouble on the outskirts of Izlood."

"Assassination attempt one," Kratos scoffed folding his arms.

Raine shot Kratos a scathing look. "Someone had fired an arrow in my direction," she said carefully.

"Hit her," Kratos amended.

As I recall," Raine said relaxing her now clawed fingers, "You were not present. So if you would please let me continue, Kratos."

"As I was saying, the arrow was shot in my direction. We were able to spot and the transgressor and he was easily scared off by a spell."

"Where were you hit?" Regal's eyes searched Raine intently.

This time Raine shifted uncomfortably, "Just below the left hip. It was more a grazing blow actually nothing I couldn't handle."

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Regal said even more upset than before. "All you had to do was send word-"

"I did." Raine placated quickly continuing her edited version of events. "Though it wasn't a fatal event, my group was sufficiently scared, if you could imagine."

Kratos would have liked to have stated, not scared enough, but kept his peace for the moment.

"Fortunate for us, the Treit Desert wasn't far. We quickly reached a Renegade checkpoint and were escorted to the base proper. After a long meeting with Yuan…" Raine frowned as she recalled sitting through a long lecture questioning her common sense. "I was able to temporarily attain a small battalion for protection."

"You should have stayed at the base. Then second attack wouldn't have had the chance to happen."

"Second attack?" Regal's large hands balled into fists.

"Would you -" Raine checked herself. "Again, Kratos, Let. Me. Finish."

"Yes, there was a second attack, but it was dealt with accordingly," Raine shot a quick glance at Kratos to see if he felt the need to interrupt her.

"I wish I had known," Regal said quietly. "The Renegades aren't with you now are they? I don't recall anyone telling me of the arrival of an armed faction."

"I did say it was temporary. Yuan has been busy with the fallout ever since the worlds reunited. As you know with all the confusion and chaos, the first ones to be blamed were half-elves," Raine finished sourly.

"I can arrange for another escort," Regal offered, his wine glass lay forgotten, and was one good nudge from a messy meeting with the hard floor.

"Thank you, but I decline." Raine said, "As Kratos mention before flaunting my connections may hurt my overall objectives."

"And as I said before, it is hard to be the driving force of a civil movement when you're dead," Krato said succinctly. He did not like how Raine so easily twisted his words.

Stunned silence ensued.

"Pres--Presea, should be awake by now, I think we should go visit her before it gets too late," Raine spoke as if she were fighting to rein in her temper.

Regal quickly masked the curiosity and confusion from his face and followed Raine's cue. "Wonderful idea. Let me spoon up some desert for her, first. Presea loves the raspberry torte. She is allowed to have some, right? The raspberry torte?"

Raine smiled thankfully then smoothly pushed up from the table, "Yes, that would be fine."

Before retreating to the kitchen, Regal reached out to shake Kratos' hand. "It was a pleasure to see you again. We should talk more during your stay here at Atlamira."

Kratos read the other man's intentions clearly. To simply put it they had things to discuss. "Yes, I look forward to it," the seraph eventually answered.

…………….

Kratos watched the two disappear down a softly lit hallway. Regal's height effectively dwarfed Raine, and from a distance the two looked more like a parent child rather than two adults.

Raine was certainly _resourceful_, bringing a rather significant discussion to a screeching halt like that. "Clever…" he whispered.

But Kratos was not about to let Raine have her way this time. He simply cared too much, and could not bare to see her shoulder this burden alone.

TBC


	20. 20

**Chapter 20**

Raine dragged her tired body down the spacious resort hallway, low-heeled black shoes dangling from her fingertips. The cool firm carpet felt good on the soles of her feet. Turning the corner to her private suit, Raine stopped short.

She quickly hid away any expression of shock leaving her face blank. Of course **he** had to be there waiting in front of her door. With the upheaval of events tonight Raine couldn't find it within herself to be truly surprised at his appearance.

Kratos leaned casually against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. The white dress jacket her wore was unclasped at the neck, and more of his unruly hair had escaped its chemical confines. That was good; he was a little more palatable when not looking as if he jumped out of some cheesy romance novel.

After over an hour of placating Regal that a quietly resting Presea's health was not in danger, all Raine wanted to do was plop down and rest. And if her tired body permitted, perhaps start the book she found on magical botanical gardens. Regal had advised her to find something that half-elves could market exclusively, as a way to fund any future projects on the long road to acceptance.

But it looked like a quiet evening was out of the question. Honestly she should have known this was bound to happen. Kratos never could keep his grievances to himself for very long.

Heartburn, headache, the beginnings of nausea.

Yes, all the feelings associated with anxiety were present. Any more of this Raine was certain her health would take a turn for the worst.

This had to end.

Raine didn't think she could take it anymore. Not after such a humiliating nervous breakdown when her fledgling movement had hardly begun to take flight. In truth his disapproval of her methods had struck a tender chord within Raine.

It was bad enough she felt out of her element as it was. This was a lot different than a schoolroom filled with human children. At least school children went home at the end of the day. Sometimes she felt like and unfit mother of thirty-seven, especially since Noah and Sarah returned home. Raine had enough insecurities without Kratos around.

And if he were so truly worried, perhaps he should consider that the confusion and doubts would kill her before any would-be assassin ever could!

Raine approached as nonchalantly as her angered body would allow; only acknowledging Kratos with an inquisitive look.

He returned her look with an infinite patience that came off as somewhat condescending to Raine; fueling her convictions even more. _'It has to end…'_

'_Tonight.'_

The door swung noiselessly inward as Raine granted to swordsman entry into her pearl themed luxury suit. The large bay window that led to the patio was open allowing in enough moonlight to encompass the pale furniture in a soft glow.

Raine dropped her shoes by the door, stepping carefully as he bare feet became accustomed to the chilly marble tiles.

"Is there something you needed," Riane finally turned her full attention on Kratos.

He made to step a little closer then stopped himself.

"Yes, it is about the discussion over dinner," Kratos hesitated. "As you know…we are about to enter a very dangerous leg of this journey. And I think we should consider Bryant's offer of a hired escort more seriously."

Raine visibly bristled in the manner of an offended feline. When had this ever become 'we'?

"Thank you for your input… I'll be sure to consider it the future," Raine said tightly. She glanced down at her bare feet seaching for what to say next.

"…Kratos…" Raine took a deep breath and turned serious blue eyes to the swordsman. "In light of past events, I can not help but wonder if you would be happier partaking in another endeavor elsewhere."

His placid façade went rigid; dress jacket growing taught over his tense shoulders.

"No," Kratos replied darkly, causing Raine to start slightly.

"There is no need for anger." Raine continued with forced diplomacy. "I'm merely suggesting that perhaps Lloyd's excursion would be more to your liking, as you seem less than pleased traveling in my party."

Brows furrowed, it was Kratos' turn to shift his gaze. Then his said in a biting tone, "Don't play the ignorant, Raine, it doesn't become you. You know as well as I that, _that_ has nothing to do with the current situation."

Raine glared viciously, eyes glittering with sheer frustration. Not even the chilly breeze from the open patio could cool her enflamed face.

Kratos however continued before she could shoot off a rebuttal. "Fine if you won't talk about it I will," he said in a measured voice. "Like it or not, I feel deeply for you, and I love you too much to leave you now or ever for that matter."

Raine took a shallow breath and through pure will forced her teeth apart in order to speak. "As completely extraneous as this subject matter is…please forgive me if I highly doubt the reliability and validity of your claim," she finished crossly.

"Look," Raine took a deep breath. "If this has anything to do with the attack in the Treit Dessert, please don't feel obligated to stick around. I think…" She continued in a restrained voice. "I think you have a strong sense of duty, however missed place it may be."

"You're wrong-"

"No, you listen!" Raine bit back. "It is clear somewhere along the way during our time together you have mistake this sense of duty for…love."

"There is no mistake," Kratos insisted slowly closing the distance between them. "It's because I love you that I want to protect you."

Raine pinched the bridge of her nose and in a tired voice said, "I do not want or need a care taker.

"That is not-"

"And," Raine cut in aggressively. "I'm leaning toward the inclination that this wayward sense to protect, manifested from your troubled past."

Kratos' rigid body trembled. If she hadn't made him mad before he was livid now, but that didn't stop Raine.

"I am truly sorry about your family, but do not put me in the same category of some self-proclaimed failed responsibility."

Kratos loomed menacingly.

"That was low, even for you," Kratos said, surrounded by dancing shadows as the ocean breeze tossed around the patio's white curtains. "It seems beneath you to lash out so just because you lack the courage to face these unresolved feelings between us."

"What's unresolved!?" Raine practically yelled. "Frankly I never wished to know in the first place!"

The nerve of him questioning her courage!

"Then think about this," Kratos said strongly. "If you doubt my sincerity how will you accept that of the Meltokio matriarchy, or the scattered provinces of Sylverant?"

Raine was momentarily struck dumb.

With hooded eyes Kratos said, "I do love you. And please do not question or make light of my conviction."

"Stop it,' Raine hissed.

"Stop what?" Kratos stepped closer; his own voice raising in volume. "Stop being truthful about being in love with you?"

"I said enough," Raine raked her fingers through her short silver hair. "Where does this devotion come from?" she nearly pleaded. "I-I don't want this, I can't take this!"

"What's this?" Kratos demanded. "Do kindness and affection frighten you so? Or is it the fact that I love you."

"Are you mad," Raine yelled, "stop repeating yourself!" This was insane, why couldn't he just accept thing they way they were?

"Raine-"

She was confused; he could see it in her fractured blue eyes. He could not fathom why this was so difficult, and why was she shying away from him?

Kratos' patience snapped, and he grabbed Raine by the shoulders trying to stop her retreat.

Raine's reaction was instant.

A ball of white burning light hit Kratos square in the chest. There was a brilliant flash and Kratos staggered back, relinquishing his hold.

Raine's outstretched hand trembled violently, in both fear and shock at just what happened.

Kratos getting over his own shock slowly straightened and inspected the damage. He looked on at Raine with both insight and sympathy.

"I hope you realize that if I were a normal human you could have nearly killed me." Smoke rose from the burnt hole in the jacket, his singed flesh began to instantly mend itself. The decorative buttons had been smelted together.

"I-I-" Raine said gasping.

"Perhaps in time you will explain to me the circumstances that warranted your reaction just now." Kratos slowly advanced again.

Raine panted raggedly, watching the seraph shake off the attack as if it were nothing. What was he trying to do? Break her completely?!

Raine was completely spent, so this time when Kratos slowly and carefully gathered her in his arms she put up no resistance.

"I love you, Raine. And I'll keep saying it till you believe me," Kratos bent down and kissed her on the side of the lips.

"You're absolutely nuts," Raine said wearily slumping against his body.

Kraots chuckled deeply and kissed her again on the crown.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................................................................

Kratos didn't know how many times he'd flown around the island that night, but the midnight blue sky had already begun to lighten when he found a suitable perch. He finally settled on a chest-high granite wall atop a tall building. It provided an excellent view of the resort still clad in early morning shadows, but more importantly he had an excellent view of Raine's hotel room.

He had found a new sense of determination that night. She seemed to finally take him seriously; although in a resigning sort of way. He had never thought that courting the professor would have be such a battle; literally.

But Kratos was determined to forge something between them even if it killed him, which might very well become a fact due to the stress on his ancient body. The last 17 years had been hard enough. As cliché goes this might very well be the straw that broke the dragon's back.

"You seem distracted." A voice observed.

For all his worth, Kratos didn't fall off the wall. Instead twisted his neck to regard the man standing behind him.

Dressed in neatly pressed grey trousers with dress shirt and vest, Regal's business persona was offset by a pair of tulips clench in the executive's left hand.

Regal's look was inquisitive as he wondered how a man whose warrior experience easily eclipsed his ten times over had failed to notice the martial artist's presence.

"Perhaps." Kratos replied distantly turning back to look out over the churning waters far below.

Regal took that as a cue and left the brooding man to stand in front of a large tomb stone at the center of a manicured garden. Regal gently placed the flowers in the front of the carefully kept stone. Then as per ritual took a few meditative breaths and allowed his mind drift away with the tangy ocean breeze.

He contemplated his unanticipated guest standing on his roof. Regal wondered what had driven the other man to such a lonely perch. Perhaps lingering feelings of guilt? Up until ten months ago Regal had spent all of his limited free time up here doing the same. This was a great out of the way spot to wallow in self-pity.

Regal rubbed at his bare wrists.

But those days were over now, impart due to one surprisingly violent action from Presea. With Nearly fifteen years of limited emotional development, Presea was the last person he expected to shed light onto his own dysfunctional outlook on life.

That fateful day proved to a memory that Regal would treasure and even laugh about till his last breath.

It had been evening when Regal and Presea had just rid the resort beaches of a nasty sea monsters infestation. They were nearly home when Presea suddenly whirled on him axe raised in the air. It happened so fast Regal scarcely had the time to blink, though he soon became aware of the fact that his shackles lay in a pile by his feet.

"They are unnecessary," Presea had told a considerably shaken Regal, and walked on ahead on her then short legs.

A fluctuation of pure mana raced along Regal's nerves, brining him back to the present. The executive looked to see that Kratos had unfurled his blue sparkling wings, ready to take flight.

"A moment if you please," Regal hastened his step the stop the other man.

Kratos settled back on his heels and turned around. Only moments ago he had realized that this was the Lezareno Company headquarters and he was currently intruding in the president's private garden.

"I don't suppose we can talk over breakfast?" Regal began. " Raine and I have a meeting at seven. If you are willing I would like a word with you before she arrives."

"I doubt she'll make it," Kratos interrupted, facing out towards the white sandy beaches once again.

"Excuse me?"

"If she isn't awake now then I assume she's sleeping in." Kratos commented offhandedly, eliciting a curious expression from the muscular businessman.

Regal wasn't about to question how the swordsman was privy to such information. But the far off look in Kratos' eyes started him speculating on issues had no business speculating about.

Regal didn't know Kratos all that well, but he had come to know Raine. And something between these two had drawn out some rather out of character responses from the scholarly half-elf at last night's dinner.

"Please this way," Regal motioned for the former Cruxis agent to follow him to a private elevator. Kratos was then led into a spacious office, dominated by a large desk and tall leather chair. The long window behind the chair revealed a now tangerine sky streaked with crimson, which encompassed the office in a welcoming glow.

"I hope you like sausage, eggs and potatoes, I always did enjoy a hearty breakfast."

"Yes, thank you," Kratos replied. Though his body didn't need as much nourishment as a normal human, eating was a simple pleasure he could never pass up.

Kratos took an offered seat as Regal called in orders to an old-fashioned tube system. A far cry from the sophisticated technology used in Welgaia.

"Alright it should be ready in 25 minutes, in the mean time please tell about these attacks," Regal pulled out a note pad.

Regal had to hand to Kratos, the seraph was methodical to a fault. His account of events was given in such pain staking detail, Regal could envision the attacks as if he were there himself.

However, during his account of the last incident at the Other Worldly Gate, the disciplined warrior's countenance became agitated.

"I see, a demoralization attic," Regal bristled, the pen he held threatening to shatter in his hands. Kratos was right, to call that mere coincidence was foolish.

"I'll send word to Sheena, and initiate a proper investigation into these attempts." Regal said brusquely.

Kratos was delighted. Finally someone was taking the action Raine had resisted.

"It will be good to get to the root of the problem, before we reach Syback."

"Unfortunately that may not be possible. It may take some time before my liaison can contact one of the Mizho agents." Regal apologized clasping his big hand together. "The Mizhoans are busy building a worldwide information network, even I have had trouble contracting their services."

"Oh," Kratos replied dismayed. "I at least wanted to know how _they_ were able to track Raine's movements thus far."

"I believe I can shed some light onto that," Regal sighed. "During her recruitment, in order to appease some of the more hesitant scholars, Raine outlined her route in conscientious detail."

"Believe me," Regal said ardently, recalling the four and a half hour meeting. "Her objectives and procedures were far from secret."

"Perhaps that explains the lull in excitement when we detoured to Asgard after the last incident." Kratos commented offhandedly."

"That was a wise move," Regal agreed filing his notes in a desk drawer.

There was a polite knock as a smartly uniformed hotel employee wheeled in a tray carrying two silver platters.

"Thank you Jameson," Regal said as the lean man set out the plates and put a pitcher of orange juice on ice. "That will be all."

Both men shared a quiet breakfast in silence; content to watch the sun rise higher into the brightening sky.

After the peaceful meal Regal pushed his plate aside and dug into his desk drawer. "Here," he pulled out a handful of papers clipped together. "This is of list of hotels I own. They are to serve as a safe haven as Raine travels through Tethe'Alla's more metropolitan areas. If any trouble were to arise I would be notified immediately. This was a copy I had on hand, as I am to give Raine the original when we meet later this morning."

"Thank you, brilliant idea," Kratos scanned the list.

"Actually I can not take credit for it. It was originally Raine's idea to help Lloyd and Genis on their ex-sphere eradication journey," Regal pointed out proudly. "I just took an extra step to assist her. "Heavens know that her tenacity wouldn't get her through the metaphorical lion's den unscathed."

Kratos couldn't agree more. It also explained Raine's lack of concern over her little brother and Lloyd's endeavor, which was possibly just as controversial than her own quest.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?" Kratos asked.

"Her mission," Regal urged enthusiastically, "Half-elf acceptance."

"She parades about the countryside as if half-elves are already accepted," Kratos began tight-lipped, and clenching his fists. "She has utterly no concern whatsoever to the fact that she's going against a very ingrained social norm. Or the fact that she has made herself a very visible walking target for those who hate her race…which accounts for 98 percent of the world's population."

Regal blinked once then twice more. That was a far cry from the response the businessman was expecting.

Finally he muscular executive found his voice "Parading you say? Well that is the visual element of her journey. It is hard to convince the populace that half-elves aren't nefarious monsters hiding under their beds when said half-elves are not in plain everyday view", Regal reasoned.

"I understand that," Kratos said evenly. "But this mission has made her lose all sense of self-preservation."

Kratos' voice had risen and Regal was certain the other man wasn't aware of it.

Regal looked down at the polished wood on his desk, mentally debating his next words, "I see you have strong opinions about her methods." Regal uncomfortably cleared his throat and asked, "You love her don't you?"

"More than I believe I can take," Kratos looked away in frustration.

"I …." Regal was saved from completing that statement when a salt-and-peppered- haired woman in her late fifties, stormed the office wearing an expensive summer dress. She angrily shook off the panicked secretary and marched towards Regal's desk.

"Mr. Bryant!!" Watery grey eyes fell on Kratos, and she hastily smoothed down her dress.

"Lady Esther." Regal greeted. He always made a note of his noble clientele with deep pockets. He'd be out of business if he hadn't.

"Yes", she squeaked, pulling her flustered attention away from the handsome gentleman seated to her right. Then the anger returned her eyes as if she suddenly remembered why she burst into Regal Bryant's office. "I can't believe it. I thought this was a family establishment! How can my children and grandchildren be exposed to such a vulgar environment?!

"Excuse me but if you could be clearer to as what you are referring to, I'll be more than happy to fix the problem," Regal soothed.

The noble woman's eyes grew wide in indignation, how could Bryant not know what she was talking about?

"Half-elves! That's what I'm taking about. To think they occupy the same beach as our family!" she looked as if she wanted to be sick. "There are half-elves everywhere the shops the beach… ! How do you run an establishment of such filth!! Why if this isn't taken care of right now, I'm taking my family and leaving."

There was a tense silence and both men exchanged a brief look.

Regal spread his large hands as if going to apologize, but instead he pressed a button on his desk and two identically dressed employees soon entered through the door. "Anderson and Lenix please see that the Esther family luggage is packed and ready in the hotel lobby."

"Right away sir," the two identically dressed men bowed and left.

Lady Esther's mouth open and shut repeatedly

The noblewoman had gone pale, then red, and she huffed dramatically, "The regent shall hear of this!!" Lady Esther screamed.

Regal regarded the woman with bored patience. "I am regent of these lands. And if you have a complaint please go to the front desk and submit it in writing." he said this with such a polite tone, Kratos had trouble telling if Regal was being facetious or not.

Completely flabbergasted, the noble woman all but ran out the room slamming the door in her wake.

Regal sunk in his chair and looked to Kratos who had regained his aloof and silent air in all the commotion. "That probably wasn't the smartest move on my part," he said looking at a stack of bills.

In truth with the world in the state it was in Regal couldn't afford to loose any more money.

Sadly, sometimes being ethical was a financial pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

As far away from the shoreline as physically possible without leaving the beach proper, Raine turned another page in her book. A red-orange cocktail sweated on a low table by her side. Raine had been using the pretty drink as an excuse to keep an eye on the man who had made himself comfortable in the chair opposite the small table. With each sip she'd be met with a pair of intense auburn eyes that had her retreating to her book each time, with a little skip in her heartbeat to boot.

'_Does he have to be so obvious?'_ Raine groused hoping that the flush she felt creeping up her next wasn't visible. Something had changed over the last sixteen hours and Raine wasn't sure she could even give it a name. Whatever it was, she glanced at Kratos again who was currently surveying the beach, did not seem to bother the seraph in the least.

The collar of his white linen shirt ruffled in a lazy gust of wind. Kratos couldn't think of the last time he had been through so many wardrobe changes, but he wasn't complaining. For Raine was no exception, and today's new outfit consisted of a black and white two-piece with a small split skirt that went to mid-thigh.

She wore the ensemble exceptionally well, in his humble opinion.

There was a 'fwoosh' as a small portion of scholars, clad in swim wear, set a piece of driftwood aflame with a low-level fire spell. A task Raine had recently become adamant about, which was to learn some type of offensive or curative magic.

The cheering turned into cries of shock as icy water splashed not only the gathering and ignited driftwood, but anyone within a thirty meter radius.

Raine "tsked" and gently wiped the crystalline droplets from the book with the corner of her skirt. She sent a warning glare to the perpetrator who was too busy congratulating himself over the magical feat.

Harley, the only one not soaked in icy water laughed and pumped his fist in the air. Aisha and her brother Linar shivered at his side, as did fifteen or so researchers, none joining in the redhead's enthusiasm.

Kratos swallowed a chuckle and turned his gaze out over the distant water, where a figure cut through the waves as gracefully as a shark. Bright pink hair provided a stark contrast against the deep teal waters. _'Presea must be feeling better today,'_ he mused.

He was strangely relaxed today, which was rare, but the seraph was going to try and make the best of it. Kratos leaned back enjoying the soothing sounds of gulls and crashing waves. In fact it was a bit too peaceful.

Odd, it was a lot more boisterous mere seconds ago.

Kratos looked over at Raine. "Yes, I know," she set down her book and took off barefoot across the wet sand. A crowd of her compatriots gathered near one of the changing stations.

Raine stopped short as the crowd parted. Mark, adorned in swim trunks and flower patterned shirt stood by a woman dressed as a Atlamira grounds employee.

"Kate."

TBC


	21. 21

**Chapter 21**

Raine stepped lightly over the sand. The white sands were still plagued with spine tingling ice patches left over from Harley's antics only moments before. A sour seed festered in the pit of her stomach upon recognition of the woman standing next to Mark.

Kratos was only a couple paces behind when he saw Raine's bare shoulders go rigid. The lines of her body spoke more of an on coming battle than greeting of a fellow half-elf.

Raine's lips pursed together in a grim line as Mark happily introduced Kate to the rest of his colleagues, "…Yes, we worked together in Syback…What? Oh, replicating Cruxis-Crystals….ah no, not that successful…"

Raine cleared her throat loudly and crossed her arms over her bare stomach waiting for and explanation.

Mark's eyes settled on Raine's as if he were a living homing device. Damp and overgrown navy-blue hair hung over the half-elf's glasses as he beamed at his leader. "Professor! Isn't this wonderful!!" he gestured at the woman beside him as if she were a showpiece. "Its Kate, remember?! Kate!"

Mark was clearly over the moon at discovering his long lost lab mate.

"Ahh…yes." Raine liked Mark, he was loyal to a fault and a hard worker, but she was finding it hard to share his enthusiasm.

"I was just telling Kate we could use another mineral expert. She's a genius with magical ore, Professor," Mark smiled adjusting his glasses; they had slid down his nose in all the excitement.

"Its is nice to see you again Professor Sage." Kate's petite body was incased in a blue jump suit. Her hair tied up in a messy bun, which was carefully placed to hide the pointed tips of her ears.

"And it is nice to see that you are in good health," Raine said with stiff politeness.

"I was wondering," Kate began. "If I could join you on your mission. News of your inspiring journey has traveled far and I would like to join you, if you will have me that is."

Raine noted dully that Kate had deferred over her shoulder to Kratos more than her. It was annoying as it was unsettling.

All eyes fell on Raine expectantly. She didn't want to be the bad guy, but deep in her gut Raine had an uneasy feeling. Instead she forced a smile and said, "Welcome aboard, it would be a pleasure to have you join us. But talk with your superiors before you leave, I don't want to cause a ruckus because of missing employees."

"Yes professor. Thank you…so much." Kate looked to Mark, as he started happily babbling about all the adventures he's been on since joining Raine's movement.

Kratos glanced down at Raine's visage; she looked like she had just swallowed something sharp. He wanted very much to know what was bothering her.

A that moment Presea walked up the beach with a towel wrapped around her blue one piece bathing suit. Her ponytail hung like a dark pink river dripping down her back. Long shapely legs that received both looks of appreciation and envy carried her swiftly over the curiously cold wet sand.

Presea came upon the scene taking in every detail, which she catalogued and put to memory. The only difference between her current self and herself a year ago was that Presea was honestly curious.

"Raine the reservations at the restaurant are for 5:30, we have approximately fifty-two minutes get ready for dinner," she spoke up, eyes falling on Kate. Presea's facial expression failed to show it, but she recognized the woman instantly. And on the spot she understood what accounted for Raine's obvious apprehension.

"Yes," Raine replied, her attention divided.

Presea walked on as if the situation no longer held interest to her, but before she dressed for dinner she promised herself that she would stop by Regal's office.

"All right everyone, pack up and head back. I want to see you all cleaned up and in the lobby at 5:30," Raine announced in an authoritative voice.

There was much excited chatter as the group complied. Many introduced themselves to Kate personally while the others speculated what the menu would be tonight.

"Kate, if your shift is over please join us." Raine said. It wasn't as if she was over doing her generosity, but Raine needed to know more about what brought Kate to Atlamira.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Dinner was fabulous; as expected of a restaurant at a five star hotel. Raine wished she could have enjoyed it more, however.

There were so many questions running in her mind. Like Kate's disappearance off the face of the earth after the late Pope's failed political coup attempt. It was a known fact that the Lezareno Company was half-elf friendly, but that didn't explain how Kate vanished from the Wilder mansion and ended up in Atlamira.

A sad but typical truth was that most of the chaos after the world reunification was blamed on the hated minority, which happed to be half-elves. Though in a sense Raine couldn't argue that there was a bit of truth to that, but it did not account for the rise in extreme racist sentiments.

So needless to say it was near suicide for a half-elf to travel by themselves; specifically in the Tethe'Allan territories where devices to detect half-elves were abound.

But Raine couldn't find it within herself to bring this thread of conversation up over dinner. The mood had been good, everyone was enjoying good food, excellent service (a new and exciting paradigm for her formerly indentured brethren), and most and foremost the addition to their ranks of one of their own. Mark hadn't stopped grinning for the entire seven-course meal.

So Raine had opted to keep her thoughts to herself. But she could not shake the uneasy feeling that had spread like a virus since their afternoon at the beach.

Ignoring the boisterous nighttime festival taking place below on the boardwalk, and no doubt where most of her colleagues were enjoying there last night at Altimira, Raine made her way back to her room.

Kratos had fallen into step with Raine somewhere along the way, but she was too preoccupied to give it much thought. The professor only spared him a glance when he entered the hotel suit with her and switched on the lights. At this point Raine had internally accepted the fact that Kratos always found a way to be _there_, and that there was nothing she could really do about it.

Raine shrugged off her favored orange overcoat; a replacement as were four others provided by the Lezareno Company president. She walked to the closed glass door of the patio and sightlessly gazed out into the night sky. The low clouds reflected the warm artificial light given off by the colorful lanterns and decorations for the festival, giving the atmosphere an odd orange glow.

"You are troubled?"

Raine jumped at the sound of Kratos' deep voice. She'd almost forgotten about the man standing in the living room area.

She turned around then clasped her hands behind her back and regarded the tall man thoughtfully. The civilian clothing he had donned for the evening did nothing to hide his the fact that he was an experienced warrior.

"I don't trust her." Raine stated as if that explained everything.

"Kate?" Kratos watched Raine's shoulder stiffen at the mere mention of the name.

Raine was silent for a while as she tried to let some of the tension drain from her body.

"…I don't know if Lloyd had told you, but Kate had betrayed our trust before." Raine muttered darkly.

"Yes, I believe so." Kratos recalled the awkward meetings with his son, as Lloyd would give choppy synopsizes of his reunification journey while the seraph recuperated at Dirk's house.

Kate; a half-elf scientist held in Syback, and one of the designers of Presea's Cruxis-Crystal. According to Lloyd she was involved in a failed plot to kidnap the Tethe'Allan princess, all because she was some kind of blood relation to the late Pope. To conclude Lloyd had said Kate found the error of her ways and asked forgiveness. By his son's standards, Kratos had learned, all was well with the world after that.

Then again, Kratos glanced at Raine's tense shoulders, it was clear she didn't feel the same way as his son.

"She's a classic sycophant," Raine said morosely catching a glimpse of the festivities below. "…To a point that goes beyond self subjugation, but to a willingness to harm others," she finished, then she laughed cynically. "I guess that's her own way of gaining acceptance among humans…."

"But what good is acceptance without dignity and honor?" Kratos offered.

Raine concurred, "Exactly."

The professor started to pace in front of the window, deaf to all the noise below. "But I can't flat out reject her," she mumbled. "What would that say to the others? Not to mention it would crush Mark…"

Kratos didn't speak, but let Raine audiate freely.

Raine swung her gaze to Kratos, "Perhaps you could keep an eye on her?"

"Errghm…Never mind." Raine exhaled noisily, and resumed her pacing. "Actually…I've changed my mind. Yes, I would like you took keep watch per say."

Kratos was beginning to develop a kink in his next from all the pacing.

"Hm, now I sound like a racist bigot," Raine stopped at the large potted plant then turned heel to continue her trek. "No, not watch her," she amended. "Keep an eye out for anything suspicious…"

At this point Kratos didn't know if Raine were addressing him or herself. All he wanted to do was alleviate some of her turmoil.

Why was she so caught up in this? Raine had never been that bothered by others' feelings before. All one had to do was ask her former pupils in Iselia.

Raine was mid-step when she felt arms encircle her from behind. Her body jerked in surprise; confusion and anger burst forth like a violent flame.

But before she could get a good head of steam going, Kratos gently whispered in her ear, "Do not fret. I will take care of it," and released her.

He then left with out another word or even glance back; the door shut quietly behind him.

For the second time, and Raine had a feeling not for the last time, Kratos had left her dumbfounded.

Moments later Raine pressed her forehead to the cool glass door to the patio and laughed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........................................................................................................................................

They had departed the paradise island of Altamira early that morning as gray clouds gave way to a peach colored dawn. Regal, Presea and George (Regal's elderly steward), greeted the gathering as they boarded a ship to the mainland.

Regal had taken Raine by both hands and made her promise not to vanish off the face of the earth again. The muscular businessman had teased that if she did he'd never find a replacement for George. The old steward had jokingly agreed and wished Raine luck on her journey, and that they'd all meet in Meltokio in two and a half month's time.

When it was Presea's turn to say goodbye, the tall woman had shocked Raine when she followed Regal's example and grabbed both of the professor's hands. Presea threw the self-made scholar for another loop when she told Raine, with deep sincerity, that she hoped her dream of half-elf acceptance would become a reality.

The boat ride was thankfully short, and they were on the main land in less than half a day's time.

Now Raine's party of liberated scholars started a three-week trek to Sybak that would take them between two recently plotted mountain ranges.

Weeks before, Raine's troupe was plagued with apprehension at facing those who had for years kept them below ground and away from the sun's reach. But over their journey the group had become more fortified than ever before. They now shared Raine's determination to convince the rest of their brethren to join their movement of intellectual freedom and social justice.

So far their journey had been a botanist's wonderland. Many of the plant specialists in Raine's group were practically beside themselves with glee finding new and rare species of magical plants.

Over dinner one night they had hypothesized that with the germination of the great seed and the reunification, the convergence of mana flows between the two planets had yet to stabilize. Yes, this resulted in some geological and environmental abnormalities, but the wild mana served magical fertilizer to many plants long thought extinct.

It was the seventh night on the road when the party had set up camp near on the edge of some sparse woods. The tents form a sort of sloppy semicircle with large fire at the center where Linar and one of the young scholars, Miranda saw to preparing dinner.

……………………………………………………………

Later that night, Raine had just wrapped up a session of communal reading, where everyone chose from the large collection she acquired from Derris-Kharlan and read around the large central fire.

"A nerd paradise", Raine had overheard Harley teasing Linar who sat cross-legged in front of a pile of books about chemical compounds and ancient mechanics. Though a smirk tugged at her lips when the headscarf-wearing half-elf curiously open one of the old books to browse through.

Stiff necked from being hunched a book for so long, Raine returned to her tent, and as expected found Kratos patiently waiting in front of it.

There was a sense of apprehension. Would tonight be the night her suspicions of Kate were confirmed? Raine was beginning to understand Kratos' view. Now she was the suspicious one jumping at shadows. "Anything?" she asked, as their current routine dictated.

"Erwin twisted an ankle," Kratos said as Raine led him into her tent.

Raine looked back sharply. The professor had honed her schoolroom skills and learned each and every face and name that followed her. And she knew for a fact that there was no Erwin among her party.

"Who?!" Riane asked sharply.

Kratos's eyes showed a ghost of a smile, "One of the dragons, Harley had taken it upon himself to name them all, remember?" He then explained further, "I was able to heal the injury, but I wouldn't burden him for the next day or so. I redistributed the food among the other dragons, they should be able to handle the extra load till Erwin is fully healed."

"That's all?"

"That is all," Kratos answered.

"That's good." Even though Kratos' report had given her some piece of mind about the safety of her expedition, the tension refused to leave Raine's body. If anything the longer he stood there the more uneasy she became. "Ah…Thank you, Kratos."

Instead of leaving immediately Kratos looked at Raine pointedly. The half-elf scholar felt her stomach flip and drop to her knees, as the warrior began to draw nearer.

Suddenly she was no longer tired and alarmingly alert. With each step that brought him closer. Raine never once closed her eyes, as if challenging Kratos to come nearer.

She wasn't afraid. No, not at all.

But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't suddenly strung tighter than a bowstring.

'_Here it comes,'_ Raine gulped quietly, and fresh perspiration bead all over her body.

Kratos' arms slowly lifted from his sides.

'_Here it comes…'_

And then he was upon her, arms encircling Raine's stiff body and hands pressing into her back in a firm hug. Kratos leaned back to his full height, which brought the professor more firmly against his chest. Raine counted the seconds the embraced lasted feeling the heat from his body seep through her clothes.

Slowly Kratos withdrew sliding his calloused hands down her clothed arms. He then whispered "sleep well" into Raine's flushed pointed ear and then quickly made his exit.

Raine suddenly let go of the breath she was holding, and tried to shake of the tingling sensation that afflicted her entire body.

To supplement his nightly reports Kratos had integrated these nightly embraces into their routine over the past week.

In fact, the methodical professor had started to mentally catalogue the embraces.

**Day one**: I was caught from behind; similar to the last embrace in Atlamira. It was quick with minimal bodily contact.

**Day two**: We were alone in my tent, and Kratos had just informed me of an alteration between two of my chemists that evening. This night was a frontal attack. Again minimal body contact, arms wrapped around mine. This embrace lasted seven seconds longer than the night before.

**Day thee**: Similar to "day two" in that we were again alone, and that he approached from the front. Tonight Kratos' arms encircled my shoulders blades. Special note: our torsos made contact this evening. Total amount of time spent in embrace: 15 seconds.

**Day four**: I confronted Kratos about his new nightly habit. No answer is given. Instead, his arms manage to work their way around my waist. I had underestimated his conviction. The embrace is harder this time. Perhaps crushing would be a more suitable term. The embrace lasts only 8 seconds. Special note: there was an added squeeze upon completion.

For the following two days after, Kratos had continued this new nightly tradition. What was more worrisome was the fact that Raine hadn't done much of anything to stop it.

'_It tingles_,' Raine thought tonight, blowing out the lamps and climbing into her bedroll. It was as if she could still feel Kratos all around her.

A sense of foreboding washed over her as Raine closed her eyes. It was nothing sinister, just a feeling something had changed, was changing.

And Raine didn't think that she wanted it to stop.

**TBC**


	22. 22

**Chapter 22**

At two weeks into their journey, Raine's intellectual herd of social reformers had finally reached the mountain pass that would take them to Sybak.

The terrain marred with jutting rock formations that that had to be navigated over, through and around. The landscape was reminiscent of a child's set of building blocks hastily thrown together with no, with no thought to form or function.

This odd geology served as a reminder that the two newly rejoined planets were still in a contest of "who-gets-to-put-what-where". As a result a dichotomy of sturdy grasses and shrubs grew side by side. Only time would tell which species would prevail and become dominant.

The sun was high and bright in the cloudless sky. But lingering moisture of recent rains hung heavy in the air. The sparse brush and brackish grasses drooped from water that had come too fast and too hard at some point. And little streams the width of a man's foot raced this way and that, flooding the odd mountainous terrain with the sound of constantly running water; which accounted for many frequent stops along the way.

Raine's eyes were glued to the bright sky, hands worrying at her sides and heart racing. Moments later Kratos landed before her, his shaking in the negative to her questioning blue eyes.

"Inconceivable! When was there a river here?" Raine checked the map again. She was tempted to ask Mark for his glasses, afraid that she had missed something.

"I wouldn't say river professor," Langdon brushed aside sweaty green strands of hair from his eyes. "Swollen stream maybe. I'd say some storms passed through the area recently. Yep, if you look at the-"

"Thank for pointing that out Langdon," the professor replied with forced calm. Raine didn't want to get into an argument of semantics. All she cared about was the fact that there was an unanticipated body of water she had to deal with.

"Yo, Professor!" Harley bellowed from down said stream; two walls of smooth sienna rock, a wagon's width apart, towered over the redhead. "The path opens up again a little ways down. We can just walk it!"

"W-walk it? Shouldn't we try and make some kind of bridge?" Raine said in hushed horror as Harley trudged back through chest deep water.

Leery of the worried glances she received (more specifically Kratos' keen gaze), Raine straightened her orange over garment and stood tall. "Yes, we'll just walk through."

Moments later Harley and Aisha were coaxing the six pack-dragons down the corridor of water with calls and tongue clicks. The large beast sloshed through the water with large soulful eyes darting at the towering stonewalls that boxed them in.

Then one by one the rest of the scholars, with packs on their heads, followed the last dragon down the watery path. Some had even exclaiming happily how nice the cool water felt, on such a hot muggy day.

Raine stood with Kratos as an overseer of their progress, quietly dreading the moment when the last person entered the water. Raine's heart thudded loudly in her ears and she had dug crescent shape marks into her palms with her fingernails.

Finally the last scholar entered the water looking back and giving Raine a quick smile before he waded into the clear waters. Raine smiled back to the best of her ability till the brunette turned around to watch his footing. She grabbed her pack staring at the slowly running water as if it were her arch nemesis. Then her eyes slanted in Kratos' direction, then back to the water, to Kratos…ect…

With not even a "my, I" Raine climbed on the surprised seraph's back, her legs wrapping around Kratos' trim waist like a vice. Raine issued one command.

"Fly."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….................................................................................................................................................

Kratos touched down softly onto a dry sun warmed plateau; wings flickering away out of sight. The swordsman had spent the last hour touring the surrounding area in the nighttime darkness. Weaving through the modest sized campsite, Kratos devised a brief excuse to see-- brief report for Raine.

Skirting the glow from a large central fire where a deep black pot gently simmered leftovers, Kratos' thoughts drifted from the business at hand to more pleasant distractions.

Namely, what transpired that afternoon.

He recalled with a low chuckle how Raine's ankles had locked around him and the white knuckled claws that secured a death grip on the leather straps that held his cape. In fact Kratos could still feel the pressure of her thighs around his waist, making his warrior-hardened body burst into fever.

He wished Raine would cling to him like that more often.

"Excuse me sir," Kratos looked to find Kate hesitantly trailing after him, and internally resigned himself to face this untimely delay.

"Yes?"

"Um, yes. What I wanted to tell you was that I had collected some sediment samples from the stream we crossed this afternoon," Kate held up a tube of mud dusted with metallic blue flecks. "I found traces of a rare transition metal that is an excellent conductor of mana. There is even evidence that this metal gives mana an amplifying charge."

Kratos could see her intelligent dark grey eyes searching his face for approval. The seraph felt the familiar stirrings of pity and impatience.

Oblivious to the impassive man's thoughts Kate continued. "I think it will aid the others in utilizing mana energy without harming the planet--I mean, at least with further study it may."

"That sounds interesting," Kratos said carefully. "But, as I told you before I am not the person to address such topics to. Professor Sage is in charge and I am sure she would be happy to learn of your findings."

A brief look of rejection settled over Kate's pale features, but she quickly hid it. She nodded slowly as if still digesting what Kratos had just said.

"Then…I shall tell the professor tomorrow morning." The female scholar bowed then quickly ducked away into the huddle of tents.

Kratos reached back and opened the large tent he stood next to. He turned to find Raine staring back at him with peeved expression.

"What am I chopped liver?" She muttered, and then under her breath she softly added, "I mean _why would I_ want to know of this rare conductor that could possibly wean the planet off the use of ex-sphere energy. And at the same time possibly safely harness mana from the earth?"

Kratos had been aware the entire time that Raine overheard the conversation, and it wouldn't have been the first time either.

Kate had sought him out many times before. The only reason the former Sybak half-elf would leave Mark's side was to seek out Kratos with some find or bit of information. Though time and time again Kratos had reminded the woman that Raine was the leader of this traveling band and to address her directly in the future. But…

Raine continued to mutter to herself, forgetting that Kratos' keen hears picked up every word. "…I've only dedicated 80% of this expedition's resources to finding new ways to harvest and harness energy…"

It was clear to the swordsman that Kate had trouble accepting Raine's authority. And unfortunately it all came down to half-elves vs. humans.

"That is exactly why she is dangerous," Raine directed this statement at Kratos. "She can not accept the fact that a half-elf can be anything more than some kind of peon or grunt."

Kratos walked a little further inside incase someone happened to walk by. Raine followed his movements and continued her diatribe.

"And I love how she constantly seeks out your approval," Raine said slipping further and further away from her cool composed professor persona. "She's completely dependent on human confirmation. Its as if we her own race are not even good enough!!"

Kratos let her vent. In some way feeling responsible for the social ills of the world. Cruxis had done nothing to rectify the generations upon generations of racism in the two worlds. In fact to serve their own goals Cruxis had done more to exacerbated it instead.

"…I know she is a byproduct of her environment and upbringing, but this! Though I can't help but suspect that she'd rather cast her elvan heritage away… I-"

"…Sorry," Raine said pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked at Kratos' patient form and asked, "Your report?"

"Once we exit the pass, be ready for a gradual urbanization. I've also been able to confirm Langdon's prognosis of recent flooding. From the looks of it most towns are still in the process of cleaning up."

"So are you saying we're entering hostile territory, with inhabitants that are already under considerable stress? Sounds perfect," Raine shrugged sardonically.

"That is a way of putting it," Kratos agreed. He could see anxiety cloud her normally confident blue eyes. "We will manage."

"That's new," Raine said with a raised brow. "Usually you want me to prepare for Armageddon and go into hiding."

Kratos didn't rise to the bait, only standing there with a quiet patience that both mystified and irritated the professor.

She always hated this part of their nightly briefings. The part where her heart threw itself against her rib cage, and whirling emotions dulled her sharp mind.

"Well…then thank you, Kratos," Raine said eyeing the impassive man hesitantly.

Raine blinked once. Wasn't he supposed to be doing something right now? Raine shifted her weight trying to stare down Kratos without really looking at him.

What was he waiting for? She certainly was not going to ask him **it**.

No, never!

But the anticipation was steadily creeping under the professor's skin.

Kratos then moved with unhurried grace, the clasps and buckles of his lightly colored outfit jingled quietly. Raine prepared herself feeling an odd combination of relief and trepidation. But ultimately she felt justified in her response. Besides _he's_ the one who started this new nocturnal tradition.

However, Raine began to notice something peculiar. Yes, Kratos was moving, in fact he didn't seem inclined to stop once he drew ever with her. Even more peculiar was that each unhurried stride brought the auburn haired man past the awaiting professor.

Raine's eyes grew a fraction wider in disbelief. '_What_?'

It was then Kratos turned around with an agonizing slowness that made Raine forget to breathe.

Kratos grinned at Raine's dubious expression. "Are you expecting something?" his deep voice held a hint of amusement.

At this the professor blanched." "N-no!" Raine forced out. "Are you?" she shot back flatly."

For all that slow moving grace from before, Kratos struck like a viper.

Raine hadn't even realized he move until she felt the pressure of his warm lips on the corner of her mouth.

Their bodies were not quite pressed together but Kratos kept Raine in place with his hands gently pressing against her back.

It wasn't the fact that he seemed to be lingering that bothered Raine. What bothered the self-made scholar was that up until this point she had relented all control of their relationship to Kratos.

Raine's fists balled at her sides. If he thought she was some docile little lamb weak against his advances, he had another think coming.

Raine thrust herself up on her toes nearly smashing both her and Kratos' lips against their perspective teeth.

Kratos grunted softly in surprise, but he was nothing if not flexible. He gladly took what Raine so stubbornly offered, and decided to up the ante.

He moved carefully, wary that she could send another spell at him pointblank range. It wouldn't kill him, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't sting like all get out.

Kratos took a chance and deliberately started to move his mouth, which forced Raine to follow his motions and open her lips.

At some point Raine became aware of the fact that she could feel the movement of Kratos' muscles through her clothing. Electric shocks of giddiness and fear raced across her flushed skin.

Small flickering flames ignite in her stomach. However, at the same time a voice in ther back of her mind screamed a warning. _No_, _not again, it's all wrong_.

Raine gasp when she felt the tip of his tongue snake across her bottom lip. Her hands instantly went the strong seraph's shoulders grasping and pushing simultaneously at the brown straps there.

Kratos let her go at that point. It was as if he sensed Raine's the sudden conflict of emotions through their contact. He breathed deeply watching Raine slowly restart her cognitive functions. The cool emotionally detached professor surfaced again, though a deep flush persisted all the way to the tips of her pointed ears.

She had responded… Brief as it may have been she responded! Glee and pure unadulterated frustration threatened to take toll on the seraph's sanity.

Finally Raine met Krato's sharp eyes, inside she was a quivering mess, but she be damned if she let him know that. She spoke in a seemingly unaffected voice, "Your strange attachment to me seems to have gotten worse."

"Yes I do," Kratos whole-heartedly agreed. He couldn't help it and a smile split the normally stoic man's face.

The cool professor's heart skipped a beat. Heavens that smile was simply unfair, there should be rules against something like that. It served as a frustrating reminder that Kratos remained a very, very exceptional specimen of a man.

"It's a wonder I haven't tried impale you with a beam of holy light," Raine found it hard not to smile back.

"You and me both," Kratos' voice was smooth, yet the corners of his lips were tugged wider. The war may have been far from over, but Kratos felt as if he had finally become of victor of one of many battles.

"This doesn't mean anything. This just means I'm not going to be compliant and let you do whatever whenever you feel like," Raine tried to look angry, tried hard.

"Whatever you say, Raine. Kratos opened the flap to the professor's tent, inclining his head, "Goodnight."

A dignified retreat was in order. As it stood he didn't trust himself to stay alone in a tent with Raine for fear of his small victory becoming a moot point.

"G-goodnight," Raine said to an empty tent.

She had lost this round, but it was not disappointment that Raine was feeling at the moment.

……………………………………………………………………….............................................................................................................................................................................

The mountains melted away to waterlogged hills and fields. The air remained hot and muggy but a slight breeze made travel a tiny bit more bearable. Raine's party spent the better part of the day trudging through patches of mud so thick that it sucked boots right off the wearer's feet.

"I can't wait till we reach the road," Raine growled. She was currently battling to free her legs from a patch of slick black mud.

That was the trouble with taking the lead; you were the first to find all the pitfalls on the chosen path. An arm wrapped around her waist and easily plucked her out of the mud with a sickening squelching sound.

Kratos set the professor down on more stable ground noting that form the knees down a muddy plaster clung to Raine's legs.

"Thank you," Raine said offhandedly, trying to shake the access brown silt off her boots; completely unaffected at the fact that Kratos had just manhandled her.

There was a rumbling angered groan from the rear accompanied by a string of curses. It seemed some of the dragons disliked the puddle-strewn landscape even less than the scholars. At the moment about half a dozen of Raine's researchers held out handfuls of radishes in front of the beasts of burden, while Harley and Linar pushed slapped scaley hides from behind. They were trying to get the big lizards to cross a particularly nasty mud hole filled with a sludge that might have been identified as mud, but the smell suggested much more. Once through, the creature fussed and kicked the stick mud from its clawed toes showering the group with muck and ichor from head to toe.

At this point the only person not caked in mud was Kratos. Somehow the seraph's white and pastel blue garment remained untouched. Even Raine sported impressive smudges on her face and hair.

"The road isn't much further ahead," he said calmly. "We should reach it in another twenty minutes or so."

Raine only grunted in response and trudged forward through mud and thigh high grass.

True to his word, they did finally reach the road, but it had taken nearly an hour of trekking through muck filled fields.

Tired and a somewhat disgruntled the group stopped for a lunch break a couple miles up the main road. Everyone was impatiently waiting for lunch to be served. Today it was Mark and Kate's turn to take care of the midday meal preparations and the two were busy riffling through a large waterproof pack.

Raine watched on annoyed as Kate went out of her way to serve, first Kratos then Linar and Aisha their sandwiches (much to Harley's chagrin).

Mark, looking troubled and a bit embarrassed studiously went about serving his fellow half-elves. The scholar was aware of Kate's inclinations but he had hoped that traveling with the rest of them would have opened up her narrow view of the world a bit more. Mark shook his head and continued passing out sandwiches.

Raine accepted a bundle wrapped in wax paper from Mark with a thankful smile. She unwrapped her meal and then addressed Kratos. "We should be meeting up with Lloyd, my brother and Collette in a day or so. If you could help me keep and eye out for them."

Raine had sat on a driest patch of grass she could find. A wet stop was forming on the seat of her black pants, but Raine was tired, she didn't care. The half-elf splayed out her legs in a good stretch when Kratos had taken his place standing beside her seated form.

"Of course," Kratos replied. "By now they should be finishing up with the ex-spheres in the Starbolt warehouse."

Raine glance up curiously, chewing the remnants of the more than modest bite of meat and cheese sandwich. "So you knew that Regal had basically sent them on a journey to clear out his company's ex-sphere caches?

"Yes. According to Regal Lloyd is still hazy on the concept that public policy and law enforcement. Also the fact that it will be the combination of the two that will one day finally put an end to the use of ex-spheres.

Raine smiled bitterly. "Not just Lloyd all of them, Genis and Collette too. They hadn't quite reached that point in development where they understand that not everyone is going to easily share their views and beliefs right from the start. Changing hearts and minds takes more than a sword fight and naïve idealistic speeches."

Raine took a bite of her sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. "Don't get me wrong. Lloyd's heavy-handed idealism is somewhat refreshing. But…"

"Not all problems can be solved by blind conviction alone," Kratos finished.

"Professor!! Professor!!"

Both adults looked up and scanned the countryside at the call of a distant voice.

"**Professor**!!"

Seconds later Raine was on her feet looking for the source of the sound.

"Look!" One of the half-elf scholars pointed to the partly sunny sky. A ball of red light appeared between a break in the clouds.

"Professor Raine!" cried the burning red streak that came careening towards them.

If Kratos hadn't been so close, Raine would have fallen to the hard ground with the force Collette bowled into her. Instead she was caught between two Cruxis-Crystal enhanced bodies, which knocked the wind from her lungs.

The blonde teenager was a wreck. Her white and blue travel clothes were dirty and marred with, what Kratos identified quickly as blade marks, and smatterings of blood.

"Collette are you hurt?" Raine said urgently forgetting all about her aching body. "What's wrong?"

A semi circle of scared and curious scholars surrounded three.

"H-h-he's hurt-bad," the girl hiccupped uncontrollably. "I-I-It's," Collette started sob; hot tears and viscous snot ran down the girl's horror stricken face.

The blonde angel wiped away hot tears and slick snot from her face with a torn and bloody sleeve. "They hurt him!! I didn't know what to do!!" Collette grew more and more hysterical.

"I-I W-we couldn't fight back," the tiny angel choked. "Lloyd…h-he gave up!"

Kratos and Raine listened with mounting dread.

"H-h…Lloyd told me to fly so I did…" Collette crumpled to the ground. "H-h-he screamed! They hurt him!!"

"Collette look at me." Raine bent over Collette who was hunched over trying to collect herself. "Who's hurt?!" Raine demanded.

"Genis!" Collette sobbed.

**TBC**


	23. 23

Chapter 23

The wind roared whisking away crystalline tears before they could fall down Collette's cheeks. The blond angel zigzagged through the skies with her eyes screwed shut as if in pain.

"Please. Get a hold yourself together Collette. You're of no help to anyone in this state," Kratos's harsh voice of reason carried over the whipping winds.

Collette sniffled and blinked away the tears in her eyes. Her jaw set with determination as she willed her flight path to straighten. Mr. Kratos was right; they wouldn't be able to rescue anyone if she fell apart now.

For the first time in hours the girl's voice did not waver. "This way."

Gossamer wings in various shades of red lifted the young angel higher and faster, and Collette streaked through the air like blade. Even Kratos had trouble keeping up with the teen.

Flying through the open skies, Collette's body was set with grim determination. The girl almost seemed angry to the other seraph. Kratos too felt rage boiling beneath his skin. As the wind ripped at his hair, Kratos held the promise of death if his son was harmed in anyway.

"How far," Kratos called.

"Not far, I think," Collette called out in an uncertain voice. Collette looked hard at the ground below trying to remember something… anything that would help her remember the details of her distressing escape.

"Wait! I see tracks, Mr. Kratos!" Collette slowed enough to point out the distant wagon tracks on a strip of brown road below. Since the storms the roads had seen little to no traffic, lone wheel tracks were easily picked out. _'It has to be them.'_

They angled closer to the ground gaining speed after catching sign of their quarry. Collette remembered that bright unassuming merchant caravan that had put an end to their peaceful journey. She slammed her eyes shut falling a few feet out of the air as her memories assaulted her.

Kratos looked at the girl uncertainly, "Collette?"

"I-I'm fine," the Iselia native stammered.

Collette tried to banish the baleful images from her mind, but she would never forget the look of pain and terror on Genis' bloodstained face.

'_Get a grip, Collette. You have to!'_ the former Chosen chided herself. Lloyd and Genis were counting on her. _'Even though I was the one who abandoned you.'_ Collette added sadly.

Collette couldn't remember a time she's felt so ashamed. Without consent the memory of this morning's events flooded the angel's mind.

She, Lloyd and Genis had been having such a good time too, seated on the side of a road on a big sun-warmed bolder. The storms were over and hardly two days prior they had freed thousands of souls from their ex-sphere prisons. Collette could still recall the glittering ethereal dust that floated up toward the heavens as the crystals were destroyed.

They were all in high spirits, Genis even made Lloyd's favorite for lunch, beast meat sandwiches. Lloyd was happily wiping his greasy fingers on his red shirt when a small brightly colored merchant caravan struggled up the muddy road to where the trio sat.

Collette even remembered waving to the lead driver, welcoming the merchants to join them. This wasn't the first time they had taken a meal with other travelers, and Collette was always eager to make new friends. And they had dogs! Bad people didn't have dogs. At least that was what Collette had believed while watching one floppy eared hound rest its head on the lead driver's lap.

Collette was getting up to greet the other travelers when Lloyd suddenly jumped to his feet with his swords drawn. It was then that Collette truly looked at the new arrivals that were filing out of the brightly colored wagons brandishing weapons. The dogs that had trotted by the large wagons followed their masters with arched backs, ready to pounce on command.

Collette had been shocked, but not scared. Lloyd was there, and everything always turned out fine when Lloyd was there. She stood beside the young swordsman and drew her battle rings.

Lost in her memory, Collette saw the lead driver, a lean man with impatient eyes, commanding them to; "Hand over the half-elf and we'll be on our way."

"What!? Why?!" Lloyd had shouted gripping his swords.

Those impatient eyes of the speaker narrowed, "Just hand over that half-elf kid, and no one has to get hurt."

A small bolt of lightening had struck the ground sending dogs yelping and the armed soldiers ducking for cover. When Collette had looked again, Lloyd was already in the thick of battle while Genis readied another spell.

The men and…women, Collette amended upon recollection, weren't strong foes. Within minutes nearly all the fighters were unconscious and disarmed, even the dogs were curled up licking their wounds.

They won, or so Collette had thought.

"Ugh! Let me go you overgrown-- Ow!" Genis had yelled in both surprise and anger.

Collette whipped around to find another half dozen armed fighters. A large bearded man had a handful of Genis' silver hair and cruelly yanked him off the large boulder. Pained tears welled up in the corners of Genis' tightly closed eyes as the fist tightened enough to rip the hair from his scalp.

Collette then realized with horror and embarrassment that they had been flanked during battle. To her side Lloyd cursed and angrily raised his weapons to aid his friend.

The events that followed happened so fast Collette could only recalled flashing images.

There was a large knife glittering in the sun.

Then blood. Bright and red.

Someone screamed, and Collette wouldn't find out until later that it was her.

Lloyd had frozen, his face ashen.

Collette's horrified eyes were drawn to the piece of blood-encrusted flesh that had dropped to the ground at Genis' feet.

Genis pale and sick with pain slumped in the large man's grip bleeding from where half of his ear used to be.

The glinting knife then took purchase near Genis' pale throat.

The sound of Lloyd's swords clattering to the ground hurt Collette's sensitive ears. Before she knew it her rings lay in a pile by her feet.

Like a powerless observer, Collette watched as both Lloyd and Genis were roughly bound. It wasn't until someone prodder her back with the butt of a spear that Collette found she too was bound.

They dragged a pain-weakened Genis to the first wagon, which was covered in a dusty red tarp. She and Lloyd, surrounded by an armed guard were led to the rear yellow covered wagon.

Lloyd was about to step up into the wagon when he suddenly ducked under the first guard and head butted the man in the gut. The red clad swordsman then kicked a female guard into the two others that guarded Collette.

Then Lloyd was shouting, "Fly Collette, Fly!"

The bonds holding her hands snapped, as if by the power of Lloyd's voice and not the enhancements of her Cruxis-Crystal.

Without second thought Collette had taken to the air with only one thing in mind.

Find Professor Sage.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

Raine pushed her group hard over the saturated countryside. They traversed washed out sections of road, quick mud and roadblocks in the form of fallen trees and other debris without hesitation. She trudged on with a mindless urgency that shadowed her mania for ancient sites.

_Sybak _

Kratos was right. The sooner she get her people to the safety of the Lezareno Company owned hotel, the sooner they could launch and investigation into her brother's kidnapping.

Now, Sybak meant everything to the self-made scholar. Reaching Sybak meant safety. Reaching Sybak meant reuniting with her little brother. Sybak meant peace of mind and an end to the heart stopping anxiety over Genis' wellbeing. It was imperative that they reach Sybak at any and all cost.

Leaning into the dank humid afternoon Raine pressed her tired muscles to move faster. She faltered when her right leg sunk into the mud, but it barely slowed her ground eating pace.

The sky soon took on a dark plum-like blush as night descended on the vast countryside. Low clouds blew in on a lazy current promising a starless night. Yet Raine hardly noticed the oncoming darkness.

"…professor…Professor Sage?"

Raine, heedless to the call, continued blindly on the darkened road nearly turning her knee on an upturned stone. She knew nothing other than her own goal; not her body's condition, or the people who had faithfully kept up with her frenetic pace.

"**Professor**!"

Raine stiffened and whirled around, suddenly realizing that she was not alone. Her startled expression fell onto the woman who stood a mere five feet away from her.

Aisha, flanked by Harley and brother Linar stood stubbornly in the center of the wide road. The Asgard native's skirts were caked with mud to the thigh and bore heavy circles beneath her dark blue eyes.

"We need to stop." Aisha asserted strongly. The young woman gestured with her head in the direction of nearly forty half-elves.

The professor narrowed her unseeing eyes. "Not now," Raine's voice croaked from disuse, "There's still light."

Linar and Harley looked down at their muddy feet, afraid to contradict the professor. In truth the visibility was in rapid decline. Soon it would be pitch black, thanks to the low dark clouds that blotted out the moon.

But Aisha stood her ground, tossing her mud spattered blue mane over her shoulder. "It's time we make camp, professor," the pretty young woman insisted with as much civility as she could muster. "We can't go any further…We _won't_ go any further."

Raine's half distracted countenance grew hard faced with the reality of the current circumstances. For the first time that night, Raine looked closely at the human who had dared be insubordinate.

"Aisha," Linar cautioned his sister, both embarrassed and relieved at her boldness. Yes, he was beyond exhausted, but he also didn't want to displease his favorite professor.

"No, Linar," Aisha shrugged off her younger brother. "Look at you! You can hardly walk!" She pointed to the swollen lump that had once been Linar's left ankle.

Aisha caught Raine's tired determined face with her own unyielding dark blue eyes. "Listen. Everyone is tired and hurting, we need food and rest," Aisha then added gravely, "Please."

Now Raine saw the eyes of a young woman acting in the best interest of her little brother. Suddenly she wanted to be with Genis so bad that it hurt. The professor visibly deflated, looking tired and ashamed. Another glanced at her research team confirmed Aisha's statement, for all of them looked dead on their feet and ready to collapse.

She couldn't look Aisha in the eye and without warning part of her wanted to cry. Whether it was from exhaustion or her own worries, Raine did not know.

Defeated, Raine called a halt and her band of intellectuals and social reformers gratefully set up camp.

……

Later that night, Raine lay in her bedroll unnaturally still and silent. She looked at the dark interior of her tent and listened intently to the noises outside. Tonight she felt uncomfortably exposed and vulnerable, for reasons she dared not look into. The dark was darker, the sounds more ominous… But Raine stubbornly refused to believe that Kratos' absence had anything to do with it.

Many failed attempts at sleep later, Raine muttered a curse then exited her tent to sit by the weak central fire. She sat up for the rest of the night with a metal staff in her hands and a spell on the tip of her tongue.

…….

Tired and nearly running on reserves, Raine pushed her group on a second day's hard travel. They passed the occasional town or farming village without so much as a glance. Raine may have conceded the day before, but she was determined to reach Syback by this evening.

By late morning the open felids and plains gave way to sparsely wooded land. And eventually the woods grew denser into a rich green forest.

From here on out the road conformed to the lay of the land curving and twisting through the forest. Raine's group weaved their way in and out of deep ravines and trudged up steep hills lined with skinny trees. The bright sun penetrated to green canopy and dappled the dirt road with dancing shadows.

Soon the sound and smell of rushing water reached Raine's senses. The thick trees gave way to a clearing where a new suspension bridge stood out like an exhibition with its new wood planks resembling gold bricks in the sunlight.

_Good_, Raine thought relieved. Sybak was only a four-hour hike from the bridge. They were almost there. _'I'm coming Genis.'_

The wide bridge spanned a deep ravine the looked more like a wooded canyon. The steep sides were covered with moss covered boulders and a colorful assortment of leaves in various stages of decomposition. There were even squat trees that stuck out the sides like ghoulish arms. Far below was a river that twisted and curved like a silver snake on a forest floor.

Halfway across the bridge, Raine became increasingly aware of a disturbance among her bone weary scholars, who for the most part hardly uttered a word for the past two days.

Raine had pulled a good couple of paces in front, unaware that the caravan of scholars had come to a complete stop behind her. She turned, hearing Mark's panicked voice. The lanky half-elf pushed his way through and clumsily ran to closed the distance between them.

Mark leaned on his knees huffing and wheezing. "Pro-Professor," he panted. "Professor we have to stop!"

"For what?" Raine didn't mean to snap, but she couldn't afford any delays right now. She took a deep breath and then in a gentler voice asked, "What's wrong Mark?"

"Kate, she's missing!"

'_Of course, why shouldn't she be missing at a time like this?'_ Raine thought humorlessly.

Raine pushed back the dirty silver locks from her brow, hoping she didn't look annoyed as she felt. "Missing…right. Okay then, once we cross the bridge we'll stop and regroup."

Mark merely bowed his gratitude anxiously, and stuck close to Raine the rest of the way across.

……

In a clearing across the bridge, all eyes followed Raine's every move as she paced back and forth. The looks of total dependence and blind faith she received were enough the nearly drive the half-elf mad.

Raine knew very well she had a responsibility for these people, _her_ people. But what did they want her to do reach into a magic hat and pull out the elusive Kate? Or better yet, restore the lost sense of security that had flown off with Kratos almost the day before?

Raine bit the inside of her lip hard. She had better things to do than think about that man. She'd gotten along just fine with out him for the first three months, after all. But now…as much as she hated to admit it, Raine felt she was lacking without the seraph's persistent presence. Not just her own sense of security, but her peace of mind as well.

"Professor?" Mark asked tentatively wringing his hands together.

Raine tiredly massaged her eyes with both hands and forced herself to focus on the business at hand, "Tell me what happened, Mark."

"I don't know…" Mark looked sad and frightened. "We walked together for most of the morning, but later this afternoon I couldn't find her at all. I thought that she went with some of the other women for a quick bathroom break, but that was over an hour ago."

"So that means if she somehow had fallen behind she couldn't have gotten too far." Raine settled into a practical air.

"Will we look for her, then?" Mark asked brightening with hope.

Raine opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a deep growling bellow filled with pain.

"Rose!" Harley cried holding onto the reins to keep the beast, named for its rose tinted underbelly, from running away. An arrow protruded from its scaly flank leaking dark blood down the dragon's powerful hind leg. Harley barely escaped being stomped to death under the reptile's panic. Headscarf askew, Harley put his weight behind the reins and eventually kept the dragon from rearing.

Without warning another arrow struck the ground, tearing terrified screams from members of Raine's team.

Fear doused the entire group like a glacial wave. All eyes frantically scanned the woods peering into shadows and over their shoulders. Raine held her staff at the ready and Mark trembled where he stood.

"Regroup! Ready your spells. Quick!" Raine ordered at the top of her lungs. The winds had picked up, rustling the leaves in an agitated fashion as if to signify the on coming conflict.

The nearly forty strong group staggered and tripped over each other, but obediently formed a crude semicircle, just as Kratos had taught them weeks before on the road.

Raine gasped as she caught sight of a rush of armed raiders springing forth from the shadowy forest. They wore dark leather armor and carried an assortment of weapons. Their movements were organized and calculated. Raine's sharp mind pegged them for a professional mercenary company and not a ragtag bunch of bandits like the ones from Treit.

Raine gripped her jewel-topped staff in a sweaty grip. Her heart pounded violently against her chest as her mind continuously calculated the odds. Odds she liked less and less with each passing second.

Magic would be their ultimate advantage. Raine was confident that her spells alone could flatten the opposition. But she needed time to cast, _time_ that wasn't provided by comrades skilled in weapons combat. Now, she would have to fill that gap and engage in combat to buy time, not for herself but her group.

Lips pulled back against her teeth in a snarl Raine charged forward. Her white boots dug into the ground launching the silver crowned half-elf at two men wielding short swords.

The two lead swordsmen hesitated, for they were not counting on resistance in the form of a feral woman rushing at them.

And that was exactly what Raine was hoping for.

Drawing dangerously close within sword range, Raine plunged her metal staff into the ground, using it as a pole vault to land a vicious two-footed kick into the first man's stomach. The warrior fell to the ground with a startled cry. Raine didn't hesitate and used the forward momentum to slam the jeweled staff square in the warrior's face. The blow was accompanied by the sickening crack of cartilage and bone.

Raine lifted the turquoise stone head of her battle rod, now running with blood and mucus, just in time to parry a rib-opening blow from the second swordsman. The tip of the blade ran harmlessly over her orange overcoat, which was specially made with fortified stitching courtesy of the Lezareno Company.

The professor then nimbly ducked under the man as he raised his sword to strike again. Raine pivoted, momentarily presenting her back to the attacker. Then in one fluid motion she whirled on the swordsman and shoved a half formed spell in the man's unguarded face. He staggered back with his entire face singed, including the delicate lenses of his eyes. Raine then thrust the heavy jeweled end of her staff into the side of his groin. The cheap blow was enough to send the man down to his knees as if in prayer. Raine finished him with a blow to the base of his skull.

Raine's head whipped up with beads of sweat flying from her hair, panting hard. The rest of the company was closing in fast. Their movements were a little less tactical and more angered after seeing their comrades taken down. Suddenly another arrow screamed through the air and embedded itself in a nearby birch tree.

Raine looked around frantically unable to locate the archer amid the heart thundering chaos. There was a flash to her right and Raine whirled around to see a woman bearing two large daggers racing towards her. The woman moved with deadly agility that Raine knew far outmatched her own. Regardless the professor gripped her staff and faced theknew opponent daring the other woman to make the first move.

But Raine would never cross weapons with the quick warrior, for at that moment a surge of super heated air flew past Raine, nearly singing her cheek. A fireball, the size of a small dog caught the dagger-wielding woman with enough force to throw her into a throng of her leather-clad comrades.

Within seconds the very air grew dark and heavy with manipulated mana. One by one spells few out of the half-elf throng like colorful fireworks.

The advancing mercenaries had slowed once again in face of this knew and unexpected threat. At this, Raine took the precious seconds to regain her breath. The spells quickly grew into a fevered pace as her half-elf team cast desperately to aid their leader.

Another arrow barely missed Raine's foot and lodged itself into the leafy ground.

"The archer!" Raine cried just as air grew chill, and three large icicles shot out into the trees to her left. A man screamed and fell to the ground.

Over the battle din Raine could have sworn she heard Harley's voice say; "That's for my Rose you bastard!"

But there was no time for congratulations, for their mercenaries were quickly regrouping. With grim determination, Raine readied herself to serve as a buffer between the enemy and her spell-casting scholars.

While far from an exceptional warrior like Lloyd or Kratos, Raine's skill was borne out of necessity. She never had proper tutelage, but growing up in a half-elf hostile world had taught her to arm herself in order to protect her little brother. She may have lacked Sheena's agility, and Regal's raw power, but a quick calculating mind and stubborn streak had honed her skills over the years. It was due to these factors that enabled Raine to deflect the javelin aimed at her heart.

Raine found herself surrounded by three adversaries. She held her weapon forward; ready to take on the new opponents by any means necessary. Once again she was saved from engaging in close combat not by a spell, but by a rock. The naturally made projectile was quickly followed by three others that came as such high velocity, two of Raine's enemies were knocked to the ground.

Now only the spear bearer stood, glaring hard at Raine's throng of half-elves. With his nose bleeding profusely, he aimed his throwing spear at the source of his wound. Aisha was ready to hurl another missile when a purple flash had both spear and man fall smoldering to the ground.

Using her magical rod Raine made sure the other two fallen warriors would not be getting up anytime soon. Meanwhile spells and rocks flew through the air in abundance.

Raine's people had lost some of the fear in their eyes and hurled spells with newfound confidence. And even though their human genealogy prevented them from casting spells, Linar made due with flinging chemical compounds he had created and Aisha was proving a forced to recon with when it came to the accuracy and velocity of rock throwing.

But it was too soon to let her guard down. Someone screamed "PROFESSOR!" And that was all the warning Raine received before she dropped and rolled to avoid the end of a chain mace that made a crater in the ground where she once stood.

Raine rolled to her feet as quickly as she could. Her opponent, in full metal armor, towered over her. Right before Raine's astonished eyes, the metal that encased the mercenary absorbed the brunt of three simultaneous fire spells with a dull hum.

Raine ducked under a blow aiming to crush her skull. But the large man maneuvered the heavy weapon expertly, and brought the mace around for a follow up blow that swept across Raines side. She bit back a shriek of pain as an icy hot sensation shot up the length of her arm.

Raine faced off against her attacker. The glancing blow had rendered her left arm useless and it hung limply at her side.

She was far outmatched and everyone knew it. The mercenary troupe moved in quicker, and the spells faded in both volume and intensity.

"Fools! Keep casting!" Raine roared, eyes hysterical.

The self-made scholar was reward with a gauntlet across the face for dividing her attention. A kick to the gut then sent Raine skidding through dirt rocks and leaves. Her back slammed into the trunk of a tree, which teetered dangerously near the ravine's edge.

Blood trickled from her nose and split lip. Trembling, Raine drew herself up on hands and knees. Her vision blurred dangerously as the mace-wielding warrior approached in an almost nonchalant fashion. He knew as well as she that his battle was won. But despite the odds Raine struggled shakily to her feet.

All sounds thinned and her vision tunneled. Raine was vaguely aware that her body was frighteningly numb. But nearly forty novice combatants were depending on her, needing her to fight for them.

Raine's blue eyes were alive with adrenaline and desperation as she gauged her opponent. The ridiculously large ball and chain whistled over warrior's head like an eerie bird song. Her body's reflexes prepared to mount a defense by raising her staff over her head.

It was a futile attempt.

The blow came so quickly Raine that didn't even feel the heavy ball slam into her abdomen. The force of the blow lifted the professor off her feet and pitched over the side of the sharp ravine. Raine's body tumbled down the steep incline like a ragdoll. Her head cracked against a hard protrusion, and she knew nothing more.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….........................

The sodden road made it easy to decipher the fresh wheel tracks on the road. Even without his exceptional vision Kratos would have been able to seek out the deep groves along the sienna brown strip.

"I see one!" Collette exclaimed fervently as she all but dropped out of the late noon sky.

Kratos cursed as he followed the girl's dizzying descent. _'So much for stealth,'_ the other angel muttered.

Collette landed by a well-beaten trail situated along the outer edges of large wheat field that drooped as a result of the previous bad weather. Opposite the dark golden field was a tangled grove of overgrown brush and spindly trees.

"Wait," Collette stopped short. "There should be two wagons, a yellow and a red."

"Something wrong?" Kratos asked landing by the wagon.

It was then the pair spotted two dun colored dragons munching away at the on the droopy wheat stalks in the field.

Signs of a struggle were painfully clear. The red covered wagon's front wheels were badly broken, and the side looked as if something (someone) had practically burst right through it.

"No! Where are they!" Collette cried, tears welling up in here eyes.

"Wait," Kratos ordered, hushing the girl into silence. "Do you here that?"

Hiding her tearful expression Collette forced herself to listen. "…I hear it!" she exclaimed.

"This way Collette," he waved. "Keep to the ground I don't want to run the risk of being spotted."

"Yes, OK," Collette replied readily.

Collette followed closely as Kratos vaulted the fence that separated the trail and grove. The sound of metal against metal and grunts of exertion became louder.

Kratos whipped passed low branches and thorny bushes that ripped at his white cape. Just as he drew his sword the seraph came to a screeching halt before colliding with the red clad figure before him.

"Dad?!" the young man, coming from the opposite, looked surprised and lowered his two swords.

"Lloyd!" With tears of relief streaming down her cheeks, Collette flung herself at the dual swordsman.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………............................

Dangling in a gnarled tree that resembled in upturned palm, Rain gasped herself awake. Blood seeped freely from her nose and from a deep cut on her scalp. Her vision was hazy but she was able to make out the delineation between the dark forest canopy and the peach colored noon sky.

Raine cautiously swiveled her head to get a better a look at her surroundings and was promptly assaulted with and image that not only hurt her eyes, but her sense of aesthetics as well. Up on the far edge of the ravine floated a splendidly garish combination of blue and orange.

Raine tried to classify the ugly image as a hallucination brought on by a possible concussion. However, there was something about those colors, those dreadful hues of orange and blue that tickled Raine's memory. Her drifted shut, yet those sordid colors still danced behind her eyelids.

Behind her closed lids a strange recollection conjured in her mind's eye. It involved Mark (six months prior) at a roadside market making his first purchase as a free man. She remembered the Sybak scientist showing off a long coat made of such hideous blue and orange that Raine had forbid him to wear it in broad daylight.

'_Please be safe Mark,'_ Raine silently prayed.

But before Raine could lose herself in sarrow, something else niggled at the back of her mind, something important. Raine forced her eyes open only to catch a glimpse of that painful color combination before slamming them shut again. The last time she saw that hideous garment was this morning. It was… It was…

Realization flashed and Raine's eyes sprung open. The last time she saw that orange and blue monstrosity was on _Kate_!

Urgency seized Raine's body and her eyesight sharpened, drawing everything into startlingly clear focus.

Kate stood by two dark wagons, which no doubt held her people who (hopefully alive and unhurt). For the most part Kate looked unharmed and appeared to be in conversation with the head driver.

Raine watched with growing rage as Kate gave a submissive bow and disappeared out of Raine's line of sight. Then with a sharp crack of a whip the wagons rumbled into motion going opposite direction.

Raw fury gave life to her abused and battered body. In one graceless movement, Raine hoisted herself out of the tree. Landing on a steep leafy ledge, she scrambled on moist decaying leaves in a bid to find a secure purchase. Teeth set in a determined grimace, Raine began an agonizing journey up the treacherous ravine wall.

TBC


	24. 24

Chapter 24

The covered wagons ambled down a narrow deer trail separate from the main road. The oversized carts banged against trees and rocks making for a noisy journey. Night had fallen long ago and the forest came alive with insect choirs and the occasional solo by some nocturnal animal.

Two lanterns placed in the front of each large cart offered dim light by which the drivers and beasts were forced to find their way. The hazy yellow orbs not only allowed Raine to follow her quarry at a safe distance, but was the very reason she had found them in the first place.

By the time Raine had struggled out of the ravine the wagons were nowhere in sight, and the forest darkened with evening's approach. The difficult climb left her with hardly a fingernail to spare, and aggravated each and every wound she received in battle. It was by will and an astronomical stubborn streak that Raine was able to scale the steep wooded cliff. Injured and staggering gracelessly, Raine had crashed through the darkening forest until the lantern light fluttered in and out of sight like fabled will-o-wisps.

Now hours later, Raine resembled something feral as she stalked into the night. Her once silver hair was dark with sweat and dried blood, and her eyes glowed with a fevered light. Her clothes were rumpled and torn, and stuck to her body with cold sweat. In her bloodied hands she gripped her tried and true jeweled staff, which she serendipitously fell over when she crawled out of the ravine.

The pain from her wounds was dull in comparison to the burning hatred and hurt that even her pragmatic mind was helpless against.

In her rage fueled mind these mercenaries…these _humans_ were the demons that victimized her people and harmed her little brother. Raine gritted her teeth in an effort not to howl out her fury.

Raine gripped her battle staff to the point blood seeped from her ruined fingertips. _'My people. My brother. How dare those bastards!'_

Raine flinched when she noticed the crackling ball of pale energy forming in the palm of her hand. The professor quickly extinguished the light, trying to get her emotions back under control. If she weren't careful she'd blow her cover in not time, and what good would that do her terrified brethren?

Sinking low the ground, Raine trailed closely until the path spilled them out into the wide-open countryside. The silver crowned half-elf was forced to squint her eyes as they adjusted to the bright moonlight that bathed the rolling hills and fields in pale blue light.

Luckily, Raine found cover in the form of tall grass and crops until the wagons eventually turned down a steep hill. At the hill's base rows of bunkers formed a large square compound. Crawling on her belly, Raine hid herself behind a large bolder embedded in the dirt.

Suddenly warm light flooded across the ground from one of the lodgings and armed persons poured out to greet the approaching wagons. One by one her people were roughly unloaded and forced to kneel in the wet grass while more troops filed out the long house.

Raine bit her lip to keep from calling out at the sight before her. The captors made sure that her people were spared no dignity. Bound with heavy rope her half-elves were forced to kneel with rough woven sacks placed over their heads. When all were accounted for the wagons rolled off to a large barn at the rear of the strange compound.

Frozen, Raine watched as the humans barked harsh orders to stand. The stressful position had numbed the hooded half-elve's legs, and try as they might they were slow (unable) to follow the orders.

Impatient, a leather-armored guard kicked at one of Raine's teammates who sat painfully hunched over. The bound half-elf yelled out in oddly husky yet feminine tones of pain. In that instant a startling clue to the person's identity was provided.

'_Carla!'_ The female half-elf had spent a good thirty years working with caustic and carcinogenic chemicals that had nearly obliterated the lining of her throat. It was only through Raine's social-movement that she was able to breathe fresh air again.

Hearing Carla's continued screams under the assault, the others struggled shakily to their feet. Then, while the female chemical expert lay crumpled on the ground they were led below.

Raine's vision went red.

……………………………………………………….......................................................................................................................................

Judging by the sprawled bodies littering the ground, it became clear that Lloyd had completely flattened the half dozen warriors that served as his escort. Impressive as Lloyd's handy work may be, squeezing any of these men for information was out of the question.

Kratos inwardly groaned. It would be dawn before any of these people regain consciousness let alone talk, by then who knew where the younger Sage sibling would be.

Behind Kratos, Collette continued to cling to a hopelessly stressed and confused Lloyd. The young angel appeared to have no plan of letting go of the boy anytime soon.

Stepping across the bodies, Kratos crouched next to soldier whose eyes were open and staring blankly into space. The old seraph shook his head in dismay. This one may be coming to, but judging by the blood leaking from the man's ears, he would ever make a coherent thought for the rest of his days.

But Kratos had to hand it to his son; Lloyd left no _obvious_ fatalities. The swordsman passed a man with shallow cuts but a gruesome contusion to the side of his temple. Lloyd never did learn how to check his own strength.

Kratos stole a glance at his son who was trying, unsuccessfully to shake off Collette's tenacious hold. The ex-sphere Anna had paid for with her body was indeed gone, but the boy's reflexes and strength were in no way diminished. It made Kratos wonder if the Angelus Project Cruxis-Crystal was indeed that extraordinary or perhaps the science and sacrifice had nothing to do with. Perhaps Lloyd was just special.

"Collette! Collette! I'm gonna! Ahh!" Both teens crashed into thick patch of crabgrass in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Yes, special indeed," Kratos murmured with a wry smile.

"Let's hurry." Kratos looked up through the grove's spindly trees to see the blue sky blush with hints of peach. "Its getting dark," he took off not bothering to witness the two clumsily regain their feet.

……

"They can't be far. We must've split up maybe two hours ago" Lloyd shouted into the wind. His legs dangled a thousand feet in the humid air as Collette held him securely under the arms.

"Which way," Kratos pressed.

Lloyd cocked his head in the direction opposite the setting sun, "East, I think."

Kratos took the lead and veered east as the sun sank further into the horizon lining the dark gathering clouds with a crimson fringe.

The landscape zoomed in a dizzying blur, but Lloyd's eyes were as shape as ever. "Look! Over there!" the dual swordsman gestured wildly towards a bright yellow speck amid the darkening countryside.

"I see it! I see it!" Collette eagerly confirmed; with Lloyd excitedly flailing in her grasp. "Oops!"

For a second Kratos' heart stopped as Lloyd slipped through Collette's hands. The seraph remembered to breathe when the other angel caught his son with a practiced ease that suggested this was a common occurrence. It was a wonder how those two survived each other this long.

"Hang back. I'm going in first," Kratos ordered and then angled his lean body into a hawk-like dive. The seraph zeroed in on the driver, plucking the stupefied man up by the collar and hurling him into a tangle of wild blackberry bushes.

Then without missing a beat Kratos took the driver's seat and hauled back hard on the reins. The reptilian beasts bellowed at the harsh treatment and skidded to a jarring stop. Inside cries of alarm sounded as bodies were tossed around like shaken goods.

Collette soon followed and dropped off her human cargo, whose amazing reflexes allowed him to land spryly on the ground with both swords drawn and ready.

"Ward!! What the hell are ya' doin'?! Huh-" a ropey man with a mustache poked his head out the between the yellow fabric. The blade at his skinny neck silenced any more outbursts.

"Collette." Kraots pointed to the gaudy yellow cover. The girl perked up after a slight delay in catching Kratos' meaning, but within three wing beats she ripped the yellow tarp from its hinges. The newly exposed interior revealed a dozen comically shocked faces and a very pale and unresponsive Genis Sage.

"Genis!" Lloyd cried and leapt into the exposed cart portion. He unapologetically trampled on bodies that had spilled onto the wooden floorboards. Something went "crunch" under his boot, but Lloyd was to preoccupied with gently lifting Genis into Collette's awaiting arms to notice the pathetic whimpering that ensued.

Once the three friends were out of the way, Kratos shoved the man he held at sword point back into his sprawled colleagues. Then in an unhurried manner Kratos untied the dragons, which happily wondered off side by side. The stupefied mercenaries could only watch as Kratos the proceeded to topple the wagon with a well-placed kick. With a unified cry the small band spilled out onto the muddy road like toys.

Kratos silently approached the stunned soldiers with his sword drawn and a deadly promise in his reddish eyes. "We need to talk."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..........................................................................................................

'_Ha ha ha, fools.'_ Raine's mocked, sending another beam of white light shooting from her staff. The lantern-lit hallway burst to life with flashing lights like something out of a nightmare. A scream soon followed and Raine's electric blue eyes burned with laughter.

Only minutes before, and with her last shred of reasoning, Raine had snuck around back making short work of a crude lock the sealed the entrance.

Then all semblance of sanity was shed at the threshold, and Raine began her invasion.

Instead of one-story living units, Raine was met with a series of underground tunnels and stairways. Room after room, the professor scoured the place for her kidnapped people.

Any opposition was met with spells so wild and unfocused that they could not even be named. Those who had managed to slip past her magical onslaught were met with fiery resistance in the form of a mad woman who viciously attacked like something possessed. Raine's adversaries quickly found that injuring this feminine demon did nothing to prevent her brutal offensive.

Blood soon decorated the halls,that Raine had graced with her presence. And in her wake the smell of smoldering flesh followed. Raine's desperation and rage became a volatile weapon that she utilized to the fullest.

In the heady rush of blood roaring between her ears, Raine was unaware of the heavily armed unit hot on her heels. She pressed on doggedly till she reached a crude ramp that looked to have been carved out of the ground rather than lined with wood planks as the levels above.

The glint of weapons emerging from the dimly lit corridor flashed across Raine's fevered eyes. Behind her men and women shouted aggressive warnings. Raine threw her back to the wall a looked at the raised weapons to both her left and right rushing towards her.

Covered in filth and blood, Raine grinned.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………....................................................................................................

Genis slept soundly, protectively cocooned by Lloyd and Collette on each side, cushioned on a bed of dry hay. The younger of the Sage siblings was weakened mostly from shock of the day's events, and had hardly uttered a word since his rescue.

After deeming Genis unfit to travel far, they had found a small farming hamlet to rest for the night. The small village seemed to have borne to brunt of the recent flooding. There were broken fences, and various debris amid the washed out muddy streets.

The village inhabitants had looked upon the nighttime visitors with suspicion. Kratos could hardly blame them, though. Given the current circumstances who wouldn't distrust a group of strangers; two who were visibly armed. Luckily Collette's kind face and half filled purse had convinced an old farm widow to put them up for the night, and provide a few hot meals.

Kratos, having stepped outside their lodging, which consisted of a small yet sturdy shack, inhaled the heavy night air to clear his thoughts. He had been the one to tend to Genis' mutilated ear. Kratos had to hand it to Genis' courage as he cleaned the raw wound; the only indication of pain was a slight flinch of Genis' shoulders.

He had been so angry when looking upon the gruesomely exposed cartilage. The wound was a clear indication of racial hostility. And at that moment Kratos wished that he had done more than strip the mercenaries of their weapons and render them unconscious. By all means if Raine saw this, she'd kill them, for that Kratos was positive.

Raine.

Was she almost to Syback? Was she safe? This was another reason Kratos sought solitude in the darkness. The bit of information he was able to squeeze from the hired soldiers was disturbing to say the least.

"… Paid per half-elf," Kratos spoke softly to himself. A group the size of Raine's would make a lucrative target any unscrupulous profiteer.

The cloud cover coupled with the clinging humidity made for a pitch-black night that was oppressive in every sense. The atmosphere only fueled Kratos' rising anxiety. He could only hope that Raine and the others were well on their way to Sybak.

Kratos smiled wryly, he could imagine how angry she would be to see him fret so. It wasn't that he doubted her abilities, far from it. Raine was more than capable of taking care of herself. However, factor in nearly forty non-combat trained civilians and Kratos could help but feel frightened.

Kratos silently waited out the rest of the night.

…………….

Graduate Suites was the name the Lezareno Company's newest hotel. The lobby boasted highly polished reddish-gold floors, drooping plant decorations hanging from the ceiling, and a marble fountain dominating the center.

Lloyd and Collette sat with Genis on an overstuffed red velvet couch, while Kratos was busy taking care of business at the welcoming desk.

"What do you mean not here?" Kratos said lowly leaning ominously over a polished black countertop.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir, but no one of that description has entered this h-hotel." Replied a young female desk clerk torn between blushing and trembling. "Sir?"

Kratos dropped his gaze to gather his tumulus thoughts. Perhaps he and the kids had beaten Raine's team to the hotel? It was plausible seeing as how flying was much faster than walking; then again seeing to Genis' recuperation had delayed them. And of course how could he forget Collette volunteering their services to help clear up some of the streets in the farming village; that had taken them well into the next afternoon.

"Sir?" the prim brunette clerk tried again.

Kratos looked over at the young half-elf quietly talking to Lloyd and Collette. The young Sage was shaken, but with the help of his two friends his vitality was gradually returning.

Yet Kratos could not ignore the facts. It was already well after dark, and Raine should have been here hours ago.

"Sir?"

Kratos finally looked at the clerk and tiredly replied, "That will be all, thank you." The seraph then sharply turned heel and only to find Genis standing directly behind him; pale yet determined.

"What's wrong?" Genis asked. He had been quick to pick up on Kratos' disquiet from across the room.

"Nothing. You stay here and claim your reservations. I'll be back shortly." The seraph tried to step around the young half-elf.

"No," Genis stood stubbornly. "This is about Raine isn't it? If so then I'm going with you."

Kratos "tsk-ed", frustrated. "Now listen-"

"Yeah, you can't leave us behind, especially if it's about the professor," Lloyd stood next to his friend with Collette at his heels.

Kratos raked a hand through his thick hair and glared at the opposition in the form of a boy bearing his likeness, a lanky half-elf just initiated into the throes of puberty, and an accident-prone blond with lucky streak even the gods would question.

"Then hurry, and come on," the seraph said through his teeth and rushed off.

……

They had entered the forest just as the moon reached its peak. Unlike the night before the air was clear and their path was illuminated by pale blue moonlight. For the last hour they traveled on foot searching for signs of the half-elf party's whereabouts.

Kratos had no trouble seeing in the dark forest, as did Collette and Lloyd. Genis, however was forced to grab onto Lloyd's bright red shirt to navigate the darkness.

"What's that?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Huh? What?" Genis squinted into the dark line of trees off to the roadside.

"In the bushes over there."

"Oh!" Collette summoned her wings and disappeared into the shadowy brush.

"It's Siggy!!" Collette yelled at the top of her lungs fraying Kratos' nerves and sending the nocturnal inhabitants of the forest scurrying.

Collette soon hovered over the ground leading a dragon with vague "S" shaped patterns all over its hide. The beast's tack was haphazardly sagging off of its back, and its eyes were rolling in confusion.

Kratos fell dread creep up his spine. He broke into a run leaving the kids behind till he reached a clearing, skidding to an abrupt halt.

"No…"

There were signs of battle everywhere. The ground was scorched with fire marks, and tree leaves and bushes gleamed in the moonlight with an icy glaze. A dragon stood listlessly shifting from foot to foot, with blood leaking from its flank. Supplies lay scattered across the ground and more importantly old blood. Blood stains that left dark pungent marks on the ground. However, the lack of bodies amid the chaotic scene was worrisome.

Genis came running up the dirt road after Kratos, panting hard. The half-elf's youthful blue eyes grew wide as he took in the moonlit scene.

"Raine? Where's Raine," Genis looked around wildly darting past Kratos. "Raine?!"

"Oh no!" Collette gasped as she and Lloyd burst onto the scene.

"Where is everyone!" Lloyd asked.

Kratos stared at the scene hard, noting the lack of bodies. _'They've been taken.'_ His auburn eyes had turned amber completely incensed.

"Lloyd, Collette!" he barked. "Look for survivors and round up the animals."

Tears gleaming on his cheeks, Genis blindly stumbled around in the search for his sister. His foot slipped on loose dirt and rocks that nearly sent him head long into a frightfully massive ravine. If Kratos hadn't caught the young man by the back of the shirt he surely would have fallen.

"Back away, I'll search this section. Go help Lloyd and Collette," the older man said before leaping off the side.

Genis watched as Kratos' blue wings easily sailed the cold night breeze. Backing away from the edge, Genis hurried to join his friends.

Down below, Kratos landed on the rushing river's edge. He could find no evidence friend or foe, which brought momentary relief. But he couldn't help the feeling that something of importance had taken placed along the ravine, something his exceptional senses were missing.

However, before Kratos could make another pass, Lloyd voice carried from above, "Kratos, quick over here!"

Lloyd knelt behind fallen tree; his hands hovered unconfidently above a body. "I think its Linar!" he said breathlessly.

The figure lying prone on the ground lay sweating with a pinched look of pain etched onto his face. The spectacles that the young man usually wore hung of his ear broken beyond all repair.

"Move aside," Kratos landed the spot Lloyd quickly vacated. The young man's left leg twisted at a grotesque angle and blood had darkened his trousers. A compound fracture for sure, Kratos thought grimly. And who knew how long Linar had been lying there.

"Linar, Linar." Kratos gently lifted his hand and encompassed the Asgard resident in a soft green glow. "Linar."

Linar's eyes sprang open and his chest suddenly expanded in a deep breath. "Aishaaa!" the young man wailed. "Aishaaa!"

"He's delirious," Kratos explained as he gripped the young human's shoulders to keep him from thrashing about. "I can only do so much, he'll need a doctor or he'll risk going into shock."

Linar kept yelling his sister's name despite Lloyd's efforts to verbally calm him.

"Kratos, over here!" This time it was Genis beckoning the seraph from across the clearing. Behind the young half-elf Collette cradled Aisha's head in her lap.

"The rest of the dragons are over there, "Collette said tearfully. "L-look, I think someone hit her."

Kratos knelt down to the unconscious woman. Blood matted her hair to her temple where she had taken an obvious blow.

Kratos, once again, summoned forth the refreshing green glow to his hands and brought it to Aisha's head. The young woman started to breath easier, but did not regain consciousness.

Kratos' mind was raced as his worst fear had come true. The evidence was clear. This was a half-elf roundup.

"Dad-er- Kratos! Over here quick!"

Kratos unfolded from his crouch and bound to where Lloyd held onto Linar's shoulders helplessly. Linar was shivering violently and his eyes had become heavily dilated.

Kratos clenched his jaw tightly as if his next decision hurt to make. "We have to get them back to town, now."

"No!" Genis protested from across the road.

"Raine could be here somewhere. They all could!" Genis stomped his foot.

"There's nothing you can do now. Linar and Aisha need urgent medical care," he told Genis harshly. "We will search again once we get them to a physician. Now, let's hurry."

Genis looked down guiltily at Aisha's battered body, and grudgingly agreed. "Fine."

"Lloyd, you and Genis get some sticks. Collette help me make a harness."

The four worked fast and silently into the night.

……………..................................................................................................................................................................................

'_What a mess.'_ Yuan sidestepped another downed body, this one alive…well mostly. Let's see how long this one managed with an arm _and_ leg missing. Armored boots squelching in innumerable body fluids and charred remains, which suddenly reminded the powerful seraph exactly what subordinates were for.

Unfortunately he hadn't the subordinates to spare. Yuan and his Renegade faction had been stretched thin the last six months. At first it was the occasional hate crime that led him to one impoverished camp of half-elves to another. Now something more sinister brewed in the dark underbelly of reunification.

"What the! Damn," Yuan hissed as he caught his balance with a hand against the wall; blood and gore made for a slick-walking surface. His palm came away sticky with blood and he cursed again. Suddenly he was glad that he decided to search this section alone; as Renegade leader he did have a reputation to uphold.

"What the hell happened in here!" he nearly growled to no one in particular. Even monsters didn't leave behind this kind of carnage; at least they ate what they killed.

Descending yet another floor the death toll grew. A couple of bodies with bashed in skulls slumped lifelessly against the walls. However, the unluckier of the victims looked to have been felled by…

Yuan stopped short when sloppily formed sphere of yellow light flew in a weak zigzag pattern towards his head. The Renegade leader caught the orb easily in the palm of his hand where it extinguished in a weak fizzle as he closed his fist.

In the next few seconds, Yuan felt his heart drop to his stomach. There slumped against the wall with arms hanging uselessly at her side was Raine Sage. At least it resembled the silver-haired half-elf.

Yuan tossed back long stray blue strands of hair that fell over his eyes, and carefully approached the half-elf as if she were a wild animal.

The figure that was quite possibly Raine Sage watched Yuana's approach with wild feverish eyes. Her clothing was torn and hung in filthy rags from her body.

"Shit," Yuan spat uncomfortably. "It is you."

When he knelt down, a weak fist came towards his temple.

"We'll have none of that," Yuan said in a firm voice that stilled Raine's hand mid flight. Her dilated blue eyes focused for a brief second in vague recognition. She slumped further down the wall as the last of the fight bled out of her.

"…broken-ribs," she started brokenly.

Yuan's eyebrows rose curiously at the rambling woman.

"P-possible in-internal bleeding," she sputtered, blood dribbling down the corners of her mouth.

Yuan picked Raine up as gently as he could, with on arm supporting her legs and the other her back.

"…C-c-concussion," Raine was silent for a moment then rolled her head up to face Yuan. "They're here…c-couldn't find –em…" she then tried to pass out.

Yuan spoke sharply, shaking Raine in his grasp, "Wake up. Wake up, I said!" The last thing he needed was for her to die in his arms. The how and why would come later, for now the Renegade leader needed to keep this woman alive.

Raine blinked her eyes open.

"Commander?" a Renegade soldier led a small faction into the small war zone. "Damn, I thought you said to take prisoners?"

"Don't get fresh Lieutenant I had nothing to do with this. She did," Yuan turned around to face his subordinates.

"Fuck, the Professor!?" Lieutenant Armand Sol's cocky and playful façade melted away, leaving his green eyes cold and haunted. He was stunned to see the once strong and vital Raine Sage he followed across the Treit dessert so utterly battered and defeated.

"There's no time. Take her above ground and administer emergency treatment. Then tell Sgt. Oritz to set up relay point to the closest base."

"Yes, sir," Yuan placed Raine into the lieutenant's arms, who accepted the cargo with reverence.

"The rest of you follow me." With a flourish of his cape Yuan led his soldiers down the long dim ramp. He knew exactly the "them" Raine was talking about.

Yuan descended the ramp followed by his soldiers. The smell of dank unwashed bodies and despair was overpowering. It was a smell Yuan was quickly growing to dread, for he knew what awaited at the bottom.

TBC


	25. 25

**Chapter 25**

Retribution.

Oh yes, there would be RETRIBUTION.

The metallic Renegade base pulsed with electricity, and echoed poorly hidden sniggering and giggles. Lieutenant Armand Sol (or just Armand as he preferred) vowed that these entry halls would be the last things Private Simms and Sergeant Griswold ever laid eyes on.

Of course, given his current situation, it was not likely he'd be able to cash in on that promise.

The lieutenant's carefully styled blond hair hung in his eyes and his usually cocky demeanor had shriveled up. Yanked up by the collar, like naughty puppy, Armand was forcefully paraded down the monolithic halls for all to see.

If Armand's captor hadn't been one quarter of the infamous quartet, The Four Seraphim, he wouldn't be in this fix. Lord Aurion topped Armand by a good six inches, so in order to keep from chocking on his own uniform the lieutenant was forced to walk in an awkward pigeon-toed fashion. This was particularly the reason occasional peals of laughter that followed the unique procession.

'_That's the last time I play messenger, insubordination be damned!'_ the lieutenant seethed. He berated himself for forgetting the first rule of good leadership: the ability to delegate.

"Lord Aurion," Armand began unsteadily. He was far beyond hoping that one of those kids would take pity on him. The chipper blond chick was busy looking at her boots. And the boy who shared an uncanny semblance the seraph was too busy hanging his head in shame to help the distressed officer. Then there was the little glaring pintsized punk who looked like he wanted to join Aurion rather than help his fellow half-elf.

Armand mustered the scraps of his fleeting courage and tried again, hoping to regain some dignity before entering the base proper, "Lord Aurion, I have orders to take you to Commander-"

Kratos impatiently looked down his nose to the half-elf swordsman, "Where is she, the professor?"

"Professor Sage?" Armand choked, the collar was digging into his neck. It briefly flashed through his mind that this man could easily end his existence. So his next words were more panic induced truth than his original intention. "I assume she's in the sickbay…probably intensive care."

Suddenly Armand's feet left the ground and he was face to face with an angered demon from the days of yore. The lieutenant tried to look away but locked eyes with furious smaller version of the professor. _'I can't win today…'_

"She's where?!" Kratos barked.

Armand felt himself shrivel as the blood drained from his face. But when the lieutenant thought all hope was lost, a board tone interrupted the tense situation.

"I take it you didn't listen to my Lieutenant's full report before you manhandled him here," Yuan said as he descended on a glowing lift.

The Renegade leader stepped off and sardonically took in the ridiculous scene before him. "Kratos, let my officer down. I'll be hard pressed to find another swordsman of his caliber if you damage him."

Kratos complied slowly and Armand was never happier to have his feet touch solid ground.

"Lieutenant, dismissed," Yuan said absently. The lieutenant didn't need to be told twice, and double-timed down the adjacent hall.

'_Kratos and his moods.'_ Sometimes Yuan could swear he was worse than some hormonal adolescent.

Yuan gave Kratos' odd procession a passing sweep. Both the son and former Chosen were unusually quiet, but the young half-elf caught his eye. A crude bandage was around Genis' head. It was punctuated by a dark brown bloodstain over his left ear, Yuan's eyes sharpened.

"You," Yuan said suddenly. "What happened?"

Genis flinched, and looked away from blue haired angel. The probing eyes made his mutilation that much more shameful. "I-I want to see Raine," Genis said not so subtly changing the subject.

An uncomfortable silence filled the area.

Yuan's lingering gaze finally turned away. "Very well then. This way." With a flourish of his cape he led the bunch further into the base.

The base was larger than its cliffside exterior suggested. The trek down into its maze-like depths was a journey of its own.

The base's medical center was heralded by the scent of disinfectant and white-coated men and women going about their routine.

"She is at the end of the hall," Yuan stopped and pointed down a short deadened hallway.

Genis wasted no time and shouldered his way around the caped half-elf. Kratos was not far behind when Yuan stepped in his path. He glared at his old comrade, but Yuan shook his head warningly mouthing the word 'wait.'

Genis skidded to a stop and hurriedly pressed a large green access button. The door slid open and his face went ashen.

"Raine!" the young mage wailed, sending a threatening chill up Kratos' spine.

Collette put both hands to her mouth as if to hold back tears. The utter horror in Genis' voice shook her deeply.

"What's going on," Kratos growled at Yuan, his head slightly bent so that his hair ominously covered his eyes.

"I will explain, but only if you get a hold of yourself," Yuan scolded, then added with a sneer, "you're behaving like a fool."

Collette followed Genis too, but Lloyd, displaying rare tact stopped her. Both numbly sat on a metal bench across from the room, waiting for their friend.

"Leave them here," Yuan said briskly. "We have much to discuss and even more to get done."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………................................................................................

It was well past midnight when Kratos had finished seeing to the task Yuan had unceremoniously dumped into his lap. That afternoon his ancient friend had informed him that Raine was in serious but stable condition and then handed him an electronic clipboard full of familiar names, saying, "They're your problem now."

Kratos could only stare dumbfounded as Yuan hopped the lift back to his command post.

The only motivation that saw this task to completion was the fact that Raine would appreciate the gesture. Other than that Kratos was too worried over Raine's wellbeing to honestly care about her intellectual brood.

On the plus side he was able to learn more about the ambush that left Raine in such a state. Yes, it had been _lovely_ to get the grisly details from nearly forty starry eyed nerds. By the thirty-second Kratos was about to strangle someone.

Aside from Linar and Aisha who would arrive at the base tomorrow, everyone was accounted for and for the most part whole.

The halls were dimmer at night, fore the base only operated at half power. The staggered lighting and offered a much-subdued atmosphere as Kratos walked the halls with purpose. Only the occasional patrol offered any signs of life around the sleeping compound.

Kratos stepped quietly past an orderly snoring soundly in a chair. Next to the sleeping half-elf was a sign with bright red bold letters stating that visiting hour had ended. No doubt the doors had been locked, but that didn't deter Kratos. The seraph quickly entered a code into the wall panel to gain access.

The room was dark save for a soft blue light over the door. Kratos took a step inside and was quickly alerted by a soft sleepy mumbling from the corner. Genis lay curled up on the heavy bench that had once occupied the hall, curiously draped in a dark cape.

" …He may get on my nerves at times, but no one deserves that," Yuan pushed off the wall he had been leaning against. "I never thought that he would have to suffer the disgrace of being 'Clipped'."

"Clipped?" Kratos repeated then looked questioningly at his old comrade.

"Call it a new twist to half-elf persecution," Yuan grimaced. "The one physical trait that makes us not quite elf but not quite human either," the Renegade leader pointed to his blunt cone shaped ear.

Kratos swallowed thickly. "You've seen this before?"

"In the past three months? Yes," Yuan replied angrily. His eyes softened when the fell on Genis. "Too many times to count."

A busy looking apparatus next to Raine's sleeping form beeped noisily, and Kratos rushed to her side in a heartbeat.

"Its fine," Yuan assured. "Its just an alarm for the night shift so they can monitor her vital signs. The beeping is a good thing, trust me." He took a clipboard and quickly jotted down the numbers flashing on the machine.

Kratos took in her bruised face, her left eye was badly swollen and he could see stitches poke out from the seam of her lips. A light blue comforter covered most of her body, but one heavily bandaged hand lay atop the blankets with a long cord attaching it one of the machines that surrounded her.

Setting clipboard down on a low table Yuan said, "I'll give you the doctor's report later, but I'll give you a quick gloss over. She suffered crack bones, punctures, bruises, abrasions and lacerations, which can easily be fixed. But more worrisome is that the mana in her body had nearly gone toxic."

"Toxic," Kratos repeated absently lightly running his fingers over Raine's bandaged hand.

"You know that those with elvan blood needs mana as much as oxygen, right? Well, somehow Sage here managed depleted the mana in her system. As a result the remaining supply became unstable, causing it to eat her body from the inside out. My doctor's won't even try to begin curative magic until she stabilizes."

It wasn't as if he did not believe his old comrade, just that he needed to confirm the prognosis for himself. Which was why Kratos began to peel back the light blue cover from Raine's neck. He knew the symptoms and wanted to see for himself the telltale black veins that went along with such an affliction.

"I wouldn't," Yuan warned reaching over the comatose Raine to stay Kratos' hand. "You'll only work yourself into another fit."

Kratos pulled back eyeing his friend, very much un-amused.

Something suddenly occurred to the old swordsman and he found himself asking, "Why are you here?"

Yuan arched a derisive brow, "Why not? It's my base. I should be asking you the same thing. Visiting hours are long over."

Kratos narrowed his eyes, "Don't ask stupid questions."

"Again, I could say the same to you," Yuan said so ambiguously that Kratos replied with a sharp dubious look.

"You could say I've been compelled to bear witness this overnight living legend," the Renegade Commander admitted with a shrug. "You don't find many women willing to single handedly attack an entire enemy compound everyday you know. She's made a fan out of my entire base."

Still, Kratos leveled a steady glare at his fellow seraph.

Yuan was far above rolling his eyes, instead mocking smirk turned the corners of his lips. He simply could not help himself. "Don't worry I'm not aiming for her, if that's what you're worried about. I don't think I have the energy to deal with one like Sage. Gods know it hasn't been easy sailing for you."

"Yuan."

"Hm?" Yuan's face was a blank slate of innocence.

"Shut up."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….........................................................................

"She looks a lot better today," Collette chirped happily, standing over Genis' shoulder.

From his metal chair the half-elf held onto his sister's hand, looking over Raine to confirm Collette's observation. The swelling over her body had gone down and the veins along her wrists and throat were no longer as black.

"Yeah," Genis agreed distractedly. He worried at the gauze patch over his ear. The healing balm that would close up the broken skin itched like crazy.

"Don't worry, Genis," Lloyd playfully batted away Genis' hand with a hopeful smile. "Professor Sage is strong, I bet she'll wake up real soon."

"mm…soon-sooner," there was a pause as Raine wet her palette enough to speak. "A bit sooner than you think."

All three teens jumped and poor Genis nearly fell out of his chair.

"Raine/ Professor!" they all chimed at once.

Bubbling with excitement, Lloyd asked, "How do you feel, Professor?"

Raine winced at his loud tone, which in turn caused Genis to bat the taller boy away.

"Tired," Raine admitted shifting her eyes from hazy face to hazy face. Truth be told, tired was an understatement. The bone deep exhaustion was sickening, yet at the same time she felt uncomfortably stifled amid the clean sheets of her bed.

"Oh, this is so exciting! I've gotta go tell everyone!" Collette jumped up and flew out the door before it could fully open. There was a resounding crash followed by profuse apologies before her voice rang down the hall, announcing Raine's miraculous recovery.

While Genis and Lloyd peeked out to check for damage, Raine kept busy carefully wiggling fingers and toes to make sure all limbs were accounted for.

She let out the breath she was holding when she confirmed the existence of all her limbs. The bright artificial light hurt her eyes and it was hard to make out the details of her brother's face once he returned to her bedside.

She reached for Genis who automatically took hold of her hand. She grinned to the best of her ability, considering the myriad of stitched occupying her face. The relief Raine felt at seeing him alive and well nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"You need anything Professor?" Lloyd's visage suddenly eclipsed that of her brother's. Raine's semi-grin never faltered. For now she would allow Lloyd's impetuousness, she was happy to see him too.

"Yes, actually. You can," Raine's voice was slowly gaining strength. "Help me sit up, I'm afraid if I lay here any longer I'll be permanently fused to the bed."

"I don't know, Raine. Maybe it's a bit too soon," Genis cautioned. As ecstatic he was to see Raine regain some of her natural spark, he feared she'd suffer a relapse if he let Raine be her usual determined self.

"I'm perfectly fine, now come on," Raine urged. "Lloyd you help too."

"Me? Ahh…what do I do?" Lloyd's hands hovered around Raine's shoulders, clearly uncomfortable with laying his hands on the professor.

Raine leaned up as best she could, which wasn't much at all. The action shot a wave of dizziness through her skull and brightly colored spots danced in her vision.

"Support my shoulders first," Raine ordered the dual swordsman, fighting a bout of vertigo.

"Like this?" an apprehensive Lloyd slid his arm under the professor's shoulders.

"Yes, good," Raine narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Now Genis take hold of my arms."

"I don't like this, Raine," Genis said anxiously, but did as he was told.

"It's fine I said," beads of sweat now dotted her brow. "Ok now, Lloyd push…**slowly**!" Raine gasped.

"Sorry." Lloyd apologized, very much flustered. Then as gently as he could he began to support more and more of Raine's weight.

"Now, Genis hold my elbows to keep me from tipping over."

Raine bit the inside of her lip to keep from throwing up, crying out, or both. Lloyd was surprisingly gentle as he lifted her, a testament to his strength. This allowed a worried Genis to gradually work his sister upright.

"What do you think you're doing?" a low dangerous voice resonated from the door.

What happened next was akin to a domino effect. Lloyd suddenly snatched his arm back as if Raine had suddenly caught fire. This caused Genis to lose is grip with the added weight on his end, causing Raine to fall back onto the bed.

Raine choked back a strangled sob as pain exploded behind her tightly shut eyes.

Lloyd looked guilty. Genis looked lost all color in his face. Kratos was livid.

And Raine just hurt.

"Get. Out."

………………

Bewildered, both boys could only stare, thunderstruck, as the sliding door slammed in their faces.

Once over his shock, Genis punched the metal door with his bare pale fist, "What the hell!"

Meanwhile Lloyd continuously pressed the entry button, seemingly unaware that if it wasn't going to work the first time it wasn't likely to work the second, third…or fourth time.

Collette's ruckus had set the entire base into motion. Yuan had been able to stop the mob of well-wishers, but on his way to the medical ward he had a run in (more like collision) with Kratos that nearly had him kissing the floor.

"Here, move over," the blue haired seraph nudged Genis aside and punched a code into the wall panel, but to no avail. He tried again before giving up with an annoyed huff. _'I see someone had taken the opportunity to learn all the override codes.'_

Genis put his fists on narrow hips and said impatiently, "Well?"

Oblivious, Lloyd kept poking at the access button until Yuan suddenly snatched the boy's hand away. "Would you stop that?!" he snapped.

"What's going on?" Lloyd was still very much confused.

Yuan leaned against the wall, letting his exasperation escape with a single breath. He then leveled a look at Lloyd and casually answered, "This is your father's equivalent to a temper tantrum."

There was a heavy thump, and the metal wall buckled under the blow mere inches from where Yuan's head rested. The Renegade leader's eyes went wide before going back to their usual half-lidded bored appearance.

"See?"

……..

Kratos removed his fist from the dent in the wall. He stormed towards Raine's bed, stopped then turned back again. This process was repeated several times before he regained his ability to speak.

"Have you gone mad?" Kratos boomed. "There are quicker ways to march off to your death, you know."

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking," Raine tried to sound blasé, but only managed to sound breathless. The fall back to the mattress had knocked the breath out of her.

Kratos stood at the foot of her bed, his shoulders tight with tension. He gripped the metal railing hard, squeezing it with frustration. "Like I said before. Where you trying to kill yourself?"

After catching her breath, Raine craned her neck to see Kratos hovering anxiously at the foot of her bed, "What did you expect me to do?"

"Wait for me." Kratos he said in a strained whisper.

"Hm, lay there and bleed to death? That sounds lovely," she replied flippantly. She let her head fall back to the pillow; the strain was starting to give her a splitting headache.

"Better than gambling with your life," Kratos' low voice boomed in the small confines of the room. He pushed off the bed railing and went to stalk about.

Raine expelled heavy breath into the sterile hospital air, and in a voice laced with warning said, "If you're going to bring this tired old subject up again then you'd better leave."

Kratos' mouth fell open and closed before finally opting for silence; he turned to study the walls. She was right, even Kratos was starting to feel like a broken record. But to his credit, Raine seemed to like putting herself in danger on a regular basis.

However he couldn't shake the feeling of hurt. Why couldn't she depend on him?

Finally in a voice, so quiet Raine at strain in order to hear, Kratos said, "I would have been there for you. If you only waited I could have been there."

"But you weren't," Raine was surprised by the conviction and bitterness in her voice. "You weren't there, and in your absence I did as I saw fit."

"Which included taking on an entire army alone?" Kratos asked finally turning to face Raine's prone form.

"Yes," she answered defiantly.

They regarded each other for a long tense seconds before Raine's look eventually softened, saying, "Look, let's just drop this from our repertoire, shall we? In truth," she averted her eyes. "I'm glad to-"

Suddenly there was commotion at the door, and then a high-pitched whine set Raine's teeth on edge. All she could think of was, _'Who was making such an unholy racket?'_

Kratos cursed silently and shot daggers at the door with his eyes. He should have known they'd be up to something. Its been entirely too quiet, considering he kicked Genis out from his sister's sickbed.

"Is that a drill?!" Raine asked incredulously, screwing her eyes shut and trying to burry her head in the pillow.

Before Kratos could answer there a metallic "chink". The sliding door was shoved aside and like a war hero, Genis led the charge made up of a team of doctors and nurses.

………………………………………………………………………...............................................................................................................................

After being dosed with painkillers, antibiotics and other serums she couldn't name, Raine was reintroduced to the world of slumber. The next time she meandered her way to consciousness, she awoke to distinctively male voices.

"…Swords, spears, the doctors even suggest a mace. They damn near threw everything thing at her," came one voice. It had to be Yuan, for it took practice to always sound that smug.

A low throaty masculine chuckle followed, "She's not the type to give up easily." This voice was deep and resonant and Raine silently mused, _'When did Regal get here?'_

"Even more remarkable is the utter mess she made of the opposition." Raine could practically hear the deviously pleased smirk behind the Renegade leader's voice. "I didn't think she had it in her."

"I think you've said enough." _Kratos,_ Raine pegged that voice on the spot.

Yuan chuckled devilishly, ignoring the warning, "And with such fierce and well equipped opposition. The only thing that was able to bring her down was-"

"Yuan…" Kratos warned.

There wasn't even the slightest hesitation when the other seraph said, "…Herself. Nearly cast all the magic out of her body."

"She's quite something, is she not? That kind of determination is rare." Regal's voice was so full of pride, Raine felt herself flushing.

"I concur," Yuan agreed. "Such a waste spent teaching, though. Why if I had a general like her-"

"I can hear you, you know," Raine blinked her eyes open to see two hazy blue heads leaning over her.

"Sorry Raine," Regal said gently patting her shoulder, not at all bothered by her admission. The large man wore a smart vest ensemble the color of the ocean at night; it provided a much-appreciated contrast compared to the stark whiteness of Raine's room.

"Your personal guard is at a check-up, so we thought it be a good time to visit," Yuan drawled. He was without his cape, and leaning over her bed had released long blue strands of hair from his hair-band.

"Why dose Genis need a check-up?" Raine asked, feeling more cleared headed than she had in the last two days. All three men exchanged uneasy glances.

"All in due time," Yuan promised. Then on a more upbeat note he said, "But you couldn't have awoken at a better time. On behalf of the entire base, I would like a full recount of your harrowing escapade. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious as well."

In an instant Kratos was hovering over Raine's shoulder. "Perhaps it is better we let her rest."

Raine's eyes traveled to Kratos. She could not see his eyes do to his spiky fringe, but his fold arms suggested he was against such an idea.

"Actually I think Raine's story would be conducive to our investigation of events. The sooner we get the information the better," Regal politely reasoned, though he was with Yuan on this one. The company president was very curious too.

Raine sighed heavily and sunk further into her pillow. It wasn't as if she was afraid to recall the tragedy, it was more like she couldn't. "To tell you the truth. I don't remember much after my impromptu tumble down that damnable ravine."

"Hm, we were wondering how you managed such a spectacular split at the base of your skull." Yuan mused absently.

"Yuan!" Kratos snapped.

After reading up on the full extent of her bodily damage, Kratos was loathed to hear the details. But Regal was right; remaining ignorant would help no one. It took great effort but the former Cruxis lord was able to calm down with a murmured, "Sorry."

"As you were saying?" Regal politely cleared his throat.

"A tree about half way down broke my fall," Raine closed her eyes and willed herself to remember. "I don't think I was out too long, maybe two hours at most. But when I came to I… I…"

"Take your time," Regal encouraged.

Raine furrowed her brow in concentration. "I saw…wagons and…" There was something important, something she was forgetting.

"Kate!" Raine bolted upright from her bed, all three battle hardened warriors stumbled back from her outburst. She then doubled over with a strangled moan as her body objected the sudden movement.

"That sniveling bitch!" Raine raged nearly falling out of her bed. "She betrayed us!"

For all pretenses and appearances, it looked as if Raine was about to hop out of bed and go hunt this person down.

"Raine, you're bleeding!" Regal cried in alarm seeing small dark red stains appear on her white hospital gown.

"Don't just stand there slack jawed, hold her down!" Yuan barked at everyone.

Suddenly there were three pairs of hands on her, forcing her down on the bed. She fought but her body was weak.

"I see there still some of that tenacity left over," Yuan growled flinging the fallen hair in his eyes over his shoulder with a snort.

The anger came back in floods. Raine strained against her restrainers, but then flopped back down in defeat. It was futile to try and overpower what had to amount as three of the most powerful men in the world.

"Please, Raine. You've stretched your sutures. Calm down." Kratos pleaded.

"I-I saw her. She was talking to them!" Raine snarled.

Raine was starting to thrash about again, and all three men applied more pressure to keep her still and from further injury.

Yuan pressing down on her legs just above the knee spoke first, "This, Kate was part of your team? I don't remember the name on the original roster during the head count. And the only names missing arrived at the base yesterday, the two humans."

"She joined us in Atlamira," Kratos said placing a hand on Raine's forehead and gently stroking the sweaty strands of hair form her brow.

"Yes, at your behest," Regal inclined his head to Kratos. "I did some rudimentary digging. It appears she found employment at my hotel, about seven months ago. My HR department traced her hiring back to an agency that operates out of Meltokio. But that's all I could find before being summoned here."

"I knew she was trouble," Raine spat, beating her heels against the mattress in frustration. "Gods, I can't believe it!"

"If you don't calm down and act with some semblance of control, I'll have you sedated," Yuan hissed.

From her prone position on bed, Raine glared the Renegade leader, but eventually stilled.

"That's better," Yuan stood and released her legs. "Now lets try this again, from the beginning."

Raine took a few deep breaths then relaxed. "Very well, but I've warned my memory isn't perfect."

"Just do you best," Regal assured.

With that Raine began her tale.

……………………………………………………………………………………….................................................................................................................

It had been six days since Raine was allowed low-level healing magic to help speed up her convalescence. Finally she was able to move around on her own. She'd never thought she'd miss the ability to walk herself to the toilet so desperately. _'Amazing what_ _we take for granted,'_ she had mused that morning after the doctor's visit.

Today was the first day Raine was allowed to get out of bed and move about, and already she had a long list of things to accomplish.

Raine's first priority was Genis. Her brother continued to dodge her questions about injuries sustained during his abduction. Every time she broached the subject he would only mumble 'I'm fine," and change the subject. She'd twist a few arms to get some information if she had to.

Then of course she had to see to her team, then a meeting with Yuan and Regal in half an hour… Raine was becoming tired just thinking about it all.

Now as soon as she figured out how to get this confounded shirt over her head she could start her day.

Raine would be lying if she didn't admit she still hurt. She still sported many sutures along her body, which pulled painfully with every movement. And her carefully bandaged fingers did nothing to aid in the process of dressing either. It had taken her fifteen minutes just to fasten her pants.

At the moment Raine's head was covered in white cotton as she contemplated the best way to bring her arms through the sleeves with the least amount of pain.

Behind her the automatic door slid open with a hiss.

"The nurses usually knock first, Genis," Raine lightly scolded, her voice muffled by the shirt's fabric. "Since you're hear come and help me, I've been at this the last ten minutes."

So consumed with the task at hand, Raine did not notice the lack of griping and moaning from her little brother. Since Genis turned thirteen he became more squeamish when it came to the realization that his sister was in fact also a woman. He even yelled at her for keeping the two-piece she picked up in Atlamira, saying it was more of her than he ever wanted to see. Raine would taunt him by reminding him that after raising him for thirteen years, there wasn't a part of his body she didn't know. That usually shut him up.

"Hop to it, Genis," Raine said, "My arms are getting tired.

A hand larger than her brother's gently cupped Raine's elbow through the fabric and slowly worked her arm through the first sleeve.

At that point Raine stopped breathing altogether.

Callused fingertips traced along a large greenish purplish bruise along her ribs before working the other arm through and tugging shirt down over her head.

Messy silver locks fell across Raine's eyes as she took in the dark body suit partially covered with a familiar white and light blue jacket complete with leather straps.

It was the first time in a long time that Raine was able to face Kratos on equal footing. Since waking, a combination of painkillers and fatigue had left her out of commission for the most part. And she had time since their last encounter to calm down a little. Now she was flooded with a feeling of elation at having him near again.

Raine suddenly grabbed the high lapels of his jacket, tugging and pulling compulsively. The heat coming off his body along with the smell of leather and sword polish left her addle minded.

She had not idea what came over her. Perhaps all the fear and desperation she faced had not left her body. Or maybe she in fact did miss him terribly.

Now all that mattered was that he was here before her, and she'd be damned if she were going to let him leave again.

Raine drew up to him and firmly pressed her lips against his.

Kratos didn't need anymore prompt and quickly deepened the kiss. Nudging her mouth open, the seraph traced his tongue along the small stitches on the inside of Raine's bottom lip before plunging deeper.

Raine was just as eager forcing herself on her toes and pulling harder on his Cruxis outfit. She felt long the roof of his mouth and Kratos groaned raggedly as he slowly guided Raine back towards her bed.

Raine was like a woman possessed; she felt the need to devour him, never wanting to feel the strange emptiness again. The kiss grew more desperate and became clumsier with each passing second. Raine could feel saliva escape the corner of her opened mouth as Kratos used his tongue to plunge into her again and again.

Raine felt the back of her knees hit the hospital bed and before and she knew it Kratos had nudged her over, following her down in the process. As soon as her back hit the mattress Raine tore her mouth away to issue a startled cry as fire shot up the length of her torso.

Kratos jerked back as if burned. Raine had one eye screwed shut as she waited for the pain in her healing ribs to subside.

Kratos, supporting his weight with both arms, panted heavily.

"Raine? Forgive me. Raine?" Kratos received no response. Her breathing accelerated and the flush on her cheeks grew worse. "Raine, are you alright?" he tried again.

Raine started to chuckled as she took in his flushed worried face. Mirth filled tears beaded at the corner of her eyes, thinking that such a handsome face could look so funny. It was all too much.

"It seems," she chortled uncontrollably. "That you aren't the only one who's attached."

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Phew! This chapter kicked my butt! I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.**


	26. 26

**Chapter 26**

While Raine spent most of her time in bed recuperating, the Renegade base experienced an explosion of activity. Soldiers were busy running field operations, and even the cooks and lowly ranked privates were busy accommodating a growing population of half-elf refugees. But despite the quadrupled workload, the Renegades took on their duties with an extra spring to their step.

Unknown to the self-made scholar was that her reputation had grown from tragic heroine to legend in less than a fortnight. The Renegade soldiers, much to the chagrin of their commander, wasted no time in retelling every grueling detail in the aftermath of Raine's one-woman battle royal. This led to wild speculations of the battle itself, but to the newly freed scholars and other half-elf refugees it elevated Raine's status to a veritable goddess.

And now since a living legend was in residence, a sense of half-elf solidarity and kinship swept the Renegade base inhabitants. And while this newfound solidarity would help the cause for half-elf acceptance in the future, the current collective goal was a bit different. The motivation that got soldiers up before the crack of dawn, and willowy scholars in basic training was simply…

Revenge.

There was a new generation of Raine Sage devotees, and they were out for blood.

As a result the incorrigible Lloyd Irving had long ago succumbed to the fever that gripped the oceanside base. And he was eager to join in on the action.

The excitable teen shifted restlessly as a tank-like elevator descended a seemingly fathomless dark sea. However, the elevator's other occupant was as still and silent as a statue, waiting patiently to reach the separate prison block on the ocean floor.

Lloyd's eyes settled on the eerily silent ocean through a small circular window. Different hues of blue cast wavering refractions of light over the elevator's occupants. Quickly growing board, Lloyd's eyes drifted to Kratos.

The man, no, his father looked as calm as the waters outside. Lloyd may have been a little slow, but stupid he was not. He was certain that Kratos had feelings for the professor. He wasn't quite sure to the extent of those feelings, but Genis' overall annoyance with Kratos had the lethargic gears in Lloyd's head turning in a certain direction. Either way, Lloyd was hoping to see a little more excitement from his dad at the prospect to dealing some much-deserved justice to a bunch of bad guys.

Kratos' sharp eyes shifted to catch Lloyd's searching gaze. Shocked, the young dual swordsman offered a weak smile and quickly looked away. Even though the lingering awkwardness between them had abated over time, Lloyd tended to become alarmingly self-conscious when alone with Kratos.

Clasping his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels, Lloyd's eyes not-so-subtly traveling to Kratos again. Despite that small sense of unease, a wave of pride washed over the young warrior. For Kratos was by far the coolest man alive, it was a fact Lloyd was willing to argue with anyone.

Within days of their arrival at the Renegade base, Kratos had seamlessly stepped up to take charge. Now, he practically ran the base and watching him in action never failed to impress Lloyd.

Minutes later the heavy air lock to the elevator worked itself open with deep echoing clicks. The base's prison opened up into an expansive corridor that branched off into numerous hallways. The steel blue color of the walls and ceiling reminded Lloyd of the ocean depths they traveled to get here; it was kind of intimidating.

Lloyd followed behind Kratos closely, his soulful brown eyes scrambled to keep track of the flurry of activity.

Circus carnivals weren't this crazy. Prisoners were filed here and there. Guards rushed about, jangling loudly with keys and handcuffs swinging from their belts. Holding cells made of thick glass held dozens screaming mercenaries that yelled obscenities at each passing half-elf.

It was insane.

The young swordsman did a double take when a nurse, dressed entirely in pink, merrily wheeled one bleeding prisoner out of a room singing apologies every time she purposely rammed the gurney into a wall. Kratos didn't even so much as blink at the prisoner's cries of pain disappeared down the hall. Lloyd on the other hand was failing miserably at suppressing a deep bone-jarring shiver.

"I knew this was going to happen," Kratos muttered to himself. It was only by chance that Lloyd picked up the statement. Lloyd could only follow mutely as Kratos turned a sharp corner and trod down an adjacent hall lined with numbered doors.

Down the opposite side of the long hall an officer bearing a number of badges was quick stepping towards the father son pair.

"Warden," Kratos didn't shout, but the deep resonance of his voice rose above the loud prison.

Now in full view Lloyd could tell that the warden was a woman, and aside from the cone-shaped ears, she looked a lot like Sheena; only not so big upfront. Lloyd blushed at the thought and looked down at his feet, hoping that she hadn't caught him staring.

The warden approached Kratos with wary curiosity.

"Lord Aurion, sir," she saluted smartly, ignoring the beads of sweat that rolled down her temples; running the prison was no easy task.

"We agreed that the detainees were not to be harmed, warden," Kratos stated in measured tones.

The warden's eyes flashed briefly with confusion. "Ah. Yes, sir, that is the protocol as of last week."

"Then please explained to me why Emergency Care had to be called?"

"I wasn't aware that-"

"Warden," Kratos interrupted. "As a commanding officer…"

Lloyd didn't care catch the rest of the conversation, quickly growing bored. Kratos' lectures tended to drag on. Lloyd didn't want to stand around and talk; he was itching to be a part of this huge operation.

There was a heavy grunt as a guard unit marched some prisoners down the far side of the hall; Lloyd looked on enviously.

Could some of those guys be the ones you hurt Genis?

Lloyd balled his fist at his sides, angered. He couldn't wait to confront the spineless bastards, who dared target someone weaker to win a battle. Lloyd had a huge score to settle with those mercenaries.

Now if only Kratos would shut it, and they could get on with dealing some much-deserved justice.

"…Dismissed." Lloyd instantly perked up and turned round in time to see the warden salute and quickly disappeared around the corner.

Kratos rested a hand on his sword hilt shaking his head like the frustrated school teacher who had to put up with slow students. Lloyd would know, because he'd seen the professor with that very same expression.

"So, uhh what now?" Lloyd asked, poorly masking his impatience.

"Now that we have detained a bulk of the mercenary company, we will commence a round of interrogations," Kratos pulled a keycard from the inside of his white and blue outer jacket.

Lloyd blinked once. "What?"

"We're going to questioned the prisoners," Kratos clarified.

The seraph turned the shiny metal card between his fingers as if deep in thought. He then glanced at Lloyd with an uncertain expression falling upon his stoic features.

"Lloyd, I know how much you want to help, but…"

Lloyd blinked owlishly, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet, "But what?"

Kratos looked into Lloyd's unassuming enthusiastic brown eyes and nearly lost his nerve. "… I'm not sure that this kind of work is suited for you."

Lloyd shook his head vigorously countered with, "What do you mean?"

Kratos suppressed a sigh, looking into the eyes of his only son. "I'm going to be honest with you, Lloyd. There are going to be things that you will not agree with during the interrogations. I can't have you interrupting if you get upset."

"How can I get upset? I won't get in the way, I promise," Lloyd nearly begged; a silly sight for a young man his size, but beg he did.

Kratos met the challenging and determined look in Lloyd's eyes, and conceded without much of a fight. "Very well, you can come along, but only to observe. Understand?"

Lloyd pumped his fist in victory, "Got it."

"Let's go, we'll start in the next hallway over."

Lloyd eagerly fell into step behind Kratos.

* * *

Exactly thirty-four minutes later Lloyd stumbled drunkenly out into the corridor. His rubbery knees barely made it to the opposite wall, before he was forced to stop and gather his scattered wits. Lloyd pressed his sweaty forehead to the cool metal wall waited to catch his breath.

He weakly looked around before plopping down on a recently vacated chair. Haunted brown eyes stared vacantly at the metal grated floor. He had not idea that Kratos could be so… so… _Scary_.

"Lloyd?" inquired a deep voice.

The young man in question nearly fell out of his chair, "Ah… yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Kratos questioned with little inflection to his voice.

"I… I'm fine," Lloyd assured shakily. His eyes fell to the hand Kratos braced against the door to keep it open. Lloyd shivered, because only moments before that same hand called forth weak offensive spells to make the prisoner more talkative. "I, ah, just got a little hot in there. I think I'll just sit out here a cool off a bit."

Kratos did not push the issue, knowing full well what ailed his son. Instead he said, "I see. Perhaps you can visit Geins, I hear his bandages will be removed today. I'm sure he'd appreciate some company."

Lloyd latched on to the offered escape like a lifeline, and suddenly jumped to his feet in an uncharacteristically gangly fashion. "You're right I almost forgot."

As Lloyd waited for the elevator he berated himself. As much as he hated to admit it, Kratos was right, _nothing_ that went on in that room agreed with him.

* * *

Collette had been easy embarrassingly easy. All he had to do was mention the Renegade K-9 unit and the blonde was zipping across the base on translucent red wings.

Now Raine… Raine was whole other story.

As of now, Genis was reduced to closing his eyes and desperately wishing his older sister would just disappear. It was bad enough that these blasted examination tables were so damn cold. Then with annoyed resignation, Genis slowly opened his eyes and glared at Raine through his unruly bangs.

Leaning heavily on a walking cane Raine stood unblinkingly as the doctor set out his instruments. Though most of her cuts and bruises were healed, her body still had a ways to go in terms of recovery.

Genis quickly suppressed the feeling of jealously the blossomed in his chest. While Raine was not likely have much physical scarring from her ordeal, Genis wasn't so lucky. He would be forever reminded of his moment of weakness.

The last thing Genis wanted was for Raine to share in his shame. That and the fact that she brought overreacting to the level of an art form. The embarrassment alone just might kill him.

"Let's see how well you've healed up Genis, shall we?" The old half-elf doctor said jovially while taking a pair of blunt scissors in one hand. "Now hold still."

Genis shivered as the cool metal slid underneath the head bandage against his skin. The sound of cut fabric was so loud in his ears it made the poor boy want to cringe.

'_Any minute now.'_

Soon the tightly wound gauze was slowly loosened from around his head and with each pass the young mage's dread would grow.

Genis gulped when a piece of gauze fell from his head and into his lap. Silently he initiated a countdown till Raine's proverbial meltdown. Because there was not a doubt in his mind that the second she laid eyes on his mutilated ear she was going to, as Zelos once so eloquently put it, 'flip the shit'.

"Almost done, Genis," the doctor chimed in merrily, unaware of the impending doom.

'_3…2…1…'_ All too quickly Genis's head wrappings lay in a ruined pile around him.

Genis braced himself for the emotional explosion.

'_Heh?_'

Where was the big cataclysmic ka-boom?

"Ah-um, Ms. Sage?" the elderly half-elf called out, confused.

Genis turned to the sound of the automatic door sliding shut, and briefly caught the tail end of his sister's orange coat as she quickly hobbled out into the hall.

'_What the…?'_

* * *

Dozens of Renegade officers scrambled over themselves to salute their quickly passing commander. The surprise visit rattled Yuan's soldiers to the point that no one noticed the bright red hue that graced his cone shaped ears.

"Captain!" Yuan barked at a nearby soldier. "Where is Aurion."

"I-I don't know commander, but-"

"For get it," Yuan turned around in disgust. His intense teal eyes landed on another officer coming down the hall.

"You," he pointed.

The soldier, obviously a green private fumbled with his salute.

"Where's Aurion!"

The younger half-elf's mouth fell open and closed, and beads of sweat trickled from beneath his helmet.

"No, need to shout. I'm right here."

Yuan whirled on a voice that was utterly too calm, his cape flaring ominously about his legs. His jade eyes landed accusingly on the other seraph.

"Yes?" Kratos asked impassively.

Yuan frowned at Kratos complete indifference; two could play this game. He took a second to calm his features before speaking. "Pray tell… Who exactly do you think the commander of this base is?"

"I'm rather busy at the moment," Kratos tilted his head to the left where an opened door revealed a man wracked with fierce sobs. "So, if you would please get to the point."

Yuan's jade eyes flashed dangerously. "The point," he clipped. "Is that you circumvented my authority and ordered the movements of Raine Sage to be restricted."

Without any hint of apology, Kratos answered, "That is because I don't want her down here. She is still healing and I do not wish for her to come under any undo stress."

"Undo stress?" Yuan suppressed a manic chuckle. "Undo Stress…" he repeated slowly and then through clenched teeth added. "That woman has been causing all kind of 'undo stress' for the past thirty minutes."

"Something happened?" Kratos' blank façade had yet to change, which only served to infuriate Yuan even more.

Yuan had to check himself before answering Kratos' question, and in a voice dripping with derision, "No, not much. Not if you count an invalid woman, hobbling into a confidential meeting with my top officers. Said invalid woman then proceeds to, in less than flattering terms, lecture me about my role as a commander. In front of my subordinates no less."

Kratos forced the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth into hiding; that was so very much like Raine.

"Raine is probably reacting to her brother's injury. She's been through a lot both physically and emotionally. I suspected that today would be the day she might act out," Kratos commented absently.

"Act out?" Yuan sneered impatiently. Recalling how having a face full of a livid Raine Sage was uncomfortable on levels he would not allow himself to dwell on. "I should jail you for making such an understatement."

"You won't, and regardless it would hamper the interrogation efforts," Kratos stated dismissively.

"Says who?" Yuan glared, folding his arms. "If those creatures," he pointed to the holding cells, "went through what I had to go through we'd have the life story of every human here!"

Kratos finally addressed Yuan fully, eyes narrowing in annoyance. "If the situation upstairs is as bad as you claim, then having her down here would be even more counterproductive. These prisoners break too easily. They need a gentler hand in order to extract information."

"Gentle?" Yuan scoffed, pointing to the door behind Kratos. "I hardly call leaving every room soaked in sweat and piss, a gentle hand."

"They don't make mercenaries like they used to," Kratos muttered vaguely.

Yuan started, as a realization struck him. "Why are we even having this conversation?" he asked, talking more to himself than Kratos.

"Yuan…"

Ignoring his old comrade, Yuan stepped over to an intercom system. He made a brief show of pressing a large yellow button.

"A-level control room," the intercom speakers crackled to life.

Kratos' clipboard fell to his side as he took a cautious step towards the other seraph.

Yuan muttered a litany of code and after a brief pause the speakers crackled to life once again, this time at twice the volume.

"Commander, Sir! Your orders" shouted the male voice on the other end.

Kratos, fully annoyed, uttered warningly, "Yuan this is not a good idea. Don't-"

"Escort Raine Sage to the D-block prison, immediately."

Kratos was now in front of his old friend, treating him to a hard gaze the spoke volumes of his objections.

Yuan answered the look with one of bored displeasure. "Let me remind you that you are not in charge here."

"Evidently neither are you. You've given her exactly what she wanted." Kratos retorted.

Yuan's face only faltered a little, but he merely shrugged. "What harm can it do?"

* * *

Chaos.

Sirens blared an unholy din and seizure inducing red lights flashed angrily. She could barely hear. She could hardly breathe, and panic seeped out of her pores in a cold sweat.

Raine was in the midst of a futile struggle against wave upon wave of rushing soldiers and prison guards. With each bump and jostle to her body, Raine felt that she would quickly lose herself in this raging tide of madness.

The loud speaker boomed the whereabouts of the escaped prisoners creating such a din that Raine momentarily became deaf. But she had to move and quickly. It was only moments ago that Yuan rushed down the hall barking orders to lockdown the prison sector, and the professor was determined to escape this chaos before she was trapped in this underwater tomb.

Raine's body refused to obey her, and with sluggish and awkward movements she was nearly helpless against the mad rush. She was suffocating and there was nothing she could do; it was like a nightmare come true.

Raine was suddenly clipped by a passing soldier, the pain in her right shoulder sent her walking cane clattering to the ground where it was quickly lost in the stampede. She staggered dangerously forward unable to catch her balance. Raine felt herself being pulled under the tide of rushing bodies. So panicked, she didn't even have the mind to shout or scream as her body succumbed to the onslaught.

"I thought a told you to stay put," an angered voice hissed in her ear.

Before she new it Raine was hoisted up like a child and carried into the elevator just as the gates initiated the lockdown sequence and had begun to descend.

As the air lock clicked into place Raine's head fell limply onto the solid mass that supported her.

* * *

After minute to calm herself, Raine tilted her head to catch Kratos' profile, only to find he was already looking down at her. Raine evasively shifted her eyes to the small round window that looked out into the sea. She wasn't embarrassed (she stopped being embarrassed long ago), but for some reason whenever he looked at her, her mind became hazy and muddled.

Kratos held her securely against his body; with one arm supporting her back while the other supported her knees. He certainly was strong, for at each point of contact between them, Raine could detect hardly any muscles strain on his part. For some reason or other that conclusion sent tiny thrills through the pit of her stomach.

As the seconds dragged on those pesky little thrills showed no sign of abating. Raine partly attributed it to the fact she had just escaped a possibly fatal incident. Though on the other hand moments like these in Kratos' presence more than likely took a toll on her brain cell count.

"That was surprising," Raine started in an attempt to save her cognitive abilities, before her mind went to mush enveloped in Kratos' solid warmth.

"More ironic, I would say."

The vibrations from his deep voice sent shocks down Raine's arms, but she suppressed the urge to quiver and asked, "How so?"

Kratos looked down at Raine, with humor in his sharp auburn eyes. "Originally we had thought you would have posed more of a security risk."

Raine instantly caught onto the man's implications. "Excuse me?"

"I…we were concerned that you would bring an element heightened emotions that would impede the interrogations." Kratos admitted.

"Heightened emotions." Raine deadpanned. "What about your friend? He threw a human body through two solid walls, and a reinforced gate. What do you call that?"

It had happened so fast, Raine still had trouble comprehending to series of events that had turned the entire prison block upside-down. All she remembered was a flash of blue and a human body taking flight.

"I still can't fathom why Yuan would do that?" she added, puzzled.

"Because he got there first," Kratos answered in a dangerously low tone.

Raine looked up a little too quickly, "Pardon?"

"Nothing," Kratos quickly replied.

It was a blessing that Raine lacked his and Yuan's enhanced hearing. Somehow Raine had arranged it so she was alone to question the prisoner. Her overall argument lay in the fact that men often underestimated women.

While Raine jotted down the prisoner's terse replies and insults, Kratos and Yuan watched behind a two-way mirror. It was then that the prisoner uttered an obscenely vulgar intention to the professor beneath his breath; one that Raine did not hear amid the stricht-scratch of her pen.

However, both Kratos and Yuan heard the statement clearly. While Kratos' line of vision turned red, it was Yuan who witnessed the loosened restraints slide off the detainee's hands.

It was evident that the human prisoner had not counted on actually being overheard, which was his first and last mistake in the presence of two artificially made angels.

When the belligerent prisoner's body flew into the gate containing the holding cells, remnants of his head were thrown in every possible direction. In Kratos' opinion the man died too quickly.

Feeling uncomfortable with the dangerous shift in Kratos' mood, Raine deemed it time to change the subject. Thank you, for your help," she said in a stiff formal tone. "I believe I have recuperated enough."

Kratos only answered with a noncommittal sound as the elevator slowed to a stop.

Raine pursed her lips, wondering why this relatively smart man did not take the hint. She tried again, this time with a more direct approach. "I believe I can walk, please put me down,"

"Raine," Kratos said in a suffering tone. "We have twenty more seconds until the shaft drains and the doors open. You can either throw a fit and argue with me and create a scene or I can save your body the stress and take you to your room."

He certainly did pick a funny time to be playful, Raine thought brimming with panic and irritation. She eyed the elevator door knowing full well that the main base was just as busy as the prisons below.

The doors started to slide open and the professor caught a glimpse of the silhouettes walking to and fro. "Just take me to my room," Raine said holding her hand over her face unable to look at him.

"As you wish." Kratos' solemn tone was thwarted by the upward curve of his lips.

* * *

Kratos gently sat Raine atop her bed then switched on the lights. The room was stark and simple, only a bed and small night stand served as points of interest.

Out the corner of his eye, Kratos watched Raine repeatedly try and fail to toe off her boots. He pushed up his blue and white sleeves knowing full well that she was not likely to ask for assistance.

"You should rest for today," Kratos knelt down by Raine's bed. "If you want something to eat I can bring something from the cafeteria."

"I'd appreciate that. But I can only rest for a bit. I have to track down my brother at some point this evening. For some reason he stopped speaking to me today. " Raine frowned thoughtfully. She could not fathom why Genis was so upset with her; she hadn't embarrassed him any anyway…had she?

When something warm and solid touched her left calf, Raine nearly fell out of bed. Placing a calming hand on the top of her knee, Kratos helped Raine out of her troublesome boot with a gentle twist.

"What would you like?" Kratos asked offhandedly, working on her last boot.

"I'm quite hungry," Raine said suppressing a shiver as Kratos slid the other boot from her foot. "Perhaps something on the heartier side." She gave a slight pause with the growing awareness that Kratos was still more or less kneeling between her knees.

"Of course," Kratos replied, and in one smooth motion stood to help Raine out of her orange coat.

His hand slid over her shoulders slowly working the fabric back. Raine refused to lie to herself; the warmth of his hands on her shoulders felt fabulous, and her nerve receptors tingled pleasurably.

Watching Kratos with half-lidded eyes, Raine engaged in a futile attempt to read the man.

Was this an advance or was he being overly attentive? Either way Raine's weary brain was swimming in an analytical haze that led to no conclusions.

'_Hm, a little bit of both I see,'_ Raine leaned into the kiss that Kratos pressed to her closed lips. It was frightening how comfortable she was becoming around him.

Kratos had gladly established a tradition of kissing her ever since that fever induced session over a week ago. And as with the rest of his gradual advances, Raine failed to find much of a reason to protest.

He really was an attractive man, and his interest in her continued to stoke something basic and primal in her body.

However, as much as her body reacted and stirred to his persistent advances, there was a hesitation in Raine that she could not shake. This did not help the fact that Kratos was apt to push her boundaries more often than not.

At that moment Raine's back hit the mattress, and as the angel's kiss grew more ardent. With a nudge, Kratos deftly parted Raine's teeth. While this was in no way the first time he had slipped her his tongue, the proximity of his body mass was sending warning signals to Raine's brain. The blissful haze suddenly evaporated and Raine's eyes went wide. Within a heartbeat her hands were bracketed against Kratos' chest, pushing him with all her limited strength.

Breathless and flushed, Raine panted, "That's enough."

With arms stretched out on either side of her, Kratos let out a very soft pained groan and pulled away.

"Sorry," Kratos whispered regaining his own breath. "Your fatigue, I have forgotten."

Raine turned her head towards the plain wall to avoid those eyes of his. "This had nothing to do with fatigue and there is absolutely nothing for you to be sorry about."

Kratos sat himself on the edge of Raine's single bed, but she refused to look at him.

"Its something I have to overcome on my own," Raine explained testily, feeling both embarrassed and frustrated with herself.

Kratos frowned and then firmly said, "No."

Raine snapped to attention and turned her head to face the swordsman. "What-"

"No, you won't overcome this alone," Kratos reached out and gently pushed Raine's silver hair back over her short pointed ears; a move that always made her shiver.

"Frankly, Raine I can't believe how dense you can be sometimes," there was a playful lilt to Kratos' voice.

If it weren't for the fingers stroking her ear and distracting her, Raine could have come up with cutting remark. She did not like being referred to as 'dense'.

"You still don't get it… You don't have to shoulder everything on your own. There are others more than willing to help you. And please remember that I am here for you as well."

"Aren't you the profound poet," Raine had to look away again. Sometimes his words never failed to shake her.

Kratos grinned. Raine always got a bit cantankerous when he breached her self-built barriers.

"No, I just want to understand," Kratos said patiently and then waited. "Raine?"

The sound of her name made the professor flinch, and she looked over at this hovering form. "What? You want to hear that useless tale now?"

"Yes."

Kratos met Raine's pinched look with one of infuriating patience, which he had perfected.

"Fine," Raine reluctantly conceded. "I was around thirteen, and Genis was just learning how to walk. This had to be the third… no fourth town we wandered into since the Other Worldly Gate dumped us out into Sylverant," Raine paused and reluctantly glanced at Kratos, whose steady gaze urged her to continue.

"I was so tired," She admitted. "Genis just kept growing and it was getting harder to keep the both of us fed."

Raine was silent, debating on how much detail she should divulge, and Kratos' neutral façade wasn't dropping any hints either.

"He was sixteen or so, a merchant's son." Raine did not bother with a name; _he_ didn't deserve a name. "We met while I was bathing Genis in a nearby stream…"

Raine omitted the fact that she was practically naked when the human teenager walked in on her and her brother, which would account for the future tone of her story.

"He was kind to us, and sometimes would offer Genis and I food. Eventually he offered me a place in his household," she then added quickly, "Ahh… We were somewhat already involved at the time of his offer."

At this point Kratos was willing to forgive Raine for glossing over the details.

"That was the first time since entering through the gate that I was filled with such a sense of hope and happiness. Not only would Genis and I get food and shelter, but for me… the prospect of affection and security sparked an inexplicable need in me," Raine laughed resentfully.

"He came to me the first night Genis and I settled in. It was clumsy, awkward, and painful. I guess that was to be expected of two inexperienced teenagers," Raine muttered self-consciously.

She glanced at Kratos who waited patiently for her to continue, with not a hint of judgment or pity. Raine allowed herself to relax a little and continued.

"The days that followed…" Raine began with a sneer. "It wasn't long before he revealed himself to be forceful and pigheaded. I…" Raine pressed her lips into a thin bitter line at the memory. She would always remember that stomach-roiling stench of sweat and human musk, and the way the merchant's son pushed her down and covered her body. "Gods I hated it!" she finished harshly.

"But that didn't matter, after the first two degrading weeks his mother caught me in the kitchen feeding Genis. We were on the road that afternoon," Raine muttered bitterly.

There was an odd quirk to his lips that Raine didn't like. She couldn't place it, but it had something to do with the fact that she was laying down on her back, and that strange look in his reddish eyes oozed such confidence.

"Was that amusing?" Raine asked testily, though she was oddly relieved to have shared her story.

Kratos bent down and planted a firm kiss squire on her lips. "I hope you'll choose to soon discover that I'm far from some fumbling post-adolescent boy."

Fire spread like quicksilver through her veins as Kratos gracefully rose from the bed. "I'll return shortly with food."

Raine expelled the breath she had been holding in a loud gusty sigh. What an exhausting man.

* * *

Kratos carried a container of thick beef stew, courtesy of a kitchen staff that was more than happy to aid the professor's recovery with a good meal. He had also been able to procure a new walking cane, which was tucked securely under his arm.

Kratos spotted Mark restlessly pacing in front of the residential wing, obviously waiting for his return.

"Lord, Aurion, Sir. If I may speak with you," Mark's dark blue hair was messy and hung over his glasses. His eyes were downcast and he looked as if someone had just punched him in the gut.

"You may," Kratos conceded, curious to find out what would encourage Mark to seek him out when otherwise it had been made clear that the scholarly half-elf would rather avoid the seraph.

"It's about Kate. I... I helped with her capture…"

TBC


	27. 27

**Chapter 27**

Disoriented and confused, Kate hunched stiffly in an unforgiving chair failing to hold back silent tears. Rubbing the bruise on her arm, she contemplated the series of events that brought her here…wherever _here_ was.

The last six hours had been nothing short of a nightmare. Kate's last memory involved squinting into the insufficient candlelight and writing a dissertation for one of the Sybak doctoral candidates. When the secret panel to the dungeon-esque lab slid open to reveal her old lab companion, Mark, Kate had been ready to welcome his homecoming.

But Kate was brought up short, by the conflicted look shadowing Mark's dark eyes. Before she could say anything strange soldiers emerged from the darkened staircase, and to her surprise and horror they were all half-elves!

Nothing had to be said; the look on Mark's face explained it all. Panic squeezed her lungs and tightened her muscles. In an instant Kate was on her feet, running further into the lab as fast as her body would allow. Then with a strangled grunt she had been tackled roughly to the stone floor. While the soldiers bound and blindfolded her, Kate heard Mark sadly mumble, "Sorry, but you gave me no choice…"

By the time the blindfold was removed, Kate found herself in this desolate place. The imposing blue steel walls seemed to converge over her small body and threatened to crush her.

There was a rustling of cloth and Kate's sore spine straightened painfully. In her wallowing thoughts, Kate had nearly forgotten about the room's other occupant.

Kratos Aurion stood in the corner, quiet and unmoving. His sharply styled cape hung ominously still down his broad back, and the hand bearing a highly coveted Cruxis-Crystal rested lightly on the hilt of his sword.

The Sybak scientist cringed and made herself smaller when he finally looked her way.

She had been so happy to see him too…

As the only human among half-elves, Kate had been positive that he would shed some light onto this horrendous misunderstanding. But after an agonizingly long period of silence, the half-elf scientist's hopes dimmed.

_But why?_ Kate kept asking herself. Why would Lord Aurion a man of his repute and caliber associate with half-elves? Wasn't he an agent of Cruxis and an ally to the Tethe'Allan monarchy? And why was he treating her like a criminal?!

"The University Council, had you spy on us." Kate shivered at deep glacial timbre of Lord Aurion's voice. Unable to speak she shook her head negatively.

The intimidating warrior leaned over the long rectangular table and bent down with this hands splayed over the top. His proximity made Kate look up to meet his gaze. Lord Aurion did not speak, but somehow Kate felt a chill creep into her bones.

"You were the Council's informant," he stated again.

Kate blinked back tears of confusion. What did he want from her? A confession? But she hadn't done anything wrong.

'_That's right!'_

'_I haven't done anything wrong.'_ Kate repeated in her mind like mantra. _'Yes. All I have to do is explain.'_

Feeling a little more confident, Kate replied in a small voice, "It was an investigation."

She exhaled, startled at the sight of her very own breath.

"Investigation…" Lord Aurion drawled, not bothering to hide the disbelief in his voice.

"Y-y-yes," Kate's teeth began to chatter. _'Gods, but its getting cold.'_

In a tone that bordered on condescending Lord Aurion asked, "Then tell me how a troupe of mercenaries were a part of your 'investigation'?"

Kate held herself tight as the chill grew worse, and frost slowly crept along every metal surface. It was then that she realized that Lord Aurion's hands were still deliberately spread across the table surface.

Kate parted her now blue tinted lips. "I-"

"Tell me," The Cruxis agent ordered, aggressively. "Tell me how an attack on unarmed civilians and a murder fits into your investigation?"

Kate flinched as if struck. "N-no! There wasn't supposed to be an attack. They were only there to take everyone home."

"Home," the human repeated, clearly unimpressed. He watched with unimpassioned eyes as Kate began to shudder in her seat from the cold.

"Did being brought home include broken bones, abrasions, and concussions? Did being brought home entitle Mark to lose most of the vision in his left eye?" Kratos lectured relentlessly.

Hot tears burned her nearly frozen cheek, and Kate teetered dangerously on the brink. "Mark? That wasn't s-s-supposed to-" The cold air was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

"What about Raine Sage?" he asked in a voice as chilled as the room. "Was being beaten to death part of your 'going home' plan?"

Finally Kate snapped, and shot up from her chair. "It was her fault that it all had to happened! And that Mark had gotten hurt," she screeched shrilly.

"She's a menace! What right does she have to go around uprooting our peaceful existence with the humans? Half-elves were fine before she decided to show up!"

Lord Aurion's eyes were fiercely intuitive, but Kate was too rattled to care.

"That's why extra security measures had to be taken!" Kate cried pitifully. "She's poisoned everyone with her wild stories of some crazy half-elf mobilization, while spreading militancy among every half-elf she meets. She's ruining our very existence, by turning humans against us!"

"So you were aware of the ambush and the sanctioned use of extreme force against non-combatants?" Lord Aurion supplied smoothly.

Kate stiffened, wide teary eyes staring ahead unblinkingly; her energy dissipating with the steam radiating off her body. The half-elf scientist withered under the intense cold and Lord Aurion's baleful gaze.

"They said it was just a precaution," she cried wrapping her arms around herself to stave off the invasive cold creeping into her bones.

"It was under the Sybak Council's authorization."

This time Kate hung her head, and did not deny his statement. "…yes."

"Will I be returned to Sybak?" Kate asked convulsing with silent sobs.

The long pregnant pause was painful, but the angel's next words stunned the scientist.

"Yes."

Kate looked up sharply with teary and confused eyes. She dared not ask again for fear of him changing his mind.

A desperate 'thank you' was on the tip of her tongue when, without warning, Lord Aurion plunged his sword into the tabletop. The frozen metal had become brittle and shattered under the swordsman's attack. Kate screamed and skittered backwards until her back slammed against the frost-coated wall.

Then in a cold voice laced with deadly promise he said, "I see no point in wasting my time with cowards like you, who simper and pander to those in power while selling out those you call you friends."

Kate cringed at his accusation while fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

"For your role as an accomplice to the attack your punishment was to be death."

"But you said-" Kate choked.

Lord Aruion cut her off with a look of disgust. "You should thank your friend Mark, for pleading a case for you life. Even after nearly being beaten blind he wished no harm to come to you. Unfortunately a coward like you could never understand such selflessness."

Kate felt her heart break, and tried to sink dejectedly to her knees. However, a rough grip on her elbow kept Kate on her feet. She looked up into a pair of fierce eyes that burned an unnatural shade of burgundy.

"I want you to understand one last thing," Lord Aurion uttered quietly. "If I ever see you again, I very well may go back on my word to not kill you."

* * *

Yuan coolly watched the violently sobbing Kate as she was dragged off by two of his soldiers. Seconds later Kratos emerged from the interrogation room looking completely unaffected.

"Good show," Yuan said casually stepping out of the adjacent room, from where he observed the entire scene. "Though I'd have to reprimand you for freezing room T-65, it wrecks havoc on the temperature regulation system."

"Ten minutes more and she would have been hypothermic." Raine supplied, stepping out behind Yuan and leaning on her new walking cane. She looked up into Kratos' eyes; her own holding an old simmering anger. "It was a shame that you were only bluffing, though."

"I wasn't bluffing," Kratos stated flatly.

Raine arched a brow, and smiled evilly, "Oh?"

"Enough already," Yuan wrapped his cape around his shoulders with poorly masked impatience. "You can flirt another time."

Affronted, Raine schooled her slightly flushed features, while Kratos took on an apathetic air.

"Anyway," Yuan pressed on. "As it stands we have only been able to confirm something we've already known."

"We also have to consider the fact that the efforts to thwart Raine's movement were not particularly covert," Kratos chimed in. "And the Council's opposition to you was in no way a secret. It is too easy to simply think the Sybak Council is the only culprit."

Raine chewed the inside of her lip thoughtfully. "This is true. So you think there is another entity out there?"

"Well the original goal was to feed in false information of Sage's death. All we have to do now is wait for this mysterious entity to become complacent and slip up," the Renegade commander shrugged. "It shouldn't take too long, considering their attempts to do away with you and your scholarly herd were laughable and ended in failure."

"Yuan." Kratos reprimanded.

"I can't argue with that," Raine smiled with a twisted humor. "How hard can it be to get rid a bunch of pasty bibliomaniacs and science freaks."

"Raine."

The professor turned sharply to see the admonishing look in the seraph's face.

"Am I wrong?" the professor shot back, as Yuan poorly hid his chuckle.

The elevator to the base proper dinged softly. As the doors opened Kratos criticized, "This is hardly a time to make jokes, because this goes much deeper than some jilted school board."

* * *

Like the rest of the base, the Renegade war room boasted some of the best in magi-technology. A map of the world flashed across a large monitor that ran along the spherical walls, and a oval table boasted small holographic projects at each chair.

Currently three figures were busy deciphering a 3-dimensional projection showing a range of mountains and the surrounding area.

The image cast a glow across Raine Sage's face as she counted the numerous red dots upon the image. "How many?!"

"Seven," Yuan answered from his commander's chair, which sported the Renegade insignia over his head. "It wasn't until the landing of Exire that we became aware of these prison camps. Not long after we arrived Exire residents began to disappear."

"Actually," the blue haired seraph looked to Raine, "It was during a search for Virginia Sage that we stumbled onto the first encampment."

Raine frowned and then tucked away that piece of information. It infuriated her that she had missed such a calamity while she obliviously traveled the world with her scholars.

"So the attack on Raine was no isolated incident," Kratos said gravely, with his hand placed thoughtfully under his chin.

"Or the attack on my brother," Raine added angrily.

"Not by a long shot," Yuan replied darkly; he looked to Kratos. "You've seen the reports. Hidden half-elf villages rooted out then raided, it's becoming an all to familiar story."

"I see why you had to take back the Lieutenant and his soldiers," Raine muttered processing the information.

"I needed every possible hand I could find," Yuan agreed.

Kratos wanted to argue the point that Raine's troupe was equally endangered as any other half-elf group, but held his silence.

"So what I would like to know," Raine spoke up. " Is what happens when we do gather the information to root out this shadowy organization, and prove the Sybak Council's guilt? I may be trying to start a movement of half-elf acceptance, but that does not mean I'm disillusioned enough to think that any of the world governments would take interest in a case concerning half-elves," Raine waved a hand in defeat.

Yuan and Kratos knew exactly what they were going to do, however a voice from the doorway answered Raine's question.

"Half-elf or not, much of the world still adheres to laws based on the Church of Martel's Doctrine. And in the scriptures it is a sin to practice any form of genocide against a people or group."

"Regal?" Raine turned around in her chair to see the muscular businessman.

"And if Tethe'Alla and Sylverant factions still prove stubborn, my corporation has the power to levy economical sanctions on those who breach the ethical codes of our contracts." Regal carried himself the rest of the way into the conference room and seated himself beside Raine.

"Bryant," Yuan drawled, "You promised to be here over an hour ago."

Regal gave an apologetic bow of his head. "I have to apologize, my travels have been quite eventful."

"I will save you from a recount of my adventures and get to the point," Regal said showing a tightly bound scroll in his large hand. He then unrolled the scroll across the table, revealing a blank piece of parchment.

"Is this supposed to be funny," Yuan inquired very much unamused.

Regal grinned abashedly. "Forgive me I almost forgot." He reached into his exquisitely tailored dark vest and procured a vile filled with emerald green liquid. He then poured the contents of the small vile onto the corner of the scroll's parchment. Within moments letters appeared in dark green print.

"Fascinating," Raine whispered with wide and reverent cerulean eyes.

"Is it not?" Regal said with a playful grin. "I had a run in with a Mizuho agent hardly two days prior. It appears as if Pope Wilder has been busy in Meltokio over the past six months."

Raine leaned over the table reading the dark green letters as they mystifyingly appeared, knocking her cane to the floor. "Well I'll be," she sat down accepting her retrieved cane from Kratos.

Yuan folded his arms and leaned back into his high-backed chair, "That twit is turning out to be more useful than I thought him capable."

"Zelos is a lot smarter and more cunning than he lets on. Do not underestimate him," Raine said defensively.

"A conference of the world's governments and other influential groups," Kratos said thoughtfully after he finished reading. "I don't know… Why would the Tethe'Allan monarchy agree to such a thing when it has been made clear that they wish to outright take over Sylverant?"

"Actually, the event is sponsored by the Chuch of Martel," Regal explained. "Since the influence of the church has been indoctrinated throughout both societies it is best that religion be used as a unifying factor."

"Well in seems that farce of a religion we created can still be of some use," Yuan chuckled cynically. Kratos grudgingly agreed with the inclination of his head.

"And this," Regal held out a fancy envelope to Raine.

"I gather that I have been invited to this global summit?" Raine asked gingerly taking the offered piece of paper as if it might spontaneously combust.

"Yes, as the representative to half-elf kind," Regal said intuitively. "Courtesy of Pope Wilder."

Raine regarded the notary intently as if the other occupants of the room had disappeared. Her heart thundered aggressively in her chest, at the gravity of the situation. While the prospect of giving half-elves everywhere a voice on this new global stage was both marvelous and astounding, that very fact also terrified Raine.

When she had initiated this movement, Raine had known at some point she would confront world policy makers about half-elf acceptance. However, never in her wildest dreams did Raine think it would happen so soon and so easily.

Doubts flooded her mind. Did she have enough of a support base? Raine was hoping to persuade more half-elves to her side during the "scientific exploration" journey, which in her mind had hardly gotten off the ground. Surely a couple of dozen scholars seemed far from impressive.

Then she thought alarmed, _'How many half-elves are there in the first place?!'_

If she didn't know that simple fact how could she represent her people?

'_Its too soon!'_

Regal continued to address the small gathering and Raine could only half listen as her mind slipped into panic mode.

"The hope of this summit is to create binding resolution to address current problems around the world. Heimdel and Mizuho will also have representatives present."

"And you will be there?" Kratos inquired.

"Yes, I will be in attendance," Regal answered. "My family's corporation does make up nearly half of the Tethe'Allan economy."

"Money talks, eh?" Yuan chided cynically.

Regal politely ignored the comment and focused on rolling up the scroll.

At this point it was collectively agreed that the meeting was adjourned. Regal excused himself to make preparations for their trip, while Yuan left without a word.

It was Kratos who gently put his hand on Raine's shoulder telling her gently, "Raine? It is time to leave."

She had this faraway look in her intelligent blue eyes that made Kratos anxious. And she had been staring at that invitation for far too long, in his opinion.

"Raine?"

"Hm?"

Her voice was distant as if only part of her was aware of his presence.

"The meeting is over, we should leave." Kratos moved to take the envelope but Raine held firm, which dismayed the warrior.

"Yes, leave."

Raine set her cane down and with Kratos' quick assistance, rose to her feet. She slowly shuffled towards the door, eyes still on the invitation; completely unaware that Kratos guided her by the elbow.

* * *

Yuan looked up from a 3-Dimensional hologram hovering over his large desk. Raine Sage, walking without the aid of a cane, stepped quietly into his high-tech office. Yuan guessed the magic curative therapy had worked wonders on the woman he had found near death only three weeks before.

"What no scolding?" he said sarcastically.

Raine had the courtesy to look somewhat abashed, and offered a guilty half smile. Her eyes drifted to the wondrous examples of magi-technology. On any other given occasion, Raine would have locked herself in and gone wild, but not tonight.

"No, I believe I've caused enough trouble for one day, just ask my brother," Raine gave a small humorless laugh. "Actually, I would like the data you have about the interment camps."

"Alright, just give me a minute." Yuan pressed a series of button and his desk sprung to life with blinking lights and _whirring_ machinery.

"We'll have our work cut out for us," Raine said. "I have a feeling that we may face a very cool reception in Meltokio."

Yuan looked mildly curious, while his fingers moved like lightening across his keyboard. "We?"

Raine's face fell. "Yes, we, " she then added a bit more quietly. "You're not coming, are you?"

"Why would I want to sit around with a bunch of bigoted humans, and full blooded elves that would rather see me dead?" Yuan drawled coolly, plucking out a small circular disk that had risen from his desk. "Besides, I wasn't invited."

"But the invitation is addressed to plural representatives, not me by name," Raine explained growing both worried and frustrated with the flippant seraph.

Yuan regarded Raine as if she some kind of intruder who didn't have the wits to know when they were dismissed. "That bit of information does not change my answer. No, I will not be attending."

The stirrings of indignation began to burn in Raine's blue eyes, "But you're a half-elf!"

"Get to the point Sage," Yuan warned, feeling he was to have another encounter with the woman's temper.

"You have potential to become a powerful voice for your own people. Why would you possibly let an opportunity like that pass?" Raine was hurt by the Renegade commander's flippant attitude.

Yuan captured her gaze, challenging Raine to continue. And the professor was more than willing to step up to his challenge.

Then in voice low and measured with rising anger, she said, "Your people have been discriminated against, ostracized, imprisoned, enslaved and even put to death over the last couple of millennia. You're telling me you feel no sense of responsibility or emotional inclination to put an end to it?!"

She paused and then shot him a look of cold superiority, "I'm sorry, I was under the impression you actually gave a damn about the plight of your people."

Yuan frowned then deliberately set down the small diskette case, and in equally warning tones replied, "Nearly all of my bases are overflowing with refugees, Renegades are running countless operations to seek out even more rumored prison camps. It is what I hardly call twiddling my thumbs."

"I see your content in just cleaning up after countless failed human policies, rather than social change that would put an end to years of persecution!" Raine spat, her short unevenly bobbed hair rose like the hackles of an enraged feline.

"And I see your just some naïve idealist who thinks they can show the world the error of its ways and then live happily ever after," Yuan retaliated, his normally nonchalant manner crumbling away.

Raine's clenched her teeth searching for an illusive calm. "Then please forgive me if my idealism offends you. My experiences in this world had shown me that change on any front is indeed possible," she said mockingly.

Yuan said warningly, "Sage-"

But Raine was having none of it.

"You are absolutely right, though. Why would you want to change things now? Why would you care that countless half-elf children are stripped from their parents to work as slaves? Or the fact that simply being born a half-elf could land one in prison as fodder for that damnable Coliseum! Why would someone in your position bother with something as trivial as empathy?" Raine snarled.

Yuan's jade eyes grew hard with hostility. "You-"

"I'm not finished yet!" Raine nearly roared. "You were part of two of the world's most powerful organizations, which were run by half-elves no less," Raine gestured widely, thinking that this was some kind of terrible cosmic irony.

"You're telling me that a group powerful enough to not only split the world in two, but simultaneously manipulate entire nations could do nothing to help their kin?! Tell me what the hell you were doing for the past four thousand years!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Yuan's features were tight as his self-control became even more tenuous.

"I suppose not. Your level of apathy for half-elf kind makes me want to vomit, and your _token_ efforts to 'help'…" she added, voice dripping with derision. "Are more of an insult than anything else. Do us all a favor and stop pretending-"

And suddenly Raine's weight shifted dramatically; she gasped and struggled for balance.

"That's enough! You ungrateful little chit," Yuan spat. "You're not the only one who's had to claw their way to adulthood. I am sick of some little upstart like you thinking you have the right to lecture someone with thousands of years more life experience than you can even hope to achieve."

Yuan had Raine's coat fisted in his hands, hauling the professor up to the tips of her toes. She shuddered at the raw energy rolling off the seraph in waves, but held his angered gaze with one of her own.

"Is there a problem?" a deep voice sounded from the corner.

Kratos leaned on the doorjamb, his hand casually brushing the hilt of his sword; eyes sharp as daggers.

Yuan relaxed his hold on Raine, slowly setting her feet back on the ground. They locked gazes briefly before Yuan made a noncommittal noise and bushed passed her.

Before the commander passed by Kratos he whispered sharply, "Get her out of here by sunrise tomorrow."

TBC


	28. 28

**A/N:** Warning, the following chapter contains adult content.

**Chapter 28**

The Meltokio cathedral was as an impressive feat of artistry as its sheer size was daunting. Shiny brass Colossuses of the martyred goddess kept silent vigil of all who passed through the gigantic ornamented doors. Stain glass windows reached to the heavens, shedding multicolored light upon the numerous delegations that entered.

The world summit took place in a hall that resembled an amphitheater, or a massive lecture hall. Each level bore dark hardwood tables that conformed to the rounded hall's shape, while red and gold-carpeted stairs bisected the large space into four sections.

The western sector housed the Tethe'Allan delegations. Elevated above the numerous royal families and other noble houses sat the king and princess, who were accompanied by scores of followers and advisors. On the tier directly below the royal family was the House of Bryant, which spoke volumes of the hierarchy among the noble houses.

Kratos observed them with masked disdain, for he was positive that someone among the hundreds gathered was responsible for the attack on Raine; he could feel it.

The eastern sector housed the more humble Sylverant delegations. Representatives from poor farming communities and small fishing villages sat behind the Mayor Neil of Palmacosta and Treit's leader, who were the unspoken leaders of the Sylverant representatives.

The southern tiers were split into two sections, which housed the full-blooded elves of Heimdel and the Mizuho clan of shinobi. While Mizuhoans had only three representatives seated, Kratos was certain that at least another dozen ninja were stealthily keeping watch over the proceedings. He recognized Sheena, seated between her grandfather and the interim chief Tiga. All three sat with an alertness that spoke of their training.

Last was the north side, where Raine sat alone. Her back was straight and head held high, as if she had every right to be there. Kratos found himself grinning. That was the trait he loved most about her that stubborn pride, despite the circumstances.

'_The circumstances…'_

Kratos' fingerless gloves creaked as he balled his hands into fists. Only an hour before, when the numerous delegations were processed into the colossal cathedral the situation had taken an unexpected turn.

All Kratos had done was set foot into the ornate atrium when he was accosted by overdressed aristocrats and their couriers. Like a band of sycophantic vultures they preened and groveled for his favor. All were eager to have an agent of the powerful Cruxis organization at their side.

And Why not? Cruxis had been a part of Tethe'Allan society dating back even before the first recorded history. And as the bringers of ex-sphere technology the mysterious organization was elevated to royal proportions.

Kratos had fought to remain calm as Raine was pushed and jostled out of his reach by the simpering aristocracy. His enhanced hearing became a curse flooding his senses with empty flattery, praise and pleading; there were even a half dozen royal messengers among the crowd.

It was astounding, not to mention annoying, how far Cruxis was able to manipulate an entire nation. However, Kratos' evident popularity was proving to be quite a debacle.

It wasn't until the atrium was awash with arguments about which delegation Kratos was to grant his presence, when a young acolyte fought his way through the mob. The young man then politely, yet hurriedly asked Kratos if he could observe the proceedings from the balcony and avoid any future strife.

Kratos had looked to Raine, who merely gave him a knowing nod of ascent before allowing himself to be escorted through the throngs of eager eyed nobles.

At that moment a high priest made his way to the chamber's center, and in a loud clear voice announced the procession of Pope Wilder. Kratos cleared away his thoughts to watch the procession, he had to see this with this own eyes.

Two alter boys bearing white and gold banners preceded an assortment of decorated church officials, with his holiness Pope Wilder in the center.

Kratos had to hand it to the young man, for who else could manage to swagger in ornamental robes?

Zelos confidently ascended an elevated alter and before taking his seat and then sent a devilish smirk to the current Chief Fujibayashi. Sheena, to her credit did not outright react, but the faint blush that spread across her cheeks immensely pleased the Pope.

Kratos found himself chuckling, he could only imagine how lively the Sacred Order was with Zelos in charge.

Sudden flash of blue out the corner of his eye caught Kratos' attention. The seraph only blinked before carefully unfolding a note that landed softly in his hands.

He read the contents of the concise letter before folding it and sticking it in his inner pocket.

He sat back in his chair, and in a conversational tone said, "Tell Chief Fujibayashi that I agree, and that I will meet her at the prescribed time." After receiving no reply the Mizuho ninja vanished out of Kratos's peripheral vision.

* * *

Raine had chosen to sit five tiers high, so she could get a good view of all in attendance. She struggled to keep her nerves in check; vividly aware of the curious gazes she drew by sitting all alone. Raine also found herself keenly aware of Kratos' absence and tried to squash the notion the second it came.

'_I made it these 26 years without him, surely I can sit here all by myself.'_ Raine scolded herself.

Raine took a deep silent breath and opened her mind to the proceedings, which had just gotten underway. It was a perfect opportunity to catch up on world events and Raine sat with pen and paper poised to take notes.

Of all her new findings the commotion caused by Lord Soltz was by far most entertaining. Before the man even introduced himself he went on a five-minute tirade of how the Bryant family single handedly destroyed the ex-sphere industry by unleashing a horde of radical vigilantes.

Raine was not sure what was more amusing the fact that Lord Soltz forgot that ex-spheres have been formally outlawed for more than half a year, or the fact that these radical vigilantes he so described were Lloyd, Collette and her brother. Regal's overall indifference to the emotional outburst was entertaining as well, it didn't help that Presea assumed a similar expression.

It wasn't until he started spouting nonsense on how the Lezareno Company should pay him monetary compensation before Zelos had some acolytes kindly escort the man outside.

However, the fun and games was over when the more sensible of Tethe'Alla's nobles banded together to discuss the reality of the nation's coming food insecurity. While the well-to-do were not so affected by the food shortages, many of the working class and slum dwellers were facing malnutrition and starvation (in extreme cases).

'_Hm, I wonder if this has something to do with the overflow of mana from Tethe'Alla flowing into the mana starved Sylverant,'_ Raine chewed thoughtfully on the inside of her lip, she then perked up. _'Fascinating! Diffusion on such a large scale!'_

Later, when Mizuho held the floor, Raine could not help but think that Sheena did her clan proud by giving a detailed report on wild fluctuations of mana. It appeared that the ninja had thrown away her childish quirks and had finally stepped into adulthood; she was going to make a very fine chieftain.

The most troubling story involved the elderly leader of the Sylverant fishing village Ikasay. In a slow country drawl he spoke of elaborate houses built to the north of their village, and the invasion of armed soldiers demanding taxes due to the House of Tolbert.

'_Illegal colonization, and exploitation,'_ she thought crossly. _'How utterly despicable and selfish.'_

It hurt Raine's pride that she was so oblivious to the world's plight in the midst of her travels. Ignorance was no excuse, and as the leader of the half-elf acceptance movement she had to keep on top of world affairs.

As the last Sylverant leader sat down, the large room filled with the dull roar of conversations. It appeared that everyone thought the induction ceremony was over.

Raine's heart skipped a beat, and for a split second the thought of being completely disregarded terrified her.

"Hold on folks, We've got one more," Zelos brought his gavel down in rapid succession, directing a lingering smirk to the delegations until they settled down again.

"Take it away, Professor," Zelos said with a flourish, only in time to see Sheena slap a hand over her eyes at his slip in addressing Raine. _'Oops.'_

Raine too, did not notice the mistake and instead was frowning down at her pen, which was visibly trembling in her grasp. Perspiration prickled under her arms and Raine felt the hard frantic thud of her heartbeat. The half-elf swallowed hard and pushed up from her seat.

"My name is Raine Sage and as a half-elf-"

This amphitheater had wonderful acoustics and the act of whispering was rendered completely useless, everything could be heard. So the suppressed tones of outrage and shock were not lost on the professor. Suddenly the hushed conversations grew in volume, as did the level of indignation.

Zelos stood up and made a subduing motion with his outstretched arms. "Come on people everyone gets a chance to speak. Ms. Sage?" he cooed with a wink.

Raine felt her resolve begin to crumble in the face of such hostility. However, instead of bowing down, she stood up straighter as if accepting a challenge. "My name is Raine Sage and as a half-elf I seek to address-" she was interrupted again

Raine could hardly hear herself. All at once cries of protest erupted from both sides. She was assaulted embattled words like; "how did a half-elf get in here?! Remove it at once!" and, "You Desian sympathizer! You bastards killed my son!"

Raine did her best to weather the onslaught, but could say nothing over the din of malice.

"Cool it people. Calm down," Pope Wilder stood in his seat, and held out his arms to repeat the placating gesture. However the shouting and jeering continued. The playboy's smile faltered and those mischievous blue eyes hardened. "I. Said. Cool it!" Zelos threw down the gavel with a thundering crack; splinters of wood fell to the floor.

Everyone jumped in their seats, including Raine. If Raine didn't know any better she could sworn the Tethe'Allan noble had put magical force behind his swing.

There were very few times, Raine had witnessed an angry Zelos; it never failed to unnerve her how drastically his light laidback persona would darken so.

Finally it grew quiet.

"Ms. Sage?"

"Yes, thank you. As a representative of half-elves I wish to address the policies that criminalize and harm my people. I believe these harmful policies cause strife for humans, elves and half-elves alike. I wish to have such policies abolished and work towards half-elf acceptance."

Her small speech was met with a hostile indifference, because most present pretended to even hear her.

"Thank you Ms. Sage you may be seated," Zelos said, annoyed at Raine's frigid reception.

Raine felt a little lightheaded as she reclaimed her seat, after her short speech. While she calmed her jostled nerves a Cardinal announced an end to the hearings. A low rumble of conversations flooded the audience hall and the delegations packed up to leave.

It wasn't until her hand was gently enveloped in a strong grip, that Raine became aware of her surroundings. Startled, she looked up to meet the warm wrinkled face of Sheena's grandfather. She hadn't even seen him move let alone make his way through the crowds and all the way up here; it appeared his age and long coma had not affected his shinobi skill.

He smiled and sat next to Raine. "It would be an honor if you would let this old man escort you home, young lady."

"But I-"

"It is by order of Chief Fujibayashi and your husband's wishes," the former chief smiled brightly. "Come, I'd like to hear of your travels. I know my granddaughter has become quite preoccupied with them."

Raine could only manage to blink, which made the old ninja chuckle. As he pulled the professor to her feet, she was still mulling over his choice of words.

'_Husband?'_

* * *

"Genis, please," Raine called again, this time banging her open palm againast a solid dark wood door, one of many in the Wilder mansion.

"Go away," came a muffled reply.

Something akin to severe heartburn burned Raine's throat and stomach. She wanted to curse herself in three different languages. But how was she supposed to know that the mere suggestion that Genis cut his hair would serve as a trigger for an emotional outburst.

Though, in hindsight she should have shown more tact and not have lifted up the shaggy silver lock that covered his…unfortunate injury.

"I said I wanted to apologize," Raine said a little more forcefully than she wanted to. She was met with a stony silence.

Raine stepped away from the door to calm herself lest she break the damn thing down. Her fingers itched to shake some sense into her little brother's exceedingly hard head.

While Raine considered a change of tactics, a rumbled of thunder issued up from the Wilder mansion's grand staircase. But Raine was too preoccupied to notice the small bundle of black and red streak down the hall, mindless of the all the delicate and extremely valuable decorations.

Before she knew it Raine was on her bottom with something warm and wet lapping at her face. Raine pushed the puppy away, sending it such a murderous glare that the poor thing yipped and bolted towards the sanctuary of Collette's legs.

"Sorry professor," Collette chimed, scooping up the happily wiggling puppy in her arms; only to be lavished with doggy kisses.

Lloyd was behind the ecstatic pair, soaked from head to toe. His usual gravity defying hairstyle fell over his face and for a startling second he looked terrifyingly similar to Kratos.

"It was my fault," the growing teen said sheepishly. "We were trying to give her a bath."

Raine pushed herself off the floor and wiped the moisture from her face. She looked at the two with a tired and resigned gaze. "That's alright. Just make sure not to trouble the house staff. And change your clothes Lloyd, before you catch a cold."

"Yes, professor," Lloyd answered reflexively.

Suddenly Raine didn't think she could be around anyone younger than nineteen and walked stiffly to her room.

Behind her there was palpable relief from both Lloyd and Collette who were spared one of her famous lectures.

Unaware of the strife between the two Sage siblings, the two teens from Iselia ran towards the stair way, with an over stimulated puppy at their heels.

"Hey, Collette when are you going to name her?"

"Ah, I'm not sure yet. I need to think about it more, because the name has to be perfect!"

Raine shut the door on the conversation and leaned her back against the cool sturdy wood. Why the Renegades allowed that girl to leave with a ten-week-old puppy was a mystery to the professor.

Raine forced herself to loosen her white knuckled fist. Aside from the butler and maids, Raine was the only adult in the house. She wished for Regal's levelheaded assurances and Presea's pragmaticism. And while Raine continued to debate whether or not to count Zelos as an adult, he would at least have provided a distraction from two dull witted teens and an emotionally challenged brother.

But Raine could not fault her absent friends, for they had their reasons. To remain impartial, Zelos was quarantined to the cathedral by the church. Regal wanted to lessen the chance of political dissonance and wisely stayed in the main square's hotel with Presea. Sheena… who knew what any of the Mizuho shinobi were up to at any given moment?

But the absence that truly grated on the professor's nerves more was Kratos'. She had seen neither hide nor hair of the man since being escorted home by Sheena's grandfather, former Chief Fujibayashi.

Raine bit the inside of her lip to keep from howling her raw frustrations. Between her brother's tantrum, clueless teenagers, racists representatives and absent angel's, Raine was likely to suffer an aneurism.

* * *

It was past midnight when Kratos finished a clandestine meeting with Sheena and her Mizuho operatives. He touched down in the dark backyard of the Wilder mansion and strolled around the large estate to the front entrance.

After a greeting from an old butler Kratos declined a late meal and went directly up stairs. Every room was dark except one. Down the hall, a faint warm glow outlined a doorframe from behind.

'_Raine.'_

Kratos pushed open the door and quietly slid into the room. Illuminated by the warm light of a desk lamp Raine irately balled a piece of paper in her hands.

"It's not going to matter what I say," she groused to herself, cradling her forehead in her upturned palms. Raine sat up and then raked her fingers through her hair. "The entire room rather I not exist in the fist place!"

She grumbled some more, taking out a fresh piece of paper and scribbling furiously. Kratos shut the door with more noise than necessary as to alert Raine to his presence. She twitched and finally looked up to send the seraph an accusing glare before turning away from him.

Raine completely ignored Kratos and rose from her chair to step up to a full-length mirror. She straightened her rumpled jacket and held out her chest, and in a voice teaming with sarcastic irony stated, "Dear dignitaries and delegates, stop hating us. The end."

Raine scoffed and paced in front of the mirror.

"I can only imagine how that will go. Damn… Damn, damn, damn, damn!"

Raine crossly swept the papers at the desk, where they fluttered pitifully into the waste bin.

Clapping her hand over her eyes, Raine took a couple of deep breaths before completely giving up on reaching inner peace.

"So you decide to show up now?" she grinned, peeking at Kratos between her fingers.

Kratos offered her a look that told Raine he did not appreciate the attitude.

Then after a prolonged silence, with Raine growing more and more irate, she finally bit out, "For heavens sake, say something!" The professor stalked up Kratos and shot him a look that had been know to make children cry.

"It has been a trying day and you are upset," he stated calmly. The tension radiating from her smaller form was even affecting him. "Perhaps you should rest."

The aura around Raine darkened visibly. Without warning she grabbed the lapels of Kratos' outfit, and pulled herself up to as close to eye level as she could get.

"You know, that calm patience of yours sometimes makes me want to throttle you," Raine said savagely.

Oddly, Kratos found her fiercely beautiful right now. The spiky fringes of her hair reminded him of a silver feral cat, and the anger in her eyes lightened the shade of blue to something sinister.

Suddenly the atmosphere took a curious shift.

The hold on him eased and Raine settled back to her heels, but her hands never left this clothing. She toyed with his jacket, tugging at the white fabric as if to test its durability; her eyes distant.

At this juncture Kratos was left completely flatfooted, and the circuitry malfunction in his brain was practically audible.

Raine lost some of her edge and her eyes took on a hazy appearance. "Honestly, I don't understand you half to the time… make that 85% of the time."

Her hands became more adventurous and disappeared beneath the jacket to the dark blue body suit beneath.

"What exactly makes you tick? I've always wondered." Raine's eyes drifted to Kratos' face with an avid curiosity that made Kratos want to shy away.

She was watching his face, which by some grace of the heavens remained unchanged as she slid her hands along his waist and up to his chest.

Kratos for his part wasn't quite sure how he should react. 90% percent of his body want to pounce, while the another five 4% wanted to know what exactly was on the woman's mind, the remaining 6% was trying to undo petrifaction he had somehow fallen under.

When Kratos trembled slightly under her touch, Raine drew back as if pleasantly surprised by his reaction, which made the half-elf grow even bolder. It wasn't until he felt the light pressure of her nails across his chest that Kratos grabbed those wandering hands.

"Raine!" Kratos all but growled and took a firm hold of her wrists. His head was swimming and his breath quickened, it was then he saw a look that both scared and terribly aroused him.

Raine was obviously incredibly captivated with his reaction.

"What are you doing?"

Raine shrugged, finally coming back to her self. Then she answered as if the dawning realization struck her frozen. "I think … I think I was trying to take that off."

Kratos could have hit the floor right there, but somehow he remained on his feet.

The moment of epiphany gave way to a startling if not giddy acquiescent acceptance on Raine's part; it was liberating.

"You make me stupid." Raine said with a resolute nod of her head. "But I have come to accept that fact, now. So why don't we cease with the questioning."

"The buckles are on the left inner flap," Kratos found himself saying, shocked at the pained urgency in his voice. He let go of Raine's hands, which eagerly sought to pickup where they left off. The buckles never stood a chance against the nimble minded professor, who saw the removal of his clothes as a puzzle to solve.

The outer jacket fell loose and Raine hazily regarded the dark skintight body suit beneath.

Kratos half sighed half groaned and raked back the auburn fringe the hung over his eyes. He was afraid that if he touched her, this dream come true would vanish.

"How's this attached?" Raine took an unnatural glee in watching that stoic façade crumble.

"Raine…" it came out as a pained groan, "I just want you to know," Kratos said through clenched teeth, "that you brought this on yourself."

"Hm" Raine was only half listening as her fingers traced around his waist for a seam.

The next thing she knew they were air borne and then her back slamming onto the mattress. Raine's body never even had the chance to bounce off the springy surface because Kratos was instantly upon her.

Disoriented and suddenly frightened Raine pushed and struggled as his hands slipped beneath her button up shirt to cup her breast.

"Wait," She tried to speak around his tongue. She tried to buck him off, but that only resulted in Kratos pushing her harder into the bed.

Raine's eyes flashed indignantly. "I said. Wait!"

This must have gotten through to him, for the weight lifted from her body. The Anger and frustration in his eyes startled Raine, but it was soon replaced by a look of resigned recognition.

Kratos lifted himself from Raine, who impatiently pushed him away.

Raine wriggled out from beneath the warrior's body and then awkwardly maneuvered Kratos so that he sat up on the bed with his back against the headboard. Kratos could have died when Raine then proceeded to climb atop him and straddle his lap.

"This way…" Raine whispered, looking equal parts flushed and slightly surprised with herself.

Supporting most of her weight on her knees, Raine looked at Kratos as if at an impasse on what to do next.

Kratos solved the problem by placing a hand around the curve of her neck and gently, yet firmly pulling her in for a kiss. Raine's apparent need to be in control made the raw heat inside Kratos unbearable.

When Raine groaned and leaned into the kiss, which finally brought their clothed bodies in to full contact. With Raine's help he peeled off the skintight top, and he nearly dislodge the poor woman in his haste to divest himself of pants.

Bare to her eyes, Raine couldn't help but think. _'Magnificent.'_ She rocked back further on her knees to get a better look at him. The soft lamp light cast shadows that made the seraph's muscles appear more delineated. Her blue lust fogged eyes traveled further down to his very prominent and proud erection.

She reached down between them and cupped him. She felt Kratos tense and jerk beneath her hands. The skin was surprisingly smooth and impossibly hot, Raine found herself completely fascinated.

Suddenly Raine was flipped over and once again prone on her back. She felt the buttons of her white shirt pop and snap in Kratos' rush to remove it, and a hard bodily jerk accompanied by cool air on her over heated skin as her pants and underwear were thrown away.

Kratos then gripped her waist and repositioned her atop his lap where he slid Raine across his ridged member. She jumped and gasped as the head of his penis nudged the swollen folds between her thighs; an indescribable ache pulsed between her legs. She balanced herself on his bare shoulders, shuddering as he repeated the motion again.

While one hand played with her lower back, causing her hips involuntarily buck. The other was over her breast squeezing and grazing her nipples. Raine bit her lip as the sensations overtook her senses.

Finally she reached between down and took Kratos into her hand once again. His shoulders hit the headboard and he hissed while his eyes screw shut.

She experimentally grazed the head with her thumb. The pained groan that issued from the seraph made Raine quiver pleasantly. His muscles flexed with a nameless strain, and Raine could not take her eyes off of him.

Shiny with perspiration, Raine held Kratos' length and slowly rocked her hips, grazing the head of his penis through her swollen folds on her own.

He could not take his eyes off of Raine as she experimented with their bodies. The sight alone was nearly enough to send him into climax; Kratos whispered her name as if in pain.

"I read that if you stimulated the c-, the cl-", she hiccupped and arched her back sharply as an immense pleasure spiraled almost painfully through her veins.

She went to make another pass, but Kratos suddenly took hold of her hips and roughly brought her down onto his length, hard.

The reaction was instant. The searing sting of being so abruptly stretched had Raine let forth a gasping cry. She wrapped her arms around Kratos' shoulders and buried her teeth and nails into his flesh.

For long seconds she took in uneven breaths though her nose, while saliva dropped down her lips and a painful throb screamed from her vaginal passage. She sunk her teeth in deeper as if deliberately trying to break skin; Kratos grunted.

"Bastard," she panted between gasps. "Not so fast."

He could only muster out a soft "sorry", breathing deeply to calm his over stimulated body. Kratos then kissed her deeply as if to prove both his sincerity and remind her of the need lingering between them.

While Kratos played with the base of her spine (a recently discovered pleasure zone for Raine), she started to respond to the stimulus. She felt herself twitch as more warm liquid pooled to where their bodies were intimately connected. It wasn't long before she tried an experimental rock of her hips, pulling Kratos further into her body; both hissed for different reasons.

She rocked again, feeling a resurgence of pure need hit her like thunder spell. Raine then started to rock her hips in earnest.

Kratos had one hand fisted in the bed sheets while the other steadied Raine's moving hips. The feeling of her clenching and unclenching was to enough to send his senses flying, and she grew even more slick with each downward motion.

Raine's movements eventually became jerky and uncoordinated, her spine arching and bending like a cat. It was beyond comprehension. Raine felt her very core become so hot she could have sworn she was melting inside. The tension grew tight throughout her body. She sought desperately for release not even realizing that Kratos had a white knuckled grip on her hips and was guiding her up and down, increasing the frenzy of her pace.

Raine climaxed with a bone jarring shudder and breathing as if she had just come up for air. Deep inside she felt a splash of molten heat as Kratos buried his face in the crook of her neck, quaking his own release.

The aftershocks of her orgasm left her boneless and Raine hardly registered that Kratos had flipped them over. She blinked her surprise, but sated and weak as she was, Raine felt neither fear nor the need to protest.

Kratos looked down on her with expectant impatience. It was then Raine realized he was still stiff and hot inside of her. She canted her hips upward experimentally, which made them both shiver and tense.

"We… we can stop," Kratos said, sounding as if the mere idea might do him physical harm.

To answer Raine pushed her hips up again, with a challenging smirk on her sweaty face. Kratos descended on her like a man starved.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not the best at sex scenes. I tried to avoid all the usual clichés that go with one. Anyway I hope my attempt doesn't put you off too much, I still have one more chapter to go.


	29. 29

**Chapter 29**

A strong chilling wind surged around Sheena's immobile body, ripping at her hair and clothing. With the coming of spring, the western hemisphere mornings were brisk and breezy. It was on days like these she missed Corrine's warmth on her shoulder the most.

Shielding her eyes from the rising sun Sheena continued to watch the daily scene unfold stories below her feet. Perched high atop a colossal statue of the goddess, the early rising citizens of Meltokio looked like miniature figurines going about their daily routine.

Another gust of wind whipped Sheena's black hair into her eyes, but the lithe shinobi was too preoccupied to even notice the discomfort. The newly instated chief had much on her inexperienced shoulders. It was hard enough remapping an entirely new planet with only 150 people, but add wayward summon spirits, and this new development involving Raine caused Sheena to have doubts about her abilities as chief.

Sheena was forced to put a hold on her search for the delinquent summon spirits who had yet to find a place to roost, and thus stabilize the world's mana flow. Now that the mana focal points between the planets were destroyed the spirits have been enjoying their new found freedom, which among other things included wondering around the recently rejoined planet (causing all kinds of random mana induced phenomena).

Even worse were the apparent cult followings that have been popping up all over the map; the most popular being the cults of darkness and fire. Sheena hoped Ifrit and Shadow were enjoying their newfound fame, because it gave her nothing more than a headache.

Right now the task at hand was to figure out who was responsible for the attack on Raine's group, and quickly neutralize the threat. She had already heard from Kratos about the leaked falsified information about Raine's death, other Renegade operations.

Sheena couldn't help but think that this was the perfect time to be shorthanded. With less than a dozen active shinobi, including herself and Tiga, the circumstances were less than ideal.

Sheena frowned distantly, _'Damn, at this point we'll need all the help we can get. I hope that idiot comes through.'_

At that very moment an arm draped around Sheena's shoulders from behind. "Hm, lets see wrinkled brow, angry eyes. Thinking of me, babe?" the playful voiced offender finished with an added squeeze.

"Let go of me, you stupid Chosen." Sheena shoved Zelos hard enough that he not only lost his grip on her but fell completely of the huge cathedral.

"Sheeeenaaaaaaa!"

Sheena adjusted her clothes scowling and turned to face the other way.

"You know honey, sooner or later your going to crave these little moments of ours." Zelos lifted himself up on translucent orange wings and settled a safer distance away from the irate ninja.

"Moments," the ninja snorted sarcastically. "You're going to have to tell someone about that eventually." Sheena said indicating her head towards Zelos' recently acquired wings.

He smiled a whimsically intuitive smile, before adding playfully, "It wasn't my fault," Zelos shrugged. "How the hell was I supposed to know that thing activated on contact with a Chosen?"

Sheena turned to face him, eyes crinkling in worry, "Collette had a hard time during her transformation as it was… Just get someone to look at you, alright!"

Zelos placed his hand over his heart as if overwhelmed by emotion, "Aw, I'm touched. You're worried about me."

Sheena snorted derisively, before turning her attention back to the ground, where it stayed.

"Come on Shee-" Zelos' eyes drifted to the pair that caught Sheena's attention. It was his favorite cool beauty and Lloyd's biological papa. Suddenly, the Tethe'Alla Chosen's blue eyes grew bright with mischievous glee.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Zelos hopped onto the goddess statue's outstretched hand to get a better look, despite the fact he didn't need to. "Didn't think they'd hook up."

"Huh?" Part of Sheena wanted to know what he was talking about while the other part told her she was better off not knowing.

Zelos chuckled, "Come on, those keen, not to mention cute, ninja eyes can't detect the love in the air?" He flew to Sheena's side in a single bound. He then whispered in her ear, "Those two definitely _**did it**_."

Sheena shivered, pushed him away and scrambled to the statue's opposite shoulder. "What are you talking about? Did what?"

Zelos happily chased his most favorite cantankerous ninja babe and looping his arm around her waist. "Do you really want me to explain?" he wiggled his eyebrows.  
They had-"

"Enough!"

Sheena turned an interesting shade of red, and for the second time that day, his warm breath caressed the shell of her ear. Honestly, she's been letting him take far too many liberties with her.

"You're so crude," she groused shrugging away from the clingy redhead. "How can you tell anyway?" the ninja added under her breath. Kratos didn't look any different than normal, sporting that expression of silent observer he always wore.

Zelos smirked knowingly, "Its all in the walk."

"Forget I asked, o.k.?" It was amazing how easily Zelos could sweep her up into his crazy pace.

"So you received my message?" She asked blatantly changing the subject.

"Hm," Zelos nodded affirmatively, turning more serious.

"I'll say this. Whoever tried to off Raine has a lot of balls or is incredibly stupid. I'd go with the latter," Zelos' blue eyes narrowed dangerously and his voice deepened. "I can't wait to lay down some divine judgment on their assess."

Sheena blinked, it always threw her on how quickly Zelos could change airs so quickly. "And it is imperative that we act fast to neutralize the threat before they do something rash," she rushed awkwardly.

Zelos pushed away the floating red strands that had been pulled from his braid by the strong drafts. "You said it honey. Now that those bastards know that the professor's alive things are gonna get hot."

"Yes, that's what we're counting on. The confusion from the Renegade's spread of misinformation and Raine's sudden appearance should stir up some activity. With your new station and connections, I want you to help us narrow the suspect pool."

"I am ever at the service of my beloved screaming banshee," Zelos bowed with a smile.

Sheena pointedly ignored his remark. "Here's a list of names. Any information you can glean will be a great help." The new chief slammed her fist into her palm, envisioning the tragedy that nearly killed one of her dear friends. "We have to strike hard and fast now that they're off balance."

"Hard and fast huh? I love it when you talk dirty," Zelos closed the distance between them even further, until a kunai screamed in front of the redhead's nose nearly knocking him off the statue for a second time.

"Damnit, Sheena!" Zelos eyed the throwing blade that lodged in the crevice of two massive stone blocks. "Tell that guard dog of yours to back the hell off."

"Tch! Orochi is no dog. Besides maybe you'll finally get the hint and keep your hands to yourself," Sheena crossed her arm, red faced and flustered.

"Can ya' blame a guy?" Zelos shot back playfully, though he was actually quite ticked off. This wasn't the first time a precious moment with his screaming banshee was interrupted, and if Zelos' suspicions were correct it wouldn't be the last. It didn't take a genius to figure out that that Orochi guy was in love with Sheena too.

Zelos glared off into the direction that throwing knife came from. _'Competition heh? What a bitch.'_

Suddenly a bell tone reverberated across the cityscape, nearly liquefying Zelos' sensitive eardrums. He plastered a forced smile on his face, "Damn. Well duty calls, gotta go. And don't worry Zelos Wilder is on the case."

"Just make sure you act quickly," Sheena rolled her eyes. "You know how to contact me right?"

"Sure thing, later babe." Zelos fell backwards off the statue, letting himself free fall before he caught an upward gust of wind on his gossamer wings.

As he flew behind the cathedral, Zelos smiled when his hypersensitive ears picked up an annoyed, "idiot".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................................

"Raine-", Kratos uttered and hissed through his clenched teeth, as he fought to restrain his enflamed body. Propped up on one elbow, the seraph's other hand struggled to grab hold of Raine's sweat slickened hip in an attempted to slow her frightening momentum.

However, every time her hips rose only to come slamming back down on his hard pulsing length, Kratos would loose his concentration and fall back into the sweat soaked sheets with a grunt.

Sweat had turned Raine's silvery hair dark grey, and ran down in rivulets between her breast and down her back. There was an angry flush to her face that was full of such raw need, Kratos felt himself harden even more to the point of pain.

It was beyond difficult to restrain a body engineered to for massive strength and stamina. Each time Raine brought herself down his body wanted to react with the same vigor and aggression.

He didn't want to hurt her but the violent intensity of her quick moving hips was urging his body to repay back in kind. The mental debate was short lived when his aroused body finally won out over any form of concern. Finally grabbing hold of Rain's hips, he thrust upwards as she came crashing back down onto him.

Raine's body locked in fierce orgasm as Kratos molded their bodies together and rocked her back and fourth on top of him. She let out a choked sob as her locked muscles released and left her quaking to the point she could hardly hold herself up anymore.

Left weak from her climax. Her hands splayed across the muscles of Kratos' stomach, but her arms gave way and Raine found herself flat against his chest, shuddering deeply with the aftershocks of her adrenaline rush.

Plastered against his body, Raine responded when she felt Kratos' muscles quiver and jump as his own orgasm subsided. She was nearly limp when the seraph sat them both up and then grabbed the back of her head to guide her mouth to his in a deep possessive kiss.

Having been unable to catch her breath, Raine tried to pull away. But Kratos held firm, clearly signaling that he was far from done.

Flecks of light danced in her vision and her lungs burned, but that did not stop the quivering heat from pooling to where there bodies were still intimately joined. The resurging need in her caused Raine to roll her hips, which prompted Kratos to break the kiss suddenly and grit his teeth.

At this point Raine only had a handful of functioning brain cells. She all but fell into Kratos' ear and whispered huskily, "more."

She craved the blessed oblivion of reaching her climax, when need and pleasure crescendo into a cataclysmic release. Raine could hardly move, and her muscles burned with fatigue. However, she could not stop, would not stop. She had become wildly addicted to Kratos' body, and fiercely craved the feeling of him inside of her.

Kratos shivered as Raine's quickened breath continued to tease the shell of his ear. Still hard and ready to comply to her demand, he dragged his hands down her sweaty back and then grabbed hold of her rounded bottom. He squeezed her once before easily lifting her up and then down decisively.

Raine arched sharply, biting her lip to keep quiet. She was raw and sore, but that only seemed to heighten the perverse pleasure elicited from the passionate invasion of her body. Raine loved the utter madness and chaos of it.

Somehow it made her recent failures drift far away into a hidden corner of her mind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........................................................................

Kratos sat up against the headboard watching the night sky turn grey with the promise of dawn through a large bay window. His sweaty body had long cooled and Raine was practically unconscious, naked body sprawled out, next to him on the bed.

After urging and enticing him to take her body to the furthest reaches of its limitations, Raine had fainted dead away. Though Kratos did note that her stamina had improved since their first time together. It seemed she was determined to outlast him one day, which was a challenge Kratos was eager for her to see through till the end.

However, one thought weighed heavily on the swordsman mind. Why did Raine feel the need to take her body to such lengths?

Kratos reached down softly and brushed the hair from Raine's eyes. As usual it had not been an easy day on the summit floor. In fact the only reason she was still permitted to speak was due to Zelos and Regal's staunch support of Raine at risk of their own reputations.

As brilliant as his eccentric littler professor was, she was completely out of her league when it came to politics. It was only her battered pride and tenacity that kept her commitment to half-elf acceptance alive.

And he was so utterly useless.

Unfortunately Kratos' mere presence only complicated matters. The magnitude of the infighting that ensued when he set foot in the meeting hall had prompted a hasty promise to the church officials that he would only observe the proceedings and not interfere.

Kratos could not fathom why that when influential adults got together the collective mentality went straight back to the schoolyard. All the groundless arguments, and petty grievances only made Kratos want to reach for his sword rather than seek amendments through political discourse.

However he couldn't put all the blame on the arrogant Tethe'Allan government. The fallen Cruxis, had spent generations cultivating and molding this old hatred for their own agenda. And lets not forget Cruxis' puppet organization the Desians, who were vital in taking human lives to manufacture ex-spheres; wrecking havoc among the Sylvarainians.

But more than the arrogant Tethe'Allans and fear stricken Sylvarainians, Kratos was angry at himself. Angry that all he could afford her was the comfort wrought from his body as a vessel to let Raine vent her frustration.

It was obvious that sheer will and stubbornness was not going to bring Raine closer to her goals. All the fear and hate mongering had put a formidable blockade in the road to half-elf acceptance.

Raine needed help badly. Help, that he was in no position to provide.

Kratos watched the graying night sky lighten and take on color as the sun poised itself to rise over the large metropolis of Meltokio.

He lowered his head thoughtfully, absently stroking his fingers across a sleeping Raine's shoulder; her face pressed into the mattress, oblivious to the world. Kratos pulled the bed sheets up to her shoulders still deep in thought.

What Raine needed was a strategists of the shrewdest kind. One, in particular, who masterminded a world dominating religion almost single handedly.

The gears in Kratos' head kept turning as an idea, formed. He silently slipped from the bed and dressed.

She needed, a ruthless calculating mind… brazen and opportunistic even.

More and more an image was forming in Kratos' mind's eye.

A cynic he may be, but one of the smartest people Kratos had ever known.

Kratos gently opened the window, allowing a soft breeze to flutter the curtains before he jumped out. As he flew away on glowing blue wings the swordsman hoped that the person in question wouldn't be a stubborn fool about it, for he and Raine had not parted on the best of terms.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….........................................................................................

The sun had just begun its descent when Kratos touched down outside the ocean side base. Delicate light green grasses swayed in the ocean breeze atop the steep cliffs. As the Renegade soldiers had informed him, Kratos found Yuan seated cross-legged in front of a small tidy memorial. The headstone was a sandy gray while different odds and ends (gifts) were carefully placed around the base.

Long blue strands of hair fell out of Yuan's ponytail, catching the cool salty breeze in a dance around his head. It looked as if Yuan had been sitting in the same spot for hours if not days.

Yuan did not spare Kratos a glance and kept his eyes focused on the headstone before him.

"He was so young," Yuan eventually murmured despondently. "Hadn't even completed his second century." Resting his elbows on his knees the half-elf leaned forward as if to get closer to the memorial.

"Two hundred and fifty-one years ago, to this day. When I found him… when I found him… Gods he was a sight," Yuan chuckled humorlessly. "Covered in blood and filth the little brat came at me with a pitchfork. He was half crazed and nothing more than skin an bones… couldn't have been more than ten years old at the time."

'_He's talking about Botta.' _Kratos realized.

"I didn't realize until after I knocked him out that he was protecting a human woman and a half-elf infant… both dead and well on their way to decomposing."

Kratos did the only thing he could while his friend acted in a rare display of grief, which was to listen.

"I took him in…and made him a part of my life. I taught him everything…raised him. My goals became his goals. His loyalty was unsurpassed," Yuan's eyes were dull and distant. "Far more than a soldier to his commander, but the loyalty of a child to his parent…."

Yuan took a deep shuddering breath full of salty sea air. "Botta wasn't like any of my subordinates. He was more like a son."

As the sun set further, silence once again settled over the grassy cliff top. Eventually Yuan raised his head, not caring that long blue locks fell limply over his eyes.

"You still here?" he snapped finally taking note of Kratos' presence.

"What? Did Sage toss you out already? I told you before. A woman like her is completely out of your comfort zone. You need a woman with a little less, less…" Yuan's despondent eyes slowly became sharper and more focused as he searched for an appropriate word, "… _character_. "

The corner of Kratos' mouth twitched, it became clear that Yuan did not appreciate being disturbed in his little private ceremony.

"She needs your help," Kratos said solemnly.

Yuan pursed his lips together and Kratos could see the cold cynic resurface in the other seraph's green eyes. "To the point as always I see."

Yuan swept back the loose blue strands of hair from his eyes and looked pointedly at Kratos, "Are you sure you want my help. You of all people know my role in this planet's downfall.

"My hands are sullied as well," Kratos countered. "That's why it's high time we stopped being apathetic to the world's suffering and act on the hopes and dreams we had long abandoned."

"Aside from the big words, your sounding a lot like that brat of yours," Yuan said stretching out his legs in the long grass.

Kratos simply replied, "Perhaps."

"I don't do idealism," Yuan murmured testily.

Kratos calmly regarded his friend sitting in the grass like an obstinate child.

"Maybe not, but I know what a prideful bastard you can be," Kratos said evenly. "And you'd do anything to prove someone wrong, especially Raine."

Kratos now had an irate Yuan's full attention. "And what pray tell is there to prove?"

"That you're not a pathetic and petty old man that can only be bothered to act for appearance's sake. Though I have no idea who you're trying to impress," Kratos ended in a tone was a perfect mimicry of Yuan's sarcasm.

Slowly Yuan rose to his feet with a grace that belied the fact that he'd been sitting on the ground for the better part of thirty-six hours.

"Sage sure has you whipped. You even sound like her." Yuan deadpanned.

"But you are going to help," Kratos couldn't help but fold his arms smugly as the sea breeze tugged at his hair and cape.

Yuan turned his head out over the choppy waters below with a thoughtful glare. "Tch. Is she doing that badly?"

Kratos also directed his gaze to the sea, which was died crimson by the setting sun. "Raine is… very bright, but-"

"A complete failure when it comes to political game," Yuan supplied a little too readily.

Kratos checked his temper and tried to remind himself that sometimes Yuan just liked to be difficult.

"And she asked for my help?" Yuan asked, willfully ignoring Kratos' rising ire.

There was a slight pause and Kratos answered guiltily, "No."

Yuan grinned. "You didn't tell her then… This should be fun."

Kratos didn't even want to figure out what Yuan meant by that statement and held his tongue.

"Alright then. Since I can't stand to see a grown man grovel, I will help you. But-" Yuan pointed his finger at Kratos. "Not out of some overly righteous sense of justice. I just don't think I could ever stand seeing another Botta brought into this world. And Sage may be on to something here…"

Kratos quickly concealed the small quirk of his lips and said, "I understand."

With a turn, Yuan threw his cape over his shoulders and descended a well-hidden path that led back down into the base.

"Let me guess," Yuan said as he led Kratos down the rocky path, "Sage thought she could win this debate with logic and reason alone."

"That has been her tactic," Kratos admitted.

"Amateur," Yuan scoffed, he then looked at Kratos over his shoulder.

The auburn haired warrior shook his head. "She's merely inexperienced-"

"And you. Yes you," the blue haired seraph chided at his companion's raised eyebrow. "You of all people should have been aware of that scheming cesspool know as Tethe'Allan politics and at least should have warned her."

Kratos opened his mouth to speak but Yuan stopped abruptly and froze. Kratos immediately noted a full out smirk on Yuan's face that could only be described as sinister.

"…what are you planning?" Kratos asked narrowing his eyes.

Yuan's smirk grew and in the blink of an eye pushed he off the steep path and into the air.

It took Kratos a couple of seconds to catch his friend in as he streaked across the sky, "What are you doing?" he growled. "We don't have a lot of time, the summit ends next week."

"Rest easy my friend. I just secured your precious professor's victory," Yuan called over the whipping winds. "Now hurry, we have to make it to the northern peninsula before midnight."

TBC

A/N: Last chapter is on the way!


	30. 30

**Chapter 30**

The late afternoon sun washed everything else in gold hues. Pink pastel cloud formations drifted by on a cool early spring breeze, which rustled the leaves of perfectly pruned trees.

Raine waved goodbye to Sheena's smiling grandfather and then made her way up a well-kept cobblestone walkway. Raine's patient smile hid the rapid calculations running through her head, trying to pinpoint how many Mizuho ninja were stationed around her at any given point in time; a grim reminder of her precarious situation.

While Raine was deeply grateful for Sheena's concern, she was getting awfully tired of the former Chief Fujibiyashi's friendly inquiries about her "husband".

Raine's forced smile tightened into a grimace.

"Husband," she huffed to herself, her steps becoming increasingly aggressive.

If she _**did**_ in fact have a husband, he'd know better to not play truant and disappear for days on end!

'_Damn that man.' _

The question now was, why? After only three days of getting better acquainted (Raine's heart rate did a rapid increase), would he up and leave? It certainly left a healthy chink in her pride, though. Now with an emotionally challenged little brother and the shadowy threats to her life, Raine couldn't help but feel as if she'd been give a bad deal in life.

Raine pushed the thoughts to the furthest reaches of her mind and resumed walking; she didn't have the luxury of sulking.

'_That's right, I have bigger concerns,'_ Raine reminded herself resolutely. Playing politics with a spoiled Tethe'Allan aristocracy, and a suspicious Sylveranian government was proving to be a task Raine doubted she could tackle.

'_It's almost as if this opposition is engineered, or purposely instigated…'_ Raine frowned thoughtfully, side stepping a low hanging branch with budding spring foliage.

The blatant hate and fear mongering among the Tethe'Allans was the biggest hurdle. It almost made full-blooded elves' blatant indifference to the whole debacle perversely comforting. Raine found that she preferred the "pretend-half-elves-don't-exist" mentality as apposed to "destroy-and/or-enslave-all-half-elf-abominations" mentality.

The only thing that kept her sane was the support of her friends. It was Sheena's promises to seek revenge on those "stupid jerks", and Regal and Zelos' support of her involvement in the summit.

Raine was eternally thankful, however she did not wish for them to compromise their own agendas for her sake. Sheena wanted Mizuho to be a recognized autonomous state and Regal wanted to push corporate reform. With the anti-half-elf mentality so strong, Raine feared that any association with her would imperil her comrades' social standings in the eyes of the global summit. So Raine had made it a point to keep her distance, and fight her battles alone.

With a heavy sigh, Raine stopped the grand doors of the Wilder mansion. Lost in thought, she waited for the butler to open the doors. However when half a minute passed, a sinking suspicion settled over Raine's overburdened mind.

……………………………….

'_It was quiet. Too quiet' _the self-made scholar thought as she slipped into the cavernous entry hall from a side entrance near the flower gardens. Considering two clueless teenagers and a monster hybrid, (mistakenly indentified as a puppy) occupied such a large dwelling, the silence was mystifying.

Cautiously, Raine crept through the foyer, keeping a sharp eye on the deep shadows cast by large potted plants that bathed in the beams of the setting sun.

Raine paused when she heard faint murmurings coming from the sunroom just ahead.

She approached cautiously.

If the lack of pandemonium and noise unnerved her, then the apparent disappearance of the house staff was down right frightening.

As much as she hated to admit it, the past couple of months had hurt more than just her body; her sense of calm and security had been completely shattered. Despite her manufactured calm, Raine was ever ready to plunger herself into battle at the drop of a pin. The only reason she had not done anything rash since arriving in Meltokio was Kratos' steadfast presence. Now with his absence Raine's fight-instinct raged into full force.

Taking a deep breath she quickly rounded the corner, quickly mumbling a soft spell incantation. The pragmatic professor took a leave of absence when her blue eyes zeroed onto the figure seated casually on a pastel upholstered couch.

With her cognitive processes taking seat second to the rush of pure adrenaline, Raine's narrowed vision focused on what her brain screamed as, _enemy!_

Her target lifted his one good eye and tensed as the glow around Raine's hand spread to illuminate the rest of her body.

In the din of blood rushing in her head, Raine did not notice the quick heavy footsteps coming her way. Before she could advance any further and large hand clamped over her mouth, effectively ending the spell's incantation. And just as jarringly, another hand roughly took hold of her wrist.

Raine struggled viciously as she was brought harshly against her attacker's body. The attacker's strength was immense and Raine found that she could hardly budge.

In an act of desperation, Raine began to gather even more mana into her body; the resultant glow nearly canceled out the soft rays of the setting sun pouring in from the tall windows.

"Stop that right now!" her attacker snarled. The voice triggered a strange reaction in Raine, which made the gathering spell flicker with uncertainty.

"Raine, please!" This time the voice, hot and urgent, was right in her ear. Raine stiffened but her battle senses still demanded that she fight now and think later.

"Control her you dolt!"

Another voice! But Raine could not find its source. With her mouth covered and unable to breath fully through her nose, Raine's head swam dizzily.

"Tch, I guess there's not choice. Hold her still, Kratos."

'_Huh?'_ Unfortunately before Raine could make any connections a fist connected sharply with her gut. Raine gagged once before falling limp in her captor's grasp.

………………...

The throbbing pain in both her gut and head was what brought Raine back to consciousness. Aside from feeling like she had just played chicken with a raging bull, the incessant chatter was not helping her headache in the least.

"She certainly is… skittish…" a gravely voice mused.

"The last couple of months have been harsh for her," a startling familiar voice stated with resignation. "She's just very cautious."

'_Kratos.'_

"Hmph. That's why you need to stick with the docile ones; a woman like her is too much for you."

The commented was met with a steely silence. That last voice without a doubt in Raine's mind was the Renegade commander Yuan.

"You didn't have to hit her so hard," Raine heard Kratos grouse after the long pause.

"What, you'd rather she kill herself. Might I remind you that she narrowly escaped death because completely fried her mana circulatory system. Even a simple cure spell could kill her," Yuan chastised answered, irritated.

Then Yuan added petulantly, "Besides the only one here who knows any support magic, doesn't even have a simple silence spell in his arsenal is more to blame."

"She's awake," a third voice offered, with little inflection.

Raine glared up at both Kratos and Yuan, from where she lay prone on a pastel colored couch. She wanted to say something, but was afraid she' d throw up if she tried to open her mouth.

If the discussion was any indicator, Yuan had indeed punched her too _damn_ hard.

Kratos was quick to help Raine sit up with a gentle hand moving under her shoulders and lifting her from a blue stripped couched. Wincing, Raine breathed harshly through her nose and bit back the bile and gorge that threatened to surge up her esophagus.

Kratos placed his hand over her stomach and Raine visibly relaxed with the cool tingling sensation of a healing spell.

"Where is everybody?" she asked once she was able to breath normally.

"I sent them away," Kratos said vaguely as he moved from Raine's stomach to check her wrist for telltale signs of blackened veins; a sign of mana poisoning.

Raine caught the stoic man's eyes with an impatient look that demanded details.

"I dismissed the house staff for the evening as well, and Lloyd and Collette are looking for that puppy."

"Which Kratos happened to let escape," Yuan added unable to help himself.

Ignoring the commented Kratos continued, "And your brother refuses to leave his room."

Raine sighed to her self, before mentally planning to break his room door down and drag the teen into the sunlight kicking and screaming if she had to. _'I'll give him two days…'_

"Alright," Raine said slowly before lifting her eyes to the green haired man that sat on a spring themed couch across the coffee table. She then added hotly, "What exactly is going on here, and what is _he_ doing here?"

Raine looked suspiciously at the former Grand Cardinal, Forcystus. He lacked the Desian regalia and lost the mana blaster that used to be attached to his arm. Aside from the red and black eye patch and green hair, he did not much resemble the bitter and hate-filled half-elf she had once taken up arms against.

"Believe it or not, we're here to help you," Yuan said with a sarcastic smirk.

Raine leveled a look at the Renegade commander that clearly stated it was not the time for jokes. Considering their last two encounters, helping her would probably be the last thing on his to-do list.

"Lord Aurion had informed us of your difficulties in the realm of human politics. We have come to both offer advice and participate on behalf of half-elves," Forcystus stated calmly.

Raine blinked once. It was hard to comprehend this polite and well-mannered man from the bitter and hostile one that had once shot Collette in the back.

"As noble a gesture as it is, acting on behalf of an entire race by yourself is absurd," Yuan reproached.

"If I recall correctly, I had asked for you to accompany me before I left your base," Raine countered bitterly.

Conveniently, Yuan was looking out double-glasss door that led to the patio as if he hadn't heard the professor's remark. He nearly forgot that the woman was too bright for her own good; a grave miscalculation on his part.

"But surely your band of scholars could have been some assistance?" Forcystus inquired. "At least a small show of half-elf camaraderie would have helped."

Raine briefly averted her gaze to her lap. "They're-"

"Thirty-seven security risks," Kratos supplied, earning a glare from Raine. They had argued about that very fact a week ago.

"Yes, they could be easily to taken captive and used as bargaining chips to either exploit you or have you step down indefinitely," Yuan offered in agreement. "There's also the fact that you had taken fifteen very valuable assets from the Meltokio labs when you started you're journey."

"They are not assets," Raine growled. "They're living beings with names, souls and minds."

"And exactly how are you going to convince the Tethe'Allan aristocracy of that?" Yuan challenged her. "Before we gain recognition, we have to become more than _things_ in the eyes of humans and full-blooded elves alike."

"I am aware of that, what do you think this Acceptance Movement is all about?"

"You tell us," Yuan had taken a seat in an ornately carved chair. "From what I've heard about your efforts I'd say it would be better to gain the human's respect rather than groveling and seeking to appease sensitive human sensibilities."

"Who's groveling?" Raine shot a look to Kratos who stood by the couch in which she occupied.

"His words not mine," the swordsman answered Raine's unspoken question.

"I'm merely suggesting that the road to acceptance be gradual to ease the burden of change on both half-elves and humans," Raine defended.

"Hmph," Yuan huffed derisively. "Politely asking the humans to not persecute us for simply _being_ is laughable at best."

Raine balled her hands into fists. What was this? Poke-holes-in-Raine's-strategy day? So far his assistance was severely lacking.

"I believe the commander is simply stating that a less pacifists approach may be needed to sway the humans' minds."

Raine held back the urge flinch at the sound of Forcystus' voice; it was going to take awhile before she was used to his presence.

"And how would you suggest I go about that?" Rained asked challengingly. "Considering I had only two days to think of my "pacifist" strategy before being thrust into this summit."

"Excuses aside," Yuan said snidely ignoring Raine's laser-like glare. "That is exactly why we are here. We're going to rebuild your a social movement."

The soft golden orange sunbeams receded and darkened the sunroom, leaving Raine slightly chilled.

"How so?" she found herself asking. She sent a curious gaze up at Kratos to see if he could shed any light on what Yuan was alluding to.

"I represent nearly a thousand half-elves scattered across three localized settlements," Forcystus supplied.

"Including Exire, with my bases, I bring the numbers closer to ten thousand." Yuan added.

"Kvar and Magnus have roughly five settlements under their protection. That brings the number up to just under twenty thousand. That doesn't include hidden villages or half-elves in human captivity."

Raine was dumbfounded and felt keenly her lack of knowledge on half-elf affairs. However, she could not help this question show of support by her former enemies.

"Why?" she asked trying not so sound as overwhelmed as she felt.

At this Forcystus smiled knowingly; the gesture softened the sharp angles of his face. "For the hundreds of Desian lives you saved."

Raine's eyes went wide with surprise, but she did not deny what the former Grand Cardinal had said. "You knew, then."

"Yes, even among the Renegades I still get glowing reports of a silver haired healer granting her blessings on wounded soldiers," Yuan shrugged as if it were no big deal. "The least we could do in return is build you a solid political base."

"I too have had similar reports," Forcystus agreed, looking up to catch Raine's eyes. "Even after the destruction of the ranches the only casualties among the Desians were Pyronima and Rodyle. My men and I are eternally grateful to you."

Kratos stood up a little straighter when he noticed a little more than mere gratitude dancing in the former Grand Cardinal's good eye.

"Ah yes Pyronima and Rodyle," Yuan scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Mithos killed that crazy sycophantic wench. And whether it be human, elf or half-elf, people like Rodyle should never have walked this earth."

"Your pity for half-elves saved many lives," Forcystus added.

"It was not pity," Raine informed the green haired man strongly. "It was my response to an overly idealistic sense of justice that was not grounded in reality, and lacked considerations for the situation as a whole. So not pity, but empathy for an entire race given a raw deal."

Kratos regarded Raine from the corner of his eye. There was no doubt in his mind that she was referring to Lloyd's well-meant, yet brash actions.

"To exist we are forced the choose between cowardice or violence…" Forcystus said quietly. "And we Desians chose violence."

"We did make the Desian package tempting, didn't we," Yuan looked to his former Cruxis officer; Kratos in turn, only gave a disinterested shrug in response.

"Who wouldn't jump at the chance for food, shelter and protection?" Raine cut half mockingly. "I nearly became a Desian myself."

"So you had been recruited?" Yuan asked, not bothering to hide his interest.

"An attempt, yes," Raine nodded, thinking back. She was fourteen, dirty and hungry with her young brother crying as she carried him on her hip. "The only reason for my rejection was Genis. I refused to bring him up in such a militaristic environment."

Yuan and Forcystus exchanged a quick glance, both thinking that it was shame that Raine Sage had not been among their ranks.

"However, with the Desians' fall along with the demise of Cruxis there is one less factor for the humans to hold against my movement of acceptance," Raine chewed the inside of her lip, deep in thought. "Though I fear for my progress if I present a former Grand Cardinal and mysterious (unheard of) Commander to the summit."

"Progress? What progress. According to Kratos you crashed and burned on day one." Yuan said bluntly.

Kratos cast his eyes up to the ceiling as if to say, _'here we go again…'_

'_What Kratos needs to do is learn how to keep up the silent warrior façade he cherishes so, and shut up.'_ Raine thought bitterly.

"This may sound crass, but perhaps a little bit of intimidation can serve as a great motivator," Forcystus offered.

"What so we're to spread terror, like the Desians?" Raine asked incredulously.

"No." Forcystus said calmly. "But it would make the humans think twice about ransacking our villages and herding us like beast," the green haired man finished that last bit in a growl.

"I personally like to think of it as a healthy respect," Yuan commented unapologetically.

"Then if we were to attain this 'respect', why all the secrecy? Such a front should be executed with blatant transparency. Why send the children away and the house staff?" Raine asked.

"To avoid any unnecessary misunderstandings," Kratos answered with, what Raine considered, infuriating ambiguity.

"In short, we don't want the whole city of humans running into the streets screaming half-elf invasion." Yuan clarified with a crooked grin.

"That's for next week," Forcystus added, taking a page from the blue haired commander's sardonic humor.

Raine pinched the bridge of her nose as if her head hurt, "Please don't tell me-"

"That nearly a thousand half-elves from my ocean side base are encamped outside the city?" Yuan asked happily.

Yuan was deriving far too much pleasure from the meeting, and it was starting to get on Raine's already frayed nerves.

"Another five hundred from my village will also be joining them, is support of you Ms. Sage," Forcystus added.

"All with combat experience I assume?" Raine inquired grimly of the green haired man.

Forcystus nodded affirmatively.

Beside her a lamp flared to life spreading a bright welcoming glow on the four room occupants. Kratos then walked to the large windows and drew the curtains closed on what promised to be a starry night.

Raine was silent for a while with her eyes cast down on the gleaming coffee table.

"What I'm worried about," Raine said slowly, eyes still trained on the polished tabletop the gleamed in the lamp light. "…Is how we're going to proceed with this new tactic."

Yuan grinned smugly, as if he knew Raine would finally see it their way a along. Forcystus nodded sagely with a spark of motivation and determination in his one good eye.

"Alright then," Yuan said, "Shall we strategize?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Raine shook her head and marched down the long hallway to her room. Her mind was so full of conflicting emotions; it was a wonder she had not gone screaming into the night.

Hope, aggravation, sadness, confusion, relief and anger swam in her mind in dizzying loops. I didn't help that a large portion of her frustration was currently following her. Raine whisked passed the warm glow of a mana lamp and turned the final corner; Kratos' mere presence was like a hot ball of electricity on the edge of her consciousness.

She let Kratos slip into her room and then shut the door with a resolute click. Not bothering to turn on the lamp and the moon made her slivery hair glow iridescently.

Slowly Raine turned to Kratos who stood silently by the door. She raised her eyes slowly and said in a low voice, "You have some nerve don't you?"

Raine didn't bother to let him respond.

"Not only do pull a disappearing act, but this?" she pointed to page upon page of strategy that Yuan had hashed out before leaving.

"If I had asked you before hand would you have willingly accepted his assistance?" Kratos replied with that infuriating patience that drove Raine up the wall.

Raine made a barely audible fumbling sound before quickly directing her gaze to the hard wood desk in the corner.

"You could have at least warned me you were going to be leaving," Raine finished crossly.

"So you missed me?" Kratos was grinning now, and Raine felt her stomach flip in response. That smile of his was completely unfair.

"This…this…" Raine stuttered indignantly, "its not about that. Its about-"

Suddenly Raine's feet lifted from the ground as Kratos swept the irritated professor into his arms.

"Your welcome," he said humorously, before kissing her soundly.

Raine pulled away and glared at Kratos, though the effect was ruined by her flushed face and glassy blue eyes. "We'll will take about this later," she promised, before letting Kratos haul her away from the door. .

………………...

Sheena landed clumsily on the rooftop, taking a few skipping steps before drawing to a stop. Her breath came out in large visible clouds in the cool night air as she struggled to catch her breath.

Leaning on the chimney of the Wilder mansion the newly ordained chief of Mizuho tried to steady her rapid heartbeat. She didn't mean to snoop she just wanted to check in on Raine after her subordinates had reported suspicious characters entering the Wilder mansion.

The last thing the young chief thought she would find was Raine and Kratos doing… _**that**_! It didn't help Kratos had sent her an annoyed look when he caught her gawking outside the window; Sheena's face flared with embarrassment.

"Well, well what have we here?"

Sheena groaned silently. With her mind swimming as it was, the last person she wanted to encounter was the king of all things sexual.

Zelos landed lightly a few meters away from Sheena. His was wrapped in a plain brown robe of a monk, which was no doubt the reason he temporarily escaped his forced seclusion at the cathedral.

"Idiot," Sheena fought to hide her flushed cheeks. Unfortunately Zelos' newly acquired enhanced vision took significant glee in what he dubbed, "sexy Sheena face #8".

"What are you doing here?" Sheena stepped from the shadow of the chimney.

"Thought, I'd check on the professor much like yourself. Today was pretty brutal on her," he said temporarily losing he upbeat persona.

Zelos threw back the hood of his brown robes, revealing a long red braid draped over his shoulder. "Damn this thing is itchy.

"Ah…she seems to be tired so I thought it be best to let her rest." Sheena suddenly found the starry sky that stretched across the vast city very interesting.

Being an expert on the many faces of his beloved screaming banshee, Zelos caught the lie instantly.

"Is she now?" Zelos raised a red brow. "It's not even nine yet."

Sheean blushed even deeper.

Zelos grinned summoning his orange wings and disappeared over the side of the mansion before Sheena could even think to stop him.

A minute later the young nobleman popped up back to the roof, positively beaming.

"Well, hot damn professor!" he laughed. "I told you they were-"

"Just shut-up about it!" Sheena hissed impatiently; her irritation at the idiot Chosen washing away years of ninja training.

"Is that what's got you all hot and bothered?" Zelos winked. He leaned over the stunned ninja suggestively forcing her to lean back, "Care for some relief."

A kunai planted itself in the roof tiles where, Zelos once stood. The redhead looked up, blue eyes rife with irritation at the blue clad figure crouching atop the chimney on the opposite house. _'Again?'_

"Sheena?" Orochi nimbly leapt over to his precious chief's side.

"I'm fine," Sheena mumbled. "Please continue with your patrol." She wanted to get rid of both men and fast as possible; a woman could only take so much embarrassment.

Orchich cast a suspicious glance at Zelos before he bowed and melted into the shadows.

After the former Chosen was positive that the nuisance was gone he said, "Actually, I was trying to catch you here too."

"Huh?"

The cocky smile slowly spread across his face once again. "You're about to fall in love with me all over again."

Blushing, Sheena huffed and crossed her arms over her ample chest, mumbling, "Who said I was in love with you in the first place."

"Ouch, babe," Zelos dramatically held a hand over his heart. "But seriously, I found out some juicy tidbits from some brown-nosers in the Tethe'Allan House of Lords."

"What is it?" Sheena asked enthusiastically.

Zelos looked around into the dark night leery of an overprotective guard dog dressed in a blue gi.

"Come on, lets go somewhere a little more private," Zelos held out his hand.

Sheena looked at the offered hand dubiously. "What's wrong with staying here?"

"Fine with me," Zelos shrugged. "I'm sure anyone would love to sit around and listen to the ice queen orgasm."

As if on cue, Sheena's shinobi trained ears picked up curious sounds from the room below. At that Sheena turned an indignant shade of red that rivaled Zelos' hair.

"Fine," Sheena growled. "Let's get out of here."

Zelos summoned his orange translucent wings. However, before he could takeoff, the bright orange extensions flickered, forcing Zelos to stagger a bit.

"You idiot, I told you to see someone about that!" Sheena hissed rushing forward.

"Its fine its fine," Zelos assured standing up a little taller. "Just a little tired."

Before Sheena could scold him any more, the former Chosen shot into the sky. Sheena uttered a curse and nimbly took off across the rooftops to follow him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

In a Meltokio luxury hotel…

Yuan held a fat cigar under his nose, inhaling. He shuddered in disgust before tossing the offending thing over his shoulder. "Honestly, humans have no sense of good taste," he said flippantly.

The blue haired seraph pulled a leather chair from a large round cherry-wood table and promptly made himself at home by plopping his booted feet on the highly polished surface. He sent bored yet annoyed glance at Kratos who stood rigidly by a wide windowpane that looked out over the main square of Meltokio.

"I don't see what you're so uptight about," Yuan chided. "I'd think you'd show a little more excitement considering the circumstances."

"She's not going to like this," Kratos said keeping his eyes trained on the streets below. "Raine does not like being uninformed."

Yuan rolled his eyes to the ceiling and replied, "Come now. I doubt she'll come marching down the street considering the _present_ that was dropped off at her door step this morning."

"Present?" Kratos thought back to the so-called _present_, which involved a terrified Sheena carrying a comatose Zelos over her shoulder like a sack of grain.

"He's a very fortunate young man," Kratos said absently.

Yuan snorted derisively, "What? Fortunate that he's under the tender loving care of your precious professor, or fortunate that that parasitic crystal hadn't turned his body to dust?"

"Regardless, at least he was able to pass on some vital information to the Mizuho chief before conking out on everyone," the Renegade commander shrugged.

"Yes, fortunate," Kratos agreed distractedly.

Yuan reached over and poured himself a tumbler full of amber liquid from a silver tray laden with crystalline glassware. "Which brings me back to the situation at hand. Show some enthusiasm, man. We're about the taste the sweetness of some overdue revenge."

As a reply Kratos only spared his old comrade the brief glance before turning his attention back out the window. If… no _when _Raine found out about this she was going to seal his wings for sure.

Ignoring Kratos' preoccupation Yuan continued on, "With a name like _League of Human_ _Integrity_ those bastards deserve to fry." To add emphasis, Yuan allowed a tiny lightening spell to worm its purple light around his outstretched fingers.

The "League" as it turned out was made up of two dozen aristocrats and business barons. Those who wanted to keep things they way they were or had vested interest in exploiting half-elves. Evidently the "League" started up around the same time Raine had led nearly forty half-elves on their first steps into freedom.

'_Coincidence?'_ Yuan frowned. _'Only a fool would think so.'_

"Remember you agreed to this in the beginning…" Yuan, who was becoming irritated, reminded Kratos. "…To neutralize this threat with an equal act of aggression."

The lack of response only served to annoy Yuan even further.

"What? Scared of getting kicked out the bedchamber?" Yuan slipped callously. "She is a rather beautiful and interesting woman. I wonder what her idea of foreplay would be, hm?"

Again, Yuan was met with silence, but this time the atmosphere seemed to grow heavier.

"She seems the inquisitive and proactive type. The type to take control?" Yuan smiled devilishly. "Its probably all the better she do away with an old fashion fool like yourself. I'm sure she'd benefit with a partner who shares in her empowered ideology… like myself for instance."

"Only if you want to die," came the low response.

At that Yaun threw back his head and laughed; successful in his attempt to get a rise out of Kratos. Besides he was only partially kidding.

"They're here," Kratos droned listening to the distant footsteps coming down the hall.

Yuan cut short his laughter and schooled his features as the footsteps and voices became louder. Kratos too, readied himself and pushed off the wall he was leaning against to stand beside the seat Yuan occupied.

Middle-aged men dressed in colorful Tethe'Allan finery filed into the room, oblivious the room's uninvited guest. Yuan cleared his throat loudly and greeted in a mocking tone, "Gentlemen."

Yuan smiled when each pasty sorry excuse for living flesh did a double take, their eyes traveling from Kratos to Yuan.

"Lord Aurion!" a few exclaimed.

"A half-elf!" someone exclaimed upon spotting Yuan's cone shaped ears.

"How did that get in here?"

An indignant and haughty voice shouted, "Where's the hotel manager!"

"No, call the city guard!" another voice shouted.

Krats casually put his hand over his sword hilt, which effectively plunged the room into stunned silence.

"Now that that's all out the way," Yuan said pleasantly, referring to the brief bout of confusion, "Let's begin."

"We have no business with you half-elf," one of the bolder ones stepped forward. Yuan noted the cold sweat running down the chubby man's cheeks with glee.

"Well according to my friend over here," he indicated to Kratos. "We have some very important business to discuss."

"Lord Aurion, please. What is the meaning of this?" a man with graying hair beseeched the swordsman.

Kratos glared hard at the contingent that represented nearly half of all the wealth and power of Tethe'Alla. The smell of fear in the air suddenly became pungent, which gave the seraph a giddy and cruel type of satisfaction. Yuan was right; this was going to be fun indeed.

"Does the name Raine Sage sound familiar to you?" Yuan asked in a dangerously low voice.

The End

A/N: So it's done… finally. I'm pretty pleased with the end result. But shame on me for letting this meander for so long. Anyway thank you to all who took time to read this, aside from all the writer's block its been fun.


End file.
